


The Sky Is The Limit

by DrGairyuki



Series: Battle Story of Mechanical Biological Beast-Machine Zoids [6]
Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Amnesia, Angst, Animal Death, Awesome, Background Character Death, Behind the Scenes, Bonding, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Comedy romance action, Crazy, Cute, Cute Kids, Dark Past, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Heartwarming, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Light Angst, Lost Memories, Mecha, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Metaphors, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Orphans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Rebirth, Recovered Memories, Redemption, Repressed Memories, Resurrection, Return, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Spiritual, Spoilers, Tearjerker, Tears, Teen Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Truth, Women Being Awesome, Woobie, details, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Leena's Gunsniper get destroyed in battle, she decide to get a new Zoid. However, when this Zoid is brought into the team, it'll send off revelations, including surprising and dark secret of what are Black Boxes and their creation, the dark origins of the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury and remember their lost memories, and what happen exactly to Leena's mother...





	1. Prologue

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOO!!!! NOT MY PRECIOUS GUNSNIPER!"

"Eh, sorry Leena. I guess I didn't notice him until it was too late." Vega said as he apologize to Leena.

"Don't worry, Vega. It's not really your fault, really." Bit said as he was prepared to bear the blunt of the fist if Leena was in an angry enough mood to take her anger out on Bit, which most fortunately for him, she isn't.

Leena continued to cry sadly about her totaled Gun Sniper. The Blitz Team has an tough 4 on 3 battle with a S-class team called the "Cowboy Bebop Team", which was consisted of 3 Zoids: a custom-made red Storm Sworder FX, a deep-black Shield Liger with two normal missle pods and a CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit on its back, and a olive-trim Dibison equipped with Republic Supercannons on its sides. Despite being pitted against 4 zoids (Bit, Vega, Leena, and Brad), they have put up a surprisingly tough fight, giving the Shadow Fox some serious damage, manage to put some significent damages on both the Liger Zero Jager and the Berserk Fury, and totaling Leena's Gunsniper when the red Storm Sworder FX fired its Plasma Railcannon and damage the zoid to the point it couldn't be used anymore before it was finally brought by one of the Berserk Fury's AZ 185mm Beam Cannons in its remaining Busterclaw. Blitz Team won the battle, albert at a cost.

"My precious Gunsniper. My poor precious Gunsniper..." Leena continue to sobbed about her now totaled zoid on the floor of the room.

"I'll buy you another Zoid, Leena honey!"

"CAN IT, HARRY!" Leena shouted angrily as she smash her fist right into his face, sending him flying into the wall of the base, making a Harry-shaped dent in it, before she stomp out of the room in a fuss as everyone else sweatdrop at the sight.

"Well, at least she was at least angry to smash Harry into the wall." Vega deadpan at this as the sweatdrops clinging to back of his head.

"Maybe she should at least get a zoid with better defense." Dr. Toros suggest as Brad dumbly nodded.

"Or maybe she should think the possibility of maybe quitting for a while at least." Bit suggest. "After all, I am not trusting anyone with a temper shorter than a dyamite with a trigger happy tendecy piloting a zoid armed to the teeth."

"YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE TONIGHT, BIT! BECAUSE OTHERWISE I AM SERVING YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER BEFORE I SMASH INTO A BILLION PIECES!" Leena shouted angrily.

"I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND!" Bit snarked back as he shouted.

"Good job, Bit." Brad muttered.

"Now you've really done it." Jamie commented.

"I was just only speaking out my opinion." Bit said defending himself. "I never thought it was a sin not to do so."

"Except to a girl with a short temper and enough guns to oblitered you." Vega deadpan. Bit turned to look at him... before his face became slighty amused at that one.

"Good one, Vega. That's a good one."  
"Thank you."

* * *

 

"Oh... my wonder Gunsniper... completely totaled..." Leena bemoaned to herself as she walk into the Zoid Hanger, with the damaged Shadow Fox and two damaged armor ready due to taking repairs at the new repair workshop in the nearest town tomorrow, and stared at her dimished zoid, devoid any of its custom weapons and no longer having used anymore, sadly. She remember all the good time with her Gun Sniper, like...; Attempting to blow up Bit in his Liger Zero for stealing her cookies, blowing up her enemies, and etc. She thought about it for a moment. "Maybe Bit's right. Maybe I should quit for a while. It's not like I can make any difference in the battles anyway. Before he join, we always had trouble of barely winning any battles, now we're mostly winning our battle left and right thanks to Bit, and Vega only increased to that notion. I wish I could help more, but both the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury are Ultimate Xs and nothing can-"

Then an idea struck her like a lightning bolt and she grinned madly.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to get myself a Ultimate X Zoid! Then we'll be now a unstoppable team!" Leena laugh madly at that idea as she then walk out of the zoid hanger to go look for one for herself, but unknown to her, both the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. She kept laughing until she suddenly stop when she came to a rather certain problem. "... Where do I actually find a Ultimate X Zoid, anyway?" She ask herself as a enomous sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head, and by extension, the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury also sweatdrop at Leena.

* * *

 

A hour later...

Dr. Toros stepped into the living room. Bit, Vega, Brad, and Jamie, along with Sebastian and Benjamin (including Harry, who was still knocked out) were in the room, god knows what. "Hey gang! Has anyone seen Leena? I haven't seen her since this afternoon." He asked.

Harry practically jumped out of his skin when he heard that, but instead jumped off of the floor. "What? Oh no! She could be missing! I'LL FIND YOU MY LEENA DARLING!!!!!" He yelled while running out of the room as a Raynos. Sweatdrops rolled down on everyone's heads.

Bit then began counting. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

Harry then came right back in, grasping for air, before he looked at Bit and then sped over to him and grabbed Bit's collar. "Bit! Leena's not anywhere in the base! SHE'S GONE!!!!! We have to find her soon! IMAGE THE DANGER SHE COULD-"

Harry's annoying rant was brought to a severe end when Bit suddenly swung a wrench right into his skull, knocking him out cold.

"You know Harry. I'm starting to get really tired of you as of late." Bit said with an annoyed tone of voice as he rest his wrench on his right shoulder, which was a surprise to absolutely nobody since they knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, before he spoke to everyone else. "Alright! We're all gonna look for her. Jamie, you will take your Raynos. Brad, you will take your Shadow Fox since it still can run. Harry will take his Dark Horn. Vega, you take the Berserk Fury. And i'll take Liger. Even the Sebastian and Benjamin can help by taking out their Iron Kongs." Bit then look at Dr. Toros and spoke to him. "And hey, Doc. You can still here, just in case if she come back."

"Sure." Dr. Tauros answered. "Beside, I got Zoids models to build anyway..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Bit deadpan.

With that everyone left the room. After 5.2 seconds after everyone left in their zoids. Harry suddenly jumped up and ran out to his Dark Horn. "LEENA! I'LL FIND YOU!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, this is my newest Zoid fic so far. You the new Zoid story that I've mention in the previous Zoid story, "Waves", that is the base of it? Yeah, this is the one. It was also to be posted yesterday but I got gotta lazy.  
> It's inspired and based upon by a lot of early Zoid fics, but most noticably the Gun Sniper Nightmare and a few other that I will mention in a few later chapters. But trust me, I have a few ideas of mine own to put into this fic and you will see that in the future chapters.  
> The title of the story? It was used by NeoAurora before he change it (go read his Zoids fic, they're good). So i've ask his permission to use it and he said it's perfectly fine, so now's the title of this story now. And don't worry, NeoAurora, I have a few ideas to spin around with.


	2. Chapter 1: Leena's New Zoid; King Liger

"No, no, no, no." Leena said to herself as she look around at the collection of Zoids in the yard of a Zoid Shop, ranging from the many common Godos to a few rare Blade Ligers, yet none of the zoids here are what she was looking for. "None of these Zoids look like they are Ultimate X zoids." She said to herself, annoyed.

That was when the owner of the yard came up to her. "Hello, ma'am." He said before he ask. "May I help with you something?"

"Hmm... yeah, I want to look at the list of the zoids that you have here in this yard." Leena answered, since she figure that the owner has a list of every zoid he got to help her pinpoint a zoid that she want.

"Sure. Please, follow me to my shop."  
Leena follow the old man to his shop. As soon they got into his shop, he immediately went to work on finding the list. As the owner was searching for the list of Zoids that he got, Leena just look around the shop until she notice one of pictures on the wall. When she got a closer look at it, she notice the Zoid in the black and white picture was different from any other Zoids that she have seen as it was far more elegant and more organic in look than mechanical with four blades on the back of its neck and two vulcan guns on its cheeks.

She look at for a while before the owner came out of his office and immediately, she ask him. "Hey, Mr. shopkeeper. What kind of zoid is that?" Leena asked.

"Huh? You mean that picture?" Leena nodded at that question. The owner thought about it for a moment as he try to remember in his old mind before he told her. "I think it was around about 10 to 8 years ago. I was in my truck in a valley that is just a couple of miles northwest from here with an friend of mine, just talking about the parts of our past and all, before the engine then suddenly broke down. Before we even knew there it was, a Zoid so elusive that many Zoid warriors and other people just thought it was a myth and only literally a few have seen; The King Liger."

"The King Liger? I thought it was just a stuff of myth and legend."

"That what I thought before, but there it was. Standing in front of us at the enterance of the vallery itself. When I took that picture all those years, it suddenly notice us before it turn and left, heading deeper into the vallery. If you head to the vallery, then you might found, that is almost impossible."

Leena was in her deep thought now. The King Liger, a zoid that was so different and elusive that only a few people have seen it, and that only means one thing in Leena's mind now: This Zoid was a Ultimate X. That have made her grin about that. "Thanks for the info!" Leena said as she thanked the owner before she then left the Zoid Shop, leaving him complete buffled and confused.

* * *

 

_A few hours later..._

After she got to the vallery, Leena got out of the jeep and walk into vallery. She walk through for a couple of minutes before annoyance started to bug her. ' _Sheesh! Already a few minutes into the vallery and I still haven't seen the King Liger yet. They weren't kidding about it being so freaking exclusive._ ' Leena thought to herself out of annoyance. However, she was snap out of her thought when 3 Rev Raptors appear from behind some rocks and she instantly recongized who they belong. ' _OH SHIT! It's a desert gang!_ '

" _Alright, little lady. Hand over your possessions that you have on you._ " The leader of the trio said through the loudspeaker on his Rev Raptor. " _If you don't give it to us in about 3 second, we'll kill you._ " Leena realized what is gonna happen to her in 3 second and that she out of options of what to do, she close her eyes to pray for a quick and painless death. " _1... 2... 3-_ "

However, before the gang leader could even count to 3, 3 shots were heard fired before they all hit the necks of the 3 Rev Raptors, disabling and knocking the desert gang out cold. Leena was completely taking by shock and confusion of what just happen. That was until she heard the sound of footsteps. Footsteps of a Zoid walking. Leena turn to the direction of where the sound is coming from as the footsteps of the Zoid got louder and louder... until the Zoid itself appear from behind the cliff it was walking beside. Revealing the majestic Lion-type Zoid of its white and red colors of its elegant design that gave it a more organic look than mechanical look that most Zoids have, with 4 golden blades that are retacted on the back of its neck and 2 golden vulcan guns on both side of its cheek, glistening in the sun.

(Belong to AuroraLion: ([X](https://www.deviantart.com/auroralion/art/King-Liger-756558341))

Leena realized that this Zoid was none other than the mythic King Liger. She continue to stare at it in awe for a moment before she notice that it turn its head and look down at her. They stared each other in silent before it lower its head to her level and open its enclosed cockpit, taking Leena by surprised. "You want me to be your pilot?" All Leena could say to the Lion-type Zoid, surprised by its williness to be her pilot and partner without Leena even saying a word. Her answer when the King Liger give a low, yet gentle roar to her.

Taking that as a sign of a yes, Leena climb into the cockpit and sit down on the seat before the King Liger closed its canopy for her. Leena look around at the cockpit for a moment, looking at and studying the controls and panels, before she put her hands on the handles of the cockpit as she was silent in awe... before she grin with excitment written all over.

"WOOHOO!!!" She yelled with happiness as the King Liger roared with her before, with a jog to the throttle, it then start running at its maximum speed of 280 km/h out of the canyon and into the desert.

* * *

 

_Between 12 to 10 years ago..._

_A person was laying on his back, relaxing on a plain of glass, under the night sky filled with the clusters of stars above and the two full blue and red moons over him, before a young Bit stood over him and spoke to him. "Hey Fang?" Bit asked as he sat by him._

_"Hmm?" He said, taking a quick glance before he look back at the night sky._

_"What happen when we died?"_

_"... Who knows. Nobody really knows what the afterlife since they've never seen it. Maybe some go to Heaven. Others go to Hell itself."_

_"Why?"_

_"... You have too many questions in that little space that you call a head, kid." Fang said, which cause Bit to give him a rather cute-looking pout, causing to him to chuckle, before he resume speaking. "But seriously, nobody really knows, kid. They all have their own answers of what it is, but we aren't sure of hell which one of them are."_

_"Okay... then why do ghosts exist?"_

_"... Again, who knows. My guess..." Fang then point at the stars with his left hand, causing Bit to look at them with awe. "Is that they're trying to reach the Heaven themselves. High as space itself."_

_"But why they can't?"_

_"Because the sky is the limit, kid. The sky is the limit."_

"The sky is the limit." Bit said to himself out loud, remembering that conversation from those years ago. That was when he was snap out of his thought when Liger Zero ask its parther with its growl. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, i'm fine Liger. Just remembering something from my past." After getting some direction by the owner of a Zoid Yard, Bit and Liger Zero were heading to the vallery that he told them about before the Liger Zero suddenly stop running. Bit fiddle with the control, but the Liger Zero wouldn't budge at all. "Hey, Liger! What's the deal? You system seem fine. What's gotting into you?"

Liger Zero roared and look forward at the direction they were heading at. Bit look forward as well, knewing there was something in the distance that the Liger Zero can see. There was an outlined figure far off in the distance running toward them, but as it got closer and closer to them, he could faintly guess that it was an Lion-type Zoid due to its shape, but when it came closer to them, revealing what it is, Bit's mind was blown by the Zoid itself as he have never seen any kind of Zoid he seen before. Before he could do anything, a com-link was establish and reveal a familiar face.

"LEENA?!"

"Hey, Bit! Meet my new Zoid partner, King Liger!" Leena said with a cocky smile on her face.

"King Liger? I thought that Zoid was just a myth like the Chainsaw man?" Bit said.

"If it was a myth, then I wouldn't be piloting it, now would I?"

"... Touche."

"Now with you, me, and Vega together, the Blitz Team will be the most unstoppable Zoid team ever!" Leena let out a maniacally laughter at this.

"Okay... where did you find this zoid?"

"Actually, it found me in the vallery behind me after it save me from a trio of bandits."

"Uh-huh, then why did you say that we'll be the most unstoppable team?"

"Because this Zoids is a Ultimate X like your Liger Zero and Vega's Berserk Fury."

"How?"

"Because it choose me as its pilot." Leena said with a cocky smile, hoping that he won't ask that question.

"You do realize that normal wild Zoids can choose like that, right?"

Cursing her own shortsightness, she quickly spoke up. "T-that's beside the point, I got a new Zoid!" Leena said, hoping that it would be enough to convince.

"Yeah, and the only King Liger known by the look of it. Doc would love to have this one of a kind Zoid."

Leena immediately grin at that statement and not the good kind. "Your right, the King Liger is the only one we know of. Together with me, WE'LL SHALL BE THE MOST POWERFUL ZOID WARRIOR TO HAVE EVER GRACE THIS PLANET MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

While Leena was letting her insane laughter at this, Bit and Liger Zero just sweatdrop. "Liger, I think we've created a monster." Bit told the Lion-type Zoid. Liger Zero can just growled in agreement with Bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See? This is one of the ideas that I'd mention; Leena getting a new Zoid, except this is not a fan-made one, the King Liger is a offically Zoid. So did I chose the King Liger, you'll find out why. And you've manage to figure one of the reasons why, then congrulation for you.  
> Now, I got one more chapter to go before I move onto the 5th story in the Chaos Emperor Saga.


	3. Chapter 2: The King Vs Red Comet

Soon as Bit and Leena return to the Blitz team Base in the Liger Zero and King Liger, Dr. Toros' gleaming eyes were filled with shining stars at the smaller Lion-type Zoid that Leena was piloting. He was so overjoyed of getting another one-of-a-kind that he immediately fainted from pure joy. The other just sweatdrop as they knew that Doc was a sucker for one-of-a-kind Zoids.

"LEENA!!!!!!!! Darling, you're okay! Oh, I was so worried! GIVE ME A HUG!" Harry cried as he ran toward her. His question was swiftly answered as Leena then kicked Harry in the groin before she then smashed her fist into his face once more, sending flying into the wall, as he was getting more and more annoying by the days.

Leena then strench out in refreshment at this as Sebastian and Benjamin then peel off the unconscious Harry out of the wall and drag him out of the base to leave.

That was when Dr. Toros woke from his short nap and saw Leena before he immediately got up and ran to her. "Leena!" Dr. Toros exclaimed to his daughter and see the King Liger as he continued. "Is that shiny new Zoid yours? I LOVE IT! What's it called?"

Leena and Bit just sweatdrop at Dr. Toros, but shook it off. "It's called the King Liger, dad. It found me."

"This is the King Liger? Woah..." Vega said as he look at their newest Zoid in awe.

"King Liger? I thought that Zoid was just a myth." Brad comment about the Zoid.

"Me too." Jamie added.

"Then you wouldn't have seen it with your own if it did, right?" Bit asked.

"Touche, Bit. Touche." Brad muttered.

"Yeah... anyway. I'm attaching the Wild Weasel Unit, the two Beam Gatling units, the 2 triple launcher units, the quartet of missile pods units, the large rader dish, and the stabilizers onto the King Liger." Leena said. "See ya!" With that sentence, she disappear through the hallway.

"I wonder if it's a Ultimate X Zoid like Liger Zero and Berserk Fury?" Vega ask himself.

"Well, Leena think it's a Ultimate X, but we'll just guessing right now." Bit said to him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Another Ultimate X, huh..." Dr. Toros put his hand on his chin as he thought about it. "I guess we'll just find out one way or another after we get it into town."

However, Bit and Vega notice that the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury were looking at the King Liger, looking at it with suspicious...

* * *

 

_A day later..._

"And... all done!" Leena said as she clap her hands clean as she look at her handy work with a smile on her face. The King Liger has all of the Wild Weasel Unit, the two Beam Gatling units, the two triple launcher units, the 4 missile pods units, the large rader dish, and the stabilizers on its back, with the 4 missile pods on the sides of the 2 triple launchers and the two Beam Gatling units, through reducing by 275 km/h, while the other look on.

"Ya know, I think I pity the King Liger for carrying all of that weight on its back." Bit murmed as he, Brad, and Vega were working on the Berserk Fury in its naked form.

"Yeah, I can see that." Brad muttered.

"But hey, at least it's better at carrying out all that weight." Vega pointed out, causing Bit and Brad to chuckle.

"That's so true, Vega." Bit said before he shouted to Dr. Toros. "Hey, Doc! Have you figure out what those 2 are yet?"

"Not yet, Bit!" Dr. Toros shouted, as he and Jamie were studying two egg-shaped capsule objects that were the size of about 6 feets (1.8 meters) tall and 3 feets (1 meters) across, which was kinda of unusual... except to make it even more unusual, they were found right inside of the King Liger's mouth! This was a puzzling mystery. So that's why Dr. Toros and Jamie are studying the object to figure out what they are and why the King Liger was carrying them.

Shrugging at this, the 3 males continue to work on the Berserk Fury for a bit until they were done after a few moment. "And done!" Vega said as he, Bit, and Brad were finally done with the Berserk Fury and climb down from the Zoid onto the lifter and goes down before they then heard a familiar voice.

"Is that the new zoid that I heard about?"

The Blitz Team turn their heads to see Leon and Naomi walking into the hanger.

"LEON!" Leena exclaimed as she then ran to her brother before she jump up to him and hug him.

"Hey, Leena." Leon said with a smile as he hug his sister back.

"So Leon, you came back for a visit?" Dr. Toros ask his only son while Leena let go of Leon and move back for a bit.

"Well, actually dad. We were in town and just came here after I heard the news that Leena's Gun Sniper have been completely totaled."

"Unfortunately, that's the case." Leena told him as she sign sadly, thinking back of her now totaled Zoid.

That was when Bit, Brad, and Vega came up to them. "Hey, Leon. Didn't you would come back for a visit." Bit comment as he spoke to Leena's older brother.

"Me neither, but here we are."

"Hi, Naomi. Good to see you." Brad spoke to Naomi.

"Hello, Brad. You too." Namoi said. That was when she notice Vega before she lower herself to his level. "Oh my. So this is your 5th and newest member of the Blitz Team?" Naomi asked as she observed Vega while Leon look down with a mildy surprised expression.

"Hi, my name is Vega. Pleasure to meet you." Vega said with a smile on his face.

Naomi silently obversed for a moment before she spoke. "My, for a teenager, you're pretty cute." She said with an amused tone in her voice with an equally amused expression as she pinch Vega's cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"Stop that, it's embarrassing." Vega said. Naomi did just that as she let go of his cheek and he begun to rub his cheek. The Berserk Fury just let out a quiet, but quite amused growl at him, causing Vega to glared at his partner. Naomi then notice the King Liger.

"Is that a new Zoid of your?" Naomi said as she asked, which Leena nodded. "What's name of it?"

"It's called the King Liger." Leena said.

"Really? I thought that was just a stuff of legend... but then again it wouldn't be the case if it wasn't here, right?"

"Yes." The Blitz Team bluntly answered.

"And we have two object that we found in the King Liger, but Jamie is taking a look at it with his computer." Dr. Toros explained as he pointed his thumb at Jamie, who was working as we speak.

"I have to say, it's look pretty impressive..." Naomi remarked before she make one comment that she can still see. "But the amount of weapon are still ridiculous."

"WHAT?!" Leena shriek at her. Knowing what going to happen, the rest of the Blitz Team, and, by extension, Leon, immediately move far away from them from a considerable distance to where Jamie is working, since they knew from the edge in her tone of her voice, as Leena growl at as she glared at Naomi. "Dare to speak that, again?!"

"I was just being honest." Naomi said as she raised her hands to defend herself.

But Leena, however, still glared at her before she spoke. "You know what? Naomi. You, and me, are GONNA HAVE A ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE RIGHT NOW! THIS INSTANT!"

"Leena, do you realized that you haven't tested out your new Z-"  
"YES! I ALREADY KNOW THAT! That is why you going to help me out with your Zoid. So are you gonna help me with testing it while at the same time fighting me, OR ARE YOU SOME SORT OF A CHICKEN?!"

Naomi was quiet before she let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll help you. I have nothing else better to do anyway." She said, which was not a lie, but another reason is because she knew how arguing with Leena would be useless... since this is _Leena_. With that line, the two women headed for their respective Zoids; Leena went onto the lifter and got into the cockpit of the King Liger, while Naomi went to her Gustav to get her red Gun Sniper.

"I can see that you're scared of your own little sister judging by how you step away from her when she is angry along with us." Bit whispered to Leon.

"This is Leena we're whispering about." Leon whispered back.

"True."

Once the girls have gotting into their own respective Zoids, they immediately head out to the nearby canyon.

"I got to get the flying drone security camera system back on, the one that I have install in the canyon that we don't have another fake freak scary killers on the lose... before it turned out that it wasn't really necessary and apparently I forgot about it." Dr. Toros said to himself as he suddenly remember. Everyone, alas Jamie, were purely flabbergasted by what the doctor has just said and confused of since when he install a security system in the canyon.

"Doc. Since when you-"  
"Jamie. Could you keep studying them?"

"I'm already am, doc." Jamie answered. With that, Dr. Toros left to the security room, with Leon and Brad following him behind as they were still confused. Bit and Vega were about to join them before they notice that both the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury are looking out at the direction where the King Liger has headed to.

"Something the matter, Liger?" Bit asked.

(The King Liger... there's something off about it... and those two objects... they're strangely familiar...) Liger Zero growled as it answered.

"What you mean by that?" Vega asked.

(That's the thing: We _don't_ know.) Berserk Fury growled. Bit and Vega looked at their Zoids, then to each other, before they turn around to head to the security room, leaving their Zoids to think peaceful on their _own with only Jamie for company..._

* * *

 

Meanwhile... in the canyon where Leena and King Liger are at...

Leena's King Liger and Naomi's Gun Sniper were now in the canyon, facing each other as their Zoids stood absolutely still, making no move and waiting for the other to make the 1st move, like it was a cowboy fight. There was silent between as a wind just silently bleeze over the canyon... before a small peppet fall off of the cliff and roll down before it hit the ground.

Leena then fired all of her weapons at Naomi's Gun Sniper. However, Naomi already saw this coming thanks to experience and immediately dodge all of the firing by jumping before all of the missiles and beams hit the rock face, causing a lot of smoke in the process. Knowing that she need more distraction in order to get a good spot for her to shot Leena's King Liger with her AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle, the Red Comet fired a few missiles from her Gun Sniper's 8-Shot Missile Pods at the boulder on top of one of the cliff, causing the boulder to roll off and fall off, before she ran using the smoke as her cover for her get away.

King Liger then immediately see the boulder falling right at them and immediately jump to the right before the boulder hit the ground and shattered upon impact. Leena realized just how lucky she was if King Liger didn't notice it. "Wow. Thanks, King Liger. Ya know, i'll think we'll great partners, huh?" Leena spoke to King Liger.

King Liger just give a growl of agreement with Leena, which made her smile, before she and the Lion-type Zoid then started to look for Naomi and her Gun Sniper...

* * *

 

"Naomi made a pretty smart move." Dr. Toros comment as he, Bit, Vega, Brad, and Leon are looking through the moniter of the flying drones security cameras system.

"Yeah, but the King Liger made a pretty good move on dodging that boulder." Vega pointed it out. "Now that make me started to really think that this Zoid is a Ultimate X too."

"Yeah, but this is Leena we're talking about." Brad said.

"Alright, if you think Leena will win or not, placed all of your bets here." Bit said.

"Really, Bit? At a time like this?" Leon ask him.

"Well, you're still not technially part of Blitz Team yet." Bit pointed it out as he just grinned devilishly at him.

* * *

 

Leena and King Liger continued to search for Naomi. However, Naomi, on the other hand, know where they are as she watch them with careful eyes like a Bird of Prey from her hiding spot through her Gun Sniper's scope. ' _Heh... I knew that trick would work. I know Leena all too well, but the King Liger? Unfortunately not. Now then, time to take the shot._ ' Naomi thought to herself, knewing that this was her chance to take the shot for the win. She position her Gun Sniper's AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle at the King Liger's neck and took a careful aim at it before she finally fired the sniper. The shot flew flawlessly through the air as it headed right at the King Liger's neck... before it harmlessly bounced off of its surprisingly thick and curved armor and right into the ground. ' _WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! My shots didn't work at all?!_ ' Naomi thought in shock.

* * *

 

The Blitz Team's (and Leon's) eyes grew wide with surprised as they didn't anticipate that the Red Comet's shot would just bounce off of the King Liger's tough armor. "Un oh, look like that not good news." Leon comment.

"Yeah, Naomi is in trouble now." Dr. Toros noted.

* * *

 

Leena was took by surprised and was confused where the shot came from before the moniter suddenly bleep and she turn to read the words on the King Liger's computer screen. "Actived Target Locating System?" She said outloud, before the system then pointing her to the right, which she moved to, and the screen then locked-on to Naomi with a targeting red circle on it. This made Leena grin at this as she thanked the Lion-type Zoid. "Thanks, King Liger."  
Leena then throttle the King Liger to full speed as she ran toward Naomi. She quickly respond to this by firing her shots at the incoming Zoid, but the shots just continue to bounce off of the King Liger's tough armor. ' _Oh great! My logical weakness: Armor that bounce off shots!_ ' Naomi thought frustrately as she fired more and more desperately her shots at the King Liger.

The King Liger, however, decide to respond in kind, by firing all of beams and missiles at the cliff face where Naomi's Gun Sniper was standing on, causing it cumble under her Zoid's feets and fall to the ground, before it ejected all of its extra weapons on its back and then actived its booster, increasing its speed. Naomi's Gun Sniper just barely got up before Leena's King Liger suddenly jumped and wrap its mouth around the Red Comet's Zoid's neck. Naomi tried to get her red-colored Gun Sniper's neck out of the King Liger's mouth, but the Lion-type held firm on the Velociraptor's neck. Leena was a short temper girl, but, however, it doesn't mean that she was mean, not at all. Under one condition however...

"Say the magic word." Leena said through the com-link.

"You're serious? You want me to say that?" Naomi said as she couldn't believe this. She knew that Leena was childish, but this is ridiculous.

"Do you want me to tell King Liger to bite your Zoid's neck? If I remember correctly, aren't repairing heavily damage costly?" Leena said with a smug grin.

Naomi just sighed at this before she then spoke it through the com-link. "You win." She said, and with that, the King Liger let go.

* * *

 

"HA! We win! Pay up Brad and Doc." Bit said as he open his hand as he knew that Bit and Vega have won the bet. Dr. Toros and Brad just sigh in defeat as they give Bit their betting money. Leon just sweatdrop at this.

* * *

 

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW I'M MOST POWERFUL ZOID WARRIOR IN ALL OF ZI!!!!" Leena shouted proudly yet also insanely from the open cockpit of the King Liger. The onlookers just sweatdropped at this.

"Gee, I think you've inflated Leena's ego by several levels." Bit remarked, which Brad, Leon, Vega, even Liger Zero and Berserk Fury agreed with.

"It's either that or paying the damage bills." Naomi said.

"Yeah... we're better be off now. Bye!" Leon said as he and Naomi waved goodbye to the Blitz Team. With that, they left the Blitz Team Base.

"Well, at least we got some good company." Vega comment.

"Yeah... you're right about that." Bit noted.

"Have figure it out yet, Jamie?"  
"Yeah, doc. I did, I just to open them to confirm it." Bit, Vega, Leena, and Brad turn their head to see that Dr. Toros and Jamie were still working on the objects. Jamie type in on his laptop. "Let see... And... done!" With just a press of a button, Jamie open them.

As soon as Jamie press the button, the capsule objects suddenly split open, causing fluid to spill out, releasing two tyrannosaur-shape small Zoids, one that was silver-white with red-eyes and the other black with blue eyes and wings...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLOT TWIST~! Didn't expect that did ya? Okay, for starter: Descendent Theory is pretty plausable, but it's just a theory, a Wild Mass Guessing. And so I got pretty tired of seeing it everywhere, since it's the "most" plausible theory for most of the Zoid fandom (except just for a certain few). So that's why i've created a few original ideas for this fic, which will make it more interest.  
> But questions still remain: If these Zoids are what you think they are, then what are the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury? What is the King Liger's ambiguous past? These question... you will find out in the later chapters.


	4. Chapter 3: Organoids

The small Zoids that were from the two capsules they're let out of are turn out to be a special type of small Zoids called Organoids, with their name apparently label inside of the capsule. The silver one with red eyes was called Zeke while the black one with blue eyes and wings was called Shadow. They are quickly shown to have different personalities from each other; With Zeke having a gentle and curious personality while Shadow had an aggressive, but loyal personlity. However, it is soon apparent that they shared one thing in comman...

"HEY! DON'T PLAY WITH THAT! IT'S MY SUPER RARE BLADE LIGER MODEL!" Dr. Toros shouted in horror as he chased after Zeke and Shadow, who were playing around with one of Dr. Toros' Zoid toy models as they toss it back-to-forth with each other with their mouth, all while poor Dr. Toros was trying hopelessly to catch one of his Zoid toy models. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Bit, Leena, Vega, and Brad were just laughing at Dr. Toros' misfortune at this. "That's why you shouldn't play with them in the open, doc." Jamie comment. "Maybe that should teach you a lesson to put your toys away after this experience."

"Oh well." Leena said before she turn to her King Liger and the other Zoids. "At least we're getting some of our Zoids repaired."

"Hm? Oh yeah! I forgot to mention yesterday to you; Harry had covered the repair cost for us in exchange of you dating him tonight." Dr. Toros briefly told Leena before he resume trying to catch his tossing toy model. "SERIOUSLY! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

"WHAT?! HOW YOU COULD FORGET MENTIONING IT TO ME?!" Leena shouted in shock at her own father, causing Zeke and Shadow stop playing with super rare Blade Liger toy model in shock at volume of her shout, before she realized it. "Wait, I still got plenty of time to get ready!" Leena turn and dashrf into the hallway of the base to her room to ready for her date with Harry while the onlooker just look on dumbstuck, before shouted down the hall angrily at her father. "NEXT TIME, DAD! TELL ME IT BEFORE THE DAY IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ON!"

"Sheesh, I understand why she date him just for free food, but even I know that idiot doesn't even have a chance with Leena." Bit comment. That was when Shadow, who was holding the toy model in his mouth, decide he was done and drop the super rare Blade Liger toy model and drop it to the ground, breaking the toy.

When Dr. Toros heard all that too familiar dread crack, he slowly turn around and slowly look down at the floor, only for his eyes goes bug-eyed in horror and scream at this. The manchild doctor was now in a fetal position on the floor of the hanger as he sobbed sadfully at one of his toy models now being broken in pure sadness while the onlookers (including Zeke and Shadow) just sweatdropped at his overdramatic reaction to the breaking of his toy.

"Gee, got to feel sorry for doc." Brad comment at the sight.

"Got to agree with you on that." Vega reply.

"Yeah. Anyway, i'm going to go raid the fridge for any good food in there." Bit said before he walk away toward the kitchen of the base, with Zeke and Shadow following him to it, liking the idea of getting a meal.

"I'm going to take a nap in my room." Brad said as he left to his room.

"I'm gonna play some video games." Vega said before he left.

"Ok, i'll just check the requests for any Zoid Battles." Jamie said, before he the final one to leave the hanger to check for any request for Zoid Battle, while leaving Dr. Toros to wallow in sadness.

* * *

 

_Later the night..._

Bit was watching a rerun of an anime called Outlaw Stars on the TV, along with Vega (who was deep asleep), on the sofa with Zeke and Shadow napping right by the couch, in the living room of the base before the door suddenly flew open, startling Bit and the organoid woke up in surprised, with Vega still sound asleep, and the three look at the door when Leena stomp into the room angrily. "Uhhh... what's the matter, Leena?" Bit ask, preparing for worst of it.

Leena, however, wasn't even in the mood to beat up Bit and instead look at him before she ask him. "Ever heard of Wildlink Team?"

"You mean the same B-class team that are full of just small-name people, yet all have the ego the size of the world?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, it's not hard for not any Zoid Warrior to hear of them. You meet them?"

"Unfortunately." Leena growled angrily before she told. "John Link was at the restarant me and Harry went to, including his whole team. When they saw Harry, they called him Prince Loser, which I thought it was funny. Harry got really angry at that, but one of them grabbed him and knock him out. And they recongized me as the 'lunatic with the heavily-armed Gun Sniper' of the Blitz Team, I got really mad at that nickname alone, before then John asked me to dump him and go on a date with him, the nerve of him! I refused because he's an asshole, he got really mad and threaten to destroyed all of our Zoids and kill all of us! When I rebuffed him, saying that he's just an idiot with an oversized ego, no skills, and large amount of money that his parent given to him and have absolutely zero chance of even beating us, he tried to knock down me with a punch! But I just block it and broke his hand with my strength alone when I retaliated. Before they could anything else, they ran off before the cops came and took the car and Harry with them! I had to take the cab!" Leena decide to go on a rant in rage. "The nerve of them to not just ruin my date, but insult me and threaten us and our own Zoids! Oh, when I have the chance to face them... I'LL BLOWN AND TEAR THEIR ZOID AND THEIR GODDAMN EGO TO SHRED BEFORE I-"

"Leena! Calm down! The Zoids are safe and Harry always get himself out of these stuff."

"Oops, sorry about..."  
"That's okay, but seriously though..." Bit's face turn to a frown at what Leena have told him, not liking them already and feeling concerns for her. "I can't believe that such a team like that exist, such bastards..." Zeke and Shadow agreed with him by emitting a growl at this before Bit resume speaking. "Did the cops believe you?"

"Yeah, all too well. I think they're trying to take their Zoid pilot license away and place them under arrest from the Zoid Battle Commission Union."

"That's good. And if they did try to face us, we'll beat down like nothing. Isn't that right?" Bit said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Leena said with flew her hair up. "Anyway, thanks for listening to me. You're a good friend, Bit. Good night!" Leena said to Bit with a smile on her face, which cause Bit's heart to, all of a suddenly, skipping a few beats, before she left to her room, leaving Bit dumbstuck alone in the living room with the 2 organoids while Zeke was poking the blonde man with his muzzle. Bit then wonder for a moment of why his heart suddenly skipping a few beats, as Zeke continue to poke him with his nose, as if he was feeling that Leena was more than a friend, before he realized it. ' _Wait a minute..._ '

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is just a short chapter. The next chapter will be the Blitz Team Vs Wildlink Team and yes, I intentionally made the Wildlink team to be a bunch of smuck to be hated because that's their only role. For now, i'm going to do the third chapter of Weiss-tama, which is going to take for a while.


	5. Chapter 4: Blitz Team Vs Wildlink Team

When Leena told the rest of the Blitz Team about what happen last night, all of them frown at it. "Okay, now I can say for sure that are they are not _nicest_ of teams." Dr. Toro comment after Leena recount her story last night.

"That's an understatement, doc." Brad said bluntly.

"Yeah, you can say that." Leena said before she grind her teeth together in anger. "OH, when I meet them again in battle, I'll cut down their own ego to bite-sized!" She said before she turn to Jamie and immediately spoke to him. "JAMIE!" Jamie startled when Leena called out his name before she ask him. "What are our next oppenonts next week?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! It's the team that you want to tear to pieces, the Wildlink Team." Jamie said in a deadpan tone of voice, figuring that Leena will find out about it sooner or later.

"Oh, that's most definitely good news." Leena said as she, along with Shadow, grinned evilly at this development.

"Yeah, good for you..." Bit muttered silently... before Zeke was looking at the cookie in Bit's hands curiously before he drool, the blonde teenager immediately move it away from the drooling silver organoid, knowing what he is thinking in his head, before he took a bite on his cookie. He chew on it for a bit before he remember something and swallow it before he ask Dr. Toros. "Oh yeah. Hey doc! Didn't you want to show Vega and us something?"

"Hm? OH YEAH! I completely forgot about that!" Dr. Toros said as he put his fist into his plam when he remember it, which cause everyone in the room to sweatdrop at the doctor since it wasn't surprising that he often forget things when he's doing the Zoid toy models that is his hobby. After coughing awkwarding, Dr. Toros decide to put out a remote out of the pocket of his coat and press one of the buttons on it, causing the lights in the living room to turn off as the flat panel roll down from the ceiling and turn on, displaying the picture of the Berserk Fury itself, as Dr. Toros begun to explain. "As you all know, the Berserk Fury has an Changing Armor System, or C.A.S for short, like the Liger Zero, therefore, it could adapt into different kins of roles if the situation calls for it. While it didn't come with any kind of armors it came with except for its standard version it came with or any data for it to decode like the Liger Zero, I did decide to make make two armor designs for it in my sparetime." Dr. Toros change the picture to show the Berserk Fury with a slighty different head design, a more streamlined armor design, 2 huge Maneuver Thrusters on its back, and two X-Breakers on its sides, as he continue to explain. "This is the Sturm Fury Armor. It is able to achieve speeds up to 450 km/h and it is melee-oriented unit thanks to its 2 X-breakers on its sides, so it's comperable to the Liger Zero Jager and Schneider. However, this obviously means that it only has its CPC as its range weapon and lack of other range weapons on it, but due to its increible speed combine with Vega's own piloting skills, this wouldn't be much of a issue." Dr. Toros then change the picture of the Sturm Fury to the next one, which show the Berserk Fury with the smiliar head from the Sturm Fury except for the heavier armor and 2 huge Long Range Cannons with one missile pods on the back of it. "This is the Jagd Fury armor. It can just go up to 290 km/h, but it make up for it thanks to its bombardment role due to two Long Range Cannons and 2 missile pods on top." With another press of one button, Dr. Toro turn on the light and turn off the flat panel roll back up into the ceiling as he continue to speak. "Now, they're not tested yet, but i'm pretty confidence that they will be successful."

"I don't care if they work or not. I'll be happy when their ego are blown to hell." Leena said as she punch her fist into her palm together with a grin on her face."

"Yeah. I hope this will be a fun battle!" Vega said with a smile. "I think i'll try out the Sturm Fury first through."

"Then it is settled then. We'll be fighting the Wildlink Team in a week from now. You better be prepared. But first thing first, we need to repaired the Shadow Fox along with Liger Zero Jager armor and Berserk Fury Standard armor. We'll probably get the King Liger check in for registration while we are at it too." Dr. Toros told everyone, which they can't help but agreed with.

* * *

 

_A week later..._

It was already an week. The repair on the Shadow Fox, along with armor of the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, were complete and the registration of the King Liger was done. However, when the repair shop attempt to do a X-ray scan on the King Liger, they found that the armor of the Lion-type Zoid has a high radiation resistance and the Zoid itself much heavily-armored than its look suggest, therefore unable to find out anything on the inside of the King Liger or if it is even a Ultimate X at all. Leena, however, didn't care about that question and decide to train in her King Liger for the uncoming battle with the Wildlink Team within the next week. Blitz Team decide to prepare for it too and did various things for it.

It was now a week and the Blitz Team were already heading toward the choosing location of the battlefield in the Hover Cargo.

"When I press the trigger of my weapons, they go BLOOM and they all go down and we win in the end!" Leena said, as she told everyone who were listening of her own plan of defending them, before she begun laughing insanely at this.

"Um, Leena. I can understand you mad at them and want to beat to a pulp, but can you save it for when we're in battle?" Vega asked as a sweatdrop cring on the side of his head.

"Vega is right, Leena. You could do you're thing when we're in battle." Jamie said as he look on the computer of the Hover Cargo before Zeke lay his head on top of his.

"Sorry, i'm just so excited that i'm going to show that John Link who he's messing with." Leena said with a confidence grin on her face as she punch her fist into her palm.

"We can all see that, Leena." Dr. Toros comment as he was playing with his Zoid toy models before he notice Shadow on the left side of him looking at his model and instinctively move it away from him as he give a suspricious glare at the black organoid beside him.

Bit, however, was looking at Leena as he was leaning forward on the railings. He was surprise to see how surprisingly beautiful Leena was, but he wasn't sure of his newfound feelings for Leena, not sure if it was actually love for her or something else... or his mind was just playing tricks on him. That was when Brad notice this and spoke to him. "Something the matter, Bit?"

"Hmm? Not really. Just thinking back to last night." Bit said. "My heart just skipped just a few beat of a sudden and I suddenly feel like Leena was just more than just a friend."

Brad just nearly trip and faulted himself to the floor when he heard that and look at Bit with a dumbfounded expression written on his face, as if Bit has all of an suddenly grown two new head, before he whisper to him. "You meaning to tell me that you're a late bloomer?"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

Brad was just silent for a moment... before he snicker at it. "Oh, man. No wonder you're that dense." He said to himself, too good to be true.

"Seriously! What's that supposed to mean?!"

That was when a bleep was heard from the computer from where Jamie is at. "We're at the battlefield location now." Jamie called out. Everyone in the bridge turn their attention to the moniter to see a Judge capsule landed, making a crater in the process.

"THAT'S MY QUE!" Leena yelled before she then turn and ran down into the hall of the Hover Cargo, heading to get into the cockpit of her King Liger.

"HEY, LEENA! WAIT FOR US!" Bit and Vega shouted at the same time as they chase after Leena to catch up and to get into the cockpits of their respective Zoids.

Soon enough, they got into their 3 respective Zoids, with Vega switching the Berserk Fury's basic armor for the Sturm Fury armor unit, as the upper hatch of the Hover Cargo then open up, beginning the launching of the three Zoids. "Upper hatch is now open. Ready to deployed Zoids." Jamie said, with Zeke still laying his head on top of Jamie.

"We're ready when you are."

Liger Zero (in its Basic Armor form) came up first. "Go... LIGER ZERO!" Bit shouted, just as Liger Zero was then launched from the Hover Cargo by the electromagnetic catapault.

King Liger then came up next. "Leena in the King Liger mobilizing!" Leena said, before the Lion-type Zoid was then launched by the electromagnetic catapault onto the battlefield.

Sturm Fury was now final Zoid to prepare to launch from the Hover Cargo as the head of the Snail-type Zoid transporter open up, revealing the Sturm Fury itself. "Vega in the Sturm Fury, now launching!" Activing all of its thrusters, Sturm Fury took off and landed beside Liger Zero and King Liger as they were facing at Wildlink Team's Zoid, which were a White & Gold Blade Liger piloted by John Link himself and two Lightning Saix piloted by his two other teammates. The 6 Zoids from different teams were glaring at each other before the Judge called out to begin the battle.

"The area within an 8 miles radius is now a Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only authorized competitors and personnels are allowed on the battlefield. DANGER! This zone is now restricted. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle Mode 0983. Ready... FIGHT!"

As soon as that word was heard, the Wildlink Team immediately responded by opening fire at the ground breath the Blitz Team, causing dust to kick up, blocking their sight temporary, before John Link turn his Blade Liger to right and run toward the canyon. "HEY BITCH, WANT ME! THEN COME AFTER ME YOU BITCH!" John Link taunted, as his Blade Liger ran toward the canyon as he actived its booster.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! GET BACK HERE!" Leena yelled angrily over the radio before the King Liger than gave the chase after him. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BLOW YOUR ZOID TO THE POINT IT CAN BE USED ANYMORE!"

"Leena! WAIT!" Bit called out, but he knew it was too late as he seen her chasing the Blade Liger in her King Liger into the canyon, before he ask Vega over the com-link. "Vega! Can you handle them on your own?" He asked.

"Yeah! Beside, I beaten the Lightning Team in Berserk Fury's Naked form before, remember? So don't worry, I got them!" Vega said with a thumb up.

"Thanks." Bit said before he told Liger Zero. "Let's go, Liger!"

Liger Zero roared in agreement with Bit before it then chased after the two Lion-type Zoid toward the canyon. Vega and Sturm Fury turn and focus their attention on the 2 Lightning Saix still standing right in front of them. The two pilots of the Lightning Saixs were obviously not impressed of Vega.

"Pfft. Please, we should be scared just of a little kid?"

"Yeah. Let see if this little brat can even match our speed."

The two Lightning Saix suddenly turn behind and immediately start running before their two pilots then pressed the compresser button, causing the two Cheetah-type Zoids to accelerate and hit over 325 km/h in a few second. Vega, however, decide to show them who's boss and immediately actived all of Sturm Fury's thrusters, accelerating it to over 450 km/h in a second and instantly caught up with the 2 Lightning Saix, much to two arrogance pilot's shock. Before they could react in time, Sturm Fury use its 2 X-breakers to grab both Lightning Saix on both sides and lifted them up into the air before then smashing them together, giving significant damage to both Cheetah-type Zoids and putting them out of commission, elimating them out of battle.

"Man, that was fun for a bit." Vega comment to himself, which Sturm Fury agreed with a low growl, before he let out a joyful laugh at this.

"The 2 Lightning Saix of the Wildlink Team are now down." Jamie said after he had read the information on the computer while Zeke was still lying his head on top of Jamie's head.

"Hehehe. Look like I have outdone myself with the Berserk Fury's armor." Dr. Toros said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Now all Leena and Bit need to do now is to beat John Link's own Blade Liger and we win the battle." Brad said, slightly confidence that they're going to win. Zeke and Shadow, however, suddenly felt an uneasy feeling, causing to heighten themselves and looking at moniter, as if something bad is gonna happen soon.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Leena and King Liger are at..._

"C'mon, where are you?" Leena said to herself with a growl, after losing sight of John's Blade Liger, gritting her teeths together at that, as King Liger stop running and slowed to a walk. She look at her radar, but there was nothing, causing her to sigh at this. "Ugh... alright. Let's check more westward." King Liger did that as it turn to the left and start running again while Leena continuously look at her radar, looking for any signs of Zoids. Suddenly, the King Liger's radar flashed and she looked to see a small green dot, which indicate it was an ally and therefore a teammate Zoid, coming toward them quickly from behind before the Lion-type Zoid turned its head and see Liger Zero catching up to them just as Bit spoke over to her on the com-link.

"LEENA! Wait up!" Bit said. "You could have let me soften him up first."

"And let you steal the win from me? Yeah, right. Kill-stealer."

Bit and Liger Zero just sweatdrop at Leena. However, that was when their radars suddenly flashed and reveal a red dot before a shadow suddenly loomed over them and both of them point up their Zoid's heads to look up to see John Link's white and gold-colored Blade Liger flying through the air. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!" John Link shouted as he piloted his own Blade Liger to dive toward King Liger and aimed its left strike claws at its cockpit in an attempt to murder Leena. However, King Liger quickly reacted to this by ejecting most of its weapon on its back and jumping to the left, dodging its attack and causing John's Blade Liger to miss the cockpit of the King Liger, before John then tried to swipe at King Liger with its right strike claws, but missed again when the King Liger responded to this by jumping backward before the Judge suddenly appear on the com-link and spoke to John Link on the radio.

" _CREASE FIGHTING! John Link of the Wildlink Team, your team are now place under arrest for violating the battle rules of the Zoid Battle Commission Union on the attempting murdering of another pilot in battle and breaking several laws outside of battle due to evidence._ "

"FUCK THE RULES! I want to killed that angry bitch for revenge for breaking my golden hand!" John Link angrily, not caring if he get caught or not, before he start shooting at the King Liger with his Blade Liger's Pulse Laser Guns, but Leena's Lion-type Zoid jump backward to dodge the attack.

"Huh. I guess Leena was right. Your own ego is the size of the world! Let's do this , Liger!" Bit said to Liger Zero, which growl in agreement with him, before the white Zoid run toward the Blade Liger and jump in the air as its left golden claw was glowing. " _STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!_ "

John Link turn his head to see Liger Zero flying through the air toward him with its Strike Laser Claw and immediately response to this by dodging his attack as the Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw grazing the armor of his Blade Liger. However, this made him tick off. "YOU BITCH! YOU PUT A SCRATCH ON MY BLADE LIGER'S ARMOR! NOW YOU DIE!" John Link shouted angrily at this as he put one of his Blade Liger's Laser Blades down and attempt to strike through Liger Zero's cockpit, trying to kill Bit. However, Liger Zero quickly respond to this by jumping to the right, barely missing the Laser Blade as it give the white Lion-type Zoid a scar on its left eye.

"BIT!" Leena shouted in horror, terrified of what might have happen to Bit.

"I'm okay!" Bit said before he spoke to Liger Zero. "Thank Liger." Liger Zero give an roar of approval before he apolopized to the Zoid. "Sorry for unable to react in time before the Laser Blade give a scar to you, buddy." Liger Zero rumble, telling him it was not his fault.

Leena breath in relief at this, glad that Bit was alright, before her look turn to rage as she then focus her attention on John Link. Sure, she and Bit may get on each other's nerves, but he was still her teammate and a friend, someone that she care about, and John Link want to kill them both for something that petty? That just riled her rage up as she want to give him a beatdown of his life. That was when King Liger suddenly growl, which got Leena back into reality, as she look at the monitor in confusion as something suddenly pop up on the screen of the monitor, which Leena read as she spoke outloud. "Berserk system actived?"

That was when several thing happened; The King Liger's eyes suddenly from a golden yellow color to a crimson red color before it let out a roar. Next, it suddenly unfurled all of its 4 short golden Laser Blades on its neck before all 4 Laser Blades start glowing. And finally, the King Liger suddenly charged toward John Link's Blade Liger, much to Leena's shock as she tried to control her Zoid, but the King Liger itself didn't respond to her controls as the Lion-type Zoid run toward the white and gold Blade Liger. John Link quickly put up his Zoid's Enegry Shield, thinking that it would protect him, but he was proven wrong when the King Liger's 4 glowing Laser Blades suddenly extend outward before 2 of its own Lazer Blades cut right through the Energy Shield like it was butter and carved right John Link's Blade Liger into two pieces.

There was silent for a moment before the King Liger's eyes return to their normal colors and its 4 Laser Blade were folded back up as the Judge establish a com-link to both Bit and Leena. " _Thank you for handling him. The authority shall handle the rest._ "

"Uuuhhh... thanks?" All Leena could say. The Judge took her answer as it close off their com-link before Leena spoke to King Liger. "I don't really know what happen or what you just did there, but thanks." King Liger growled happily at this before Leena remember Bit and quickly spoke to him on the com-link. "Bit! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Leena." Bit answered. "Through Liger Zero had received damage on its left eye, but a simple repair would fix that."

Leena sigh in relief at that. She glad that Bit didn't die because of her, as she cared for him. And love him. Leena did a double-take of what her mind was just thinking and some question for herself, she deny herself that she was developing feelings for Bit, despite the contrary to that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my laziness got in the way.  
> Things have turn interest, huh? Zeke and Shadow are now part of the Blitz team, the Berserk Fury have now two armor of its own, and the revealing that King Liger itself have some sort of Berserk system on it? Well, if you thought this chapter was interest, wait for the next chapter because it is going to shock you!  
> Also, after I'm done with the two chapters, i'm gonna do the 6th entry in the Chaos Emperor Saga. What's going to be? You'll shall wait and see... OH YEAH! I got over 29000 hits, 100 comment trends, and 800000 words! WOHOO!


	6. Chapter 5: Attack at Blitz Team Base

It was already one day after Blitz Team fight against the Windlink Team. The Wildlink Team, including their leader John Link, were put under arrest for attempted murder and for number of other charges against them before the authority have their Zoid license revoked and taking away. It is suspected that they will received a life sentence since John Link's parent refused to help him. The Blitz Team were given their reward money and a bonus for the trouble while the authority were dealing with the Wildlink Team.

It was around 6:00 PM in the Blitz Team Base, still in the early dusk hours as the outside was still dark as night itself.

Leena was leaning against on the railings in the hanger of the Blitz Team Base, with Zeke and Shadow resting in the corner while Vega was playing on his handheld console, as she stared at her King Liger, thinking back of the activation of what was in the King Liger called the "Berserk System" and how it no longer respond to her controls anymore before it slashed John Link's Blade Liger into two pieces, sending it to the scrapyard. All she did know of how the Berserk system was activated was that she was mad at John Link for nearly killing Bit just because of a scratch on his Blade Liger and next she know, the Berserk system active and immediately run at his Blade Liger with its 4 Laser Blade unfolded before it suddenly extend and cutting the Lion-type Zoid in two pieces. However, she was distracted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see Bit coming up beside her. "Bit? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wanting to see if you were okay since you look out of it today." Bit said. Leena just look at the blonde boy with suspicious in her eyes.

"Are you planning on stealing one of my foods in the fridge again?"  
"WHA-?! NO! No! No! No! Well, not really in the mood for it, but I just came here just to make sure that you're okay! I swear! Really!" Bit said as he raise his hands in self-defense at her, sweatdropped at the happy-trigger girl, worry that she might beat him into a pulp. Leena just look at him carefully before she give a huff and went back looking at her King Liger as she wasn't in the mood to beat up Bit at all. The emerald-eyed blonde just look at the blue-eyed girl, wondering what is going through her head, before he rest his arms on the railing as he just join her at looking their Zoids. There was an awkward silence between them before Bit decide to ask. "So, um, Leena... are you okay?"

"I'll live, thank you."

"Ok. But I was... you know... just wondering if you're satisfied with smashing the ego of John Link with zero effort."

"A part of me, yes. But you'd nearly died out there that I was more pissed about him trying to murder you and I was far more concern that if you were alright due of my own recklessness getting you nearly kill..." Leena said... before she turn her head to the other direction, away from him viewing her blush. "Since you're an amazing friend of mine that is."

"O-Oh, ok. I get it." Bit just look at her in surprised, honestly touch by her word and seeing that Leena really got an soft side despite being a trigger-happy cute psychopath. There was another wave of awkward silence over them, with both of them not sure what to say right now, before Bit sighed and spoke to her. "Hey, Leena?"

"Hmm?"

"I got a question."

"What's that?"

"Wwwweeeelllllll... I was just wondering... well, actually for a week now..."

"What? Just spill it out already."

Bit just sighed at this, knowing that he wasn't good at asking someone's feelings for him if they love him or not, before he ask her. "Leena. Um, did you, um, got... uhhh... have any... you know-"

That was when a sudden shout of "BIT! LEENA!" was heard, interrupting Bit's question and gaining their attention, before a pairs of feets ran down the hall of the base until Dr. Toros, Jamie, and Brad came running into the hanger area, just as Bit and Leena ran down the metal stairs from the deck while Zeke and Shadow lifted up their heads and causing Vega to turn off his handheld console, not knowing what is going. The three teenagers and Organoid quickly went to the three panting individuals, who have a look of concern and terrified, before Leena then spoke to them. "Dad! Jamie! Brad! What it is?" She asked.

"Leena. Someone attacked Harry's base and killed him." Dr. Toros told his youngest child in between his pantings.

"What?!"

"It was on the news." Dr. Toros explained of what he read on the newspaper and saw it on TV. "Last night, someone attacked right at his homebase, causing significant damage to the base itself, took the money that he had in his team base, stealing various Zoids that he had in his collection, and apparently killed him inside of his own Dark Horn when they blast somekind of laser weapon through his Zoid's heavy armor and blowing it up, killing him instantly."

"Are Sebastian and Benjamin alright at least?" Leena asked in concern.

"Yeah, doc, and did the police find out who did it?" Bit asked, wondering who were outright kill Harry Champ last night.

"They're alright, Leena." Dr. Toros answered. "The police, unfortunately, didn't know who did it. They did ask both Sebastian and Benjamin questions of what just exactly happen, but they didn't really know since they were both disable were they were attack, so they couldn't give any answers."

"But who would attack them is what I want to know." Vega said.

"Yeah, I want to know about that too." Bit said before he ask everyone in the Blitz team. "So who do you guys think did this?"

"I'm betting on the Backdraft group, but they're disbanded." Brad said.

"Unless it's a splinter faction or a remnant, you can't discount that." Vega pointed out.

"That's actually a good point." Jamie comment.

"Or is some bandits." Leena suggest.

"Unlikey, due to how quickly and devastating the attack on Harry's team base was. I'm pretty sure that they don't have the money and if they did, it would cause too much attention." Brad pointed it out.

That was when Zeke suddenly let out what sound like between a roar and a growl, gaining Bit, Leena, and Vega's attention of the two color-differently organoids. "Huh? You suggesting that some mysterious organization might be behind this?" Bit asked.

Shadow just give a growl while he just shrug, which set off Leena. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SUGGEST IT!" She yelled at them in annoyance, which cause the rest of the Blitz Team, albert with Bit and Vega because she's Leena and Dr. Toros, Brad, and Jamie wondering if she also got the ability to talk and understand to Zoids like Bit and Vega.

"Anyways..." Dr. Toros said before he let out a cough, gaining everyone's attention, as he spoke. "We're only got guesses right now. So any of those ideas that you thought up of could be true one way or another."

That was when the alarm system of the Blitz Team base was suddenly set off as red warning lights were already flashing and the alarm were already bleeping. "Look like we gonna have to continue this conversation later! We got trouble right now!" Bit said. They rest of the Blitz Team knew he was right. Dr. Toros immediately ran to the computer room of the base before Bit and Vega got into Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, due to the Ultimate Xs lowing their heads to allow their pilot to get into their cockpits, before the blonde Zoid warrior asked the doctor on the radio. "HEY, DOC! What is coming at us?!"

" _You're not gonna like this._ " Dr. Toros said through the radio. " _There's about at least six Whale Kings worth of Zabats coming toward the base and one of the flock of them are coming at us on the right side of the base!_ "

"Oh geesh!"

That was when King Liger suddenly roared before it run outside of the base and turn to the other direction of the base, much to Leena's shock and the others' surprised before she then shouted at her Zoid. "KING LIGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouting at her Lion-type Zoid in shock of what she just saw of what it just did just, wondering if it was scared of bat, before her father suddenly spoke through the loudspeaker.

" _Team! You're not going to believe this; One of the flock are suddenly turning toward where the King Liger is running!_ "

"GEE! THANKS ALOT DAD!" Leena shouted sarcastically at her own father before she then go on a rant about her King Liger. "KING LIGER SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME TO GET INTO YOUR COCKPIT INSTEAD OF JUST SUDDENLY RUNNING INTO THE OTHER DIRECTION!"

"Well, at least there is one thing it's know what it's doing: Diverging one of their attention away from the base!" Bit called out before he spoke to Jamie. "Jamie, can you-"  
" _Already on it, Bit!_ " Jamie said through the radio before he took off in his Raynos before flying toward the Zabat flock coming at the right side of the base.

"Okay, now that's done." Bit said to himself before he spoke to Dr. Toros through the radio. "Hey, doc! Can you open the back hatch of the Hover Cargo? Because we're going to need and we can test out the Jagd Fury while we at it, since we're going to need alot of firepower!"

" _Got ya!_ "

Bit and Vega piloted Liger Zero and Berserk Fury to the back hatch of the Hover Cargo while Dr. Toros is connecting the Hover Cargo to open it. As soon he open the back hatch was, they got in 1 by 1 at an time, and soon after they got into the Snail-type Transporter, the two pilots immediately choose the Panzer and Jagd armor units before the computer of the transporter Zoid begun the process of removing their basic armor of their Zoids and attaching the heavy-artillery armor to them, turning them into the Liger Zero Panzer and Jagd Fury.

When the massive flock of drone-controlled Zabats were in sight at the base, the side-panels of the Hover Cargo open up, revealing the Liger Zero Panzer and Jagd Fury themselves. Once they were deployed along with the Shadow Fox joining up aside them, all 3 Blitz Team Zoids immediately begun to firing their Hybrid Cannons, Long-Ranged Guns, and 30mm Vulcan Gun at the incoming Zabats, destroying dozens upon dozens of them. Half of the drone-controlled Zabat were destroyed until the Hybrid Cannon overheated. "Ah, shit. The Hybrid Cannons are overheated... you know it's that time, Liger." Bit spoke to his Zoid partner. Liger Zero Panzer growled in understandment before its open all of its missile pods before the emerald-eyed blonde pilot shouted the attack. "BURNING BIG BANG!" The Liger Zero Panzer then fired all of its missiles in a barrage, destroying most of the remaining Zabats, before forcing to jettison the Panzer armor to avoid overheating, turning the Liger Zero into its naked form. Bit sigh in relief before he told Brad and Vega on the com-link. "You can take out all of the remaining Zabats, i'm pretty much done." Bit said... before he then realized something before he ask the other two. "Hey, where's Leena?"

Suddenly, Bit got his answer when there was the sound of boosters being actived before Noir came out of the base's hanger as Leena spoke to Vega on the radio. "I'm going to burrow Noir to chase after King Liger, Vega!"

"HUH?! Hey, Leena! Wait a minute-" But Leena being... well, Leena, didn't listen to Vega as she in Noir took off to go after her King Liger. And Vega himself lampshade Leena's tenacity of not really listening to her teammate in a snarky tone. "She's not great listener, isn't she?"

"Nope." Brad deadpan as he continue to fire at the remaining Zabats.

Bit sighed at this before he told them. "Alright, me and Liger will be the one to go after her... again." He said. Suddenly, Zeke flew in with his boosters before he hover beside Liger Zero's head, letting out a growl. "Huh? You want to come too?" Zeke nodded. "Okay, you can." With that, Liger Zero Naked form quickly chased after Noir with Zeke flying along beside it.

" _… Okay..._ " Dr. Toros said on the com-link with the sounds of shifting shoulders were heard, indicating that he was shrugging at this, before he spoke to Jamie. " _Jamie, how are on your ends?_ "

" _It's Wild Eagle now, Doc. Anyway, I am taking on and downing the flock coming from the right with my Raynos! Seriously, it's a piece of cake for me!_ " Wild Eagle answered on the radio.

"Hey, Brad?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever get the feelings that you're not really that focus much? Or it is just me>"

Jagd Fury and Shadow Fox temporary stop to look at each other in silence... before they just shrug. "Might be just me/you." They then resume shooting at the remaining Zabats.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Leena and Noir are at..._

Noir was cruising at 305 km/h as she and Leena were looking for the King Liger. "Come on... where are you?" Leena asked herself. That was when Noir's radar start bleeping, showing an green dot coming up behind her, before a familiar voice spoke out to him.

"LEENA!" Leena turn her head to see Liger Zero Naked, with Zeke flying beside the Lion-type Zoid, catching up with Noir before it was running along beside it as Bit spoke to her. "Leena, you did this twice in a row now this week. Don't you realized that shouldn't run ahead without some helping hands if you going to face an unknown powerful Zoid or a massive numbers of mooks?"

"Oops. Sorry, forgot about that." Leena sheepishly said as she sweatdrop at mistake, honestly forgetting about teamwork, mostly due to her own huge arrogance and ego's fault, which she lampshade... awkwardly. "Must be my boastful... egoistic... arrogance... psychotic personality that is min-"

"Yeah, I get your point." Bit said, interrupting her. "You don't to selfprecate yourself. Nobody is perfect."

"Oh. Uhh... thanks." Leena reply, suprised by Bit's honestly. However, that was when their talk was interrupted when they see the 5th flock of Zabats with various explosion going on in the sky above. "Ok, enough chit-chat now! Get on top of Noir!"

Bit just look confused for a few seconds before he realized what she's thinking and Liger Zero immediately got on top of Noir before the former racing Sinker push her booster to 750 km/h, with Zeke flying along side them, toward where the battle itself is going on at. When they got to the battle, they were shock of what they saw; King Liger was dodging every shot fired from the flock of drone-controlled Zabats 145mm Laser Guns like it was some sort of dancer. No... King Liger itself _was_ practially dancing around the shots being fired, dodging every weapons that Zabats have on them, while the Lion-type Zoid was easily shooting down all of the Zabats in the flock from just its two Vulcan Guns alone and with just one shot each that are aimed carefully, took down one Zabat by one.

Bit, Leena, Zeke, and even Liger Zero (after it got off of Noir) just look at the battle in pure amazement, awestruck by just the sheer amount of skills and experience that the Lion-type Zoid was showing, but the most amazing of all, King Liger absolutely _knew_ what it was doing and was using its experience and skills to protect these it care about.

The King Liger soon took down and finished off the last of the drone-controlled Zabats in the air. The 2 humans, one Organoid, and one Ultimate X (Noir doesn't really care right now as she too old for this shit) just look in silence of what they saw before Leena celebrate her Zoid easy victory over the dozens of Zabats as she jumped up and down on Noir's pilot seat. "THAT WAS AWESOME, KING LIGER! THAT-" Her Zoid's victory celebration, however, was short lived before King Liger had notice something in the distance and immediately jump back before a streak of light all of a sudden appeared, carving a smoking straight line into the ground and going straight through the cliffs of the desert.

Bit and Leena (including Zeke and Liger Zero) were shocked of what they just saw before they heard it. A loud, dull, thumping sound. Something that is massive and heavy, walking in the darkness of the night itself.

 _Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump..._ _Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump... Thrump..._

They hear the sound getting closer and turn their head to see something walking in the air, but they couldn't see what exactly and only see the vague shape of it in the dark night, even with the stars in the sky above them, before it finally got close enough and they saw what it was; It was a Zoid that look vaugely like an Gojulas except it was more bulky, yet at the same time was also far more sleeker and streamlined in shape, standing at the original version of Godzilla at 50 meters (164 feets) tall with an saucer dome-shape upper head placed on where the cockpit should be and one mono-camera eye in the between the dark empty space of its head, 4 large elliptic parabolic reflector-shaped unknown-type Particle Cannons (think like they're satellite dish or more specifically, those satellites communication antenna at the largest facility for satellites communication in the world) lined in an vertical row, longer and thicker arms with four claws at the ends, two bigger versions of the AZ 30mm Double-barreled Beam Cannons on the sides of its shoulder with one bigger version of the three-barreled Shock Cannons on side too, a long and thick tail with serrated spike edged that goes all the way to the end of its own tail, and with an length of 70 meters (229.659 feets) long when standing tall while it was battleship gray in color with blue-green as its sub-color.

Bit and Leena were shocked by the massive Zoid by not how huge it is, but how it was able to stealthly move without being detacted by their own radar, before all of 4 of the mysterious Zoid's unknown-type Particle Chest Cannons suddenly start glowing. King Liger immediately knew what the mysterious Black Zoid is doing to do and instantly dodged to the left side just before the unknown Black Zoid fired all four of its unknown-type Particle Chest Cannons at once, shooting out hundreds upon hundreds of beams that are less an centimeter thin like several strikes of lightning from a storm, as the beam themselves carved themselves into the desert landscape, destroying several cliff and rock while creating several straight-like craters. The end result was an completely barren landscape full of smoking lines that goes into far too many directions.

Bit and Leena were shocked by the raw power of the unknown-type Particle Chest Cannons that the Black Zoid, while Liger Zero and Zeke just show their shock by dropping their jaws at this. That was when the mono-camera eye of the Black Zoid turn to their direction, as if it just notice now, with King Liger instantly snapped its head to where they were, like the Lion-type Zoid was looking horror. Bit realized it was looking at them, judging if they are good enough for target practice, before he immediately spoke to Liger Zero. "Liger! Let's move!" Liger Zero Naked form instantly knew Bit's intention right now and immediately run to the right, away from Leena if she get in danger and using themselves as distraction, a bait for the mysterious giant Zoid. The Black Zoid remained silence before moving its body just a bit and aiming its left AZ 60mm Double-Barreled Beam Cannon on its left shoulder before firing a pair of beams from it. The pair of beams flew through the air like any kind of beams would before they hit Liger Zero Naked Form on the neck, blasting the head clean off and cutting it off from the rest of its body before the head itself crashed into the ground while the headless body suddenly tumble onto the ground and skit across the dirt before stopping, finally stop moving without its own head.

Leena just look in shock from the scene of what has unfolded right in front of her before she then scream out the blonde boy with emerald eyes in pain and horror. " _BIT!!!!!_ " King Liger was shocked of what just happen before it then turn and glared at the Black Zoid as it was prepared to attack the mysterious Zoid in rage. However, before it could do that, the Black Zoid suddenly set off all of its smoke dischargers, releasing a massive and thick black plume of smoke, as it disappear into it. When the smoke was clear up, the Black Zoid was no longer there, as if it just disappear into thin air. Leena immediately put Noir's booster to full power as the Sinker went toward the Liger Zero's decapitated head at her maxium speed of Mach 1 (1,235 km/h or 767 mph), with Zeke holding onto Noir's hull with his claws. Once she got to decapited head of Liger Zero, Leena immediately open Noir's cockpit and jumped out before running toward the head with the silver organoid following her behind. When she got to the seperated cockpit, she tried to pry open the cockpit. "Come on... come on..." Leena growled through her gritted teeths as she tried with all of her strength, the armored canopy wouldn't bulge an inch. Leena let go and scratching her head as she tried to figure out how to open the armored canopy before she heard the footsteps of a Zoid walking and turn her head to see the King Liger standing before them as it let out a soft growl. "What? You want to open up the cockpit for us?" King Liger nodded with an yes as an answer. "Fine. But warned me next time that you run off somewhere." King Liger let out an causally growl. Leena jump off of the Liger Zero's seperated cockpit before King Liger walk to the head and grab it gently with its mouth before slowly rip off the canopy. When the canopy was ripped open, Leena instantly peered inside and see Bit unconscious from the head crashing into the ground before she see the computer itself was cracked, causing her to cursed at herself for this mess. She grabbed one side of the restainted as she gesture Zeke to grab the other side with his head, which he did, before they manage to lift the restaint up, freeing the unconscious body of Bit. She put an hand to check if he's breating and, much to her relief, he is, before she notice King Liger walk over to the headless body of Liger Zero before using its head to put the body on its back, just before Leena ask her Zoid. "You're going to carry Liger Zero back to base?" King Liger nodded again as its answer. Leena then look at Bit's unconscious body before she ask herself. "How I am going to get Bit back to base?" She thought for an moment if there was a enough room in Noir's cockpit to put Bit in before Zeke suddenly open his chest and shoot out several tendrils before gently grapping with them and put him into his chest before then closing it. Leena just merely blinked at the silver organoid before she ask Zeke. "So you want to carry Bit?" Zeke then nodded. "Okay, that's fine with me."

Leena then head back into Noir and got into the cockpit before closing it. With that, the three immediately went back to Blitz Team Base...

* * *

 

_A person was laying on his back, relaxing on a plain of glass, under the night sky filled with the clusters of stars above and the two full blue and red moons over him, before a young Bit stood over him and spoke to him. "Hey Fang?" Bit asked as he sat by him._

_"Hmm?" He said, taking a quick glance before he look back at the night sky._

_"What happen when we died?"_

_"... Who knows. Nobody really knows what the afterlife since they've never seen it. Maybe some go to Heaven. Others go to Hell itself."_

_"Why?"_

_"... You have too many questions in that little space that you call a head, kid." Fang said, which cause Bit to give him a rather cute-looking pout, causing to him to chuckle, before he resume speaking. "But seriously, nobody really knows, kid. They all have their own answers of what it is, but we aren't sure of hell which one of them are."_

_"Okay... then why do ghosts exist?"_

_"... Again, who knows. My guess..." Fang then point at the stars with his left hand, causing Bit to look at them with awe. "Is that they're trying to reach the Heaven themselves. High as space itself."_

_"But why they can't?"_

_"Because the sky is the limit, kid. The sky is the limit... the sky is the limit... the sky is the limit..."_

Bit slowly woke up from his dream of his past before he slowly open his eyes... and then immediately wonder why there was a silver-colored muzzle right in his face before Zeke let out a joyful roar at this and instantly begun nuzzling his blonde friend, as it reminded of him of someone else he loved that no longer exist in this world, which got Bit a little bit annoyed at this since the past week he discovered it. "Knock it off! I get that you're my friend, but you don't need to go all mushy on me!" Bit said as he push the silver organoid's face away from him with his hand before he felt a stringing sense of pain a bit.

That was when Leena came into his room and saw him awake. "BIT!" She yelled, with joy and happiness in her tone of voice, before she suddenly grab Bit and give a hug that can literially crushed a bear. "You're awake!"

"G-glad too..." Bit choke out as his face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen before he barely ask her with a whisper. "Can you me go now? I can't breathe..."

Leena did what he said as she let him go and Bit was breathing normally once again. There was an awkward silence between them before the trigger-happy suddenly spoke to him. "I'm so sorry, Bit!" Leena said as she bow down to him, flabbergasted Bit, while she then ranted about herself. "If I haven't gone after King Liger too early in Noir, then Liger Zero wouldn't be greatly damage and you wouldn't be unconscious for over half of the entire day! I'm so damn sorry, Bit! I-! I-!"

"WOW! WOW! Wow, Leena! Calm down! Just calm down." Bit said as he calm Leena down before he spoke to her. "I understand of why you feel gulity for, but you have to understand: You just _didn't_ know at the time, alright? So you don't need to beat yourself... okay?"

"Okay..." Leena said meekly, still feeling gulity over her part of it.

"Good. I didn't want you to beat yourself over it. Beside, the point is: You're okay and that's what I cared about, but if I didn't, well... doc would have killed just before I was nearly killed earlier." Bit joked, which earn a punch from Leena to the shoulder, which made him at least laugh, seeing that Leena that he knew was still there, before he felt the stringing pain again. After a moment or two, he decide to ask her something. "Hey, Leena...: Is Liger Zero, okay?"

Leena was silent before she decide it was better to show it to him. After helping Bit get up, the two human (and organoid) walk down the hall until they enter the hanger of base itself. That was when Vega, was playing his handheld game against the wall while Shadow was with him resting, notice Bit and Leena and immediately got up before he then give Bit an hug. "Bit, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I am, Vega." Bit said to the teenage boy as Shadow got up too before he notice Brad leaning against the wall. "Oh, hey Brad."

"Hey, Bit. Awake?"

"Pretty much. How Liger Zero is doing?"

"Take a look."

When Bit look, he saw Liger Zero's head hangering by steel wired while its body was couch in the spot where it usually stand with the other Zoids still standing. Bit give a grimace of pain at this. Sure, it wasn't exactly his fault for the damage of his Zoid or his ruse improverse plan, but Liger Zero knew of what he wanted and did it like any loyal friend would do. The blonde young man then just sighed sadly at this, with Leena giving him a pat on the back... before he suddenly noticed the Zoid Core of Liger Zero wasn't in its body due to the space in the chest. "Hey? Where is Liger Zero's core?" He asked.

"It was just when we came back to base." Leena explained. "When we came back right into the hanger, King Liger suddenly, but gently, dropped Liger Zero's body and pull down its head before going over to the body and, surprisingly enough, pulled out Liger Zero's Zoid Care and Black Box! All before it went back to its spot and just stood like nothing has ever happen!"

"Okay... but you know where said Liger Zero's Zoid Core and black box?"

"They're over there." Leena said as she pointed to where they are, which Bit turned and see that Dr. Toros and Jamie were working with Jamie's laptop on his legs. "Since they've figure if King Liger suddenly pull out Zoid Core and Black Box, they think it probably meant that my Zoid want us to know something that we don't. So thye've been working all night to figuring it out."

"Oh, okay..." Bit said before he and Leena walk to over to where they are, along with Zeke and Shadow (which they've notice, but decide to ignore it) before the blonde Zoid warrior then spoke to the two. "Hey."

"Hey Bit." Jamie said.

"Oh hey, Bit. You're awake." Dr. Toros said.

"Yeah. So you're trying to figure the Black Box of my Zoid now it in the open?"

"Yes."

"Have you figure it out yet?"

"No. Still working on it."

"Not yet, Bit." Jamie said. "Just give us a little more time on this."

Bit and Leena decide to wait, along with the organoid. Boredom was setting in on them. Bit whistle for a bit before he notice Leena's annoyed look and stop it. Shadow look at Bit's head and attempt to gnaw on it with his mouth, but Bit moved his head before he and Zeke give a glared at the black organoid, before Zeke to nuzzle Bit against his head and against his chest, much to Bit's annoyance and much to Leena's amusement at this, evidenced by the wickful smile on her.

"Aaannnddd... done."

The rest of the Blitz Team look on as Dr. Toros and Jamie talked to each other when the toy model-obsessed Zoid doctor look at Jamie's laptop. "Huh... this is it? This is all the Black Box offer? Just a heavily-guarded encoded data on how to open it? No information on how it is created or where it even come from? Zero information for a new weapon, Zoids, or even toy design?"

Everyone just sweatdrop at Dr. Toros before Jamie spoke to him. "No, doc. I don't think such a sensible information would be placed on every Black Box."

"Yeah, I guess that's make sense."

"But should I open it, doc?"

"Sure. If there something in there that is so important, I guess it's worth the shot."  
Jamie did what the good, albert manchild-minded Zoid doctor say before he type in a few press button and then enter. Once he did that, Liger Zero's Zoid Core and Black Box suddenly split vertical open at the same time, revealing they were just one units together, up high as stream rised up into the air. When everyone look in at what was inside of the Zoid Core and Black Box, they were purely and completely shocked of they were seeing, with Bit and Leena summing it up at the same time.

"What the... hell...?"

Inside of the Zoid Core and Black Box... was a blonde naked girl, curled up in the Zoid Core...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLOT TWIST~!!!! Didn't expect that, did you guys? Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. The point is... this is a complete surprised.  
> Sorry it took this long, I got distracted by some things and other thing there.  
> Remember in the A/N of chapter two when I said i'm going to put my own original ideas into this fic of mine? Yeah, this is one of them. And this chapter was inspired by a fanfic called "A New Liger Is Born" by Kopago The Hybrid.  
> Anyway, that's enough for this chapter, but there's still a few question that still remained: What is the King Liger's ambigious past? What was the Black Zoid that it faced? Is the blonde that you guys think it is? Hehehe, you'll just have to found out in the later chapters...


	7. Chapter 6: Liger Zero's True Form?!

The leader of the Zoid Battle Comission Union, the Commissioner himself, was in a room in a unknown, yet very secretive location for highly-value and closely-guarded informtation and reasons before he spoke to the person, who was only known as his superior, he was in with as he salute him. "Sir!"

"Speak." The Commissoner's superior spoke, with his voice in a monotone and machine-like tone of voice, like if he was just some sort of robot.

"I have gotten a very highly-value information from this yesterday, just last night."

"Report."

The Commissoner then told his superior as he shown it to him on the screen in the room, which show the entire map of the Planet Zi. "We have gotting reports of several gouges and gashes made by same, of what reports say, some sort of 'Laser'-type weapon weapon in this area." The Comissioner said as the screen itself showing the map then zoomed in, revealing the area where the gouges and gashes were made from the last chapter, before he continue to explain to his superior. "But when the soil sample taking from the soil in the area were tested in our lab, we have found that the weapon that was used was actually a particle-type weapon."

"Hmm. I see. But what kind of particle exactly we're talking about? It is Charged?"

"Several kinds of particles actually. Or in other words, a 'Fusion Particle Cannon' if you will. And we did found some footprints, which were massive by the way, suggest it was a XL-sized Zoid. And this was the very same result from the night when the Champ Team's team base was attack and Harry Champ was killed, sir."

"... So I see. _He's_ back, huh?"

"Very likely, sir."

"And not a remnant of the Backdraft group we're dealing with, are we?"

"No, sir. Through it wouldn't be out of character for them to work with _him_ , sir."

The Commissoner's superior was just silent for a moment, pondering as he thought about it, before he decide to ask the Commissioner. "Is there anyelse I need to know?"

"There is. And this will interest you, sir."

"Continue then."

"Yes, sir." The Commissoner then continue to speak. "Just last night to the early part of this morning, we've gotting words from two of our agents when they have spoking with the Team manager of the Blitz Team, Dr. Steve Toros. Apparently last night, about 6 flock of Zabats that are worth of 6 Whale Kings were spotted last night heading toward their base before they've counterattack, with their only flying Zoid taking on the flock coming at the right. He also said that one of their Zoids suddenly acted up and leave the base, causing one of the flock to go after it. They've manage to counterattack the flocks of Zabats before one of their Zoids, Liger Zero, was severely damage when they've gone after their runaway Zoid, sir."

"By what exactly?"

"A unknown Zoid, but he did mention that his daughter said it look similiar to a Gojulas, but yet there were key differents, sir."

"I see. But tell me, what is one of their runaway Zoids?"

"... The King Liger."

The Commissoner's superior remained silent of what he just heard before he let out a sigh. "... I see..."

"Sir, what is it mean?"

"I don't know, but if I have to make a hutch, my hutch is that a couple of lock-away sercets are going to be reveal sooner or later, one way or another..."

* * *

 

The Blitz Team (including the organoids) were completely in shock of what they were seeing inside of Liger Zero's own Zoid Core as they look at the naked blonde girl, who was curled up up in it and was sleeping inside of it. They did saw her physical features; She has 2 triangular-shaped clumps of hair on the side of her head that turned backward, and noticeably resemble that of the Hime-type traditional hair-style of Japanese girls from Earth, with a long ponytail hair that reach down to her legs while her face was somewhat rounded with 2 curved strands of hair near her cheeks and 2 marks on her forehead that appear to be aqua colored triangles, as her body appeared and look around to be about at 14 years old that was at least between 5.0 feets (1.52 meters) and 5.2 feets (1.58 meters) tall... along with a tail that look pretty much like Liger Zero's tail that was about between 2.2 feets (0.67 meters) and 3.2 feets (0.97 meters) long.

That was when they notice the closed eyes of the blonde girl suddenly started to twitch for a split second then flicker before her entire body slowly start to stir up for a moment. Finally, she slowly, but surely got up from the bottom of the core that she was sleeping in and slowly stood up, albert wobble just for a moment, before gaining her balance and standing up right on her own 2 legs. Although her eyes were still closed and yet they flicker, as if she is trying to open them, before they stop... before her eyes finally and slowly open up, revealing her eyes to be a bright red color that have either wide pupils or probably no pupils at all.

All of the Blitz Team and the blonde girl just look each other in complete silence, not making one sound or even move at all. It lasted for a while before finally and unexpected... the girl spoke.

"Bit? Is that you?" The blonde girl said. The Blitz Team, including Bit, just give the mysterious girl a flabbergasted look on their faces before she told them. "It's me! You know, you're own partner! The one who fought along in those battles of you?"

"Wait a mintue... LIGER ZERO?!" Bit yelped, with a mixed look of complete flabbergasted and shock; flabbergasted by what is going and shock of realizing that this blonde girl, this 14-year old-looking 5.0 foot (1.52 meter) tall blonde girl with bright red eyes, was none other than his own Zoid and partner, Liger Zero. ""Wha-?! How...?!"  
"What's wrong, Bit?" Liger Zero, in its... or rather, _her_ human-looking form before she then notice something odd. "Why I am this low to the ground?" She then notice that everyone was looking at her weirdly, mainly due to their mixed of both flabbergasted and shock expression on their faces. "Why are you looking at me oddly?" She asked... only for her to realized that she was _speaking_ to them like a normal human. "Wait a minute... I can talk!?" She said. She look around and see the Berserk Fury was looking at her, the same reason as the Blitz Team, before she ask the Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid. "Hey, Berserk Fury! Do I look like a human?" The Berserk Fury just only nodded dumbly at this. Liger Zero then looking at her hands, her legs & feets, and her entire body, all while looking in astonishment at this development before she then asked herself about this. "Why do I look like a human being? What happen to my other main bod-" The memories suddenly rushed through into her brain and she remember what exactly happen last night before the laser beams struck her neck and she lost consciousness. She immediately turn around and see Bit was alright, just only with minor injuries on him. Bit and Liger Zero just look at each other in silence... before Liger Zero's eyes started to teared up as her mouth begun to quiver, all before with a shout of "BIT!" fill with a tone of pure joy, instantly tackle her partner to the floor to and glomp him as she embraced and hold her pilot tightly around her arms, all while she cried. "Bit! Oh Bit! I'm glad that you're alright! I thought you were hurt, but you're not!" She said as she cried tears of joy at this.

"Awww, it's most definitely your partner, Bit, if she's crying this hard." Leena said sweetly at this, happy at seeing his partner crying joyfully at this while at the same was amused at what she is seeing, all with her own eyes.  
"Yeah, thank a lot, Leena. Glad you cared at least." Bit said to his teammate, as his face was turning slightly blue at this, before he spoke to his partner, as he could barely breath. "Oh, and Liger? Can you let go of me? I can't breath... and I hate to seeing you crying like this. I'm okay, alright Liger?" Liger Zero nodded her head as she stop crying before she stood her body up on her partner's body. When the Blitz Team gotting over their shock of this, however, they notice something about Liger Zero (hint: it's not the tail)... or rather, the _lack_ of it... as the male members of the Blitz Team look away in embarrassment at this before Bit spoke to his now human-looking and similar-sized Zoid. "Liger. It's nice and all that you're tackle me just because i'm okay, but you're also naked."

"Naked?" Liger Zero said... before she then looked down to see that, yes indeed, she was not wearing a single article of clothing. Despite the contradictory belief, Liger Zero does know how people basically behave and react as she let out "eep" at this as she covered her most private parts with her hand with an embarrass brush on her face that was just as red as her eyes before she decide to ask. "Uuuhhh, does anyone have any clothing for me to wear?"

As if her answer was on que, King Liger suddenly open its canopy and lifted its seat frontward before launching an metal briefcase into the air, which landed right into the back of Dr. Toros' head, smashing his face onto the floor and knocking him out cold... before the briefcase open up to reveal clothing inside of it for Liger Zero to wear.

Everyone just look at this with a bug-eyed expressions on their faces before Leena turn around and spoke to her Zoid as she point at it with her index finger.

"Is that one of your other sercets!? How many more that do you got already from your so far mysterious past?!" Leena ask her partner. King Liger give its answer when put its seat back to its original position and closed its canopy before it acted as it didn't do anything at all, much to Leena's annoyance, evidence by the vein on the back of her head. "Oh, I get it! You're just giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, one of these days! I will find out of what you are keeping from me! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Huh... there's this blonde girl who is none other Liger Zero herself that we found in the black box or Zoid core or whatever it is and then the King Liger launched an metal briefcase into doc's head from wherever it was hiding in its cockpit. And all of this just happen today." Brad said, summing up of what just happen.

"Yeah, you got that one right, Brad." Jamie comment as he sweatdrop at this.

After Liger Zero got her clothings on her body (which consist of a one-part pink suit and pant with white neck-round coller and red trims around the arms and legs, along with a red belt, a orange glove with expose fingers, a orange standard boots, and a ribbon that hold her long ponytail together), she decide to ask with nervousness in her voice. "So... how do I look?"

"Oh, you look great!" Bit said.

"Yeah, the cloths look great on you." Vega said while Brad and Jamie just give a thumbup... while Zeke and Shadow give 10-points to her by holding the signs with their tiny arms.

Liger Zero slighty smile at this... before she notice Leena was staring at her in silence, judging her human-like form with her now clothings on. The silence was making Liger Zero nervious as she started to sweat. "Uuhh, Leena?" She ask nerviously.

"Something's up?" Bit ask, concern that something was bothering Leena.

"... If I have to say it, I have that you're..." Leena said... before she suddenly _glomped_ Liger Zero's human face and start rubbing her cheek into her face as she finished her sentence. "IS THAT YOU'RE _FREAKING ABSOLUTELY_ ABORABLE!!!!" Leena yelled with happiness and joy in her voice as she continue to rub her cheek into Liger Zero's aborable and cute-looking face, much to the currently human-like Lion-type Zoid's embarrassment at this.

"Please... please stop that!"

Bit, Vega, the organoids, Brad, and Jamie just look at Leena cudding Liger Zero's human-like form with blank expressions on their faces... before Dr. Toros and stood up from the floor, causing the metal briefcase to drop to the floor, before rubbing the lump on the back of his head with his hand as he ask. "Oooowwww... what did I miss while I was knocked out?"

"King Liger hit you on the head with a launching briefcase. Said briefcase has cloths in them and Liger Zero put them on. And Leena... is currently cuddling Liger Zero to death." Bit said, summing up of what had happen to that to now.

"That's perfectly sum it up, Bit." Brad said.

"Yeah, I agree on that one." Jamie comment.

"... Huh... Oh, that's right! Liger Zero's damage body!" Dr. Toros said to himself as he put his fist into the palm of his hand before he turn toward Liger Zero's damaged Zoid body. "Hmm... damage of its- I mean, _her_ Zoid's body's neck look serious." Dr Toros said, quickly correcting himself after he remember Liger Zero's _true_ gender, as he scratch his chin while looking at the damaged Zoid body, pondering in his mind to think. "It is going to be expensive to repair her normal body, but i'm pretty sure-"

Before Dr. Toros could finish his setence, however, Liger Zero's damaged Zoid body (along with the head), all of a suddenly... _POOF_ , turn into what appeared to be dust and fall to the floor into a pile shape sort of like a feline-type Zoid.

Everyone just stood in shock with utterly dumbfounded expressions on their faces... except for Leena, because she was currently still cuddling the human-like Liger Zero to death, while Dr. Toros just look at feline-shape pile of "dust" with a horrified look on his face of what once was the Zoid's damage body while his mouth was gaping wide open and his eyes gone bug-eyed at this... before his eyes just rolled up into his skull and fall backward, prompty fainting from what he just seen with his own eyes.

Everyone else was silence at this... before Jamie walk over to the feline-shape "dust" pile and took his glove off before he use his index finger to take a small sample of the "dust". He put the "dust" on the tip of his finger onto his tongue and tasted it... before he prompty spit out it out and rub his mouth as he spoke to himself. "Yep, just I'd expected..."

"What?" Bit asked when the other 3 male walk over.

"And why the heck you did that?" Brad asked.

"To test of what it is with my tongue." Jamie answer Brad's question before he answer Bit's. "And most of this pile isn't really dust of several solid matters together. Most of it is just one thing: Steel."

"Huh? So you're saying is... that most of this stuff is just Steel in powder form?" Vega asked.

"Exactly."

"So how can you tell that by taste alone?" Brad asked.

"It's a technique that use sometimes by geologist to know what kind of certain minerial it is."

"Ah, okay. We got that." Bit and Brad said both at the same time, as they don't want to get their brains hurt over the overexplaining details. Zeke and Shadow were silence before they look each other and immediately head to Dr. Toros' room to play with his toys.

That was when Leena finally notice what happen to Liger Zero's damage Zoid body after she was finishing cuddling Liger Zero (much to her relief), but was holding her tightly, before she ask. "What happen to Liger Zero's normal body?" Liger Zero just look with a blank expression on her face at what was once her normal Zoid body.

"It's... turn to dust or powder steel or whatever the hell it is." Bit answered rather causally, probably due to the weirdness that was going on today.

"Oh, okay." Leena said, shrug about it, before she told everyone of what she is going to do with Liger Zero. "I'm going to drag Liger Zero away to my room."  
"Wha?! Hey! Wait a minute-"

Unfortunately, Liger Zero didn't even get a chance to get a say in the matter as the human-like Lion-type Zoid was then drag away into the hallway of the base by Leena to her room as she complain about it. The 4 guys just sweatdrop at the scene that just happen right in front of them.

"... Oookkkaaayyy... today so far was _weird_." Bit noted.

"You got that right." Vega said.

"No kidding." Jamie and Brad comment.

"Ok..." Bit said before he shook his head, shaking off the weirdness that is going on his mind, before he decide to ask Jamie. "So is there anything else we need to know?"

"Wwwweeeellllllll..."

Bit, Brad, and Vega turn to look at Jamie before they raise their eyebrow at him. "Jamie. Is there anything else we need to know?" Bit ask.

"There is one I found on my laptop..."

* * *

  _Later..._

Bit was walking down the hall of the Blitz Team base before he came up to Leena's room and knock on the door. "Who is it?" Leena spoke from behind the door, her voice mufled by it.

"It's me, Bit." Bit answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. But don't you dare interrupt of what I'm doing." Shrugging at that answer, Bit open her door and came into her room... to see Leena taking picture of Liger Zero in many cat-like pose that were rather cute on Leena's bed with her camera. "Aww, you're so cute!"

"Great. Can't you stop it now? I'm getting really tired of this now."

"Aww, you're _just_ so adorable when you do that pose!" Leena squeal with joy in her voice as she gush about it while taking picture. A vein just pop on Liger Zero's head in annoyance as she give annoyed pout, which just made her look cuter as Leena took other picture.

Bit just chuckle in sympathy for his Zoid partner at this as he rub the back of his head before he decide to help Liger Zero out of this by snatching the camera out of Leena's hands, much to Liger Zero's relief at this. "Alright, Leena. Picture time is now over." He said with a smile right on his face as he hold the camera high in the air with one hand.

"BIT! Give me back my camera!" Leena growled as she tried to grab her camera back from Bit's hands, but due to her shorter height than Bit's and the fact that he was holding her off with one hand, much to her annoyance evidence by her growl.

"Nope! Liger is getting tired of taking photo from you. Isn't that right, Liger?" Bit said as he look at Liger Zero, which the human-like Lion-type Zoid then nodded in agreement with her human partner as she stood up from Leena's bed. "Beside, I got a few things that I need to tell you anyway."

"Alright, fine..." Leena pouted in annoyance, though reasonable enough for her, before she went to her bed and sit down beside right Liger Zero herself before she ask Bit. "What is it?"

"Well, first thing first; You remember that Harry died a few days ago when his team base was attack and killed in it?" Bit said as he sat down in Leena's chair.

"You mean the deluded idiot that live in his own world?" Liger Zero snarked as she remember Harry from the first time when she met him in her normal feline-like body. "I mean, I don't really know, but even I know from what I saw and what you have told me Bit, he's basically a idiot, right?"

"Yep." Bit and Leena both deadpanned at the human-like Lio.

"So anyway..." Bit said as he resume talking. "He had left something for you in his will."

"Wait, he made a will?" Leena ask, surprised by that fact."

"Yeah. Apparently, he had already made a will just in case if he suddenly died by an accident or something, which _did_ happen to him." Bit noted a bit sadly at this... before he went back to his normal mood and told Leena. "So he basically left about 50% of the money in his account to you."

"Oh, well... that's nicest thing he ever did." Leena said with a smile... before she added as Liger Zero lay down on Leena's bed. "For a guy who get on my nerves really badly and doesn't get a hint."

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly the brightest guy I ever met."

"Right... so what the other thing you want to tell me?"

"It's about the password to open the Black Box that Jamie have found on his laptop. And he told me, Vega, and Brad."

"Huh? What about it?"

"There's something interest about it."

"Shoot it."

"Apparently, the password was called FIONA, but full one was VF-0000ACC-FIONA." Bit said. When he said that word, Liger Zero immediately perked up from Leena's bed when he said it, which Bit and Leena have notice before the emerald-eyes pilot then ask his human-like Zoid. "Hey, buddy. Something's up?"

"I don't know, but I heard that word from at least _somewhere_..." Liger Zero said as she tried to remember she heard it from where and tried to jog her memory of it, but can't as she spoke. "I can't remember of _when_ or _where_..."

"It might come to you eventually..." Bit suggest... before he ask. "Do you remember now?"

"Mmmmmmm... Nope."

"Eh, oh well... it was worth a shot."

"Yeah, and like that would have happen instantly." Leena snarked right at Bit.

"Right... but I suddenly got a idea."

"What?"

"How about we called Liger Zero when she in her human-like form 'Fiona' and we called her 'Liger Zero' when she in her Zoid form (if we manage to find a way enough), with me just calling by her nicknames. About it?"

"I don't know... Liger Zero?"

They look at Liger Zero for an answer. "Hmm... yeah, I think that would be easy for you guys." Liger Zero, now currently named "Fiona", answered.

Bit and Leena nodded in agreement with the human-like Lion-type Zoid herself. However, that was when the three's conversion with each other was cut short when Dr. Toros' horrified scream was heard loudly as it suddenly shook the entire base, startled the three inside of Leena's own room, before it just as quickly died down. There was silence in the room for a moment as the three just look at the door...

... All before Leena's door suddenly drop down to her floor of the room...  
... Before Zeke and Shadow suddenly ran past Leena's down the hall...

... And before Dr. Toros came running down the same hall while chasing Zeke and Shadow down with his two hand holding a chainsaw in them from when the Chainsaw Man buzz was going on around as he shouted "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU AND SLICED YOU UP INTO PIECES!" at the two organoids.

There was another beat of silence as the three just sweatdrop of what just happen. "What the heck just happen?" Leena ask herself, disbelief of what she just saw as she question her father's own sanity. "And why my dad was chasing Zeke and Shadow with a chainsaw?"

"He's probably trying to kill them for playing with his toy models." Bit suggest before Leena look at him with a question look on her face.

"Seriously? He's trying to kill them for _that_?"

"Have you ever seen Doc when someone is trying play with his toys after they broke one of them for the first time?"

"Ok, good point."

"But my main question is...; Do you think he's experience with using a chainsaw?"

"Hhhmmmmmm..." Leena thought about it for a few moment... for a few second before she came up with an answer. "Nope."

"Me either."

Bit and Leena just look at each other... and immediately laugh at that. They laugh for a good long while, with Fiona looking at this in silent, before it slowly died down. There was silent in Leena's room before Bit and Leena just look at each other. If they were being honestly with themselves, while they weren't sure of their true feelings to each other, they decide to tell one another of how they feel and yet, didn't have gut to tell each other.

Silence remain between them for a while... before a vein popped on Fiona's forehead as she was getting started to get annoyed by this before she got frustrated enough to do it herself.

"OH MY GOD! Just kiss each other already!" Fiona shouted in frustration and annoyance at the two Zoid warriors before she slap on Leena's back and sent her flying right into Bit, causing them to smash their lips against each other together.

Their brain ran on overdrive before it overheated and go into a error before rebooted itself. When their brain finally rebooted and finally catch up of just what happen, they immediately pulled apart with their whole faces blushing red as a tomato before Bit look at Fiona.

"LIGER, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You 2 weren't gonna to really say it if you can't say it to each other, so I have to do it myself." Fiona said as she give a annoyed pouted expression on her face, which made her look cute, while her tail just wave back and forth.

Bit just look at his human-like Zoid partner... until a idea came across his brain before he let out a devilish grin. "Hey, Liger. Don't you know something?"

Fiona's tail immediately flinch tall which she heard that tone of voice from Bit and she begun sweating nerviously at this. "Ummm... what?"

"Don't you know that every new body, it has its own weaknesses?" Bit said smugly, causing Leena to wonder what he is thinking... only for her to realized and immeditely give her own grin, causing the human-like Lion-type Zoid to be even more nervious.

"A-and like what?" Fiona ask nerviously.

"Like... THIS!" Bit said as he instantly launched himself at Fiona on Leena's bed... before he begun to tickle his Zoid partner to death.

"HAHAHA! P-please- HAHAHA- S-stop- HAHAHA- T-that- HAHAHA- I-It's- HAHAHAHA T-tickle! HAHAHAHA!" Fiona told Bit in between the laughter caused by the tickle in her tickle spots

Leena immediately join in the fun with Bit and begun tickling Fiona to death too. Fiona never had laugh this hard in her life...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, man. I love the ending scene between Bit, Fiona, and Leena.  
> So... do you think LZ Fiona (Liger Zero Fiona) is the same as CC Fiona? And can Fiona become Liger Zero again? You'll just have to wait and find out about it later in the story because I JUST LOVE KEEPING SERCETS!  
> Okay, so why did I killed off Harry this early in the story? Because I couldn't think of any role for him other than killed off for real, which is good for me because i'm lazy.  
> So yeah, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I use the planned part of this chapter for the next chapter because, again, i'm lazy.  
> Otherwise, I don't know how long this story is gonna take. Probably around 16 to +16 chapters because i'm not really sure.  
> Other then that, i'm gonna do MYML and another RWBY fic next because I figure it's a good time to do it. So yeah, that's all, folks... Yay...


	8. Chapter 7: Blackout

It was a couple of hours after Bit and Leena now together became a thing thanks to Fiona, with Brad and Vega getting their betting money from Jamie that he own them due to said bet and Dr. Toros trying to setting up a wedding for them, but Leena put a stop to her father with a few kind "words" to him, so he's not gonna do it without Leena's premission of this... while hiding in his room and playing with his toys. And Zeke and Shadow being Zeke and Shadow.

Leena was skipping along the hallway of the Blitz Team Base, singing "Let's Pops Together" to herself, before she enter the kitchen. Once she enter the kitchen, she went to the fridge and open it... only to see that every single foods that was in it was _gone_. She knew there was only one person who could do this. "BIT!!!!" She yelled out in anger.

"What?" Bit ask his now girlfriend as he walk into the kitchen.

"DId you eat all of the food in the firge!?" Leena ask angrily.

"Wha-?! No! NO! I didn't do it at all!" Bit said in fear, quickly defended himself as he raise his hands in fear of what Leena might do to him, as he quickly told his girlfriend. "Beside, even if I wanted to do it, I want only eat a _small_ part of the fridge anyway!"

"Okay... but then _who_ did it then?"

That was when a sound of an moan was heard in the kitchen before Bit and Leena turn their head around and saw Fiona laying on top of the table, snoring away in her sleep, before she move her hand and give a good scratching to her belly full of food as her tail swing away back and forth, while all remaining postively cute in her sleep.

Bit and Leena just stared at Fiona in her sleep before she begun to stir and slowly stood up on the table on her legs. She rub her eyes with the back of her right hand before she then open her eyes. There was silent for a moment between the three as Fiona just sway her Liger Zero tail side-to-side before the human-like Lion-type Zoid ask with a question mark appear right above her head. "What?"

"Fiona... did you eat all of the food in the fridge?" Bit ask.

"Yeah, I was pretty hungry. I couldn't choose, so I ate everything. Why you ask, Bit?"

"Because, well, Leena wanted to know of who did it."

Fiona immediately flinch in comedical fear, incidated by her tail tensed right up in the air and letting out a squeaky "eep!", before she begun to start sweating bullets nerviously. The two blonde just look at Leena, who continue to stared at Fiona blankly, anxious of her reaction... before the fuchsia-haired girl immediately _glomp_ Fiona in an tight embrace and start rubbing her face into her cheek as she cry out in tears. "I can't! I just can't do it! You can eat all of the foods in the fridge if you want too! Because you're just too damn adorable for me to even hit you!"

Bit and Fiona just sweatdrop at Leena's utter hopelessness with cute and adorable-looking things, including Fiona... just before the lights went out. "What the-?!"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the hanger of the base..._

Brad and Vega were playing Uno with the organoids while Jamie was checking on the other Zoids when the light went out and there was one thing that Brad have to said about this. "... Ok, what did Doc do this time?" He ask, thinking of what Dr. Toros done this time.

"Do you really think it is Doc's fault again?" Vega ask, really unsure if the blackout was really Dr. Toros' doing.

"I don't think so. The last time I check, he was playing with his toy model in his room just 10 minutes ago." Jamie answered. That was when the 5 heard a " _thud_ " sound, coming right from the hallway of the base. Curious of what it was, Jamie immediately grab the flashlight from his belt and turn it on, allowing the beam of traveling light to shine, and turning to the other 4, seeing Brad and Vega giving him the v-peace gesture with their fingers, before they walk toward enterance of the hall in the hanger. Once they got into the halls, they walk down it for a bit as Jamie shine the flashlight down ... before the flashlight shown it as they came across Dr. Toros, his body laying unconscious on the floor of the halls, much to their shock.

Vega quickly walk over to the unconscious form of the doctor, to check if D. Toros was alright. However, he'd notice 2 suddenly shines despite the darkness of the halls before they were swing at him, revealing them to be 2 black combat daggers, but Vega manage to dodge them by jumping back just before Zeke actived all of his boosters and rammed into one of them, while Shadow use his tail to smacked one in the head before he could react, knocking them both out cold, with Brad and Jamie breathing in relief at this before the 13-year old boy ask. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, but I doubt that they're friendly people who are let inside of the base." Brad comment..

"You think?" Jamie snarked at Brad before Zeke dragged one of them back. When the three humans got a closer look at the two, they notice that they were both male and were wearing black clothing not unlike those that are used by black ops units, but what shock the three was their symbol as they recongized it and they knew only one organization that has this kind of symbol: The Backdraft Group. "Guys, are you seeing what am I seeing?"

"All of us do, Jamie." Brad answered... before Zeke and Shadow suddenly stood up and let out a threating growl.

"FREEZE!" Brad, Vega, and Jamie suddenly felt a muzzle right on the back of their own heads before one of three Backdraft operatives, probably the leader of this, spoke to them. "Just do what we told you to do and you're be fine... for however we need it to be. Now, just put your hands behind your heads if you want to keep your head intact and best of all, live." The three boy did what they are told from him and slowly put their hands right behind their head, much to the leader of the trio's, and as a result of this operation, satisfaction at this. "Good."

"... So you guys are part of the Backdraft Group?" Brad ask.

"Only a remnants of it, but mostly yes."

"So you want revenge against us?"

"Oh yes, but only after we have finished our mission."

"And that is?"

"Receiving the Ultimate X Zoids and their pilots from your team. Why you ask?"

"Oh nothing..." Brad said before he give a cocky smile at this. "Just thinking that even then, you guys are willing to do anything to gain a single advantage you can get... just like a bunch of sneaky little cowards that you are."

Brad hit a nerve as the leader just gruff in annoyance at this. "For someone who like to live, you have a smart mouth, but it won't save you." He said in a threaten tone of voice before he said it. "Now then; Which one of you three is the pilot of the Berserk Fury itself? And more importantly, where's the Liger Zero?"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back in the kitchen of the Blitz Team Base..._

"Bit! What the hell is going on!?" Leena ask, as she can't see in the dark very well, before she spoke out to Bit, making sure that he was okay when she notice that he wasn't responding to her as usual. "Bit? Where are you?"

"Huh? I'm in here with you, Leena." Bit answered, after shaking out of his confusion. "But I don't know exactly where you are."

"But I do." Fiona said. "I can see in the dark pretty well." She said before she then told Bit. "I can see that you're still standing by the fridge, Bit." Then she spoke to Leena. "And I can see that you're still right beside me, Leena." The human-like Lion-type Zoid grabbed Leena's hand and give it a squeeze, letting her know that she was beside right her. "So I know where you are in the room."

"Awww, thank you, Fiona. I'm grab about that." Leena said with a joyful tone of voice as her face flush with cuteness overload before she petted Fiona on the head, much to the human-like Lion-type Zoid's approval of this, since this was much more better and comfortable than being bear hug by her, due to her insane strength. Leena petted Fiona for a bit before she ask Bit the same question from before. "Okay, seriously Bit. What the hell is going on? Did my dad done something stupid again?"

"I don't know."

However, when Leena stop petting her for a moment when they suddenly heard the door itself suddenly open, Fiona see someone in the darkness of the kitcheb room coming right behind on Bit with an combat dagger and immediately shouted out to her pilot. "BIT! Dodge backward!" Bit was temperory confused before he heard a loud battlecry and immediately did what Fiona have told him by jumping backward, the Backdraft agent's combat dagger missing him, as he felt a quick bleeze, incidating to him that he felt it made by the swing of the combat dagger, before the human-like Lion-type Zoid then told him more. "Dodge backward again!" The blonde-hair pilot did it again just as the Backdraft soldier swung his combat dagger again. "Open the lower refrigerator door!" The emerald-colors eye human then what she told him though the darkness as he open the lower refrigerator door, blocking the combat dagger and getting it stuck into the door and the inside light revealing the Backdraft agent to the three in the kitch, before Bit grab his head with both of his hands and manage to slam it in the top of the lower refrigerator door, knocking him out cold.

There was silent before Bit spoke.

"Thanks a lot, Liger."

"You're welcome."

"Who the hell is he? And why he is in our base?!" Leena asked.

"I don't really know-" Bit said... before they saw the symbol on the arm of his shirt thanks to the inside lights from fridge shining on it, revealing it to them to be a Backdraft symbol. They were silent for a moment before they said only one word about this. "... Crap..."

However, before they could say anything else, they suddenly heard a gun firing just shortly before the bullet itself suddenly travel into the room and flew by Bit's head, nearly missing him, before hitting the wall behind him. This cause Bit to let out a started yelp out of shock at the bullet nearly hitting him before an flashlight shine upon him as another Backdraft agent came into the kitchen with a pistol equipped with the flashlight in his hand, pointing right at the blonde pilot.

"Good. I've found you now." He said to himself before he then ordered Bit with a threat, not knowing really knowing that Leena and him became a couple. "Now come with me, blondy! Or else you're little girlfriend will get it."

"What did you just call me?!" Leena shouted angrily, offended by being call "small".

"You heard, you tiny girl."

That was when they suddenly heard growling in the room and Backdraft Remnant Operative pointed his flashlight and gun to the source, revealing that Fiona was growling at him, like a cat, for threating Bit and Leena before her red eyes temperory flash at this... and then she ran toward him, much more faster and quicker than an person of her height. This cause him to shot a couple of shots with his pistol as the bullet came at her, but Fiona just easily dodge them all as she extend out her right arm with her five own nails suddenly glowing gold, as if she is performing her Laser Strike Claw attack, and swipe at the gun with her glowing nails, splitting the pistol into many piece, much to the shock and horror of the Backdraft Remnant Operative, before the human-like Lion-type Zoid grab the arm of the Backdraft operative and thrown him over herself easily, despite her quite small statue, sending him flying into the air before crashing onto the table, breaking it in the process, as he landed right on his back... but Leena finished him off for Fiona... by performing a elbow drop smash into him, knocking him out.

"That what you get for calling me small _and_ threaten my boyfriend." Leena said after she got up and bush herself off before she compliment Fiona. "That was awesome, Fiona."

"Thanks." Fiona said. "He was threaten you guys, anyway."

"Awww... now give me a hug." Leena said before she give Fiona a hug, except this was much more gentler this, much Fiona's surprised, but she wasn't commenting about this before she gave a slow and calm purr at this. Bit walk over to them.

"Glee, remind me of not calling you small." Bit comment at what he saw.

"Well, I normally would beat you up of calling me small, but since you're now my boyfriend offically, I'll exclude you from it." Leena said before she told him. "Now shut up and come over for a hug."

Leena grab Bit and then embrace him and Fiona in a hug, happy that they were both alright right now.

"She can be a big hugger when she want to be, huh Bit?" Fiona snarked.

"Yep." Bit deadpan bluntly.

That was when the base and the ground start shaking a bit as cannon firings, explosions, and rumbling were heard outside of the Blitz Team, as if probably the other Backdraft Remnant Operative and their Zoids were fighting someone outside of it, much to their confusion.

* * *

 

_Earlier... back in the hall..._

"Why do you want with the Liger Zero _and_ the Berserk Fury?" Brad ask, through he knew the answer to that as they are Ultimate Xs.

"That's none of your business." Leader of the Backdraft Remnant Operatives answered before he ask again as he point the muzzle of his gun at the back of Brad's head. "Now tell me; Which one of you are the pilot of the Berserk Fury?"

There was silent in the hall for a moment as Zeke and Shadow just growled at the Backdraft Remnant Operatives, nothing else that they could do... before Vega, thinking out of options of how to get out of this, spoke to them. "I am." He answered.

Brad and Jamie look at him, shocked that he's willing to let the one of the remnants of the Backdraft group know that he was the Berserk Fury's pilot, just to let them live, while Leader of this remnant just smiled in satisfaction at this. However, before he could say anything, the walkie talkie on the leader's belt came to life before a voice spoke through it. " _Leader A1, can you read me, sir?_ "

Grunted in annoyance, the leader of this remnants, revealing to be Leader A1, pull the walkie talkie off of his belt before he spoke through it. "Yes. I hear you loud and clear, T20. What is it?"

" _It seem that Operative D4 and E5 are not responding, sir._ "

"Did you tried calling them?"

" _Positive, but all i'm getting is static, sir._ "

"For the love for of- Just send F6 to M13 to investigat-" However, Leader A1 didn't even get a chance to finished his sentence when the base and the ground suddenly start shaking as the cannon firings, explosions, and rumbling were heard right outside of the Blitz Team base, as if the other Backdraft Remnant Operatives and their Zoids were fighting someone outside of it, before he spoke through the walkie talkie, confusion evidence in his tone of voice. "T20, what the hell is going on outside?!"

" _Oh god, sir! We're being attack! We're being attack by - OH GOD PLEASE NO!_ "

There was screaming on the other end right before the line went dead. Leader A1 and the 2 operatives that were assisting him, C3 and B2, were now panicking, at whatever _or_ whoever, is attacking them and their Hellcat Noirs outside of the base. However, that was when Vega, Brad, and Jamie notice a shine for a second before something just sudddenly flew past Vega's head and hitting B2's left hand, causing him to drop his gun in pain, revealing to be an four-pointed skuriken. When Leader A1 took a glance at what just happen, Brad immediately knew that this was his chance and quickly took it as he deliver an backhanded fist into Leader A1's face before he grabbed his arm and rammed his head into B2's head, knocking them both out into unconscious. C3 attempted to shoot with his assault rifle, but Shadow knocked him out by kicking him in the face with his feet. It was by then that they notice that whatever had happen outside has now stop.

Seeing that they were now out of danger, Jamie quickly run over to Dr. Toros' unconscious body to make sure that he was alright before he shook him. "Hey, doc! Are you alright?"

"Uuuhhhh... huh? What happpen?" Dr. Toros groan in pain as he rub back of his head.

"Well, put it simply: There was a blackout. Found you out cold in the hallway. A remnant of the Backdraft Group reveal to be behind this. Something suddenly happening outside. And something else knock one of their grunt's gun off of him, allowing Brad and Shadow to knock the 3 of them out." Jamie said, telling him what basically have happen, as Dr. Toros sat down on the floor.

"Oh, okay..."

"I'm gonna check out the living room." Brad said, holding the flashlight in his hand.

"Sure thing, Brad."

With that, Brad head on over to the living room, with Vega and Shadow following after him. The 3 walk down the hallway of the living room for a while before they came to the door to it. The door suddenly open, much to their surprised, before Brad shrug as he walk in with Vega and Shadow walking into the room with him too. They look around where the flashlight was pointing before they heard a painful groan and pointed the flashlight down to see one of the Backdraft Remnant Operatives laying on the floor, knock out. "What the-?"

That was when the team base's light suddenly came back on, temporary blinding their vision due to the brightness, before they heard a voice.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, even if the enemy is believe to be gone."

Once their vision have adjusted to the brightness of the light, they notice that there were 6 other Backdraft opertive laying unconscious on the floor of the living room before they were tooken by complete surprised when they see an old man with heavy wrinkles, gray spiky hair, a bushy mustache, and of small statue, around about Leena's own height of about 5.2 feets or 1.58 meters tall, with an white mask that only covered to his nose, sitting down on the couch with his leg laying cross together before he spoke.

"It's been a long time since you left, Brad."

"Wait a minute..." Brad said... before he instantly recongize that voice as he spoke in shock. "GRAMPS?!"

"And why Jamie's dad is here too?" Vega asked.

Oscar Hmeros just sheepishly waved hi to them.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Bit, Leena, and Fiona were walking down the hallway before Bit spoke about the most recent event. "I didn't think a remnant of the Backdraft group would attack us." He noted. "At least the police have took them away and their Zoids on their Gustav."

"I understand what you meant, Bit." Leena said... before she spoke out her thoughts to them. "But seriously, on the other hand, if one of those remnant group ever come to our base, I'LL RIP THEM, USE KING LIGER TO TEAR THEIR APART, GATHER UP THEIR REMAINS, PUT THEM IN 1 SPOT, BLOWN THEM ALL UP AND THEN-"

"LEENA! Calm down!" Bit said, he and Fiona sweatdropped at Leena's rant, before he told her. "I understand where you're getting at, but you don't need to go on a rant."

"Oops, sorry. My mistake."

"Don't worry, Leena. I understand how you feel."

"Like the love-struck idiots that you 2 are." Fiona deadpan. Bit just give his own Zoid partner a deadpan look on his face, through Leena did find herself giggle at that.

"But at least there most of our team are alright, that what I care about the most than getting my revenge." Leena said, which Bit have found it quite sweet in his opinion that she is openly showing that she does care about her teammate despite her loud, arrogance, and aggressive personality of hers... before she suddenly grab Bit's jacket and pull him down before kissing him on the lip, much to the blonde Zoid warrior's own shock at this before it became bliss as he deepen their first purposefully kiss. This cause Fiona to just roll her eyes at this as she said "Finally", after she was getting tired of seeing them chasing each other and consistly dodging their developing feelings for each other when she was still in her Liger Zero body and now her true human-like form.

However, they were notice by Brad's grandfather, Dagger, who was in the living room, before he comment on it to himself. "Ah, young love these days..."

"Okay..." Brad said, as he rub his forehead with 2 of his fingers in vexation, with Dr. Toros and Oscar (and Shadow) in the living room of the team base too as the doctor was holding an bag of ice on the back of his head while his old friend was patting him on the back, before he then goes over of what his grandfather on his mother's side have just told him. "Let me get this straight, Gramps; You decide to pay me a visit, travel from our village hidden in the forest in your black and green glowing Iguan long-time buddy Zell, kidnapped Jamie's dad in order to take you to where I was at which team that I was currently with, travel in the air inside of Zell on Jamie's dad's Ptera, see various Helcat Noirs right outside of our base, you and Zell jumping off of Jamie's dad's Ptera, Zell taking on the Helcat Noirs from the outside while you took on the seven Backdraft Remnant Operative from inside of the Blitz Team, defeating them all while taking Jamie's dad inside of the base to show you around, and make your appearance known by turning on light of the living room..."

"Yes." Dagger bluntly said of what he told to his grandson.

"And I was held against my will, just to let you know." Oscar commented on this.

"And _why_ did you do all of _this_...?" Brad ask his own grandfather in an exasperation tone of voice.

"Because I wanted to surprised you." Dagger answer bluntly.

"Surprised me...? Surprised me? Surprised me?! SURPRISED ME?! SURPRISED ME???!!! THAT'S THE ONE OF THE MAIN REASON THAT YOU CAME HERE?! Don't wonder people have calling you a soicopathic ninja! BECAUSE YOU'RE OBLIVIOUSLY SHAPED LIKE A SOICOPATHIC NINJA THAT YOU TECHNALLY ARE!!!!!"

Dagger, unfazed by Brad's outbrust and resulted rant as he've seen this many times before and plus the fact that he doesn't care, stated to him simply bluntly. "Well, my tendency was useful for the job that I used to work in..."

"Yeah. Quite useful for your old job as a hitman and assassin for how high the paid is."

Everyone's eyes, including Bit, Leena, and Fiona as they have heard it from the door, widen in surprised at that fact before Bit then spoke to Brad from the door of the living room. "Wait a minute, your grandfather was a former hitman and assassin?"

"Yeah, grandfather of the year." Brad deadpan. "It's any wonder where I got my Zoid piloting skills from?"

"Yeah, but I also see of where your greed for money come from." Leena joked with an wicked grin on her face. Brad just glared at the girl in utter annoyance at this while the messy-haired fuchsia girl just given him an raspberry.

"Uh-huh. Anyways..." Dagger said, disinterest in the current conversation that is going on, as he took a bite out of his sweet carrot before he spoke to his grandson. "I've heard that your own Command Wolf was destroyed and acquired a new Zoid. What happen to it?"

"It's got blown up to smithereens by a volley of missile from the Backdraft Group." Brad answered before he told him of how he acquired the Shadow Fox. "But I did _stole_ the Shadow Fox from them. They destroyed my Zoid, i'll just steal their new one then."

"We didn't steal it, Brad. We won it fair and square in a Zoid Battle." Dr. Toros clarified. Of course, everyone could easily see that through due to the blank expression on their faces, as if saying "Yeah, right" to him.

"Shadow Fox?" Dagger said, perking one of his eyebrow in curiosity as that got his interest.

"Yeah, it was created by My dad's old former friend and rival, Dr. Laon, when he was in the Backdraft group for a while before he left." Leena said, explaining it to Brad's grandfather.

"Hmmmmmmmm..."

"What's up, gramps?" Brad asked.

"Nothing really, just thought of something..." Dagger answered bluntly. "Just remind me of a old tale about the Black Dog Zoid."

"Oh god..." Brad mutter as he put his face in his hands. "You're not going on another tale of our village are you?"

"Of course not, I was never interest in telling old tales."

Brad just look at his own grandfather in shock with his eyes wide as dinner plates before he splutter in response. "Then why...?"

"I just told them so many times just to annoyed you."

Brad just give his old man an irrated glared at him with a vein popped on his temple while Bit, Leena, Fiona, and Shadow just laugh, giggle, and chuckle at Brad's utter annoyance at Dagger's trolling of him.

And Jamie and Vega were playing vitual chess in the other room with Zeke watching it.

* * *

 

_Later... Outside of the Blitz Team Base_

Everyone were waving goodbye to Dagger and Zell, travelling back to their hidden village, as they walk into the morning sunrise.

"I'm gonna miss your grandfather." Leena said. "I just find him so relatable."

"Right..." Brad muttered.

"So anyways..." Oscar said... before he then spoke to his son Jamie as he patted him on the back while he laugh, as if nothing had ever happen. "How are you doing, my son!"

"Fine, dad." Jaune said, slighty embarrassed.

"Brad's gramp' Iguan, Zell, look pretty awesome with that paintjob." Bit comment.

"Yeah, you got that right." Leena said before she remember something. "Oh yeah, I forgot about how Fiona did her Strike Laser Claw attack?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot about that too! How did you do that Fiona?"

"Instinct." Fiona answered with a shrug as she don't really know of _how_ she actually did it. "Although... there is something different about Zell from other Iguan that we don't see normally." She said. "Something that I can't put of why..."

"Maybe there's something special about it, right Brad?" Dr. Toros said... before he've notice that Brad didn't respond to his question. "Brad?"

Brad looked away. Everyone else look at him.

"Is there something about Zell that you know, Brad?" Dr. Toros asked. "Do you?"

"I am not going to answer that." Brad replied.

"You do know something! Tell me! Come on, tell me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I promise i'll keep it a sercet from everyone."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll pay you a large sum of money."

"Still no."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."  
"NO!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is it just me? Or is this fanfic is becoming sort of like Ranma 1/2?  
> Anyways. I've based Dagger on Fu from Fullmetal Alchemist. Why? Because I thought Brad being a grandson of a ninja make sense to me. And also because I like sociopathic old man ninja just because I have find them so relatable... well, to me, anyway. And the fact that Dagger was a former hitman and assassin was a sudden idea when I was watching Frudgy's Gmod DarkRP videos since a hitman could make a lot of money and I figure it make sense since he's a ninja.  
> Now up next time is BALLS TIME!


	9. Chapter 8: A Lazy Day

The Commissioner of the Zoid Battle Commission Union himself entered the room that was in a classified location where his superior was in for 24/7 of every months and years before he told him. "Sir! I got some updated news and information to report to you."

"Speak."

"Last night, one of the remnants of the Backdraft group attack the Blitz Team Base, home of the aforemention Blitz Team, with their 26 members and their Helcat Noirs. Lucky, they and their Zoids were defeated and were knocked out, thanks to someone they didn't expect, before the police arrived with their Gustavs and took them away."

"I see. Tell me, have you confirm that are they have affiliation with him?"

"Negative, sir. However, we did get information from the leader of this remnant. From what we can get, he said that he got some advice from a old friend who was in the Backdraft with him, whom he think is leading one of the other remnant groups of it."

"Who's this friend of his?"

"Eriol, sir. We have no information on his last name, his history, or his status. All we do know is that he's male and appear to be around middle-aged. We're currently finding information of where he is last seen."

"I see... it appear that if this Eriol person if at least affiliate with him, then it look like he is uping to his game."

"Yes sir. It appear so."

"Right... if my hutch is correct, look like a few hidden sercets will be reveal. Let's just pray that they will take it well..."

"I understand sir..."

* * *

 

Bit and Leena were watching a rerun of a show called Ranma 1/2 or whatever on the TV as they were sitting on the couch while Fiona was eating big bowl that was a gallon full of rocky road and stracciatella ice cream on a table with an big spoon before a thought occur to the trigger-happy girl. "I just thought of something..."

"Of what?" Bit ask, curious of what she thought.

"That why i'm going to ask Fiona." Leena answered to her boyfriend before she turn her head to behind the couch where Fiona was eating at. "Hey, Fiona! I got a question."

"Hm?"

"Is it possible for you to change back into your normal form?"

"mmmmmmmm..." Fiona made with the spoon in her mouth as she thought about it just for a moment or two before she answered. "Don't really know."

"Ok..."

"Why you ask, Leena?" Bit ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, watching this show give me a thought of Fiona transforming back into Liger Zero."

"Are you positive that you're sure about that?"

"Not really. But i'm pretty sure it is a possible!" Leena said as she immediately stand up from the couch and clench her hand together into a tight fist before she spoke with determination in her tone of voice. "LEENA TOROS SHALL FIND OUT THIS QUESTION FROM THE ONE KNOWN THING THAT POSSIBLE KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"... It's your Zoid, King Liger, isn't it?" Bit ask as he and Fiona gave a deadpan look to her. They already know that the Zoid was keeping _something_ from them.

"No, it's the local weapon merchant dress in a black coat." Leena said sarcastically before she told them. "OF COURSE, IT'S KING LIGER!"

With that, she left the room and toward the hanger area of the base...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the hanger..._

Brad, Vega, and Jamie were checking the Blitz Team's Zoid to make sure they were alright and were in working orders, with Zeke and Shadow louging around, before a thought suddenly came to Vega's mind and ask Brad about it. "Hey, Brad."  
"Huh?"

"I want to ask a question from you."

"What you do need-" Brad ask before he stop himself and was silent with an blank expression on his face for quite a while... before he manage to spoke again and ask Vega. "Let me guess: It's one of those old tales that my gramps was talking about and the one that's related to the Shadow Fox, isn't it?"

"Can't you blame me, Brad?" Vega said honestly with a sweatdrop on his head. "I'm way too interest to heard that particular tale."

"Well, I guess I want to heard it too." Jamie said, with Zeke and Shadow perking their heads up in interest.

"... Fine, if you guys insist." Brad said. He tried to remember of how the story goes or the details in it, but can't, which stump him, but he does remember what was the Zoid in the tale _was_ through, before he told the two. "I can't really remember how the story really goes or the exact details in it, but I do remember the Zoid in the tale. It was just called the Black Dog Zoid and it goes like this: 'Sat alone on top of a shadowly hill on a moonfull night, lies the Black Dog Zoid, a Zoid born from a Command Wolf. A Zoid that was faster than a Lightning Saix, the toughness of a Gordos, and far greater strength than that of a Zaber Fang, with glowing blades like that of a Blade Liger, yet with the very agility of a cunning fox.'"

Vega, Jamie, and the 2 Organoids just look at Brad before the greyish-black-colored boy ask. "So what's that mean?"

"Don't know... wait a minute..." Brad said as something came up to his head... before he then remember it. "Okay, now I remember how the story goes. Basically, it tell the story of a kid who want to get revenge on the man who murder his father and when he meet the Black Dog Zoid, they became partner for life before they start walking the earth, looking for killer of the boy's father."

"Woah, Brad. I thought you can't remember it?" Jamie snarked.

"Well, i'm sorry, but I haven't heard it for a long time, which is why it took for me that long to remember it." Brad pointed it out as he snarked back at their only flying Zoid pilot.

"KING LIGER!!!!!" The 3 human and the 2 organoids jumped at the shout before they turn their heads around and see Leena was in the hanger area of the base as she walk toward King Liger before stop in front of the Lion-type Zoid standing still and spoke to her Zoid with her finger pointing at it. "Okay, you better spill it out now, King Liger! I know you're hiding a few secrets from us, so spit it!" King Liger remain silent of it. "Oh, don't you even dare give me the silent treatment, King Liger!" This time, the organic-looking feline Zoid just give a casual, and rather blunt, growl to its human partner, causing her to growl in annoyance and frustration. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU"VE SWORE AN OATH OF SECRECY AND WHY DO YOU MEAN THAT WE'LL PROBABLY FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER!???" Again, King Liger have remain silent of that question. "Oh, so you're not going answer that question, huh? WELL, ONE DAY, I WILL FIND OUT OF WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!!!!!! _I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT!!!! YOU GOT THAT, KING LIGER??!!!!!_ "

With that, Leena turn around and walk out of the hanger area with a huff, all while King Liger look at its human partner in complete silent, not making a sound at all.

The 3 human and the 2 organoids just look with blank, yet shock expression on their faces at what just happen... before Brad broke the silence with a question.

"What just happen?"

"I think Leena was trying to get a sercet out of her own Zoid." Jamie answer, basically suming up of what they just saw with their own eyes and hear with their own ears.

"Jamie... I think you got most of that right." Vega said, with Zeke and Shadow nodding their head dumbly at this. That was when Vega thought of something and turn his head to Berserk Fury before he ask his Zoid. "Hey, Berserk Fury..." Berserk Fury turn its head to look at its own human partner. "Do you think that you're possibly like Fiona and Liger Zero? Since you're also a Ultimate X like her." The Berserk Fury... just shrug at the question with its Buster Claws. This cause the 3 human and the 2 organoids to sweatdrop at this. "So you don't know too..."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the living room..._

Fiona was finished with the bowl that was a gallon full of rocky road and stracciatella ice cream, with Bit looking in disbelief at his currently human-like Zoid partner of how she was able to eat that much despite her small statue. However, his disbelief was cut short when the door of the living slide open, causing Bit and Fiona to turn their attention, and Leena stomp into the room in annoyance.

"So... King Liger refused to tell you anything?" Bit ask, waiting for the volcano to erupt in a moment.

"No, it told all about what happen to the lost city of Atlantis- OF COURSE MY ZOID REFUSE TO TELL ME ANYTHING!!!" Leena said, shaking the entire room, before she took a deep breath and sigh, calming herself down before she spoke to Bit. "It all told me that we'll probably find out about its sercet sooner or later."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The hell I know."  
Leena just throw her arms into air before they drop down to her side before she let out a deep sigh. Bit walk up to his girlfriend and he slowly give her hug, to let out some stress from her, before he thought of something. "Ya know..." Leena look up to her boyfriend, wondering what he's gonna say. "I suppose that it means to be patience."

"Bit, you know that i'm not the patient type."

"Yeah, but that what make you... well... you." Bit said, which cause Leena to pout, which made him amused as he ruffled her fuchisa-colored hair. That was an idea came to his mind before he spoke to his partner. "Hey, Fiona!" Leena and Fiona look at Bit, as if he has an idea in mind, and in a way, he did, before he ask the human-like Lion-type Zoid. "Did you tried concretrate hard enough to turn back into Liger Zero?"

Fiona was silent for a moment... before she put her fist into the palm of her left hand. "Why didn't I think of that?" Bit and Leena just immediately face-faulted to the floors and sweatdrop at this. The human-like Lion-type Zoid then closed her eyes and start concretrating... until her own body start glowing, brighter than the sun high in the sky of the afternoon.

That was when a explosion was heard as the entire Blitz Team Base was shook by it.

Everyone that weren't in the living room immediately ran to see of what was going on before the door slide open to them, revealing them that both Bit and Leena were standing still... right in front of Liger Zero, now finally return to her Basic (Naked) Form. Everyone was in silence at what they are seeing... before Liger Zero sweatdrop as she let out a pitiful growl. (Help.)

Everyone in turn just sweatdrop at the sight. "Okay, it wasn't a good idea to do while inside of the base." Bit noted.

"You think?" Brad, Vega, and Dr. Toros deadpan at the blonde pilot while Zeke and Shadow just growl in agreement with him.

"Well, at least we can use the money to repair the living room." Leena said while putting her hands behind her head before she then remember something. "And speaking of money..." She turn and ask Jamie. "Hey, Jamie!"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any fight request from anyone?"

"Well, there's only one from a team called the Night Ravens."

"Good, i'm itching for a fight!" Leena said before she throw a few punches in the air to emphasis it.

"Leena, that's nice and all, but I think we should be more focusing on how to get Liger Zero out of the room." Bit said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Forgot about that..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, yeah. This is just a filler chapter, which is why it is called A Lazy Day.  
> And for more recent news: Let's just say that Tumblr, in my opinion and i'm gonna say it in the words of Barret from Final Fantasy Machinabridged, had f*cked it up. So bad in fact that they gonna have get their act together and clean the mess they've causes up.  
> Also, i'm gonna do the 5th chapter of Weiss-Tama now, SO BYE!


	10. Chapter 9: A Bother, A Brother, And A Lame Pun

It was a new day. After they have gotten Liger Zero out of the (now) destroyed living room of the base, Blitz Team was already at the battlefield where their opponents, called the Night Raven, which are consisted of three highly-modified Rev Raptors of different sorts of colors, have chosen. Soon, the Judge Capsule impacted the ground of the battlefield, beginning the process of setting up the battle.

"Brad here, mobilizing the Shadow Fox." Brad position his Shadow Fox right on the magnetic launching catapult of the Hover Cargo as it charged its electrically charge to launched the Fox-type Zoid. The mercenary braced for the impact of the rush that have thrust his Zoid onto the battlefield.

Leena and Vega watched as their three teammates headed into the match with them staying behind in the Hover Cargo with Dr. Toros and the two organoids, after it was decide that using the Berserk Fury would be too overkill and the King Liger would be unpredictable if it was going to reveal another sercet that it is hiding from them, so in the end, Bit, Brad and Jamie were chosen as a result. She sighed loudly at this.

"You're bored?" Vega asked.

"Yes." Leena answered.

"Well, no matter how loud you sigh, you're not going out there." Dr. Toros scolded his only daughter. Leena moaned at this before she then heard Bit's voice over the com-link.

" _Hey, Can one of you switch Liger Zero's armor to the Schneider?_ "

"Ok, Bit! Liger Zero is now secured on the maintenance deck!" Leena exclaimed. She looked over the control panel at all of the buttons... only to realized that she has no idea of which one to press since all of the buttons and control looks the same to her, causing her to sweatdroped at this.

"Don't know on what to press?" Her father asked. She nodded sheepish at this. He chuckle at his daughter before he ran his fingers over and press a variety of buttons.

The internal circle panels of the Hover Cargo roll around before it stop and one of them open sideway as several mechinal arms started the process of putting and attaching the Schneider armor onto Liger Zero's body.

"Mobilizing the Raynos!" Jamie said. In an instant, the Raynos was launched from the catapult and was now flying up in the air.

Leena looked to the screen and saw that the Schneider was install properly and is now done before she told Bit. "The Liger Zero Schneider CAS is now completed!"

Bit grin at this in the cockpit of his Zoid as the Liger Zero Schneider position itself onto the catapult as it was now charging up to launch. "Go SCHNEIDER!!!" He shouted as the his Liger-type Zoid spedded out of the transport Zoid and landed right beside the Shadow Fox with the Raynos was flying above as they faced the three Rev Raptors of Night Raven in front of them. They immediately knew by the looks of their Rev Raptors that they were highly modified and were going to be more difficult than the ones they're used to facing.

That was when the Judge Capsule rised itself up from the crater and open to reveal the Judge before the ZBCU robot then begun the usual protocol and procedure for the Zoid battle.

"C'MON, GUYS! GO AND GET THEM!" Leena yelled, raising her one of her arms high as she cheered and encourage her teammates, which caused Vega to sweatdrop.

"The area within an 8 miles radius is now a Zoid battlefield! This zone is now restricted! Only Authorized competitors and personnals are allowed on the battlefield! DANGER! The zone is now restricted!" The Judge called out. Jamie flew around as he carefully observed the team of Rev Raptors in his Raynos above, noted their custom-made equipment. Brad had already decide on which Rev Raptors to take care of first. So did Bit and Liger Zero Schneider. Before the robotic judge started to begin the battle. "Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle mode approved. Blitz Team vesus Night Raven. Battle Mode: 983. Ready... FIGHT!!!"

However, the second the Judge said that, a unknown missile suddenly flew out of no where as it impacted the robot before exploding, blowing it to pieces and obliterated the capsule, destroying the Judge Capsule and its robot in the process. Everyone was completely stunned by what just happen in their sight, unable to make a sound, before they finally snapped out of it when they reacted.

"What the?!"

"Holy hell!"

"Who in the-?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What on the planet of Zi?!"

"The fuck?!"

"HEY! What's the deal?!" Bit yelled. "And who shot the Judge?!"

"I did!" A voice shouted over on their radios. "And there's nothing you can about that!"

Everyone's attention now were averted to a Zoid that was around the size between middle and large running toward them before it stop. When it has stop in front of them, the Zoid reveal to be a Fox-type Zoid that looked exactly like the Shadow Fox except that it was pure glowing white and have two railguns that can shoot missiles on its back. Brad have took one good look at the currently unknown Zoid and seem to be irritated by this fact. He was not the only one though, as the Rev Raptors of Night Raven hissed and roared angrily at the intruder.

"HEY! Why did you do for?! If we have beaten them, we could have gone up a rank!" One of the pilots, the leader of the Night Raven himself, yelled angrily right at the newcomer of the mysterious Fox-type Zoid.

"Oh, get over yourself." The unknown pilot said before he suddenly fired some missiles at the three Rev Raptors, forcing them to dodge at the last minute before the missiles then exploded, putting the Night Raven's Zoids out of commission. The Liger Zero Schneider and the Shadow Fox stared at the mysterious Fox-type Zoid in silence before it turn its head to face them and spoke to Bit. "Hey, Bit!"

"Who are you?" Brad asked, which he didn't hear due to the fact that he spoke over the voice from the unknown pilot, causing him to turn his Zoid's head to glared at him and his Shadow Fox. However, it took Bit for a moment that he recongize the voice that he have heard from somewhere, but before he could respond to this, the unknown pilot open up a com-link to them, revealing a man that was in his early 20s with the same hair color of blonde as Bit does and who look sorta like Jamie with an shorter hair-style than Bit's own and green eyes that couldn't trusted before he spoke.

"Hey, Bit! It's me! Your brother!"

"Wait a minute... ISSAC!?!"

* * *

 

"What the hell is going on out there?! And who the hell is he?!" Leena asked, both confused at what is going out on the battlefield and angry at the pilot who interrupted the beginning of their match, even if he does claim that he's Bit's supposedly brother or cousin or whatever relative that he is.

"I think he's Bit's brother (perhaps), going by what he said by his words." Dr. Toros answered, after hearing the small part of the talk on the Com-link, before he then shook his head in uncetainly and told his daughter. "Anyway, I don't really know, but I know one thing, Leena, and that you better not go out there-" When Dr. Toros looked to where his daughter was supposed to be and open his eyes... he grasp as his eyes widen and saw that Leena was not there of where she was moments ago. "... Why she doesn't listen to me when I needed her to listen the most?" He mused to himself before he shrug to himself at this. "Oh well. She can't get out her King Liger out of the lower front hatch without unlocking it first. And she can't do that without my permission." He said... before the lower front hatch of the Hover Cargo then suddenly open up, revealing the King Liger, causing Zoid doctor to whip his head around at this, before the Lion-type Zoid roared and jumped out of it, just as Dr. Toros then shouted at this in disbelief. "HOW DID SHE MANAGE TO UNLOCK THE LOWER FRONT HATCH WITHOUT THE OVERRIDE CODE?!"

Vega then remember something about it from a while ago and a sweatdrop appear on the side of his head when he did before he mutter to himself sheeplishly at this. "Oh yeah, I forgot about it. I'd shown Leena of how to override it a few weeks ago."

"What!? _VVVVEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!_ "

* * *

 

"Wait, this crazy-looking guy is your brother, Bit?!" Brad ask Bit as he and Jamie were shock that this guy, the guy who is piloting a Zoid that is almost identitical to the Shadow Fox and the same one who interrupted their match, was Bit's supposed brother.

"Yep! I'm Bit's brother!" Issac answered for them before he turned and spoke to Bit. "So Bit! What do you think of my Zoid? It's called the Glow Fox! And if you're probably wondering of where the hell I got, I stole from some guy called the Dr. Laon or something. But who care about that? So what you think about it, bro?"

"You're not my brother." Bit bluntly answered him from the cockpit of Liger Zero Schneider, with his eyes looking in irritate and mild annoyance right at the blonde in the Fox-type Zoid that is apparently called the Glow Fox and stole from Dr. Laon also, which also annoyed Brad to no ends, evidence by the vein pop on his temple.

"Wow. Really original name." Jamie snarked at the Glow Fox's name.

"Tell me about it." Brad comment, still annoyed by the opposite Fox-type Zoid.

"WHAT?! WHY?! WHY YOU CAN'T ACCEPT MY BROTHERLY LOVE TO YOU!?!?!?!" Issac cried.

"That's pretty mean... even if it's kinda creepy." Jamie comment on the com-link, which Liger Zero Schneider agreed with a growl.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you." Bit answered. "And beside, I don't have any relative that I know of."

"Wait, you don't?" Brad asked surprised by that, as he, Jamie, and Liger Zero Schneider were caught off guard by that fact from Bit.

"No, I don't. I was an orphan who's born on the street and have to fend for myself before a junk dealer gave me a job at his junkyard and I became a traveling junk dealer as a result of it." Bit said, with no indication that he was lying and was actually telling the truth.

"How do you know about that?" Jamie asked, still confused by that fact.

"Because the last time I check, I didn't have some crazy guy with a questionable mentally on the street suddenly pop out of absolutely no where a few years ago before starting claiming to me to be my long-lost brother while chasing me around like some psychopath despite the fact there is no evidence and the fact that the police who have arrest him years ago due to him breaking a bunch of law tested his DNA before it was confirmed that I was not related to him at all and not ever. And beside, he was one of the main reasons of why I have became a traveling junk dealer in the first place before I'd join you guys." Bit answered as he explained to them about it.

"Oh, okay. That's make sense." Brad said as he, Jamie, and Liger Zero Schneider immediately agree of why Bit is saying is true and does make considerable amount of sense. Beside, Issac himself _does_ look like someome who is a crazy psychotic hobo that like to chase someone while claiming to be their long-lost relative.

"YOU'LL NOT GONNA ACCEPT MY BROTHERLY LOVE TO YOU?! _YOU MUST DIED!!!!_ " Issac yelled, with a psychotic rage from his voice and eyes that was quite fitting of him, before he thrust the Glow Fox toward Bit and the Liger Zero Schneider before jumping into the air as the claws were glowing, preparing a Strike Laser Claw attack. Bit, however, already saw this, due to his greater experience of the attack, before he then move the Liger Zero Schneider to dodge the incoming attack by jumping backward.

"Hypocrite." One of the downed pilots of the Night Raven muttered.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... some miles far away from the battlefield..._

A couple of miles away from where the fight was taking at, a man of an unknown identity was standing on the ledge of a cliff in a nearby canyon and looking at the battle through a pair of binoculars with a frowning expression written on his face before he took down his binoculars and huffed at this. "Hm. Idiot. No wonder the _doctor_ wanted to use him." He said to himself as he shook his head at this before he turn around and walk away...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the battlefield..._

The Glow Fox glared at the Liger Zero Schneider before he attempt to do another attack at Bit and his Liger-type Zoid. However, before he could do that, he was caught off guard when a surprised attack from a couple of rounds of shells hit the side of the Fox-type Zoid, creating a couple of dents on the armor of the Glow Fox. Issac turned his Zoid's head turn to the side to see the Shadow Fox with smoke coming from its Vulcan Gun before Brad spoke and taunted him. "You really should pay attention to your surrounding. But then again, you're a crazy hobo that Bit have said before."  
"WHY YOU!" Issac growled in seething anger at the mercenary in his line of sight before he quickly swiveled around the Glow Fox's main weapon and aimed it at the black Fox-type Zoid and fired its missile at him. Brad saw this and immediately his Shadow Fox dodge by jumping to the right, the missile missing him before hitting a rock and exploded, oblitering the rock in the process. The insane blonde immediately rotate the Glow Fox's main weapon after firing it and aimed it at the Liger Zero Schneider before he fired it again, resulting an pair of kinetic-type missile surging from the barrel of the pair of railguns.

"Liger! Deploy the energy shield!" Bit told his partner. Liger Zero Schneider didn't waste any time of activing and putting up the energy shield, before the missiles exploded upon impact on contact with it, causing the Lion-type Zoid to skit back by a couple of feets due to the force of the kinetic energy resulted from it. Jamie finally decide to swoop in with his Raynos and firing his Zoid's 3-Beam Cannons at the Glow Fox, forcing Issac to dodge it by jumping to the right from the Zoid flying high in the air. However, before Jamie could go into another firing run with his Zoid, he suddenly noticed and glimpsed a flashing shine in distance for a brief moment before, it just as appear, it quickly disapper, all before a purple-colored beam of plasma suddenly appeard from the same direction and struck the right wing of the Raynos, thus causing the Pteradon-type Zoid to go down from the suddenly on its wing before being forced to do a crash landing on the battlefield.

"JAMIE!!!" Brad shouted, shocked of what he saw happen to Jamie, before he suddenly see another beam of plasma coming at the Shadow Fox, forcing him to dodge just in time, the shot narrowly missing him, just graze the armor of his Fox-type Zoid, before it hit the ground, but it was enough time for Issac to aimed his Zoid's main weapon at the mercenary pilot. Brad quickly see this but he's unable to react in time to this before his Shadow Fox landed back on the ground as just Glow Fox fired the missiles from its main weapon.

"Nighty-night!"

The pair of missiles cut through the air like some throwing knives before coming upon their target and exploded upon impact mere seconds later. Issac grinned at this, thinking that he has killed Brad, as the smoke of the resulting exploding from the missile slowly clear up into the air... only to reveal a glowing energy shield in front of him, being projected by the King Liger in front of the black Fox-type Zoid. Leena had put herself and her Zoid in between the incoming pair of missile and the dodging Shadow Fox before the organic-looking Lion-type Zoid actived its energy shield, effectively stopping the attack.

"Thanks, Leena!" Brad said.

"You're welcome." Leena said before she told him. "But go to the Raynos and check if Jamie is alright! Me and Bit got him."

"What you think I was gonna do since there's more of us than him?" Brad said jokely to who was one of his teammates before he then turn his Shadow Fox around and head toward the direction of where Jamie's Raynos have crashlanded. The Liger Zero Schneider and the King Liger glared at the Glow Fox before Leena open up a com-link to her boyfriend.

"Want to take him down together, Bit?" Leena asked.

"Yeah..." Bit answered... before he ask his trigger-happy psycho of a girlfriend, a bit curious of what she is thinking of. "What? You got a plan?"

"Well, there's one that i'm thinking of..." Leena said to Bit... before she then begun to taunt Issac. "HEY, ISSAC! I BET YOUR AIM IS WORSE THAN MINE!!!!" Bit was in silent for a moment at this before he just shook his head, knowing full well of effective Leena taunt are to the crazy hobo who think he's Bit's long lost brother, while Liger Zero Schneider and Kiger Liger appear to be chuckling at this.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE SON OF A!!!!" Issac yelled with a wrathful tone of voice before he begun to fired the missiles from the Glox Fox's railguns. However, the King Liger just reacted to the attack... by dodging around them with ease, like if it was dancing and at the same time, mocking the utterly insane blonde at his bad aim as he tried to hit the dancing organic-looking Zoid with his Fox-type Zoid's main weapon. When the rest of the Blitz Team are not finally see it, they (and the Night Raven themselves) just have drop their own jaws in a mixed of shock and astonishment at what they are seeing with their own two eyes, as they knew that Leena was a good pilot on her own but not that great, so they knew that the King Liger was doing by itself, but they have never seen a Zoid dodge and move so fluently and gracefully while being at ease of what is actually going on around it, almost as if it was just a second nature to the Lion-type Zoid. And despite Bit having seen it before, it still amazed him of just how graceful the Zoid, like if it was at peace with itself, almost if it was like the way that Fang fight with his enemies... the blonde pilot then shook his head. He was pretty sure, it is just concidence that the King Liger's dodging look familiar to the way to how Fang dodge the attacks. Back to the fight: The King Liger decide that it was enough now and fired a single shell from one of its vulcan guns, before it travel seamlessly through the air before it finally struck one of the missiles that was about to be fired from the one of the railguns, causing an explosion in the process, destroying the Glow Fox's main weapon. Seeing the now open opportunity after the King Liger landed, Leena shouted out to Bit.

"Bit!"

"Already ahead of you!"

Both Zoid Warriors then push the throttles to the max as the Liger Zero Schneider and King Liger rushed forward toward the Glow Fox and unfurled their Laser Blades as they glowed before cutting down the opposing enemy Zoid, taking it out of commission, finishing the fight with Issac and ending the battle for good as the couple pieces of the opposite-colored Fox-type Zoid fell to the ground. There was silent for a moment... before Bit and Leena started to do a victory dance in the cockpits of their Zoids at winning the battle despite not getting rewards for it, but will make up for it with putting Issac in jail and mental asylum.

"We did it! We did it! WOO!" Leena said to herself at the light of this... before their victory dance at this battle was cut short when the King Liger suddenly roared, causing Leena to fall back onto the seat, before the Lion-type Zoid suddenly sprinted forward and ran in the direction that it was heading in, all while Leena tried to regain control, but her Zoid just stubbornly refused, as she spoke to her partner. "WOW! King Liger! What the hell are you doing?! Slow down, KING LIGER!!!!"

Bit just saw what happen from the cockpit of his Zoid and let out a suffering sigh at this. "King Liger is gonna reveal another of its hidden sercet, huh...? That means another sets of problems are going to arise up." Bit groan inwardly at this before he spoke to his Zoid partner. "Liger?" Liger Zero Schneider gave Bit a growl of understandment and sympathy for its pilot before the mostly orangec-colored Lion-type Zoid ran and chased after them.

"What did the King Liger suddenly with Leena still in it?" Vega asked.

"Beats me." Dr. Toros answered, while he was keeping Shadow away from his Zoid models.

" _Probably wanting to reveal another sercet that it was keeping from us._ " Brad answered on the com-link while he was helping Jamie out of his Raynos.

"Could be." Dr. Toros said... before he then ask the mercenary. "Also. Brad. What's the status on the Raynos? Before we tell the authories of Issac so they can deal with him instead of us."

" _My Raynos is in pretty good shape, the damage is minimal to the point we could just repair it back at the base, doc_." Jamie answered the Zoid doctor instead. " _In fact, if there was any less damage to my Zoid, I would have simply flown it off of the battlefield._ "

"Then it is settle: I'll called the authorities and we wait for them to take Issac out of our hands while taking the Raynos into the Hover Cargo before we go after Leena and Bit."

" _Actually, doc... I want to discuss with you something later on..._ "

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Leena and King Liger are at..._

"KING LIGER! PLEASE SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Leena yelled as she doesn't know of where the hell on Zi that her Zoid is taking her. The King Liger didn't listen to its pilot as it kept on running through the desert landscape... before the Lion-type Zoid begun to slow down until it came to a stop. Leena was now confused by this and attempted to move her Zoid with the controls, but the King Liger remain firmly still. Pouted in annoyance by this, Leena decide to look around look... only to see that they were in front of an ancient ruin that was built into the side of a hill made of sandstone, which was eroded away by consist weathering of time itself to reveal of what was underneath of what it was hiding. The trigger-happy psycho look at the ruin in awe before she then heard a shout of her name and turn her head to see the Liger Zero Schneider coming up to them before Bit manage to establish a com-link between them as he spoke.

"Leena, why did King Liger suddenly ran?" Bit asked his girlfriend, still confused by the Zoid's reasoning.

"I don't know, but King Liger have took me to this ruin right in front of us." Leena answered as she pointed to the ruin in front of them.

"... Don't tell me it is revealing another of its sercet that it's hiding from us? Please reassume me at least this one problem would be a problem."

"I don't know!" Leena yelled in annoyance at her boyfriend before he told him. "But there's only one way to find out...: We go looking into these ruins!"

"... I knew you were gonna say that." Bit grumble in annoyance at this predicament they were in.

"Shut up."

Bit and Leena got out of their own respective Zoid's cockpits and climb down their metallic bodies, before Fiona came out of her Zoid when the chest where the Zoid Core was located open up by her thought and she crawled out of it. Once that was done, the three then walked right inside of the ancient ruin and down the hallway, which the wall were engrave with both markings and a older and mostly forgetting form of a language that they recongized is from a thousand years ago but they still use today in its newest form. They were amazed by the hallway as they walk down through it before they finally came to the end of it. Suddenly, that was when a dazzling light flashed in their sight, temperory blinding them for a moment before their eyes quickly adjusted to it, revealing to be just an bunch of lights to be turning on, although they dimmed a bit as a couple of them sparked and died due to not being used in a such a long time, and they were took by shock when the sight of their eyes caught something they didn't expect to see in the room: There were four cylinder-shaped pods covered in metal that were standing vertically in the room and were secure to the floor of it, each one being label with highlighted words in not only the same language they saw in the hallway but also the number in their natural number form, even though they were covered heavily with dust due to the years, they were readable enough to make out the word printed out without the dust being wiped off, with each one being at least over 3.3 meters (11 feets) tall and were about 1 meters (3 feets) across, and an console in front of them with buttons on it for controls and a medium-sized screen on top of it, but there were also a few button on all four of the pods as well, with lights and vital. Bit and Leena just look around the now revealed hidden room in awe, at how well it is preserved despite the sights of wear with the few wires jagging out and the walls having a few crack in them while the flickering and sparks coming from the artificial lights themselves, at how well hidden it was if it wasn't found by someone before them for all how know how long it was, and how the system were still working in almost perfect order despite for who know how long, before they have notice that Fiona was standing absolutely still, rigid with complete shock, as she stared blankly at all four of the pods front of them in utterly silent.

"Fiona?" Leena said, worried about the Ancient Zoidian.

"Hey, buddy? Are you okay?" Bit ask, concern for his partner.

"... I know this place. I know this place from somewhere... long time ago..." Fiona said, both to herself and to Bit and Leena, almost as if she is remembering of what they are, like if she was in some sort of trance at this, before she slowly walked over to console and gently touch its side with her hand...

... That was when the console, all of an sudden, actived on its own, causing a loud "EEP!" from Fiona, evidence by how her tail is standing high in the air, as she, Bit, and Leena were jolted in bewildment of what just happen. The console begun something that they don't know it is doing... before one of the pods suddenly begun to hiss, causing some of the dust on the other pods fall off, making their label more clear to them that were painted on the silver paint of those four pods. All three of them immediately averted their attention to that particular pod as they step away from the control console for the pods while it begun to hiss with vaporized mist coming from the inside... before it then suddenly split open into four piece, splashing some kind of liquid-like fluid on to the floor, taking them by shock. That was when they've suddenly notice that was formerly inside of pod fall out of it and landed on one of the pieces before they took a  more closer look at it, before they've became even more shock of what they saw: Right there, laying down unconscious on one of the four pieces of what pod that it came from, was a young man in his late 10s, with black hair that was in a spikey-style of hair and have a red retangle mark on the left side of his face where the cheek were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DA-DA-DDDUUUUHHHHH!!!!!!! You didn't expect that, did you? But of course, you're probably (maybe not) thinking of is that who you think it is? Heheheheh... you're just have to wait and find out in the next chapter...  
> Also, I must apologized of suddenly disappearing and taking me so long for posting, but I got distracted by other things like finishing the Chaos Emperor Saga and several other happening to me that you have already know, but thankfully, I got it done now. Now it is time for me to go onto the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 10: Awaking From The Past. The Past Meet The Present

Bit, Leena, and Fiona were shock at the sight of a unknown man laying unconscious on the floor before they notice that his closed eyes were slightly flicking and fluttering a bit...

The smell of coughing smoke and hot-intense fire flaring up his nostrils, filling his mind of that sense. The cracking flame, the booming sounds of explosions, and distant by horrified scream echoing his ears, echoing back and forth in his mind. His senses filling his mind with all of those that he smelled and heard, causing to have pictures of what happen with his own eyes, all before his eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing his black eyes just for a moment to the three, before he suddenly snapped them back shut tightly, groaning slightly at this, due to his eyes being flashed blindingly by the blinding lights created by the artifical lights. However, he've manage to flutter them before his eyes open again and this time, they slowly have adjust his sight to the bright and shining lights of the room. He noticed that he was laying on the floor, before a chilling feeling crawled over his body and engulfed him in it. He look down at his body, he was able to make out enough to see that he was completely naked with no article of clothing on him, before he gasped, but the sudden inhale of the air made him gag. He coughed violently, causing a long stream of mucus dripped from his throat, the severity of it that made him feel that his own lungs felt as if they were on fire. After clearing his throat, he slowly stood up on his two legs, using his hands on his legs to push his body up, but they wobble and he stumble forward upon the control console before he lean onto it and use it to support himself, as he breath the air slowly in and out. He suddenly feel a throbbing headache coming and winced. He didn't feel like a 19-year old man who'd just woken up from a deep sleep. He felt like an over 1900-year old man whose body was in a revolt. He had the vaguest inkling in the back of his mental landscape that he was somehow and yet strangely accurately correct about that hyperbole.

He open his eyes and peered them toward the 3 other pods that were in the room. His vision was still blurry, disoriented, and patchy, coming in and out, but he was still able to make out the names on the label made of black ink that is slowly eroding away, despite the amount of heavy dust on them, before he look at the buttons on the console and the some letters on the now active screen that he can't seem to remember correctly. He manage to lift his right arm, despite the pulsating migraine he was having, and press several command key, recalling something and by pure instinct no less, onto the keys of the console.

This have caused the other three pods to hiss the same vaporized stream, like the pod that he came out of, before they all split open into four piece simultaneously and reveal what were occupied inside of them, which were: A man in his early 20s with black-grey hair and his facial marking consist of a red dot and the number 7, A man in his late 20s with messy brown hair, and an dark-skinned woman who was also in her late 20s with long brown hair and her facial marking were two pink parallel lines, all three of them laying unconscious on the cold floor of the room.

However, they all groan at this before they slowly taking a breath of air into their lungs and collectively start coughing violently, though not as much as the young man who first came out of one of the pods, until the coughing finally stop and they all clear their throats. The young man then walk over to them, this time being more steady and stable now, since his headache have mostly subsided for now, as the three slowly lifted their upper bodies up from the floor with their, albert still wobble, hands, before the young man, finally and suddenly, spoke to them in concern, speaking and, rather unknownly, revealing their names. "Raven... Irvine... Moonbay... Are you guys, okay?"

"Yeah... I think that the rest of we are now, Van..." The man with the black-grey, whose name is apparently Raven, answer the first young man, whose is apparently Van, his question, in between taking his breath in and out, before he then ask the rest of them. "Right?"

"Mostly." The man with the messy brown hair answer, whose name is apparently Irvine, as he laid his body against the bottom of the pod that he came out of before he let out an groan at this.

"Yeeep..." The dark-skinned woman, whose name is apparently Moonbay, groaned as she felt a headache coming, while she was laying on the cold floor... before she notice something and she slightly open one of her eyes took a peak and look down to see her body. "... Why are we completely naked?"

"I don't know." Van answered. "Do you remember the last of what happen before we've lost conscious?"

"Other then the smell of smoke, the sound of explosion and screams of horror in the distant, I personality have no clue or memory of the last thing that happen..." Raven answered before he ask the other two. "What about you two...?"

"Nope."

"Na-na..."

"I see..." Raven grumble to himself... then he notice something was out of place, and it was something quite wrong, before he then ask Van, in a concern and worried tone in his voice. "Van... where's Fiona and Reese?"

"I... I honestly don't really know." Van answered, honest to the man in front of him, before he explained it to him. "When I woke up on the floor after my pod open up to let me out and got up before I stumble over to the console for the controls, the only pods in this building that I see is my, yours, Moonbay, and Irvine. And since I think this is only room of the building, I don't see any pods for either Fiona or Reese. I'm sorry, Raven. I don't know, but I wish that I do, I really wish that I do..."

Before Raven could respond, however, they suddenly heard a familiar voice, albert a bit more higher pitch than normal.

"Van...?" The four all turn their heads and saw Fiona, completely standing still shocked with a expression to match it, meaning that she know these people, but most particular out of all of them, Van, as she spoke. "Van... is that you?"

"Fiona?"

"VAN!" Fiona suddenly dash toward the man before she crash right into him and wrap her arms around his waist as she then told Van with a expression full of happiness as she cried tears of joy at this. "Van! You're not only awake, but alive! It's been so long that I last saw you! I've missed you so much! Oh Van! I'm so glad that you're alive!"

Van was in shock, unsure of what to even exactly say to her... all before his expression have slowly turn into a happy smile as a few drops of tears filled with joy rolled down across his face before he wrap his arms around Fiona and closed his eyes. "I missed you too." Van said, hugging Fiona tightly around his arms in a deep embrace with each other, happy that she was still alive after the last time he saw her when he gave her a kiss before the last mission that he was part in that, which he still couldn't remember the exact details of what it was exactly really, but he didn't care about that now, all he care about right now is that Fiona was safe and sound, around in his protective arms that made them both feel warm and happy about. That was... until Van have notice something that was bothering him, like it is nudging right at him in the back of his mind and made him confused, while Raven, Irvine, and Moonbay just give a confused blank expressions on their faces, before he took a look down and saw Fiona's current appearance. "... Fiona... Why do you suddenly look the adorable-looking girl like the first time we meet when we're 14 years old now?" Van asked, before he then notice Bit and Leena, who were standing still far back behind Fiona, both having a confused looks and blank expressions on their faces, as they don't have a single clue and were still not sure of what the hell is exactly going on anymore. "And who are you two behind her? And Fiona, why do have a-" When his brain have finally registered the fact that Fiona have a Zoid-like tail right behind her, swinging back and forth right in front of him as she tilted to the left in confusion at him, when he and his body suddenly went completely rigid at this, as his mind became frozen in a "404 ERROR" and given it, and by extension Van, a metaphorical BSOD (Blue Screen Of Death), before his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull and fell back down to the cold floor of the room they were in, fainted from the shock at the sight of seeing Fiona looking like when they have first met, and with a Zoid tail no less.

"VAN!" Fiona shouted, in concern at Van when he fell backward and fainted.

"... Okay, now all I got is question: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ?!" Leena shouted in confusion as she scratch her head, having utterly _zero_ clues or ideas anymore since there were now too many questions that are need to be answered.

"It's beats me, that all I know." Bit answered bluntly, while still looking blankly at the fainted man with the black spikey hair, before Moonbay spoke up.

"... Well, it's been a long day, despite not knowing of how long it is actually, for all of us as there are a lot of unanswered questions that we need to know. But first thing first, about we can get some cloths for a few of us since WHY WE WERE NAKED IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!"

"I wish I really knew..."

* * *

 

_Later... Much later... Like... Almost half a day later..._

Van slept in his unconsious dream... until he let out an groan at this, starting to wake up from his dream and regaining consciousness. He suddenly notice that he was laying on something that was soft and comfortable due to feeling it on his back, like if he was sleeping in a bed, and started to peer open his eyes to see... before he mentally wonder of why is his organoid friend Zeke is looking at him right in front of his face.

However, before Van could responded to this, the door suddenly slide open and Fiona came into the room before she then notice that Van was now awake and ran to the side of his bed. "Van!" Fiona said, happily at this, as she came right up to his side as she spoke to him. "You're awake!"

"Fiona...?" Van said, still confused of what is going on, before he'd fainted, as he then sat his body straight up on the bed that he previous was sleep in, before he then ask the ancient Zoidian that he knew since his teenage years. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Van. It's me. It's truely me, Van. ... Well, beside me now looking like the girl that you met in an anicent ruin when you were 14."

"... Touché, Fiona. Touché..."

That was when Bit and Leena also entered the room, which was noticed by Fiona and Van when Zeke made a greeting growl and they said "hi" to the silver organoid before the couple turned their attention to the blonde Zoidian girl and the spikey black-haired man as Bit then speak. "Hey, Fiona.".

"Hi, Bit and Leena." Fiona said to them before she then sat down on the same bed beside him as she then told Van, introducing him to her blonde partner/friend and his psychotic trigger-happy girlfriend. "Van, meet my friend and partner, Bit Cloud, and his a bit of a psychopath girlfriend (no offence), Leena Toros."

"Hey." Bit said.

"What's sup?" Leena said.

"Hi." Van said to them. He notice that Bit look sorta like Karl L. Schwarz and reminded of him, making him wonder if he's a relative or something else.

"I heard from her that you're Fiona's boyfriend." Bit joked.

"B-BOYFRIEND?!" Van stutter out in embarrassment, which made Fiona and Leena giggle at this, as steams seep out from his ears. It took a while for a few of them to calm down at Bit's joke to Van, before the spikey black-haired man then decide to ask some of the important questions that were on his mind right now. "Fiona... What is going on? Where are we exactly? Why are we here right now? Why do you look like that right now? I have so many questions to ask and one of which is why do you have a tail though?"

Fiona give Van an unsure look to him, not sure of how to really explain it to him, before she then look back at Bit and Leena, as if she needed help from them for her to explain it to the man that whom she loved. They were silent, not really sure of what to do, before the blonde pilot let out a calm sigh at this and decide to roll out a chair before he sit down in it and spoke to him. "Okay, Van. This is going to be a while, since there a lot to explain about. First: let's go back of when I met the Blitz Team and Fiona, better known as Liger Zero, since she was a Zoid at that time..."

Bit then went on explaining to Van, he started by telling him that he was a junk-dealer before he became a Zoid warrior, to how he met the Blitz Team, and by, extention, Liger Zero (who was Fiona's Zoid form), to his first fight aside them, to the first battle against the Backdraft group, to the first use of the CAS system for the Liger Zero thanks to the information found in the Zoid, to Leena's first use of her new Gunsniper, to the first battle with Dr. Toros' former friend and old rival Dr. Laon, to Brad stealing the Shadow Fox, to his first meeting with Vega, to their first battle with him and the Berserk Fury, to the Royal Cup before their final battle with the Berserk Fury and the Backdraft group at the corspe of the first Ultrasaurus ever made that resulted in them winning and advancing to S-rank, before Vega and his two Zoids joined the Blitz Team when his guardian was arrested due to having been involved in a incident that resulted in the death of Vega's parents. Van was utterly amazed by the details of what Bit is saying that he was hearing and was glad that the Guardian Force was able to make the world of Zi a peaceful place where Zoid are no longer used for warfare anymore and are only used in competirive battle now, before the blond-haired pilot finished explaining to him, but he was still confused about a couple of thing that the emerald-eyed pilot didn't mention about. "Okay, I get the basic of it. But that still doesn't explain of how Fiona was now an Zoid at that time and the last time I saw her, she was still an Zoidian. How did you discover her original Zoidan body?"

"Oh that! Well... you see... " Bit said as he laugh nervously at this, while a massive sweatdrop appear on the back of his head, not really sure of just how truthful that he need to tell him, causing Van to narrowed his eyes in suspicious at him, before he then, nerviously, decide to tell him the truth about the whole and entire circumstance behind the discovery of finding Fiona's original Zoidian inside Liger Zero's core and black box with just one line that perfectly sum it up. "Let's just say... how should I put this... it might have something to do with... well, losing her Zoid body's head?"

Bit then nervously laugh as he give an anxious grin to him, hoping for the best and that is that he wouldn't probably kill and brutally murdered him for it. Van was completely silent, with his eyes now wide at this, as he glared at the blonde man, hoping that he would burn a hole in his skull with his steady glowing anger, all just for a moment or two... just all before he attempted to launch himself from bed and lung at Bit so he can tried to strangle him to death, causing the blonde pilot to hide behind his girlfriend as if he was her after stealing one of her cookies and running away, but it ultimately ended in failure since Van haven't fully recovered his full strength for his body yet, which cause him to instead fall face-flat right onto the floor below, much to his annoyance that was evidence by his grumble at this.

Leena and Fiona just rolled their eyes at this before the blonde Zoidian and Zeke help Van up and put him back into bed. "Van, as much as I understand why you're trying to kill him, please don't since he's still my buddy and partner. And beside, you still haven't fully recovered your full strength yet." She said after putting him back into bed before hugging him.

"Okay..." Van said, after deciding not to do that since he wanted her to be happy, as he hug Fiona back, but he still shot Bit a glare at him, promising him that he _will_ bring pain upon him after he've fully recovered his strength. The blonde pilot just nervously chuckle at this before Leena spoke at this.

"Look like i'm going to be the one to explain the rest of the details to him, huh?" Leena said to herself at this... before she begun explaining to him. She explained to Van about it, from beginning at the destruction and death of her beloved Gun Sniper in one of the battle they were in (much to Van's sympathy for her about the very death of her Zoid and he know how she feel about it), to her first meeting to King Liger in the canyon, to their first battle together in which Bit was nearly kill from the opponent and how it suddenly went into a mode called "Berserk Mode", to the suddenly attack on the Blitz Team Base, to how easily of how the King Liger have fought a entire flock of Zabat on its own without a pilot before the suddenly appearance of an unknown Zoid that they didn't recongized that ended when Liger Zero's head was blasted off by the firing of one of its beam cannons, to the discovery of Fiona inside of Liger Zero's core, to the other attack on Blitz Team Base, and to the battle with Issac before the King Liger took them to the ruin and discovered the pods they were in there, telling him and summarizing of how they basically found the ancient ruins and the pods inside of said ancient ruins that they were unconscious in. Van have listened to every details of words that came out of Leena's mouth. After she was finished explaining to him, he was silence... before he spoke to them.

"So you guys have no idea of how Fiona became and is able to transform into a Zoid?" Van ask in order to make sure, after hearing everything from Leena and Fiona.

"No idea."  
"Nope."

"Not a single clue."

Van went into another round of silence when he heard before he let out an resigned sigh at this and have decide to ask them another rather important question that in back of his mind. "How long was me, Raven, Irvine, and Moonbay were in suspended animation in those pods that you found in for anyhow?" Van asked, figuring that he needed to know of just how long exactly he was seperated from Fiona and was in suspended animation for.

"Oh, that... um... So your friends that we talked to say that you and a few of them were in the Guardian Force?" Bit said, still right behind Leena for safety reasons.

"Yeah, with another few of our other friends too." Van answered.

"Well... the last time that anyone heard from them was about 1000 years ago before they've disbanded after their goal was now mostly finished."

Van became rigid when he heard that. A 1000 years? He was seperated from Fiona for a _1000_ years? He was silence from shock of what he have heard from Bit, causing Fiona to be concern about him... before he suddenly wrap his left arm around her and hug her tightly to his body as he whisper to her ears, apologizing to her, in a sad and self-lothing tone of voice. "I-I'm sorry, Fiona... i'm so sorry for this... for being seperated from you and leaving you alone for a such a long time while I was in that suspended animation pod..."

"... It's... It's alright, Van. It's not your fault. It's not your fault for being seperate from me, as you didn't know what would happen..." Fiona said, reassuring him, as she then hug him back. While they were hugging each other, with Fiona reassuring Van it was not his fault for being seperate against his will, Bit and Leena just look at them, acting like a couple that they were too.

"Aaawww, that's so sweet." Leena comment, loving the sight of them caring for each other, before she remember something. "Oh yeah, that's remind me." The girl then turned Bit's face toward hers before she kissed him on the lips. They've kissed each other deeply for a while, as Zeke sulk to himself of the injustice of not having someone to share love with, before they broke their kiss as she then spoke. "Isn't this lovely, huh?"

"Yeah..." Bit answered... before a thought came across his mind. "I wonder how the others are doing... and other that the King Liger are keeping..." He added in as both a comment _and_ a joke at the same time.

"Oh, my blonde idiot..." Leena muttered.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the other parts of the base..._

"So that's explain it." Raven commented, after he, Irvine, Moonbay have explained to them of who they are and their pasts to the Blitz Team before then letting Jamie explained to them the same thing of what Bit and Leena explained to Van at the same time, after the strategist of the Blitz Team finished his explanation to them, which the black grey-haired boy comment on while Shadow was laying beside of where he was sitting, in the now repaired living room of the Blitz Team Base.

You see, a day earlier: After the rest of the Blitz Team came to the ancient ruin in the Hover Cargo when they've saw the King Liger and Fiona's Zoid body in its inactived mode sitting in front of the ancient ruin itself. They were took by surprised when they have found that Bit, Leena, and Fiona have found four people at the ruins, who were in suspended animation due to being inside four pods for such a long period of time before the machine suddenly active and release them from the pods before they were then awaken in this current age and were completely naked at the time, which were, of course, obviously enough: Van, Raven, Irvine, and Moonbay. After giving them clothing to cover their naked bodies, a few of them voluteer and took the unconscious body of Van into the Hover Cargo before heading back to the Blitz Team Base, so they recovered after being inside of the four pods for a long time and finally release from them. Which have come to where we are currently.

"Yes. It pretty much explain up to this point." Jamie said, after his explaining to them was of the era they are in now.

"Yeah. That's pretty sum it up for you guys." Vega comment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure we all got that now. I want to talk this Brad guy, since he sound like he's like an clone of Irvine himself." Moonbay said, interesting in talking personally to him, before she then joked around about it, causing Irvine to glared at her, but he does admit, he was interest in talking in person him too.

"Brad? He've quit the team and gone last night, with his Shadow Fox." Jamie said, as he then explain to them. "I don't really know the exact reason of why, but Doc said he had talk to him about wanting to leave the team for a while, since one of his reason of leaving is the need for some room for all four of you, but it's mainly about 'wanting to know something from his old man' or something like that before he left. Doc isn't sure of what that's supposed to mean, but he doesn't mind about it since Brad was right about the multiple of his reasoning."

"Ah, man. That's suck. And I wanted to talk to him in person." Moonbay pouted at this, but she just sigh at this and shrug her shoulders. "But I guess we can understand that for multiple of reasons."

"Yeah, right..." Irvine said as he shifted his shoulders... before he then ask Vega. "So where's your guys' Team manager/Zoid doctor?"

"He's probably either building one of his Zoid models or playing with one of them in his room." Vega answered. This cause Raven and Irvine to give a peculiar eyebrow as they were weirded out by this.

"Building one of his Zoids model?"

"Yeah, you'll be surprised when you learn that Doc has a childish attitude and for his age." Jamie quickly explained. "He has numerous of them and often played with them, even when we in the middle of the battle and sometimes losing. He love his collection so much that he often fret over a single broken piece and it's well-known that he's a excessive impulse shopper, resulting in him complaining to us about our lack of fund almost all the time, despite our regular victories, due to this. And it's annoying to all of us." Jamie then shook his in annoyance at this fact. However, his disapproval frown suddenly then turn into an rather evil grin before he continue to tell them. "However, Karma itself struck him like lighting: Ever since Zeke and Shadow joined our team, they've been sometimes seen playing with Doc's Zoid models, much to his displeasure, and when they've manage to break a few of them, it send him into a catastrophic shock when he see one of his broken models. Honestly, it is freaking hilarous, especially due to all of the time that he've been playing with them when we're in battle."

Moonbay's laughter was infectious and lasted longer than should have, but it was worth it before she finally stop laughing as she catch her breath, while Irvine and Raven just chuckle in amusement at that before the young man look over to his black organoid partner resting beside where he was sitting at and spoke to him.

"What you did was pretty amusing, Shadow." Raven said, with an entertain smirk on his face. Shadow merely reply to his human partner by letting out a yawn before laying his head down on the floor. However, there was still something on Raven's mind before he then ask the strategist of the Blitz Team. "Hey, Jamie."

"Um, yeah?"

"Is there any particular incidents during the early days of the Guardian Force? Like, right after the Death Stringer Crisis? Since most of us cause really remember of what happen before we were put in those four pods. Do you know of any?"

"Well..." Jamie said to himself as he thought about it... before he press a couple of buttons on a keybroad that was build into the table of the living room, causing a holographic screen to pop up in front of him, and begun typing in. "Hold on, let me see..." The Raynos pilot scrolled down the screen and look around it for quite a bit, trying find one that would have took place after the Death Stringer Crisis and would most likey fit their age, until he found one incident that both caught his attention and fit perfectly. "Ah, there we go." He said to himself at this... before he then told them. "There's one particular incident that is mention in the passage of it that might interest you, since it fit with your age and does took place after the Death Stringer Crisis. It was called the Keres City Slaughter Incident, which took place about round in 3 ACCE, or the After Chaotic Century Era, if you were wondering, and about between several dozen to at least a few hundreds of people were either killed or injured, including several members of the Guardian Force, but the exact details of what exactly happened in the incident and how did it happen is a not known since it's mystery, due to most of the details being lost."

"Why is that?"

"Well... the reason why most of the information on the Keres City Slaughter Incident was lost is due to a major global computer network disaster called the Regnarök's Touch."

"The Regnarök's Touch?" Raven said as one of his eyebrow raised in curiosity at hearing this.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it too from books that I have read..." Vega comment before he then explain to them of what the Regnarök's Touch exactly is. "You see, the Regnarök's Touch was, that you already heard of now, a cause of still unknown that cause a major global computer network disaster, resulting in a massive global network shutdown and cause about the 65% to 85% of information before the year of 209 ACCE was lost."

"I see..." Raven said to himself, as he closed his eyes and thought to himself of what he heard of Jamie said, before he comment on it. "This is going to be a problem if we can't find of what exactly happen on the day of that incident."

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Irvine muttered, as he just nodded in agreement with Raven about this. "This is going to be more difficult than we thought."

Everyone can all but agree with Irvine on what he said about it, as it was going to be difficult to find information about the Keres City Slaughter Incident.

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

Everything was now quiet at the Blitz Team Base as everyone was now asleep at this time of the night. The hangar of the base was completely silence, where the Zoids of the team were all but standing absolutely still in their inactived state, as not a single sound was made except for the occasion pounding on its hanger doors of the winds from outside. That was... until the door leading to inside of the base slowly creak open before someone came into the hanger and slowly walked with cautions, careful not to wake anyone up, until she was now standing in front of the King Liger, standing motionless and lifeless like the other Zoids in the hanger, as if they were animatronic in a some old pizzera that was haunted by ghosts of several dead childrens and the one who murdered them. Leena, after thinking about Bit's comment about her King Liger, look silently at her Zoid, wondering what kind of other sercet that it is hiding from them. She climb slowly and carefully climb up the body of King Liger and got into the cockpit of her Zoid. When she sat down into the seat of King Liger's cockpit, she started to look around to see if there was something out of the ordinary that she missed, anything kind of sercets that was hidden in plain sight from her, sercets that her Zoid was keeping from her and the others... but she have saw nothing in the cockpit, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Sighing at this, Leena lean against the seat and lean her head up, looking at the ceiling of the hangar, as she pother to herself about the sercet of what the King Liger was keeping... until a stray thought came into her mind that made her think of something completely different...

"Mom..." Leena said, only to herself when she remember and thought about her mother. She had realized at this point that she didn't think much about her mother, all before her sudden death years ago, all when she was still at a young age. She didn't know how it happen, but her mother just vanished one day and was suddenly dead now, just all out of the blue. She pulled up her legs to her chest and wrap her arms around them, as her face then sadden with woe at this fact when she thought about it. She have only about a few precious memories of her own mother, just only bits and pieces of them, before her untimely death. She was now sadden at this, as she was worried that she would begin to lose her memory of her, as a single streak of tears rolled down her face before she wipe it off with her finger, knewing that crying about it wouldn't do much. However, she was snapped out of that thought of sadness when she heard the King Liger suddenly give a low, but gentle growl to its pilot, before it actived its computer moniter in its cockpit on its own and showing Leena some hidden informations that nobody but the Lion-type Zoid itself knows and was keeping. Leena look at the information that the King Liger was giving her carefully. "Okay. Let's see... The GU-04 Winglider. A unit that enhanced the mobiliy and manoeuvrability and have a quartet of small cannons that increased the firepower of a Zoid that is equipped with it, which also allow them to fly... huh. That's sound pretty useful." She said to herself as she continue on looking through the information, finding a file under the codename of EZ-5402. "And... EZCAS5402-01X 'X'?" Leena didn't know what was EZCAS-01X "X" exactly, but when she took a more closer look at the hindlight green lines 3D model of the Zoid, she notice and realized that it look like Liger Zero wearing a different armor, making her wonder if EZCAS-01X "X" was really just another armor for the Liger Zero instead of being a different Zoids all to together, before the King Liger turn off its moniter screen in its cockpit and, suddenly, ejected out an 1 terabyte flash card, containing the files for them. Leena was, at least, satisfied of what she got from her own Zoid as she grab the flash drive before she stood up from the seat and planning on climbing down. However, that wasn't needed when the King Liger slowly droop its head down and laid it on the cold floor of the hangar, so that its partner and pilot can get out of its cockpit more easily. Leena was took by surprised by the gesture from her Zoid, but is thankful for that as she jumped out of the cockpit and onto the floor of the hanger, before the King Liger went back into its normal position as she then walked toward the door, but she stop for a moment to turn her head toward her Zoid and ask quietly. "Did you know of what I was thinking?"

The King Liger remained silence as it stood absolutely still in its current position. Knowing her Zoid's love of keeping sercets to itself, Leena decide that she was too tired for this and resume walking toward the doors, turning in for the night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so why I decide to make Brad leave the team? Well, since there's already about uuhh... 9 (or 10, if you count Fiona) people in the team already, so it was obvious for him to leave since this was his chance now. But don't worry, he'll be coming back as I have a plan for him. And what is it? You'll found in the later chapters.  
> Also, why is there no action and just of freaking large amount of details cammed into this chapter and why is it so damn long? Well, I needed to take a break from the action stuff since I just got back working on this fanfic after doing the other fics and putting one of them on hiatus for now. Blessed to be patience, I guess.  
> I can guess you didn't expect one of the ports from the Zoids Grade-up line to be here, now did ya? And what's Zoids Grade-up you may ask? It's a sub-line of Zoid that was fulled of extra motorized weapons to be ported on for Zoid from the late 1980s before the OJR ended in 1990. God, I just loved referencing stuff.  
> This leave only one question remaining... is the EZCAS-01X "X" is what you think it is? Hehe, you'll just have to wait and find out...


	12. Chapter 11: A Day To Relax

Jamie was working on the computer in the strategist room, searching for informations on the internet, with no luck on his part, before Leena came into the room. "JAMIE!!!!!!"

"ACK! Don't scared me like that, Leena!" Jamie said, startled by her shouting and was caught by suprise.

"Sorry, but I needed to get your attention somehow." Leena said as she apologize to him and then sat by the strategist of the Blitz Team in another chair before she told and explained to him. "I found a few files on King Liger... well... King Liger actually give them to me, really. But I got them on a flash card."

Leena give Jamie the flash card and he put it into his computer before he then looked over the files. "Let's see... GU-04 Winglider, a unit perfect for King Liger, and... EZCAS5402-01X 'X'?"

"You heard about it?" Leena asked, which Jamie answer by shaking his head left to right.

"No, I haven't." Jamie said as he told Leena. "But I'll research it on the internet, to see if there is anything on it."

"Thanks, Jamie. You're the best. But you do have to promise me that you're gonna tell anyone about this, not even our teammates, as I wanted it to be a surprised, espacially for Bit."  
Jamie raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"Because I want to show my boyfriend my thanks in my own way." She answered. "So we can't tell anyone about this. Except for my dad, since he does have both the knowledge and experience of how to build them, we can tell him about them."

"About what?"

Leena and Jamie jumped in surprised and turn their head to see Dr. Toros standing behind, the expression on his face looking mildy confused as he only heard the end of what his own daughter said. Leena just blankly look at him before she sighed and proceed to tell him of what she found of what King Liger haven given her and the files being on the flash card itself. After she have told her father of this, he immediately grin happily like if he was a little kid that been given a present as his eyes were gleaming with stars. "You found a new equipment unit for the King Liger and a new possible CAS for the Liger Zero?! YAY!!!"

"DAD! Calm down! We don't want anyone to know about the new CAS for the Liger Zero yet." Leena said. After Dr. Toros has calm down now, she spoke to him. "Could you build this CAS unit?"

"Hmm..." Dr. Toros scratch his chin as he ponder for a moment before he give a answer. "I really don't know yet." He said before he then told his daughter and explain it to her. "Since I haven't look into the design of this unknown CAS yet, I am not hundred percent sure of what sort of parts that is needed to build it. But the GU-04 Winglider, on the other hand, is quite easy for us to build. Sure, it's going cost us quite a lot to buying the parts for it, but since we have the money that Harry left you, that is going to be a minor problem."

"Thanks, dad!" Leena said before she bear-hug her father, crushing his ribs in the process as his face started to turn a blue. After a moment, she let him go and told him with a serious glare at him. "But if you tell anyone about this, i'll maim you."

Realizing she was serious about this, he immediately nodded at this. With that done now, Leena smiled at this before she skipped out of the room joyfully, happy at this development. After regaining his breath, Dr. Toros watch his daughter skip out of the room before he shook his head at this. She started remind him a bit of his late wife, Lilia, when he and his two friends have first met her back then, back when he was still friend with Laon.. He decide to begin the process on building the GU-04 Winglider…

* * *

 

_Later... at the hangar bay of the Blitz Team Base..._

Bit, Fiona, and Van were currently in the hangar area of the team base. Van have manage to regained enough of his strength in his body, specifically, his legs to walk, allowing him to at least walk around the base, even though he's still not at 100% just yet, but he's getting there. The three were currently standing in front of Fiona's currently inactived Zoid body, in its white standard armor to be precise, before Van decide to finally ask. "So... this is your Zoid body, Fiona?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah."

The two blonde answered his question before Bit then told him. "As you already know, me and my partner were best buddy, ever since we've first met in this same hanger and helped the Blitz Team into winning many battles, including the championship itself... before I found out my buddy was actually a girl." He said, embarrassed by that fact. This Fiona cause to giggle as Van just narrow his eyes at him and give him a questioning look to the blonde man before he decide to ignore it for now as he was wondering over something else.

"So how is Fiona is suppose to get into her Zoid body?" Van ask, confused by this and wonder about it.

"Huh... I didn't think about that to be honest." Bit sheepishly said as a sweatdrop appear on the side of his head.

"Hmm... I think I got idea of how it work." Fiona said, before she took a few steps forward her Zoid body and extended her hands toward it as she open the palm of her hands, while Bit and Van just watch and look at her in silence. Instantaneously, the chest of her Zoid body open up before about several dozens greenish glowing tendrils suddenly came out of it, much to Bit and Van's shock at this as they've never seen this before, and wrapped around her true body before pulling Fiona into the body of her Zoid form and the chest closed behind her.

The eyes glowed all before Liger Zero suddenly stood up all of her four legs and let out a roar at this. Van jolted with shock at this, being the first time that he saw Fiona im her Zoid form now, before Bit, already got used to it, walk over to the Lion-type with a smile on his face and spoke to his partner. "Hey, buddy! Happy to be back in your Zoid form, huh?" Liger Zero turn her head and give a growl of affirmation to him. Van, still shock by this, just stood in silence before he manage to find his voice and spoke.

"Fiona? Are you still you?" Liger Zero turned her head toward Van and give him a growl of comfirmation to him before she lowered her head to his level and begun nuzzling him, gently due to their differences in sizes. "Yep. You're still you, Fiona."

"Aaawww, isn't that sweet?" Bit comment.

"Shut up."

Liger Zero put her head on the floor and beside before then opening the hatch of the cockpit, which reveal the two-seat. Van expressed his confusion at this, not sure of what she wanted, but Bit have quickly figure out of what his partner wanted. "I think she want you to pilot her. You know, to quickly check your piloting skills and to see if you're rusty." The blonde pilot explained to the black-haired soldier. "Since you _were_ in that pod for a long time. Plus, since there's two seat, I can get to see your skills while I'll give you intruction."

"Good idea. Now I get of where she is getting at. Well, thanks to you, of course."

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."

With that, Van and Bit got into the cockpit, with the blonde warrior letting the former soldier have the pilot seat as he sat down in the backseat of the cockpit. Once they've seated, Liger Zero closed the hatch of the cockpit and stood right up on its four legs before walking out of the hangar and out into the endless landscape of the desert surrounding the Blitz Team Base to test out and see Van's skills and ability to see if they were rustly or not.

Soon, they were doing the basic parts of the training to start it off, as they want to take it easy and slow so they can see Van's skills as a Zoid pilot and didn't want to rush him, Liger Zero giving him the controls. They slowly advanced through the basic parts of the training until the former soldier was done with the basic part of the training, passing it with flying colors. Bit was, to say the least, quite impressed by the skills of him as he compliment him. "Not bad, Van! Look like your skills and ability as an Zoid pilot, as well as the basic understanding of piloting a Zoid, haven't lost its edge. Something most definitely expected out of a member of the Guardian Force... well, _former_ member of the Guardian Force really." Liger Zero growled in agreement with him. "I have to say, you'll be one heck of a Zoid warrior."

"Thanks." Van said as with a smile.

"Now then... how about I give you a bonus round to challenge you." Bit said. He look around before he see one, a gorge that was about over 5 miles wide and across with a river below it, and told Van. "See that gorge over there?"  
"Yeah?"

"I want to see if you can jump over it with Liger Zero and land on the other side... _without_ topping Liger Zero over. So if you do landed ot on the other side without topping Liger Zero over, then I own you some ice cream."

" _Oh_ , you are _so_ on!" Van said with a confidence smirk on his face as he pushed the throttle to the max. Liger Zero reply with an all mightly roar before dashing forward... and right toward the gorge itself. Her speed slowly but surely climb up until it was now at her maximum speed of over 307 km/h (190 mph) before it was _one_ step away from the edge of the cliff. "NOW!" With just one jump from the edge, Liger Zero leaped into the air like a pouncing cat that was on the hunt as Van then actived the boosters, causing the lion-type Zoid to go even higher in the air, as she soared through the air like a glider as Bit and Van let out howls of amazement at this while Liger Zero let out a roar of excitment, as she feel like the wild and untamed wind that blew across the landscape of Zi, before she landed on the other side of the gorge on all of her four legs. Van took a deep breath and blew an whisper at this as he rub his forehead with one of his arms before he turn and spoke to the blonde pilot. "So, how was _that_?"

"Okay, okay. You got me..." Bit said as he joked around... before he give Van a grinning face as he told him. "But in all seriousness, it was awesome! You've definitely left an impression on me." He said before he then ask him. "So tell me... how was it and what do you think?"

"Hmm... it was pretty easy for me to learn it and get a idea on how it works, since I've already done before." Van answered as he told Bit about it. "And beside the awkward fact that Fiona is the Zoid that we are piloting, it's pretty great!"

"Good."

"So what about the promise of getting ice cream?"

"Well... there's a town nearby of where we can get some before we can then begin the more advance part of the training. I'll give you the direction of where to go so you can head toward it."

"Okay. Sound good to me."

Van piloted to turn Liger Zero around and headed toward the town, as Bit gave the intruction and the direction for him to follow. In all honestly, Van knew that he was going to like this new form of the world that they live in. Sure, many of the people that he and his few friends both knew and loved were all but long gone, but he and them have new friends to help him out. He was glad that the Guardian Force, at least, have made the world a mostly peaceful one without them despite being long but gone now. And he still have Fiona with him. He was happy of he have now.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Jamie, Vega, Raven, Irvine, and Moonbay were searching for books that have the recording of the history during the beginning and the earliest years of ACCE itself in one of the sections of the liberty, looking for any books that have information that was on the Keres City Slaughter incident itself. And... well... they were having a bit of difficult time on that one.

"Aaaahhhhh... this is so damn difficult, more difficult of searching for information on just _one_ incident that is recorded." Moonbay muttered to herself at this as she and the others were all looking through the piles and piles of books that they have put on the table. "With so many book on this table, you think you would at least find one book, or even one page at least, that would explain the Keres City Slaughter Incident? But nope. Every book that I have read so far mention about but yet there is barely anything else on it other then what Jamie have already mention to us."

"Quit, complaining Moonbay." Irvine said to the dark-skinned girl beside him, leaning against her chair, as he told her. "It would get you anywhere faster."

"Yeah, yeah. I know... it's just so annoying of trying to find anymore details on it!" Moonbay said in annoyance with a pouty look on her face as she lay her head on the table. "It's so damn annoying..."

Raven just look at them before he huff at this and turn to Jamie, who was reading one of the books at the moment, before he ask him. "So Jamie, what about you? Did you find any pages or books that explain the incident in greater details?"

"Nope. Not having any luck of finding those on it, either." Jamie answered... before the two turn their head toward Vega. "Vega? What about you?"

"Well, I did found one book the discuss about it, which is the one i'm reading now..." Vega answered while he was holding a very large book, which have gotting the other's attention, before he told about it. "In the early part of it, it has some useful informations of what did likey happen at the Keres City Slaughter Incident thanks to the insight of it and what events lead it to transpired, before the book then later go into the theories of what exactly cause it and what exactly happen afterward, ranging from the most realistic theory to the conspirary theories and all to the most outlandish and farfetched ones, like it was cause by either aliens, vampires, or even zombies that was behind it all."

"Either aliens, vampires, or even zombies...?" Irvine said with a sweatdrop appear on the side of his head as he raised at an eyebrow at that statement, couldn't believe at what he just heard from him as it was the most ridiculous things that he have heard in his life yet.

"Yep."

"Okay." Raven said, shaking his head at this, can't believing of what they were coming with. People. Before he then ask him. "So what are the more realistic theories?"

"Well, there's plenty of them, but there's one that just stood out to me and might interest you: The theoy that the whole incident was the end result of a trap set for the Guardian Force by a terrorist group or some other unknown organization."

That definitely got their interest peeking at this theory, since they've knew that it happened multiple times before due to their experience, before Irvine spoke. "So you think this theory suggest that it is what possibly happen at Keres City?" He asked.

"Maybe. Since there's several amount of evidence backing it up." Vega said. "However, since it happen over a 1000 years ago, we may never know the answer to that question as it was a long time ago and the Keres City is long abandoned, nothing but ruins nowadays."

"You're right..." Raven comment as he cross his arms together and thought about it. "So look like we might have hit a dead end at this point, with scarce and what little information on the Keres City Slaughter incident, all we got is just guesses now..." Everyone agree Raven on that one, since they could only found scarce informations on it. They were all but silence at this... until Jamie spoke.

"Speaking of Keres City being ruins now. Those same ruins, the Keres City Ruins, is one of the places that we fought Dr. Laon." Jamie said. "The same place where he, Doc, and my dad met Leena's mom at when they were still friend togethers and the same place where their rivally with each other begun."

"You're serious?" Moonbay asked, as the others were now listening in interest, keening on how Dr. Toros, Dr. Laon, and Oscar first met Leena and Leon's mother.

"Oh yeah... From what I heard, from my own dad no less, they've first went to the Keres City ruins themselves when they were still in college..."

Later... at the Blitz Team Base...

Bit, Leena, Fiona, and Van were eating ice creams of various kind of flavors (after Van and Bit have already finished the advanced parts of the training and decide to get ice cream for them and their girlfriends) in the hangar of the Blitz Team Base, near Fiona's inactived Zoid body, with Zeke laying by them. They ate their ice creams for a while before they've finished it and after they have finished them, Dr. Toros suddenly came into the hangar and notice them.

"Ah, there you are, Leena!" Dr. Toros said joyously as he walked over to them and then told his daughter. "I've came to tell you that the GU-04 Winglider is now done since i've already decoded, look at, and build it already."

"OH!" Leena said, surprised by that news, before she thanks her father. "Well, thanks dad." She turn her head to those who are rather confused of what is exactly going on and explained it to them. "I've found a few files on a flash card from King Liger."

"Aaaahhhh..." The three reacted rather casually to this, as it didn't really surprised them since they suspected that the King Liger was involved, one way or another.

"So the Winglider is done?" Leena asked after she turn her attention to her father.

"Yep." Dr. Toros answered before he told his daughter. "In fact, it is ready to be put on the King Liger and tested to see if it will work."

"Great!" Leena said before she turn and ran toward King Liger as she called out to her Zoid while her father was preparing to equip the unit to the Lion-type Zoid. "KING LIGER! Let get the Winglider equipped to you so that we can see if it work!" King Liger immediately respond to its partner's call by drooping down its head inches above floor and opening the hatch of its cockpit, letting Leena jumping into the pilot seat of its cockpit, before then closing the hatch completely and dropping the restaints onto its partner. Next, the King Liger stood up on all of its four legs before Leena piloted her Zoid right underneath the spot of where the overhead crane of the hangar is usually at, as the Zoid doctor control and moved the overhead crane itself to get the GU-04 Winglider by using a remote to control the device before a section of the floor splitted apart, revealing it to be a pair of horizontal sliding doors built into the floor, before lowering it into the open section of the floor that lead right dwon to the basement, located below the Blitz Team Base and the place where Dr. Toros created the CAS units for the Liger Zero, to get it. Once the crane has clamp down right onto the GU-04 Winglider, Dr. Toros put in the commands for the crane to lifted it out of the basement and into the hangar, revealing its true appearance to them: It was white-colored unit that was shape sorta of like a box with four golden wings jagging out in different direction, a pair of two wings on the side of the unit and another pair on the top of it, and a quartet of golden cannons attached to the top front of the unit.

Now that it was out of the basement, Dr. Toros put in the commands onto the remote for the crane before the overhead crane then moved toward the King Liger with the unit in its grip. Once it was over the Lion-type Zoid, it begun to lower the GU-04 Winglider unit onto the Zoid and placed it on the back of the King Liger, just behind the four laser blades of the Zoid were, where a empty space on called a port socket was located on the back of the neck of the Zoid, allowing the crane to put it into the port socket and attaching the unit to the King Liger. Once the GU-04 Winglider was connected to King Liger's port socket, the Zoid doctor give the go to his daughter. "Alright, Leena! The Winglider is now connected! Time to test it out!"

"OKAY!" Leena said before she then told her partner. "King Liger! Let's do this!" She said as she pumped herself up by punching the air with her fists. King Liger gave a roar of affirmation to its partner at this before then walking out of the hangar.

The others decide to watch the test outside from inside of the hangar as Leena and King Liger were prepared to test out the new equipment. Leena slowly pushed the throttle as the King Liger slowly begun to run until she push it to the max, causing her Lion-type Zoid to go up and running at its maximum speed of 280 km/h as the Zoid itself ran across the landscape of the desert, giving a majectic and magnificent appearance to the Lion-type Zoid. "King Liger! LET'S _GO!!!!_ " Leena shouted as she actived all of the boosters on her Zoid, including a pair of them on the GU-04 Winglider, accelerating the King Liger even faster than Leena have experience before and beyond its maximum speed... until she guided her Zoid as she shouted. " _NOW!_ "

All before with one mighty leap, the King Liger jumped into the air... and flew. Not gliding in the air. But actually flying and soaring through the air of the sky, all under its own power from the boosters of the Winglider. Everyone down on the ground just look in awe and marvel at it as the striking and awe-inspiring Lion-type Zoid flew around the landscape where the Blitz Team Base was at, under its own power no less. Bit said one word that everyone agree that said it best. "Incredible..."

"Wow..." Leena said, as she look down at the desert landscape inside the cockpit of her own Zoid. Sure. It wasn't her first time piloting a flying Zoid. Like the time when she've piloted Jamie's previous Zoid, a customized Ptera, to chase after Bit when he was running away from her in his jeep (a fact that she was still embarrassing to her), but she never really did took in the beauty of it since she was chasing Bit in his jeep at the time. Now that she is, in her own Zoid no less, Leena was taking in the scenery of the landscape of the desert down below that would took your breath away too, as it was just simply breathtaking from above in the air, as the King Liger soar through the air above the earth with its Winglider backpack, before Leena spoke to her Zoid. "King Liger. This is simply amazing. I have never been able to enjoy it since other things happen that didn't allow me to, but now that I am, my own breath is just simply tooking away. And thanks to you, King Liger and the Winglider unit. Thank you for this, King Liger. You're an awesome Zoid. Something that I don't regret."

The King Liger just simply give a growl of approval at this, glad that its pilot was enjoying this. Leena just smiled calmly as she lean down in her seat, taking in the tranquillity of it. It made her wonder. What could wrong? Well, fate itself, however... has _other_ plans for them...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the secret location of the secret base..._

The Commissioner of the Zoid Battle Commission Union came in and stumble into the room with his wobbly legs, this time being bloodied, bruised, and injuries all over his body, as the door closed behind him while the sercet base was shaking due to the various explosion and gunfires were heard outside of the room, before his superior spoke in concern, evidence by his words despite his monotone voice. "What is going on?"

"We're... we're being attacked... from one of the remnants... of the Backdraft group." The Commissioner answered his superior's question in between taking his breath to soften the pains from his wounds, as he steady himself on his wobbling legs. However, that was when the door suddenly glowed before exploding, causing the Commissioner to be send through the air and down to the floor by the resulting kinetic shockwave from the explosion, causing him to cough up some blood from his mouth. That was when a middle-aged man in a black-coat with an crew cut-style black hair and broad-looking appearance came out of the smoke, having an insane grin on his face with his eyes being just as equally insane and holding a pistol in his left hand, from the resulting explosion, which the Commissioner recongized of who he exactly is due to the report of his description before he spoke his name. "So you're Enriol, huh?"

"Yeah, tat's-a my name..." Enriol answered, with a slight Italian-American accent... before he then aimed his pistol to the Commissioner's superior's head as he told him, still grinning with bloodlust in it. "Say nighty-night to your boss!" He pressed the trigger of his gun, firing the bullet from its barrel, sending toward the Commissioner's superior's head. When the bullet itself struck the head and ripping it off, he immediately stopped grinning... when instead of blood, there was sparks coming from the body, revealing it to be just a robotic body attached to a bunch of cables to the wall behind it. He was momentary confused by this before he promptly growled at this and turned to the Commissioner. "What de fucking hell is this?!"

"You didn't realized?! I thought you would be smarter than that!" The Commissioner laughed at Enriol, couldn't believe that he was easily tricked by this, with a shit-eating grin on his face. "My superior didn't want anyone know what he truely look like, so he opt for a fake robotic body to speak to me and my predecessor. Like look you're going to need to intensify your search for him since he's already running away from his hiding place when you blasted down that door!"

"I. WILL. FUCKING. MURDER YOU!!!" Enriol growled at him in seething rage at this, couldn't believe he was tricked by this easily.

"Whatever..." The Commissoner said with a laugh, taunting the former Backdraft member, despite the fact that he is injured and doesn't have a weapon on him. Enriol just growled at him before he prompty aim his pistol and fired at the Commissioner of the ZBCU, ending his long life on Zi for good. Enriol then stepped out of the room as he grab a walkie talkie from the pocket of his coat and begun shouting orders angrily to the other units that were outside of the base. "ATTENTION ALL UNIT!!!! The guy's superior turned out to be using a robotic body double to distract us! I don't care what method you used, BUT FIND THIS GUY'S SUPERIOR AND KILL HIM ON SIGHT IF YOU FIND HIM!!!!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SUPRISED! Didn't expect that, did you? Man, i'm just full of surprised. Sorry for taking so long, but I was sorta of... well... lacking motivations for finishing up this chapter sooner. But hey! At least I'm done, that's count, right? Yeah, it's another filler chapter, but I need to give details, right?  
> And in case if you were wondering. No. He's not the guy who shot Jamie. They're originally the same guy, but I decide to make two completely different character since it doesn't make sense to me.  
> Okay, from what I judge from my current output of making chapters for this story, I can estimate it is going between about 4 to 11 more chapters for each week or sooner, depending on how many chapters that it is going to be before I finished this story, but at any rate, if I do finish this soon. Then I would go work on other thing, like making a couple of one-shots or planning something else. I just really don't know at the moment. I just have to wait and see for this story to be finished.  
> But the question remains: Who is the true identity of the Superior? And what other secret that the King Liger is keeping? What actually happen at the Kere City Slaughter Incident? And what did happen to Leena's mom? You'll have to wait and see...


	13. Chapter 12: The Crimson Organoid

"So you've only found a few thing useful info during your trip to the town's liberty?" Bit asked Jamie, who was part of the group who went to the liberty a few days ago, as all of them were currently riding across the desert landscape in the Hover Cargo, currently piloted by Moonbay herself, since Dr. Toros have figure pout that if she has years of experience of both piloting and driving transport Zoids, then it meant that he get more time to play with his toy models, much to the annoyance of everyone else, including Fiona and his daughter Leena.

"Yeah. Beside a few theories that were plausible from a book that discuss the event and have multipies of theories of what exactly happen, there wasn't anything useful at that liberty. And due to the fact that it have happen already 1000 years ago, any evidence of it might be well long gone by this point." Jamie said, explaining to them of what they did at the liberty, as he sat in his usual chair in the Hover Cargo, before he then sum it up to them perfectly. "So in short: We've now hit a deadend."

"Great... just what we needed the most." Bit snarked at this before scratching the back of his head with his right hand, annoyed by this recent development.

"You think?" Leena said as she snarked back at her boyfriend, giving him a deadpan look to him. Bit give an equally deadpan look to her.

"But still. With what little informations that we have on the incident itself, we can only guess and theorized of what happened..." Raven said, pointing it out to everyone in the room. They all can't help but agree with him, due to what little that they got at the moment. However... that was when Zeke and Shadow perk their heads up, as if they are sensing something, which have caught everyone attention to this before Raven and Van spoke first to their respective organoids partner. "Shadow... what's wrong?" Raven asked, knewing that something wasn't right if they're acting like this.

"What's the matter, Zeke?" Van asked, showing concern for his organoid friend. The alarm on the computer of the Hover Cargo then went off, taking everyone off guard, before Jamie spin his chair around to faced the computer and begun typing into the keyboard before the rader popped up, showing him several red dots on the screen to indicating they were an group of enemy Zoids running near where the Hover Cargo was, but strangely enough, they were not running _toward_ the Snail-type transport Zoid.

"There are a group of several enemy Zoids near us! Though, not heading toward us..." Jamie said as the computer was identifying the Zoids that the group of enemies were using before it was finished and shown to him, which he then told the others. "The group are using a pair of about at least three Zaber Fangs and a pair of two flying Pteras, though one of them is still completely unknown to the computer!" He said. Jaime then noticed that the leading red dot was smaller than normal, much smaller than normal in fact, while it was being followed by the two different pairs of different Zoids, as if it was being chased. "Hold on. I think the reason for them not coming toward us is that they are chasing the leading, but smaller red dot on the rader..."

Jamie decide to turn on the camera function of the Hover Cargo though the computer, putting up a holo screen up front for all of them to see it, and zooming in closer to see of what it is. They were shock when they saw that the chasing Zoids, both the Zaber Fangs and the Pteras, appear to be Backdraft ones due to their coloration, firing their weapons... before they became more shock when they saw that the thing they were chasing was an organoid running away from them with all of its boosters and an glowing orb flying right beside the organoid, but even more so for the CC group as they instantly recongized of who the organoid is... due to his crimson coloration of his metal skin and his emerald green eyes...

"AMBIENT?!" The CC group shouted in shock, at shock of seeing the crimson organoid again and him still being alive and well with their own eyes, as well as this time, being chased by a group of Backdraft Zoids running after him.

"Who!?" The Blitz Team ask, still didn't know who the crimson organoid exactly is,

"We'll explained later!" Van answered before he told them. "But for right now! If he's being chased by them, then it's not a good sign that something isn't right!"

Bit and Leena immediately knew of what he meant by that, before they turn around and ran down the hallway of the Hover Cargo, right toward the hangar of the transport Zoid, with Van following the blonde pilot since he wanted to join Bit and Liger Zero so he can give them a helping hand if they needed it, and got right into their respective Zoids as the top hatch of the Snail-type Zoid open up and extended out the Zoid catapult.

"Bit and Van mobilizing the Liger Zero." Bit said as the Liger Zero itself came onto the catapult before it begun to electrically charged the Zoid before finally launching the Lion-type Zoid from the Hover Cargo. "GO LIGER!" He shouted as the Liger Zero went through the air before landing on the ground and ran toward the group of Backdraft, as Leena came next.

"Launching the King Liger!" Leena said as the catapult charged up before then launching her Zoid right into the air next. King Liger unfurled the wings of its GU-04 Winglider and actived its booster, allowing the Lion-type Zoid to fly through the air under its own power, before flying above Liger Zero and they headed toward the two different pair of Backdraft Zoids, leaving the Berserk Fury to defend the Hover Cargo if the need rise for it... although they do notice the glowing ball of light flying along with the crimson organoid...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... where Ambient was at..._

Ambient was racing down through the desert landscape while flying through the air with his boosters at full power, before the Backdraft Zaber Fangs and Pteras fired another barrage of missiles at him, which he quickly notice and dodge them by zigzagging, causing this barrage of missile to instead miss him and hit the sand, causing them to explode. That was when the floating glowing orb that was following him spoke to him, revealing that it was like some sort of a fairy, which is not far off since the little humanoid look like a hand-sized chibi version of a Zoidian, with light blue hair and white skin with blue clothing to him. "Ambient! We need to get them off of our tail!" Ambient reply to his buddy with an soft growl, telling him that he knows that. "Then why don't you just use your organoid ability and take over of one of their Zoids?!" Ambient then prompty give annoyed growl to him, giving him his answer. "What do you mean that they possibility have have a bunch of anti-organoids counter systems equip to their Zoids if they're working with that guy?!"

As Ambient and the fairy-like Zoidian bicker with each other and throw banter insult at each other like if they were a old married couple, the Backdraft Zoids continue to chase after the two... before leader, in his Zaber Fang, of them got a new message from their boss as he then told them their new orders on the radios. " _Alright, boys! We got new orders from the higher up: They want us to capture the crimson organoid, either dead or live, but live preferable since he'll be more useful to the group._ " With that sole statement from their team leader and their new orders, they all out a horay of agreement on their channel, before the leader then fired a single tracking missile from one of the missile pods of his Zaber Fang at Ambient to chase him and capture him alive.

The crimson organoid quickly noticed the single tracking missile that was quickly catching up to them and he instantly knew of what this means before Ambient to tried shake it off of their tail by using the same tactic on the previous missile, but the guidance missile was not fool by this manevaur and continue to follow him, already locked onto the crimson organoid with an ironclad grip, as it slowly gaining up, like an predator chasing its prey with absolute determination, until it was just behind him, all before it exploded into a grapping rapture of the metal net that wrap around him, enstrangling Ambient in its grip, causing him to crash into the ground and skitted across the sandy ground. He growled at this in utter annoyance... before it begun to electrocute him, causing him to hiss and roar in pain, as his floating partner look on with fear, not knowing what to do, before the team of Backdraft Zoids slowly came to a stop of where they are, taking a look at their captured prize as the Zaber Fang look silently still while the Pteras flew around above... until their leader spoke with cockiness in his voice. " _Boys! Like we did it! This prize is ours now! Dips on the king!_ " The leader said, boasting their achievement, as all of them then broke into an hollor of excitment as they cheered at their accomplishment while their Zoid roared and screech.

However, their celebration of their victory of capturing their prize was, all of a suddenly, cut short when a couple of shots came out of no where and easily took down one of their Pteras, causing it to crash into the ground of the sandy desert. This caused shock of them, all while Ambient and his fairy-like buddy was caught by surprised by it, before the leader have finally reacted to it.

" _What in the-?!_ "

" _We're being attack, sir!_ " The pilot of the other Ptera said before another round of shots came that shot him down and cause his Zoid to crash into the desert too.

The three Zaber Fangs then point their heads up and took a look at the blue sky... only to see King Liger came into view and flying through the air, all under its own power with its GU-04 Winglider backpack, toward them, much to their shock, since they've never seen a true flying ground Zoid before. All before Leena then aimed and fired another rounds of shots from her Zoid's guns at their leader, taking him down and disabling his Zaber Fang, before the Lion-type Zoid then folded its wing and pounced right onto the Zaber Fang on the left from the air right above them, starting to fight against the Tiger-type Zoid. The pilot of Zaber Fang on the right turn the head of his Zoid toward the sight of the fight and was about to joined in to help his comrade... only to heard a roar and turn to see before the Liger Zero then pounce on him too from his side by jumping, taking him by complete surprised, and starting to fight against him too, thus beginning their battle against the Backdraft Zaber Fangs:

The Zaber Fang on the left attempted to strike King Liger with its weapons, either its claws, fangs, or the series of missile pods that it was equipped with, but every times that it tried to hit the Lion-type Zoid with one of its weapon, the King Liger just dodge the attack by jumping side-to-side, like it was dancing around the grey-black Tiger-type Zoids with ease, all while Leena was getting used to the manoeuvrability of her own partner, which was only increased thanks to the GU-04 Winglider unit... before she decide that they were done now and after dodging the Zaber Fang's attempting strike with its claws, she fired all of her Zoid's guns that it have on and unloaded the rounds onto the Tiger-type Zoid itself, disabling and defeating the Backdraft Zaber Fang in the process.

However, Liger Zero's fight with the Zaber Fang on the right was on more even grounds, due to the Lion-type Zoid lacking a proper long-range weapon while the pilot of this Zaber Fang has more experience than the rest of his other teammates, making their fight against each other even, all while the two feline Zoids wrestling each other in closed-ranged combat with only claws and teeths at their disposal, doing damage to each other's armor and their bodies while also occusally dodging their attacks from times to times, with Liger Zero being more successful of the two thanks to Van shouting warnings to the blonde Zoid warrior. All before they've decide to finished this fight once for all when Liger Zero jumped backward to dodge the Zaber Fang's attack and then running forward toward the Tiger-type Zoid before jumping into the air as the right claws of the Liger Zero begun to glow in a golden color, preparing to attack with its Strike Laser Claw. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!" Bit shouted the name of the attack as Liger Zero, with one swing of its golden-glowing claws, use the Strike Laser Claw, striking the Zoid in its mid-sectioncutting the Zaber Fang in half, finishing the battle.

Liger Zero stood firmly still in silence as the pieces of the Zaber Fang that they've fought fell to the grainy ground of the sandy desert itself. There was a beat of quiet between the pilot and the co-pilot before Van spoke to Bit and ask him. "So that was the Strike Laser Claw?"

"Yup, that was the Strike Laser Claw. It's pretty amazing weapon, huh?" Bit said.

"Yeah, it's pretty much is." Van agreed. That was when the King Liger have quickly came over to them before Leena pop a com-link to them.

"Hey, Bit and Van! Did you guys already got your shared?" Leena asked.

"Pretty much."

"Yes."

"That's great." Leena said. That was when they were getting an incoming call from the Hover Cargo before they answered it and heard Dr. Toros' voice from it.

" _Bit, Van, and Leena. We've seen that you already deal with them now from the long-ranged camera function of the Hover Cargo. We're coming you're way._ "

"Okay." They all answered.

" _Oh, and keep an eye on Ambient. We don't want him to make an escape while we're getting there to you guys._ " Raven said, speaking to them instead of Jamie, right though the same mircophone, with an tone of caution to his voice at this. " _I don't really trust him to be still or make a smart move on us._ "

With that, the group in the Hover Cargo then hang up. Being reminded of one of the reasons of why they were send out in the first place, the three humans and the two Zoids turned their heads to look at Ambient... only to be taken by surprised when they saw that he was sitting still on the ground, still entangled by the net around him while the glowing orb above him continue to float right beside him, as he just look at them in silence with an calm and stocial ambience from him, as if the crimson organoid himself was waiting patiencely at this, acting rather surprisingly unresistance and docile to this, which was what have surprised them the most about him, even more to Van and Liger Zero since they have known him. "WAIT!" They became even more surprised when they heard the floating glowing orb spoke to them before it flew right in between their Zoid's head level and floated, revealing his fairy-like body due to his chibi apperance, as he then spoke to them. "Please wait! Ambient do understand that some of you probably don't forgive him of what he has already done, but please hear me out! He's the one who help the world! The reason why the world have able to maintain this peace the Guardian Force have given them for so long was thanks to him!"

This fact have caught them off guard of what they heard...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISED! I just keep surprising you guys with new chapter that spin your heads around... despite the fact not one of you are not putting a review. Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be longer... but I got kinda lazy and decide to cut this into two chapter, this one and the one that will explain a lot of things. So, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, which explain this version of Ambient's origin and the reason of how he maintain the peace of the world...  
> Also, this fanfic have surpass the fic that is easily my populer one and that the one that got me on range and the one that I do look back fondly, "Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?" and have displaced as the 5th most worded story on A3O.  
> In all honestly... when I look back at "Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?" and now, I realized I have came a long way from where I was started, and it was thanks to me adopting and retooling "Wolves Loves Cookies" by extraordinary banana. And I am thankful for it.  
> Thank you... my "Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?" story (A3O date: 05-03-2017 AD to 03-20-2019, exactly 2 years ago when it was published...)


	14. Chapter 13: Lost History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: There's going to be huge blob of words when you go down)

"Okay. So what do you mean that Ambient is the one who manage to maintain this peace of this world for so long?" Raven ask, as his organoid Shadow was standing beside him, with a raised eyebrow at this. They were now all back at the Blitz Team Base, with the sky being filled with dark grey clouds currently, long after they've got the metal net off of Ambient and brought the crimson organoid onto the Hover Cargo, they have let the police deal with and handle the members of the Backdraft remnants and left to go back to the base after the fairy-like Zoidian promise them that he'll explain everything of what is going on, which was that point that the CC group explain of who Ambient exactly is when they met him and were surprised by how he acted differently before all those 1000 of years ago. Which lead to where they are currently are at now, and were in the living room of the Blitz Team Base to be precise, with Fiona now in her true Zoidian form while Ambient himself was just laying down in one of the corners of the living room, all while his fairy-like partner was floating above him, as everyone else was look at them in silent, as the black-grey man spoke. "And what is your name anyway?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I completely forgot to tell you guys my name. So... let's get introduction out of the way...: My name is Jolt and you guys already seem to know Ambient by the details that I heard from you." The fairy-like chibi Zoidian said, revealing his name to be Jolt, as he told them about himself and his work with Ambient. "I might look like a cute little young fairy to you guys, but I am only just a few centuries and have worked with Ambient during that time when I have first met him."

"You're centuries old?!" Leena said in disbelief at that fact despite of what she was seeing with her own eyes, which Jolt answered by nodding his head.

"So your name is Jolt, huh?" Bit said, which made Jolt nodded at that question. "Nice name, it fit you well."

"Thanks." Jolt said as he give the peace v-sign to Bit with his fingers.

"So Jolt, you seem to be familiar to me, like if you were one of the creations of my people... what are you exactly?" Fiona ask Jolt, figuring out that the fairy-like Zoidian maybe a part of one of the creations that her own people, the Ancient Zoidians, must have created.

"I'm an Cyber Elf."

"A Cyber Elf? What is that?" Moonbay and Vega asked, as they have never see one in their entire lives and have only heard about them in old tales and stories for children, like the rest of the others have since they've never seen one too. Jolt was about to explain to them, but Fiona beat him to the punch.

"Oh! So you're a Cyber Elf! Now I remembered!" Fiona said before she then turned her head to the group and begun explaining to them. "You see: A Cyber Elf is an small-sized artificially-made Zoidian. They were used by my now extinct people as assistants to observed and keep the recording of datas and information. Basically... they were monitors to help them out with remebering certain details."

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah... that's what she said." Jolt said before he shrug at this and then resume explaining to them. "But as I said to you guys, I was only born about a few centuries ago, long before I met Ambient a few decades later. So I don't really know about my own kind other than what he has told me about them from experience and memories of them. You're right about me being a montior, Fiona. I do observed the amount of datas and information coming through while working as Ambient's assistants, to help him with certain details. I even help him to translate to people of what he's exactly saying to them. Although for our safety reasons, we did have to used a robotic double body for Ambient, which I have use to speak and give orders to our subordinates that was in an sercet base in an unknown location from our hiding place while I was translating of what he was saying to one or more of them. And one of the main reasons is that nobody knows of who we are truely are and look like in person."

"Okay, we can get that, but why were you guys chased by those Backdraft Zoids?" Irvine ask with an raised eyebrow at that question, still puzzle over it.

"Because the sercet base where the robotic body double was contain at was attacked." Jolt said, answering Irvine's question, before he then told them of why. "It was due to the series of gun shoots and explosion that we heard on the robotic body double's audio sensors, that was our first indication that something was going on outside and not in the _good_ way at all, before the Commissioner of the ZBCU, who was loyal to Ambient and his plan to the start and the very end of his own life, came in and told us of what was happening, which was by one of the remnants of the Backdraft group, before he died that is, but honestly, we don't know for sure at that point in time before we eventually found out that he did died for real." The group were, all honestly, surprised by it, due to the sheer fact that the Commissioner, the same one who was leading and was charged in of the ZBCU himself, was a loyal subordinate to Ambient, but they were sadden, particulary the Blitz Team themselves since they've knew him quite a bit, when the've learned that he was dead now. "We've immediately abandoned our hiding place and ran far away from it, since we knew that particular remnant of Backdraft is going to come looking around for us. We ran across the desert landscape with some rests in between, but unfortunately, one of their groups of operatives manage to caught to us and started to chasing us across the desert. While the rest of it is what you know happen next."

"Yeah, the part where we comes into play." Van said, the memories of that event still flesh in back of his mind.

"You got that right." Bit comment.

"Yes. But that's still doesn't explain of why Ambient was the one who manage to maintain the current peace of this world." Raven said, not having any sort of interest in the other details as he was more focus on why Ambient manage to maintain peace despite his actions that he did that they saw, which have made them confused over this, and the black-grey man himself in particular, before he finally ask. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that. Well... um... you see... I think it be better for Ambient explain to all of you instead of me. After all, I don't know much as he does. Since, as you all already know by this point, I was just born only a few centuries ago..." Jolt explained awkwardly to them.

This caused Raven to raise one of his eyebrows at that one. "So Ambient is going to be the one who's gonna explain since not all of us can't really understand? And how he's gonna do that? Use telekinesis to speak mentally us with his own mind?" He obiviously joked at this, considering that Jolt have the ability to translate of what the Crimson Organoid is exactly saying to them so the others can listen.

" _Yes. Yes I would._ "

Everyone in the room was took by shock when they've suddenly heard a disembodied voice absolutely out of nowhere before they quickly look around to see who's voice, wondering if somebody else was in the living room with them... but they all didn't see anyone else in the room nor whose voice that it belong to... except for Ambient looking at them, now standing on his two legs and giving them the organoid equivalent of a grin, as if giving them a hint and letting it sink into their heads. When their brains have register the implication of where they heard the voice came from and why the crimson organoid himself was grinning at them, they were but both flabbergasted and dumbfounded by shock when they finally realized it. "YOU CAN USE TELEKINESIS TO SPEAK TO US WITH YOUR MIND?!" Raven yelled in shock, completely flabbergasted by this, before he manage to spoke, although not comprehensively. "What-?! Wait-?! Then-?! How-?!" He stuttered in confusion, dumbfounded by just the mere thought of Ambient using telekinesis to mentally speak to them in their mind and actually seeing him using it with their own eyes.

" _It is a trick that I've learned that I can use it to speak to a person I want to speak to centuries ago. And that was before that I can use Jolt as an ampflier to use my telekinesis to speak to multiple of people, something that I didn't know about._ " Ambient answered Raven's, and, by extension, their questions of how he was able to speak in one answer, all while he was giving them the organoid equivalent of a amused smile to them at this. However, the expression of the crimson organoid then turn serious before he continue to speak to the group though his Cyber Elf-amplifiered telekinesis. " _But I did promise that i'll explain everything. To how I was able to maintain this peace for so long and how I have became a more different organoid than I was before. I'll start by telling you my origin..._"

"Your origin?" Leena and Fiona said at the same time, as they were now curious about that, as everyone else were and have decide to listening into this in interest.

" _Yes. My origin. The origin of how I became of who I am._ " Ambient said before he then begun explaining to them. " _You see, I wasn't alway like this: When I'd just hatch from my egg, I was originally an hopeful and idealistic organoid, sorta like Zeke, in which he reminded me of how I was originally when I was born._ " That fact alone just dumbfounded the CC parts of the group, since they can't wrap around their mind to think that the ruthless and sadist crimson organoid was once a optimistic and idealistic organoid, sorta like Zeke, himself since they didn't really put that much of a thought into that idea. But that was when they notice that Ambient then made a expression of grimace on his face, as he told them. " _However... I was born into the world with an curse: My own powers of my abilties..._ "

"Your powers of your abilities? You mean the same sets that can allow you to mutate Zoids that are under your control and can tamper with the cores in a subtle manner?" Van asked, as Zeke nodded in agreement with Van at that one.

" _Yes._ "

"And the same set of abilities that can allow you to fuse two or more Zoids cores together?" Fiona added that of Ambient's powers in.

" _Yes._ "

"And the same ones that can allow you to fuse with a Zoid for an indefinite amount of times with zero limitations that Zeke or Shadow or most of the other organoids have?" Raven then also joined in and added another part of the crimson organoid's powers, which also Shadow nodded in at that one.

" _Yes._ " Ambient answered, with now an wry tone of voice at this, as he was starting to get a bit annoyed by this, evidence by slight twitch of his eyebrow as a beat of sweat rolled down the side of his head, before he took a deep breath and sigh. And he resume explaining to them. " _Yes. Those same abilities of my power. Due to those same abilities whom that I have, I was only saw as both just a tool for fightings and a weapon for wars, by countless of peoples who have saw me but nothing else as those things due to my power, not as a living and emotional being. After countless of years and years of consistly being betrayed and false hopes, the grief and pains of my experience of it that I've felt have warped and twisted my personality, slowly turning me into the cynical, cold, and ruthless organoid, whom that you have first saw over a thousand years ago. I've became so cynical of the world itself due to what I have experience in my life at that point that I've joined Hiltz, under my own will no less, since I'd knew that he's only going to use me as just a tool to further his own plans and agenda, but nothing else, not as a living being with emotions that I was._ "

"Yeah. You got that right." Irvine said, knowing from his experience and the CC group's own experience of it, which they can agreed with.

"So that's why you joined Hiltz?" Moonbay asked.

" _Yes._ " Ambient answered before he continue to tell them. " _Ever since I've became cynical to the world around me, I had an nihilitisic view toward it. After all... why would anyone would care about a ruthless organoid who have only caused pain and destruction? That is one of the reasons why I'd join Hiltz willingly so he can use me as just a tool further advanced his goals and only his goals for himself alone. Due to my own nihilitisic views of the world itself at that time, I figured out during the Hiltz Crisis that there were only two ways of how it was going to end: Either Hiltz kill and exterminated everyone on the planet of Zi with the Deathsaurer or Fiona and Zeke sacrificing their own lifes to destroyed Zoids Eve and ending the lives of every Zoid on the planet..._ " Fiona then shudder at the mention of what was her own people called her _destiny_ , causing Van to quickly wrap his arms around her in order to comfort her and keep her calm down, causing Bit, and to lesser extend, Leena, look in concern at her, since they've knew from what they heard that the mere mention of her so-called destiny have given her so many unpleasent memories and a few nightmares of it. " _But either ways, i'll die in the end. The end of the pain and suffering of my meaningless existance, yet with no one caring enough to bemoan my death, since nobody will really care about me anyway. However..._ " Ambient then focus his attention at Van, almost as if he's smiling fondly at him, before he told Van as the other listen in. " _That was when you've challenge my view..._"

Van blinked his eyes a couple of times before he turn his head to look behind himself and then look back at Ambient, before he point his finger to himself. "Me?" He ask, astonished by what he just heard from the crimson organoid himself, as he continue to point his finger to himself, while the other were equally astonished of what they heard too.

" _Yes, you..._ " Ambient said, as he continue on to explain to them. " _You've challenge my view of the world, when you refused to let Fiona and Zeke sacrifice themselves and instead you'd plan of shooting yourself and your Blade Liger out of the Gravity Cannon to finally destroyed the Deathsaurer for good, and all of the other times that you did all before that moment too. Despite my thought it you were going to failed anyway at that point, yet you've persevered and manage to succeed in destroying the Deathsaurer, for good this time, despite all of the odds that was stack against you. That's what challenge my view of the world: If our lives and existance have no meaning in the universe, then why did you refused to let Fiona and Zeke yet willing to find another way to defeat Hiltz and destroyed the Deathsaurer for good even if you have to sacrifice your life? That question alone made me confused. Confused of whether life was actually meaningless or not. After I escaped the core of the original Deathsaurer and left Hiltz to let him faced the death that he've deserved, I wonder around the planet of Zi alone, wondering around the world endless with having no purpose of what to actually do, still thinking about that same question, still repeating in my head, not wanting to be involved with anyone or anything at all at that time. Unfortunately... my endless wondering have attracted the attention of a small but unknown terrorist group that have existed at that time before they've attack me by complete surprised and tried to capture me with their equipments they have on them, even if I am within a city that was full of countless innocent peoples, which a few of you were visiting at the time, killing anyone who dare to get in their way of capturing me, willing or not. As a result of this, I had indirectly caused the Keres City Slaughter incident and being one of the reasons why it had happen long ago, something that I regret to this day..._ "

"Wait a minute... you've accidentally caused the Keres City Slaughter incident!?" Vega asked, surprised by this fact, as everyone were shocked of what they just heard from the crimson organoid while they look at him .

" _Yes. But it was all but a complete accident on my part, since I didn't do it intetionally nor I didn't want anyone to get involve in it._ " Ambient explained to them. " _The reason for why the terrorist group want to capture is my powers..._ "

"Ah, yes. Now I get it..." Dr. Toros said, as he understand of what Ambient is getting at after thinking rationally for a moment when he put his hand on his chin, for the reason of why they did that just to capture a single organoid, and remembering of what the crimson organoid had mentally said to them, as he spoke about it so the other can listen in on it. "Since the abilities of your own power are far more unique and powerful than most other organoids, they were willing to risk everything to get a hand on it due to them being useful in the long run."

"Yeah, now I can get that too." Fiona said, after getting and understanding the reason of why they would risk everything to capture Ambient.

"No kidding." Bit and Van both muttered.

"I see..." Raven said. "I got one question though: Do you know what happen to Fiona, Reese, and Specular?" He ask, knowing that he was there at the time and have a full memory of what had happen.

" _Unfortunately, I didn't know what exactly happen to them at that time._ " Ambient answer Raven's question, regretfully, due to the tone that he had use in his mental voice. " _You see... Right after the Keres City Slaughter Incident has happen, both Fiona and Reese have, all of suddenly, disappear without a trace, along with Zeke, Shadow, and Specular. As if they've just disappear out of thin air. All that I know at that time, before it even has happen yet, was that four people: Van, Raven, Irvine, and Moonbay, were in such an clinical state of critical injuries all over their bodies of what have just happen at Keres City that they were taking to a sercet and undisclosed location of the Guardian Force in the desert to be heal, long before it was then forced to be abandon when it was set to self-destruct by the dying Thomas Richard Schwarz of his wounds from the recording of his radio call to the main base of the Guardian Force when the same terrorist group from before attacked the facility, out of petty revenge of what has happen at Keres City, taking that particular terrorist group with the site for good and causing it to be cover over by piles of rock made of sandstone from the hill that it was build into, which i'm pretty sure that they were eroded away by the consistly weathering for over a millennia later, given of how you manage find them in the healing pods at that same ruin. But in all seriousness... that was all before they've disappered._" The crimson organoid explained before he resume telling his story to them. " _After what has happen at Keres City, I decide to help the Guardian Force with some problem they've faced as an aloof ally to them, since I wanted to atone for my part for being the main reason of why the Keres City Slaughter Incident has now happen and for the other things that I have done in the past. During that time, Van's sister Maria and Karl Liechien Schwarz have became intermediated with each other, since they have both lost their own younger brothers whom they cared about deeply, and start dating. Before long, they've decide to get marry and I watched their wedding from a cliff afar of where I was standing..._ " This cause Van to fall off of where he was sitting at and landed the floor sideways on his head with a shock expression was written on his as his eyes widen but his iris shrunken while his mouth was shut closed tightly, all to emphasis his shock of this fact. All before he suddenly got up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! My sister had married Karl!?" Van shouted in shock at what he just heard from Ambient, after he got up from the floor.

" _Yes._ " Ambient answered, as a large sweatdrop slide down from the sides of his head, Raven, and the two other organoids.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Fiona said happily at what she just heard from the crimson organoid. Both glad and happy for them that they were able to find comfort in each other after the loss of their respective younger brothers from the same group of terrorist. And she was equally as glad and happy for them to intermediated with each other and decide to married. Through, what made her sad is that she nor Van nor one of their friends weren't there to see their wedding for themselves, but she was at least happy that they were able to find happiness in each other and able to get married. Van wrap his arm around her shoulder, still shocked of what he heard evidence by his face, but the ancient Zoidian could tell that he was equally as glad that they were able to find happiness as well.

"Seriously?! That's great for them!" Moonbay said excitingly at what they have heard from the crimson organoid, even through that she knew that it already over a thousand years ago, she can't helped but graduate them for getting married, since she knew that they were each other's type and have developed a bit of romantically feeling for each other when they have, seperately, ask Moonbay for advice in relationship and questions for each other.

" _Yes._ " Ambient continue to telling his story. " _Soon after they have got married, Maria became pregnant and gave birth to their child: A daughter, whom they've name Tania. I watched Tania from her birth as she grow into a playful young girl, around 5-years old I think, from afar, but I never really did met her in person, since I didn't want touch her innocent as I didn't want her beautiful hands to touch and dirtied by my red hide that was the color of blood due to the darkness of my bloody past and cynical experience of the world itself. However... I knew that the real world doesn't work that way... as one night, when she was only 5-years old their home were suddenly attacked that took them by surprised from a gang of bandits that were once former soldiers in the Guylos Military who wanted petty revenge on Karl with most of them in their Zoids and one of them attempted to kidnap Tania and an unconscious Maria when Karl was distracted from him due to fighting the rest of the bandits' Zoids in his Dark Horn, but I suddenly swoop in from above and kicked him away from them which have that knocked him out, saving them in the process but accidentally revealing Tania of my existance. After Karl has manage to chase off the other bandits away from the home, I realized I have reveal myself to Tania and turn my emerald eyes to her, which I saw that she was staring back at me in awe and curiosity. We've stared at each other in silent for a long time without moving an inch at all, making me wonder if she was freaked out by my sudden terrifying appearance... but to my and her parent's surprise, Tania suddenly smile to me as she let out a giggle that was filled with a childish innocent to it and a laughter that was full of kindness and happiness, before she then ran up to me without a trace of fear in her and extended her hand out to touch the hide of my skin, not being scare a single bit by my terrifying appearance to her and showing no fear to me, as she look at me with her gleaming starlike eyes and her mouth curved into a gentle smile, looking at me with an innocent look. I just stood there in complete shock at what I was feeling of touch, since nobody that I never met before have treated me with kindness and care before, but soon, the warmth from her beautiful hand that I felt on my hide allow me to lower my head so she could pet me. Tania, without her even knowing it at the time, have finally made me realized of why you was willing find a third option: Because he cared for other people so much that he will keep pushing forward without fear, despite not knowing of what's tomorrow, but kept on moving with determination, all in order to make the world a better place for their children and the future generation of their descendants..._ "

"Aww, that's a sweet saying about Van." Fiona and Moonbay said at the same time.

"Yeah, that's sum up Van himself." Irvine comment honestly about Ambient's story.

"Guys..." Van whisper to his friends as he covered his face and brush about it, both humbled _and_ embarrassed by this, while Fiona patted her boyfriend on the back in sympathy for him with a kind smile. On the other hand, Raven was bulging his eyeballs at Ambient and tried to shoot lasers from them in annoyance, so he could get straight to the point as he was getting annoyed by overly long details that the crimson organoid was explaining, just like the readers themselves who are reading this chapters.

" _Thanks to that first meeting between us, me and Tania became friends and know her better more closely than I was watching from afar. I found out, not only she was playful and happy who was innocent to the world around her, but she was also quite kind and generous, even to people that she haven't met before. In fact... once she was old enough to know about me, I've told her my past and the thing that I've done and regreted. She just stared at me in silent, making me wonder if she is going to hate me... before I was shock when she give me a kind and gentle smile on her face, before she told me that, even through the things that i've done were unforgivable, I have change since then and wasn't the same organoid of the past and she understand some of the things that i've done were not under my control. I was shocked that she was completely forgivable of me and cause me to be stress and sadden by this, since some of the things that i've done were completely unforgivable, but in the end, I was glad that she understand me. I soon realized that, ever since I first met her in person, that Tania was the first person who I truely consider to be a true friend of mine. After she congradulate from military school as one of students with the highest points, she've joined the Guardian Force as one of their best pilots and soon, their best leaders in the group, with me as her organoid partner._ " Ambient said, remembering fondly of the good memories that he has of Tania herself and the times that he has spend with her... before his expression turned into an sadden frown as he recounted the past. " _However, I knew that just like every human, Tania has a far shorter limited lifespan than me. So as the years went by, she grew older and older, her body getting weaker and weaker by her age, thanks to one enemy that nobody can't fight off: Time itself. I stood by Tania's side on her death bed as the life in those same eyes that I saw from her own childhood slowly lose their glint in them before she told me her final words to me: "Don't forget me"... until she've pass on peacefully in her sleep._ " The crimson organoid said miserablely and sadly, as he remember all too well of Tania's peaceful passing in his mind. " _After her death, someone else was placed in as an figurehead to pretend to that they were leading the group now, all while I, in complete sercet, was made the true leader of the Guardian Force behind close doors and shadow, by her last will and testament that she've made before her peaceful death. I knew the reason of why she have made me the leader of the Guardian Force, since I knew the problem of being either Lawful or Good and have anticipated this problem already before i've wrote down the definitive answer, due to the many years of experience that I got on me. After all, I knew that law and justice are just the guidelines to living well and to keep people in line, but not a mere tool to attack with. Those are the quanlities of why I was chosen as the leader of the Guardian Force..._ " He said... before he then ask them. " _I can guess that at least a few of you are getting tired of the excessive details, aren't you?_ "

"YES." Raven hissed and groach at this in annoyance, evidence by annoyed vein that popped onto his forehead and one of his twitching violently, as he, like some of the readers who are reading this chapter after it is posted, was waiting very impatiencely for Ambient just to get straight to the point and give them an answer already.

" _I was making sure that you were paying attention._ " Ambient said as an amused smirk appear on his face, before his expression then turns more serious as he then ask them a question. " _So you all know that the Guardian Force is all but disbanded now over a thousand years ago, right?_ "

"Yeah?/Yes./Yup." Everyone give Ambient versions of their own answers, suspecting there is something more he's going to tell them now.

" _What if I tell that it is not really the case?_ " Ambient answered. That have gotting everyone's interest, including Zeke's and Shadow's judging by perking their heads up, before the crimson organoid went on to tell them. " _You see; The Guardian Force itself was confirmed going to be disbanded by the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire after the goals they were created for was now finished, just weeks before the group was then officially disbanded... to the public's perspective at least, but in truth, the Guardian Force have secretly just went into hiding from prying eyes and are now working from behind the scenes and shadows in order to maintain the peace of the world that the group have given them. After Tania's peaceful passing to the afterlife and the new, but sercetive, leadership under me, I've decide to maintain the peace that she worked so hard for, using whatever is the most efficient and effective methods we can use, depending on what exactly the situation call for, in order to maintain that peace that the world have worked so hard for, all in honor of Tania's memory..._ "

Everyone were amazed of what they have just heard from Ambient...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! It was supposed to be posted sooner, but I ended up making it longer than I have originally intended for it to be, combine with the fact that I've been lacking motivation for a bit from time to time. But in the end, it was worth it, since I do love excess amount of details.  
> So why did I created Jolt? Well, for something important that you'll see later in the story.  
> Why did I choose Ambient and took a different take on his character? Well, ever since I did a chapter on him in my first true Zoid story, I look back at it for inspiration and decide to take his character in order to fleshing him out more, since the story itself is set in a different AU, it allow to do that. And beside, I planning on using him for something important later in the story itself.  
> With that said, there are still questions that I've left unanswer in this chapter (not that I'll be revealing them this soon) that you are probably: What happen to Leena's mother? What is the connection between her and King Liger? What else is King Liger is keeping a sercet and what is it's past exactly? How were the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury created? Who is Fang exactly? And what exactly happen to Reese and Speculer? Hehehe, I just love keeping you guys guessing since I love vague things.  
> Anyway... i'll be doing the final chapter of Parent 1/2 next... Also, CAN SOMEBODY FIX THE ZOIDS EVOLUTIONS.NET NOW?!!?!??!?!?!


	15. Chapter 14: Capture

Almost everyone in the room just look at Ambient in amazement and astonishment of what they have just heard... before Jolt snorted, looking like he was completely disinterested by the details the Crimson Organoid since he've already heard it before multiple times, before he then spoke to him.

"Yeah. But instead of giving them a straight answer to their question, you went onto telling them about some info dump of details that are overcomplicated instead of going straight to the point." Jolt said, snarking at the crimson organoid that was his boss of telling them the utterly huge and unnecessary amount of details that he explained to them. Ambient just turn his head toward Jolt, facing the Cyber Elf in front of him, before he give him a growl that was snarky-soundy in tone. "YOURS IS BETTER THAN MY WHAT?! WHY YOU-!"

Then Ambient and Jolt went on another series of their brickering with each other as if they were a old married couple, which have weirded out everyone else in the room, evidence by the sweatdrops clinging on the back of their heads, as it made them wonder how they can become calm and collect like a soldier from one moment to bricking with each other like they were children to the next. That question will probably be never be answer for the ages to come. While everyone else were watching the brickering of insults that are thrown between Ambient and Jolt, Leena decide that it was perfect to ask her father and whisper to him. "Hey, dad?"

"Hm? Yeah, Leena?"

"Did you get all of the parts for the EZCAS5402-01X "X" yet?"

"Well... other than the two Electron Drivers that are the most important parts for this Zoid, I ordered and got all the necessary parts to build it. However, I found a problem with it..."

"What is it, dad?"

"Turns out, this CAS unit is not compatible with the Liger Zero despite the similiar body frame and structure they used."

"What?" Leena said, confused by this, before she ask her father. "Can you fix it? Or modified it at least?"

"I don't know... I look and research into this CAS more when I have time." Dr. Toros answered his daughter's question. That was when Bit turned his head toward his girlfriend and the zoid doctor before he spoke.

"Hey, Leena and doc. What are you two whispering about?" Bit asked, after noticing that they were talking and whispering to each other about something. He doesn't know of what it is, but he knew it might involved him and Liger Zero.

"Oh, nothing!" Leena answered her boyfriend immediately, after she spun herself around to face and answer his question, before she told him and give him a hint of what it is. "It's we just talking about a surprised for you and Fiona. And if you were wondering what it is, it's a sercet!" This gain Fiona and Van attention and tilted their head in confusion of what it is. The blonde pilot give a raised eyebrow to her before he just shrug his shoulders at this, figuring out that the surprise might be a 4th CAS that Dr. Toros have made for Liger Zero, before the three turn their heads back into watching Ambient and Jolt's brickering. The brickering lasted for a while until it finally ended with the crimson organoid himself winning the brickering, which result in Jolt having annoyed pouted expression on his face while Ambient just give an smug look to the cyber elf on his face.

"... You know, after hearing Ambient's origins, I think both Ambient and Raven are not too different from each other." Irvine said, commenting on Ambient's past from what the he told them and noted the crimson organoid's similarity with Raven.

"Yeah, no kidding." Moonbay said... before she grin. "Of course, they already share similar traits to each other, like being overly aggressive!" She joked around, causing Shadow to nod in agreement with her as he was holding a sign that said "AGREE" on it with his two-finger hands. This cause everyone to give a good laugh at the joke.

"Oh, hahaha. Very funny, guys." Raven said with sarcasm in his voice as an big red cross vein pop on his head, twitching in irritated annoyance at them, before he give a huff at this and turn his head to Ambient before he spoke to him. "But still. Your story still doesn't answer a lot of questions that we wanted to know. Like; What happen to Fiona, Reese, and the three organoids after the Keres City Slaughter Incident? Where did they go? Why they suddenly vanished out of thin air? And when the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury appeared? And what are the Ultimate X Zoids exactly? How were they exactly created? And, when I'm it's personally to one of us, how did Dr. Toros' wife and Leena's mother, Lilia, died? Since I know it is a little suspicious that someone suddenly is gone one day and is now suddenly dead by the next. That just down right ooze suspicions from me." The last one is what have perplex everyone's interest. After all, he did have a good point about it since it is suspicious, to say the least, of somebody of suddenly being gone one day and being found dead. Raven then give one last question to Ambient and the most important one of the questions that they wanted to do, something that everyone can agree with the black-grey haired man the most. "And what are the other secrets that the King Liger is hiding and keeping from us? What are they? And why is it hiding them from us? They are that dangerous or some other unknown reason to us?"

"Hey, even though I worked for him for a few centuries now, he still have some secrets that he is keeping from me." Jolt added, pointed it out to them that he doesn't know all of the other sercets that Ambient was keeping from them, remembering that the crimson organoid said to him that he was still keeping a couple of sercets that he didn't know for good reasons.

Ambient took one look at them in silence with a stoic and calm look on his face before he let out a resign sigh, figuring out he's going to tell them the truth sooner or later. He took a deep breath and was about to explain to them. However, before he could do that, the entire home base of the Blitz Team suddenly shook and rattled when the sounds of about a couple of large booming explosions were heard outside of the base itself, taking everyone inside of the base by complete surprised due to being unexpected and not being prepare beforehands, before the warning alarms of the base went off. When they heard the alarm, they immediately knew and recongized of what the warning alarms are for, before the crimson organoid then spoke to everyone telekinesisly. " _Upe, look like explanation are going to need to be placed on hold for now. Since it look like we have company!_ " Ambient said causally.

"No kidding. Since it is the alarm when something are attacking the base from the outside!" Dr. Toros said before he turn his head to the four Zoids pilot of team and told them. "Bit! Leena! Vega! And Jamie! All of you go get into your Zoids and defend our base from whatever is attacking from outside!"

"RIGHT!" The four Zoids pilots, along with Fiona, said before they immediately ran toward the hangar bay of the base where their Zoids are at, with Van tagging along too, since Fiona is going to fight in her Zoid form and wanted to help them anyway that he can. However, Raven, Irvine, and Moobay weren't going to let them do all the fighting while they sit on the sideline even if they don't have their Zoids anymore.

"Dr. Toros! Are there any Anti-Zoids weapons that you have?" Raven asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah! There's a couple of them in one of the basements." Dr. Toros answered the young man's question.

"Thanks, doc!" Irvine said.

"Appreciate!" Moonbay said.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... outside of the Blitz Team Base..._

The base itself was shooking and rattling around as the explosions of the cannon shells impacted upon it that were being fired by a couple of Gojulas from an distance that were equipped with Republic Supercannons, all while a several dozen groups of drone-controlled Zabats and Pteras in the air and about a couple of Zaber Fangs on the ground were advancing toward the base at cruising speed in the air while taking it slowly and steathly on the ground. However, that was when the hangar doors of the base's hangar area suddenly exploded... from the _inside_... all before the Raynos suddenly blasted itself through the smoke and launched itself into the sky before opening its wings and taking flight into the air. Jamie then accelerated his Raynos past Mach 3 toward the Backgroup Zoids in the air, awaking his alter-ego, the Wild Eagle, and once he have awaking, he then instantly dodge the series of firing rounds aimed at him by ducking underneath them.

"Okay, let's see if you guys can match my skills in the air." The Wild Eagle said to himself with a cocky grin on his face, before he suddenly pulled up and flying by them, annihilating one-third of this remnant group's flying forces, which have forced the other flyers of the group to respond to the Wild Eagle himself attacking them with his Raynos by immediately shattering into multiple groups of only one Zoids and taking him head-on at different angles.

The pilots of the Zaber Fangs took no interest of what is happening in the air and ignored it as they continue to slowly advanced toward the base. But suddenly, the Liger Zero and the King Liger bursted out of the smoke from the explosions that destroyed the hangar doors outward and jump out into the desert landscape as they dashed toward the advancing Zaber Fangs and Gojulas, with the Berserk Fury coming out of the hangar last and followed them with all of its thrusters. The two Lion-type Zoids then leap right at the advancing Zaber Fangs group and tackle them, taking two of the Backdraft Zaber Fangs down, beginning their fights with them, as Vega then turn all of the Berserk Fury's thrusters up to full power, pushing the Zoid to its maximum speed, passing right through the Zaber Fangs part of the remnant group and taking a couple of them out with his Tyrannosaur-type Zoid's Buster Claws, while heading straight toward the firing Gojulas squad part of the group, since they were no longer protected by their support and were the most important ones to take out due to their firepower of taking down the base, before he start dodging their shoots as they were now focusing on him when he got nearer to them and, with just one swing of his Zoid's Buster Claws, took one of them down as the Buster Claw went right through its hull and armor, disabling one of the Gojulas, before he then fought against the rest of them.

While the Wild Eagle was making easy work on the flying Zoids part of this remnant group in his Raynos, while also dodging their aimed shots at him with ease, a few of them suddenly then broke off from the shattering group and flew right toward the Blitz Team Base at their maximum speed, with the intent of destroying, or at least disabling, the base with their own ammunitions. However, there was a shine on the rooftop for a brief moment before a couple of bullets streaking through the air appear and struck them at their wings and crippling them, taking down from the air and causing to crash into the ground as they exploded into pieces. It was reveal to be none other than Raven, holding a Anti-Zoid Rifle in his hands as smoke came from the barrel due to the shots he fired as the cartridge were ejected from the gun and fell to down to the roof, as he's standing right on the rooftop along with the others, with Irvine holding the trigger of a Anti-Zoid rocket laucher and resting the rest of it on his shoulder, all while Moonbay and the three organoids were acting as ammo resupplyer to them, before the young man spoke to Dr. Toros on the radio. "You got some good weapons here, doc." He said.

" _Thanks. Even though I found them in the desert, i've did my best to restore them to their original performance, since I have always figure that a bandit or two would come attacking us sooner or later._ " Dr. Toros answered on the radio. However, that was when one of the Zabats still flying in the air came around and then flew toward the base from behind as it begun to shoot its pair of 145mm Laser Guns at them while charging toward the location of its chosen destination.

"We got another one incoming from behind!" Irvine said before he then holster up his rocket laucher and aimed it carefully at the incoming Zabat, before firing the missile right at the Bat-type Zoid and strike the charging flying kamikazing Zoid, causing it to exploded in the air into pieces.

"Nice shot, Irvine!" Moonbay praised the mercenary Zoid pilot, as Zeke and Shadow barked in agreement with her, before Ambient walked up to him as he hold a missile in his arms and give him a flesh new missile to fired, all while Raven kept on firing with the Anti-Zoid rifle at the few flying Zoids coming at the base and taking them down with a shot to their wings to cripple them.

Back in the sky, the Wild Eagle continue to playfully dodge the shots from the drone-control Zabats and Pteras in his Raynoas as he messed with them and toyed with his opponents in the air... until he'd decide that he was done playing with them now. "Okay! Time to finished this!" He said with an cocky grin on his face. He thrust his controls forward, accelerating his Raynos to its maximum speed of Mach 3.3, breaking the sound barrier in the process, before making a tight turn to the right in an half and a quarter vertical loop maneuver and flew right by the remaining drone-controlled Zabats and Pteras with his Zoid's speed, letting the shock waves of the sonic booms created by the speed of his Raynos do the work for him as it shred and ripped the group full of two different Zoids into pieces from the intensity of the resulting shockwaves, causing them to instantaneous explode in the air, due to their ammunition and the payloads that they were carrying, defeating them all in just one swoop and only using the physic of areodynamic. The Wild Eagle celebrated his victory of his battle by doing an aileron roll in his Raynos as he shouted. "WOOHOO!!!"

The 3 Gojulas fired their Republic Supercannons at the Berserk Fury, but the Ultimate X Zoid itself consistly evaded their shots fired upon it by hovering right above the ground with all of its thrusters and using them to zigzag as the Tyrannosaur-type got nearer and closer until the Berserk Fury close enough, all before Vega push maximum powers to all of the thrusters and the Berserk Fury surged and charged right toward one of the Gojulas before with one swing of its Buster Claw, impaling the 2nd Gojulas right through it and disabling the Zoid. Vega then moved his Zoid toward the 3rd Gojulas as he used the disabled body of the 2nd Gojulas as a bodyshield against the cannon shells that were being fired from the 3rd Gojulas' own pair of Republic Cannons before the Berserk Fury then thrown it right at the firing Zoids, causing the 3rd Gojulas to smash it out of mid-air with its tail, but this was what they were hoping before Vega then aimed one of the two AZ 185mm Beam Cannons in one of his Zoid's Buster Claw at its neck and immediately fired, striking the neck area of the 3rd Gojulas and blasting the head off of its body, disabling it as well. Vega turn and focus his attention on the last Gojulas that was still active before he suddenly turn off the thrusters and the Berserk Fury slided to the left as it skidded to a stop before then deploying its Energy Shield by opening up its pair of Buster Claws, causing the cannon shells fired by the last Gojulas' Republic Supercannons to be bounced off of the force field that was generated by the E-Shield generators that is build into its Buster Claws... all while the Ultimate X Zoid was charging its CPC (or Charge Particle Cannon for short), only using the cannon in its mouth to fired it. Once it was fully charged and his Zoid disperse the Energy Sheild, Vega fired the CPC while a streak of light came from the Berserk Fury's mouth that went straight toward the last Gojulas before hitting its target, the beam of energy melting right through its thick armor and hull, creating a large gapping hole in the process, before slowly dispersing as the Gojulas stood still for a moment... before it then fall over to the ground on its sides, winning Vega and the Berserk Fury this part of the battle, before it let out a roar of its victory of their battle.

Liger Zero and King Liger frought against the Zaber Fangs, who were putting up a surprisingly tough fight to them with all of their might. However, the two Lion-type Zoids manage to take down the Tiger-type Zoids one by one, through the combination of using both the Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw and the King Liger's own Vulcan Guns and Winglider's cannons, until there were only about two Zaber Fang left to fight. But these two were easily putting up the most fiercing fight against the two out of their group; They've consistly dodge Liger Zero and King Liger's attacks, but they didn't give them chances to strike again by attacking consistly them through the combination of weapons that they were equipped on their Zaber Fangs like the Strike Claws, Killer Sabre fangs, and multiple of guns and cannons that was on the Tiger-type Zoids and synchronizing their attacks on them, forcing the two different Lion-type Zoids of the Blitz Team to dodge their attack. Liger Zero and King Liger, however, manage to beat them when Zeke has suddenly flew from the roof of the base and his body envelope into a glowing light before he went into Liger Zero, fusing with her core in the process, distracing the pilots of Zaber Fangs for a moment, since they have never seen a organoid fusing with a Zoid before, before Bit and Leena then immediately using this to thrust forward their throttle to the max and their charged Zoids forward right toward the opposite Zaber Fangs that they were previously facing, in order to not give them any kind of chances to allow them to react to their attacks and into taking them by complete surprised, before their respective signature weapons begun to glow all before they have, with Bit and Van using Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw attack that was enhanced thanks to Zeke to strike the Zaber Fang that Leena have faced, while Leena use her King Liger's 4 glowing Laser Blades to strike the Zaber Fang that Van and Bit have faced, slicing the two Zaber Fangs in half, finishing the fight and ending the battle. The King Liger furled up its blades as Zeke unfused from Liger Zero's core and flew out of the Ultimate X Zoid before two Lion-type both let out a roar of victory at this, celebrating their victory of them winning their battle against the force of one of the Backdraft remnants that attack them.

"Heh, look we _won_ this battle." Bit said with an smirk on his face, which Van and Liger Zero agreed with him as Van nodding his head and Liger Zero giving a growl of agreement while Zeke was doing a victory dance with japanese fans in his tiny hands that he got of no where.

"WOOHOO~! We won~! We won~!" Leena said as she cheer at their victory over their battle with this particular group of Backdraft Zoids while dancing in the cockpit of her partner, all while King Liger give calm growl to its pilot, agreeing with its pilt.

However, while everyone else were cheering and celebrating their victory over their battle with this particular group of Backdraft Zoids, both Raven, Irvine, Shadow and Jolt have notice a grim expression of suspicion on Ambient's face before one of them then ask him, knowing whatever that it was on his mind was bothering him and they knew whatever it was meant it was trouble to say the least. "What's wrong, Ambient?"

" _Something is off and not right about this battle, as it all but just reek with suspicion all over it._ " Ambient answered them through his telekinesis before he told them. " _If they wanted to completely eliminate and annihilate all of us at once, they then should use some sort of stealth device equipped to all of their Zoids, if they were going in smart that is, but yet... they didn't. Attacking us head on with zero care and rush us with no sense of their self-preservation._"

What Ambient had said was when they knew that something was not right all when it caught their attention. After all, they did knew that Ambient said was true thanks to his far more years of experience than the rest of them do, since when they do think about it deeply for a moment, it is quite off that this particular group of one of the Backdraft remnants have didn't use stealth devices if they wanted to eradicate all of them,all at once if they were going in smart, but yet they've attack them without such equippments and rushing at them head on, before Raven then ask him, since he knew that the Crimson Organoid himself has the most amount of experience to tell of what were most likey their actually goal were. "Tell us, what _was_ their actually _goal_ then?" He asked.

" _I don't exactly know if it's true or not, since it is just my guess at what they were really after, but... all of them seem to wanting of drawing all of us out._ " Ambient answered telekinesisly. " _As if... they wanted all of us outside of the base. But for what kind of reason exactly is the main question._"

They all knew what he meant by that. Since this is what have made them confused the most about this particular group: If their goal was to draw them outside, then for what purposed for exactly? After all, it doesn't seem to add up if this particular group of the Backdraft Group remnant was just looking for revenge against the Blitz Team for their part in causing the fall of the organization if their goal was to draw them outside the protection of the base.

However, before they could response to that question with their own guesses, there were 3 beams of light that suddenly appear out of the dark grey clouds that was above the height of the attitude where the Wild Eagle's Raynos was flying at before suddenly surrounding Liger Zero with Bit and Van inside of her cockpit, King Liger with Leena, and Ambient in the shining lights that they glowing in, feeling like as if they were being tightly grap by the hand of an titanic beast, and were lifted off of the ground, right off of their feets, much to their shock at this and everyone else's shock that were seeing this with their own eyes, before they were suddenly then being rapidly pulled up toward the grey cloud that the 3 beams of light were projected from, all while the three were struggling to trying free themselves from the grasp of the beaming lights themselves that they were stuck inside of, with no sights of success at this, before they vanished and disappear into the dark grey cloud itself once they've were taken right into the cumulonimbus type of cloud.

... All before a Whale King that was coloured in the same color as those that were used by the Backdraft, somehow hidden itself inside of the cloud from their view despite its massive size like any Whale Kings as it was not detected by either the radar systems in the base or those in the Zoids, as it came right out of the same cumulonimbus cloud where the three lights that kidnapped Ambient, Liger Zero with both Bit and Van in her, King Liger with its pilot into as the bottom hangor doors that they were taking into closed up behind them, all while it was then started to go at its maximum speed of over 1000 km/h (654.37 mph) in the direction that it was heading in. Once the shock of what have they just saw have passed over and all of their brains have then register of what is going on currently and what is happening right now, the panic have quickly tooking Dr. Toros over when he realized that not only his daughter was kidnapped and was taking within of the Whale King that was hiding inside of the dark grey cumulonimbus cloud above inside of her Zoid, but also Bit and Van inside of Liger Zero, along with Ambient as well, before he spoke to the Wild Eagle through the radio in a panicking tone of voice at what is happening. " _Jaime! Save them! QUICK!_ "

"Already on it, doc!" The Wild Eagle answered, immediately dropping his cocky and arrogance demeanour all in an instant due to how serious the situation is at hand, as he pulled his Zoid up before his Raynos headed after the Whale King and speeded toward the whale-type Zoid at its maximum speed, in order to save his teammates that were inside of the massive flying transport Zoid itself. However, that was when he have could swore to himself that he saw an glimpse of a flashing shine in the distance for a brief moment... all until a streaking beam of plasma suddenly appear from the same direction that he saw it from before, like the last time that it happen but this time, the plasma beam then strike the teal Pteranodon-type Zoid right through its body, killing the Wild Eagle's Raynos instantly, as its now lifeless corpse fell down the sky and toward the ground, just like a bird that was shot out of the sky by a hunter.

This forced the Wild Eagle to pull the lever and ejected his seat from his Raynos before he pulled the plug to open up his parachute as he fall slowly downward. He watched sadly at the smoking body of his now dead Zoid trumbling out of the air toward the earth, leaving behind a long trail of smoke before it finally crashed onto the hot dried soil of the desert landscape, exploding into pieces upon impact into the earth.

Everyone else on the ground have saw the Raynos being shot out of the air and its pilot being forced to eject from his now dead Zoid. They could all do nothing but watch helplessly at the sight of the Whale King disappearing above the clouds from their eyes, vanishing right into the distance above the mass of condensed water vapors...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, let get me this out of the way! I am sorry for taking too long on this chapter since it was suppose to be posted yesterday, but it was longer than I was expecting to be! And the other mean reason of why it was so slow for me to create the chapter was that my drive to finishing this chapter was pretty slow, which sometimes happen a lot when I am doing stories like these. You just don't know how many times of how it happen. And I am sorry if the middle part of the chapter doesn't look that great. It is something that I couldn't avoid.   
> Sigh, my knack for details for my stories is sometimes my own worst enemy, which I have just noticed...  
> Anyway, did you know that in the process of making this chapter, my thinking of putting the Whale King into this chapter have made me remember of a certain Space Engineers video and when I look it up, I found that are Space Engineers video with other Zoids in them. Pretty interesting, huh?


	16. Chapter 15: EVOLVE Arc Part 1: Escaped From The Whale King

"Bit... Bit... Bit...! BIT, WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

Bit suddenly jolted and jerked up from his sleep. "HUH?! Wha?! Wha in da fug waz zat...?" He ask groggily and dizzily before he then shook his head to shake off the tired dizziness out of his mind and then look around the room with his now awake eyes, seeing that he was in an cell, behind some metal bars no less, before he notice that his hands were cuffed together by a metal pair of cuff. Decide to ignore the cuffs and his plan on how to escape this prison cell for a moment, he decide to squish and narrowed his eyes to look of what is right behind the metal bars of the cell he was in, where he saw Leena sitting behind the bars in her own cell, with a keycard lockpad on the wall beside the metal bars themselves.

"Bit! You're okay!" Leena exclaim happily, happy at seeing that her boyfriend was alright. The blonde Zoid pilot give a smile back to his psychopath of a girlfriend, before he then became confused by this and wonder of where they are right now, since he can't remember of what exactly happen before he've blackout into unconscious, before he then ask his girlfriend.

"Leena? Where we are exactly?"

"Well, remember the three lights that took us off of the ground that took us into this Whale King before we were knockout by sleeping gases?"

Once she had said that, the memories of what have exactly happen before then came rushing back right into his mind now, where the blonde Zoid pilot have remember of when they were suddenly lifted right off of the ground by 3 different lights before being pulled up into the air and were brought right into the back hangar bay of the Whale King they were currently in by those same 3 lights before sleeping gas, the kind that they couldn't see with the naked eyes, were pump into the pressured atmosphere of the back hangar room that they were inside of and were knock unconscious in the process, when they breath it into their lungs, as a group of trooper wearing gasmasks have entered the room. Bit then rub his forehead with his index and middle finger when he have suddenly felt an migraine coming on in his head from all the memories rushing back into his head. "Okay. So I can take that Van is also awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, what you so think I am answering if I wasn't listening?" Van answered, revealing that he was in the cell right beside Bit's, as his hands, also in cuffs, were behind his head while he was leaning against the wall of the cell that he was in.

"So what sup?"

"Oh, nothing much... other than Ambient being chained up with the chains attached the walls to the cuffs that are around his neck, body, arms, legs, and tail, that are made of a far more sturdier metal than the metal that our cuffs are made out of."

"Oh, so situation we're in is that bad, huh?"

"Mm-hmm, oh yeah."

"Well... on the bright side of things... look like we're in good hands." Bit deadpanned at the situation that they were currently in right now.

"Oh yeah, we're most definitely in good hands. In the good hands of your old friends that is." Van deadpan back at the emerald-eyed Zoid pilot.

"Ah, so you got a idea to get us out and escape this moving whale-shaped brick?" Bit snarked at the spikey-haired young man who was around near his age as he look at one of his cuffed hands.

"Mmm... No. Not yet anyway at least, but if a certain part of a male anatomy that is a part of my groin that is called my dick was actually an Swiss-army knife, then we would have got out and escape by now." Van snarked back at the blonde-haired teenager. Leena and Ambient watch this in silence before they can't helped but rolled their eyes at the combat of snarks between the two young men. However, that is when the door to the jail cells room suddenly slide open, getting the four's attention when they've turn their heads to look, before a tall man who look like he was in late 20s or early 30s at best with black short hair and an broad-looking appearance, while having an look of insanity to him, came into the room with about a couple of guards who were armed with a buch of rifles in their hands following behind him.

"Huh?" Leena silently whisper to herself, as the 4 of them were watching him and the armed soldiers stepping closer to their cells in silence, before she ask to herself. "Who's that?"

The man and the armed soldiers following him continue to step closer to the cells that the 4 were in before they stopped in between Bit's and Leena's cells. the man turn toward Leena's cell and then faced her with an smile that have fitted quite nicely with the insane look in his eyes before he gestured to one of the armed guards who was following him with his hand, which cause one of them to go to the cardkey lockpad and pulling out a card from the pocket in his jacket before putting the card into the cardkey lockpad and typing in the numbers for the password code before the metal bars then slide open, allowing the man himself to walk inside of Leena's cell, causing concerns for Bit and Van of what exactly he is planning to do, with a few men following him in as he stepped closer to Leena, closer than for comfort.

"You're Leena, I take it-a?" The man asked, finally speaking with his voice, revealing the slight Italian-American accent behind it.

"Yeah, Leena Toros. Who are you?" Leena asked, as she glared with anger at the man in front of her.

"Al-l you need to know is-a tat my first name is-a Eriol." The man answered Leena's question, revealing his name to be Eriol, the same one who have killed the Commissioner of the ZCBU, before he spoke to her. "And I have to say, de fact tat you're friends woie knock unconscious by de ef-fect of gases tat woie pump into de room-a, you're de only one who have easily shrug of-f de ef-fects of it before you've then at-tacked our men with de ferocity tat was de equivalent of a badger, before you woie finally knock unconscious when we have to shot at least a dozen shots of tranquilizer darts tat woie strong enough to knock out a elephant-type Wild Zoid into you before you col-lapse made me impres-s." He then leaned his head closer to her face before he spoke in a more softer and raspy voice than usual to her with an insane grin on his face."And made my love is-a now all the more lustful for you and only you. You better remember it-a... because you'l-l be screaming it-a later." He said as he lifted his left hand and touch the skin of her face, as he plan to place his lips on her neck so his tongue can run and touch along her skin slighty next.

However, he've made a wrong move, a grave mistake, of doing that, as Leena suddenly open her mouth wide open and chomp down on his hand with her teeth, biting him. Hard.

CHOMP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Bit, Van, and Ambient then winced at this, when they've all heard Eriol's scream of pain from Leena biting hard right on his left hand, with her teeths digging deep into his skin, causing it to bleed. They've always did wonder of why nobody didn't even bother into trying to force themselves onto her. Suddenly, now they've knew the answer to that question of concerned and it was rather painful one to say the least, at the expense of seeing someone deserving of it getting the painful answer instead of them, evidence by what they are seeing. They've also realized of how just damn lucky Harry was to dodge a bullet there, since she just threated him as a damn nuisance and not giving something more painful than a punch or a kick to him. It is a damn miracle that he only got those... before his unexpected death that is. Then they became amused at what they saw when they see that Eriol shouting orders to get her off of his hand in pain while he was shaking his left arm up and down rapidly, trying to shake Leena off, as she clung harder to his hand with her teeths, causing him more pains, before one of the soldiers came up and whacked her on the back of her head with the butt plate of his rifle, which cause her to finally let go of Eriol's hand with her teeth as he run around the jail cell, screaming in pain at this while his left hand was sprewing bloods from the wounds that was inflicted upon him. That turns out to be a _huge_ mistake when Leena immediately lifted her head and growl at the soldiers who did it before she jumped up and bounced on him before attacking him viciously by mauling and beating the crap out of him with his own rifle, while his buddy was trying to stop her before Eriol ran out of her cell.

"T-That fucking bitch fucking bit my left hand-a!" Eriol yelled in agony with a growl, holding his bleeding left hand in pain, all before Leena send the another guard flying by swinging the rifle in her hands like a bat, breaking the gun in the process due to her own strength, and immediately tackled Eriol from behind his back, sending them both down to the floor, before she wrap the chains of her cuff around his neck and started to strangle him and attemping to suffocating him of oxygen, before he quickly ordered the guards while being choked to death by the trigger-happy girl. "GGGAAAHHH!!!!!! Get this crazy bitch of-f-a of me this instant!" He given the orders to the guards, as his face was slowly turning blue while his brain was feeling the effects of dying from asphyxiate.

The guards went panicking when Leena have suddenly tackle Eriol from behind before they quickly did of what they were told as they shot Leena with rounds of tranquilizer darts to her in a panic, the effects of the darts slowly came into her system until her body went limp and slump against the floor, all while she is now letting out a loud series of snores into the room. Eriol got Leena's unconscious body fall of himself and got up of the floor before the guards that were with him then threw her sleeping form of her body back into her cell when they got another guards out of there and automantic closed the slided metal bars door back, which woke her up from her short nap due to the noises that it have made, while one of the guards were currently bandaging Eriol's injured left hand.

Bit, Van, and Ambient just chuckle while they having just a laugh at this at the expense of them and the injury that they received from Leena. It is quite funny that the stoic guards that came into the room quickly panic when Leena bit Eriol's hand and thrown herself at him so she can choke him by herself. Not only that, but they also knew that their injuries they got weren't comparable to their dignity and pride being and they knew that no known healing to them would heal the humiliation of knowing that the pride and dignity that they held dearly was now completely ruined by a single girl. A single girl who have utterly scared the shit out of them. It was quite honestly funny if you actually think about for a moment as it was most definitely was to them at least.

"You dare to laugh at me?!"

"Yeah. Why would we? The fun part is on the opposite side of us."

However, the three didn't laugh for long before the only two-way enterance to the entire jail cell room suddenly slide open, which have stop their laughter at what just happen in front of their jail cells in an moment, and made the four to pay their eyes attention to the only two-ways enterance, where they see someone standing in front of it before they see him walking and coming into the room with a couple of guards of his own accompying him, revealing him to be a man that was taller than Eriol and have an muscular and well-builted body with black hair like Eriol, but unlike him, his hair was far more thicker and rugged look with a slightly longer length, has a full bread that with most noticable part of it was the well-kempt circle around his mouth, and his face with his eyes that were a normal brown color and a hooked-shaped nose, as the look of his face wore am frowming expression that was dead serious and no-nonsense. All four of them can give a guess or two that this guy was not to be messed and triffle with, by just judging by the look of his expression alone, as he walked up to their cells before he suddenly stop and look down, taking a look down at Eriol himself as his left hand was being wrapped around with bandages by one of the guards that came with him while he growls and grumble at this with an expression of anger. However, when he look up of who it was in front of him, Eriol's expression turn to fear and panic before he instantly stood up on his two feets from the floor and immediately saluted the man in front of him as he stammer panickingly to him when he spoke to him, in shock at his sudden appearance into the jail cell room. "S-S-S-S-Siegrotgar! B-Boss! I-I-I-I-I didn't expect you to have come-"

"Enough." The man ordered Eriol to do, his name reveal to be Siegrotgar, revealing his deep and commanding voice, as he gesture him to quiet himself and bow down to him, which he did instantly as he put his head down and look down at floor. Eriol was sweating bullets as he was looking down at floor with his eyes, terrified of what his boss is going to do him, before he spoke to him. "Now tell me, Eriol. _What_ were you doing before I came into this room?"

"Well, Y-Y-You see..."

"You don't need to explain it. I've already good idea of what you were doing by judging from what I've hear from outside of the room while I was walking right by and from the looks of the injury on your left hand." Siegrotgar said bluntly to him, before he begun to tell him of what was his plans, his tone showing his disapproval of what have happen in the cells room block, in order to show Eriol his displeasure of this development. "From what I can guess; You were planning to sexual assault on one of our prisoners, the only girl, mainly because you think she's a teenage girl and one of the many weak ones at that, making her an easy target for you to do. But she retaliated and show you of how strong she really was by attacking you viciously, just to show you of how just wrong you are and just how mistaking you are to think that she is one of those types of girls. Isn't that right? Is that what happen, I presume?"

"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I... umm..."

"You or I don't need to say anymore. All I can say is that you're a idiotic brute with no room for brains as you are always." Siegrotgar said, gesturing Eriol to still keep himself quiet and keep his mouth shut, before he then told him, displeasure still evidence in the tone of his voice. "Now then, leave the room now. I wanted to talk to them anyway." He said, waving his hand dismissively to Eriol, gesturing him and all of the guards that with them to leave the room now. He immediately nodded to the orders that his boss have given him, knowing all too well that he didn't want to be in the same room as him any longer so he can live longer, before he walked pass him and left the room with all of the guards that were in the room following him behind before the doors closed behind them. He then turned and faced the four that were in their cells, to show his scrowling look on his face, before he spoke to them. "You're three are part of the Blitz Team. Which included you two, Bit Cloud and Leena Toros..."

"Yeah, that's us. But then again, considering that we are technically one of the main reasons of why the Backdraft group crumbled to dust, I am not really surprised by the fact that we are a annoying thorn to some of its members' sides and one of the main sources for their anger and hatred at, all right to the point of wanting to have revenge on us." Bit said, in a deadpan tone of voice, speaking rather causally to the man in front of his cell, having already knowing some of the reasons of why a few of the Backdraft's members would come looking for them, after he have thought about any reasons if they wanted to attack them for. "So yeah, we have a infamous reputation among you guys."

"Unfortunately." Siegrotgar growled, his voice seething with hatred toward the three as he's keeping himself calm to prevent his anger from boiling over, before he just give them a huff and recollected himself to keep his mind in check so he can think coldly and logically.

"But I got a few questions that I want to know. Well... the _rest_ of us want to know really." Van said, taking Siegrotgar's attention away from Bit, before he then ask the apparently leader of this particuler remnants of the Backdraft group those questions. "What those lights that you emitted from your Whale King? How did you do that and how didn't we detect your Whale King with our rader? Why did you kidnapped us? For what purpose exactly? And what is the reasons if petty revenge is not your goal then."

Siegrotgar just look silently at Van with a blank yet stoic expression on his face before he give a scroff and spoke to him. "Hmm. Normally, I wouldn't talk any sort of details, not any kind, to prisoners that we are holding if in case there's a slight chance that they're going to escape at any times, but since we don't any use for you three... not that there are any that I am aware as of yet currently... and would be most likey executed after we have reach our destination, I'll tell you some sparse details at least since I don't believe that you're going to be alive after we have reach it." He said. He took a quick breath at this before begun to explain to them and answering their questions. "As for how those lights and how we're able to do that, it is rather simple answer really. Since you've seen it before. Well... a _few_ of you really, but that doesn't matter now. As the technology for it was technially developed by Dr. Laon himself, before he worked for the Backdraft Group for a while, since he had a rivally with your team manager of something that I don't really care of what it was, before he left after the Zoid developed for us, the Shadow Fox, was stolen."

"Dr. Laon?" Van said, raising an eyebrow at this. He has heard of him from what Bit, Fiona, and Leena have told him. From what he heard and can understand from what he'd listen, Dr. Laon was once an friend of Dr. Toros before a innocent mistake of a mail that was written by Oscar that was for Leena's mother, Lilia, that have made him became his long-time rival ever since then, but he wasn't sure of Siegrotgar was talking about since he've never faced or even met Dr. Laon before. He wonder of why he was mention to them despite being no longer a part of the Backdraft Group. Bit and Leena, however, immediately realized of what he meant since they've encounter it before and they knew instantly what he was talking about exactly.

"You don't mean you have the Anti-Gravity System?!"

"Correct. We've copy the technology for his Anti-Gravity System that was install on his Great Whale King and have modified the design of it before installing into this Whale King we're on to our own use. Instead of creating a field that nullified the gravity in its surrounding area like that of the Anti-Gravity System from original design, the modified design of this Whale King's Anti-Gravity System instead just 'projecting' a field of a nullified gravity area onto a chosen specific target, resulting in a 'shining beams of lights' that you have saw, before either pulling them in or pushing them out by changing either direction of the artifical gravitional strength of which way is strongest. Since this Whale King varient's sole purpose is to capture a chosen specific targets quickly through stealth, we've stripped down all of it armaments, in order to increasing its stealth capabilities and minimizing its chances of detections and its weight as much as we possibility can, replacing them with multiple series of several specialized stealth equipments into it that absorb and reduced the reflections and emissions of rader, infrared, visible light, audio, and RF (Radio Frequency) spectrums to the point the blips will be mistaken for just a buch of floating clouds that were being detected or just a gust of winds overpass that was heard and wouldn't batter a eyes at this since they see it as nothing unusual at all while we're passing through, allowing it to slip silently through without being detected at all if no one with an keen eyes noticed it. All of these parts for stealth purposes builded into this Whale King resulting in the creation of the Whale King AGUSTS ( **A** nti- **G** ravity System- **U** sed **S** tealth Heavy- **T** ransport **S** hip), which we are traveling as you have all know by now."

"So that's why we couldn't detect the Whale King before you projected those artifical gravity on us." Bit comment on that, which the three agreed with.

"As for the rest of your questions: We were only wanting to steal the two Lion-type Zoids and the red Organoid that you have with you and nothing else, so we have the total and complete freedom to do whatever we want with you three. But you are right on one right though: We do want revenge on your part for causing the fall of the Backdraft Group. However, the good docter's request for capturing the two Lion-type Zoids and the Crimson Organoid have came first, then our personal goal for taking revenge on you second. Since our different goals were similar enough to do cooperatively."

"Who?"

"It's classified information. Althrough, I'll give you a hint: His name is Dr. Zelve."

That cause Ambient to lifted his head up and glared at him, but remained quiet at this as he glared at the man in front of their cells. It wasn't long before Siegrotgar turn around, turning away from them, facing his back toward them, and walked away, his expression still having a scrowling look to him, before he walked out of the cell room block and the doors shut closed behind him, leaving them alone in the room in silence. There was a long silence between the four in the jail cell room of the Whale King AGUSTS, long before one of them finally spoke.

"So... Who's the hell is Dr. Zelve? A guy that my dad know from his days when he was still in school?" Leena asked, after she have sat down on the bed of her cell.

"No idea. I have not slighter of clue of who he is." Bit said with an slight frown on his face when he thought about it while laying down his back on the bed of his cell.

"Me neither." Van comment, since he doesn't have a single clue of who he is either if one of them was going to ask, before he decide to then focus his attention on Ambient, figuring that if someone does know about him thanks to their years of experience, it was him. Before he then ask the crimson organoid. "So Ambient... do you know him?"

" _Yes._ " Ambient answered, through their minds with his telekinesis, caughting their attention to him. He decide, in his mind, to tell them a important detail about him, since he have figure out that they're going to need to know about it, sooner or later, before the crimson organoid himself told them the bomb. The single bomb that would shock them when they hear it. " _He was the one who created that mysterious giant black Zoid you saw before you've discovered Fiona... and was the  one who is response for the death of Leena's own mother, Lilia._"

That what cause all of them to glue their eyes at him, in complete utterly shock of what they have heard...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in one of the Zoid hangars of the Whale King AGUST..._

In the Zoid hangar bays of the Whale King AGUST, near the cell block that the four were in, the Liger Zero and King Liger were being contained in it, as they were held down by multiple chains attached to the floor of the hangar bay that are chained tightly around their limbs and bodies, made of a special kind of conductive metal in order to prevent the two Lion-type Zoids from trying to break free of the chains that were holding them down to the floor and make their escape from their prison by sending a wave of electrically through the conductive chains to electrocute them to stop them from planning to that, all just from a control panel that was position in front of them which have control the tightness of the chains to the floor and the intensity of the shocks themselves, in an position similiar to that of the Great Sphinx of Giza of Earth. All while the technicians in the hangar bay were running diagnosis in order to make that everything was in perfect working order.

While the technicians were doing that in one of this Whale King's Zoid hangar bays, Liger Zero look at her surrounding in silent, as she was deep in the thoughts in her mind, thinking of a way and a plan to get both herself and King Liger out of these chains in order to get Bit, Van, Leena, and Ambinet out of their cells. She decide made a movement against the chains that was holding her down to the floor as she tried to get up, making a _klanking_ sound as a result of it due to the stains of the metal chains hitting against the metal armor of her Zoid body, erecting a sudden electrocuting shock through the chains into her body. Causing her to let out a roar of sudden shock and pain, before she drop herself back down to the floor, creasing her struggle against the chains as the shock of the electrocution stop.

' _Damn it! We need to get Bit, Van, Leena, and even Ambient out and get ourselves out of here! But what I am going do? If I make a struggle against the chains to break myself free, i'll just get electrocuting if I do. Damn this! Think Fiona, think!_ ' Liger Zero thought to herself, as she was trying to think a way out of this. The white Lion-type Zoid look over to the King Liger and give a growl to it, asking the other Lion-type Zoid if it was having better luck. The King Liger reply to her question with it own growl, answering her question that it was stuck in the same boat as she was. Liger Zero look down and growled grumpily, at the predicament that they were in, before she resume thinking to herself in her mind. ' _Damn it Fiona! Think of something, think!_ ' She remain quiet before she let out a zoid equvalent of a sigh. ' _Sigh... If I could think of a plan, even if it involved using my original form, then-_ ' She then stop herself in mid-thought of her thinking when her brain register something that she didn't think of yet. Her original form. Of course! Why she didn't think of that? ... Before she then blush with embarrassment, to the point she was just as red as a tomate, when she realized of _why_ she didn't _thought_ of that when she first woke up with the chains cuffed around her and King Liger's bodies.

After she thought of that idea, she pry her eyes around in the hangar bay if there was any technicians that was looking back at them, in case if it was going to cause a problem or more. Upon seeing that all of the technicians in were minding their own business while they were busy with what they were doing, she slowly but quietly open up her chest, with the seething sound of vaporized mist being covered by the consist chattering between the technicans and the multiple types of sounds of various kind of equipments that were being currently used in the hangar bay, so nobody have heard the sound of the Liger Zero's chest opening up, before Fiona pop out out of her Zoid form's chest, wearing her clothing, and landed right in front of her Zoid body in her original Zoidian form. After making sure that she wasn't seen by anyone, she immediately head over to the control panel when she ran toward it, as she knew that the time is short before anyone in the hangar will notice her. She quickly look and inspect at the buttons on the control panel to see of how it exactly works... only for Fiona to realized that she has _utterly_ no idea of how the buttons works, causing her to gulp and chuckle nerviously at this as a sweatdrop appear on her head.

"HEY! Who and what the hell are you doing here?!"

Decide to 'screw this', Fiona lifted her right hand up into the air and swing her hand at control panel with her nails suddenly glowing a golden color, using her Strike Laser Claw attack in her original Zoidian form no less, before slashing it in front of her, causing 3 huge gaping gashes to appear on it as sparks flew everywhere before it become disable and shut down.

When this happen, the King Liger immediately flash its goldens eyes at this before, with one mighty roar, suddenly stood up on all of its 4 legs and easily ripped and broke all of the chains on its body when it pull them with its strength despite the Lion-type Zoid's small size, causing to strain from it before they broke in the process, before shaking off all of the broken chains off of its body, sending all of the pieces flying throughout the hangar causing several amount of damage to it when they landed, even knocking a couple of them out cold, including one of the guards that was standing in front of the cell block, through his partner was not deter by this as he remain firmly still in his position to do of what he was told to do, and letting out its majestic roar, shaking the entire hangar bay with its actions.

This cause all of the technicians in hangar bay at this and cause them run all over the place in a complete panic, with their panicking state clouding the rational part of their minds, as the warning system of the Whale King AGUST goes into a red alert state, causing every members on the flying transport to be alerted of what is suddenly going on right now, before several dozen amounts of Rev Raptors suddenly appear from the other hangar as they dash right into the bottom hangar where Fiona and King Liger and all of them hissed aggressively at the only active Lion-type Zoids on the transport Zoid. The King Liger, however, react to its first thought of action when it came into its mind was shoot all of the chains on the body of Liger Zero with its pair of Vulcan Guns and instantly fired the bullets from its guns at the multiple links of the chains, breaking all of them off of the inactived body at once. Fiona quickly thanks the other Lion-type Zoid for this. "Thanks, King Liger!" She said happily. The King Liger respond to this by giving the Zoidian girl a kind growl to her, but when it heard the hissing of the Rev Raptors behind it, the Lion-type Zoid immediately whipped its head toward them and then give them a thundering and aggressive roar of challenge to them, challenging all of them into daring to fight the Zoid itself head on.

The Backdraft Rev Raptors respond to this by letting out another series of hisses, accepting the King Liger's challenge, before a few of them then immediately charged and jumped at the Lion-type Zoid. The King Liger, however, respond to their rushed and predictable first attack by just shooting them down with its Vulcan Gun, taking them down in mid-air before another Rev Raptor attempt to attack it by jumping from behind it, but the Lion-type Zoid respond to this is to just dodge it by jumping sideway, causing the Rev Raptor's completely attack to miss its target, before then lunging right at the Velociraptor-type Zoids and grabbing it by its neck with its mouth, holding tightly with its fangs, before then throwing the Zoid that the white & red Zoid was holding right into another Rev Raptors that charged toward the King Liger with its pair of Counter-Scythe, defeating both of them in one go. Upon seeing that attacking the King Liger directly in close range wouldn't work, the pilots of the other remaining Rev Raptors decide to use the Small Beam Cannons of their Zoids to fire upon the Lion-type Zoid and then concentrade all of the firepower of their only ranged weapon on it when they've fired all of the Small Beam Cannon at once at the white and red Zoid in a rapid succession. However, the King Liger causally respond to this by easily dodging all of them at once with just one backflip, looking like something with a time-stopping scene out of a Matrix movie, and shooting at a couple of Rev Raptors with each shots from its Vulcan Gun, aiming at their heads and blowing them off of their bodies, taking them out of combat permenantly, before landing back on the floor of the hangar bay they were in on all of its four metal paws and immediately lung itself right at the remaining group, tearing apart all of them with all of its fangs, claws, and its pairs of laser blades into pieces and pieces that flew everywhere in the room.

All while Fiona is panickingly running quite litertally everywhere in the hangar bay as she was panicking dodging the torn pieces of the Rev Raptors that were coming right at her before she jumped the hell out of the way before one of the pieces could hit her. She sighed with relief at herself jumping the hell out of the fighting zone where the King Liger currently was tearing and ripping apart the Rev Raptors before she open her eyes and her tail immediately stick up as she immediately freaked out in fear when she saw the muzzle of an automatic rifle that was pointed at her face that was being held by the only conscious guard of the cell block and raise both of her hands in fear.

"Stop right there! Don't move a musle or else you shall be-"

However, the only guard left was suddenly interrupted in middle of his sentence when one of the gyro caps from one of the Rev Raptors was thrown by the King Liger with its mouth that hit him right on the head, knocking him instantly out cold. Fiona just give an blank ._. look at the unconscious body of the guard on the floor of the hangar in silence, then she look right to left of her surrounding area to make sure, then looked down back at the knocked out guard... before she then couch down to his body and search all over it before she found a key card on him. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the key card before she stood up and look at King Liger as she then give the Zoid a thumbs up. The Lion-type Zoids roared nicely to her, before more Rev Raptors then poured right into the hangar that they were located in. The King Liger then instantly jumped itself right at the incoming Rev Raptor, before it then proceeded to do the one thing that it was good at the most: Doing a second round of shredding them into bits and pieces with as the entire hangar bay shake and shook by the one-sided fight.

Fiona, holding the key card in her hand, give a wincing look at this, thinking of how painful it was for those unfortunate enough to be suck into the rampaging path of the swirling violent voltex of guns, fangs, and claws that was the King Liger itself, before a head of one from the Rev Raptors flew right out of the dust cloud of the fight, forcing her to immediately jumped out of the way, and smashed right into the door to the cell block, destroying it in the process. After she dodge the incoming piece, Fiona lifted her head and turn to look, where she saw the head rolling away. Upon looking back and seeing that the door itself is now destroyed, she instantly leaped onto her feets and ran into the now open room to get Bit, Leena, Van, and Ambinet out of the cells...

* * *

 

_Earlier... in the jails cell block..._

Bit, Leena, and Van still were in catatonic shock at what they heard Ambient have just said to them. Espically for Leena herself, since the word he said involved her mother and one of the reasons of how and why she is now death in the present, before she became the first one to recover quickly from what she heard as she then ask the crimson organoid. "Dr. Zelve is one of the reason why my own mom is now dead?!" She asked in not only in pure shock at what she have heard, but anger at this as well, due to the fact that, not caring of whoever this Dr. Zelve guy is exactly, _he_ was the one of the main reason of why her mother is now dead.

" _Yes..._ " Ambient answered.

However, before the crimson organoid could explain anymore details of who is this Dr. Zelve person exactly further, the entire struction of the entire cells room that they were celled in suddenly shook and shake, unexpectingly startling them by completely surprised, before the entire warning system of the Whale King they were in suddenly went off and goes into Red Alert state of warning. Taking them off by complete suprised, they've suddenly heard outside of the room hissing sounds of several dozens of Rev Raptors before there was an thunderous roar just before the various Rev Raptor were letting out terrified shrieks when they are being torn aparts from something and there were a shouting from just ouside of the door before it just suddenly stop, just various more terrified shrieks of Rev Raptors that were being torn to pieces were heard outside of the room, while the cells have shake and shook from whatever on earth was exactly happening outside. They all wonder of what the hell is going on outside right now, just all before the head of a random Rev Raptor suddenly broke down the wall and destroyed the front wall of the cell block they were in that took them off guard.

That was when they saw a figure coming out of the dust from the destruction of the wall before Fiona ran into the cell that they were in. Van was over come with relief at this that she was alright before Bit spoke to her. "Hey Fiona! What is going on outside?"

Fiona give her partner an deadpan look to him before she spoke. "Do you want me to go into overexplaining details that allow the guards to regain the control? Or you want me to get you guys out of your cells so that we can get out of here far more quicker so that you guys can see it for yourself?" She ask with a deadpan tone to her voice to her friend.

"Okay, point."

Fiona quickly head on over to each of the cardkey lockpads of their cells to swipe the card in each of them, causing the doors to their cells to slide open for them, alllowing the 3 humans to then immediately got out, before the blonde Zoidian slide open the door to Ambient's cell and went into the cell toward Ambient as she thrown the card away, since it have served its purposed now, before she faced the chained organoid and, with her nails suddenly glowing a golden glow once more, slashed each of the cuffs attached to the chain that were on him into pieces, freeing the crimson organoid. Once he was free, they immediately made their escape and ran out of the room into the hangar bay, where they saw King Liger taking care the last of the Rev Raptors.

"Well, that's explain everything now!" Bit comment on it as the three of them, him, Van, and Fiona, ran toward the inactived body of Fiona's Zoid form.

"You think?" Fiona snarked at her human partner as they ran toward her Zoid body.

"Thank a lot, King Liger!" Leena said, calling out to her Zoid partner, as the King Liger defeated and finished off the last Rev Raptor. The Zoid turned and give a polite roar to its own human partner.

"So how we are gonna get out of here?" Van asked, wondering that question to himself. As if on que, the King Liger notice a warhead that was laying on the floor of the hangar before then grabbing it with its mouth and immediately tossed it right at the bottom hangar door of the bottom hangar of the Whale King that they were in, as the Lion-type Zoid then fired a bullet from one of its pair of Vulcan Guns which have struck right on target, resulting in the warhead itself to violently exploded a tumultuously force, creating a sizeable hole for their Zoids to fit through.

"Ragh" (Ah, that's a good answer.) Ambient deadpanned at this.

Once Fiona have enter her Zoid body before Liger Zero instantly reactived and standing on all of its four paws proudly, the 3 humans enter the cockpits of the two Zoids (Bit and Van sitting into Liger Zero's cockpit while Leena sat down in her Zoid's cockpit) as Ambient hover beside them with his thrusters before they headed over to the hole.

However, when Liger Zero peered right down into the hole... the three suddenly have a huge pairs of sweatdrops of different sizes appeared on the side of their heads at this when they saw that they were about thousand and thousands of feets in the endless sky of the early-to-mid morning, evidence by the rising sun in the east, above the ground.

The King Liger, acting on its own, upon seeing that the Liger Zero was hesitated of this along with its 2 pilots in her cockpit, decide to walked up right behind her, which confused Leena... and all before it then pushed the white Lion-type Zoid right into the hole by using its head.

The Liger Zero floated in the air above the hole for a moment... before it look down at hole and the sky below for a moment, looking back at us next, expressing an "oh shit" expression on the face of her current form, and before finally falling right into the hole, Looney Tunes cartoons-style.

Eriol quickly came into the bottom hangar bay, his hand still injured, just in time to see King Liger jumping right into the hole after them, with Ambient following suit. When he rush over to see down into the hole, he saw the endless dark blue of the morning sky they escape into. He growled loudly, cursing them for escaping of their grasp, he prompty ordered the men. "ALL-A OF YOU!!!! Get-a my Sturm Tyrant and all of the few Genosaurs that we have got ready immediately!!!!"

* * *

 

Leena was scared of this, as she never fall from such a considerable height before, even more from they are falling, with looking at the ground they were toward not helping the matter at all. However, when she've notice that King Liger was remaining completely calm of this, she calm down slightly, before her Zoid tilted its head toward Liger Zero, seeing that they were falling far more rapidly, freaking out her and her two pilot, and suddenly actived the boosters of its GU-04 Wingliger, pushing it forward right toward the falling pure white Lion-type Zoid. Finally, once it was close enough to them thanks to its boosters, the another Lion-type Zoid then immediately latch right onto Liger Zero's armor on her shoulders and hips with the claws of its four paws, before deploying and opening its wings, slowing down their descend toward the ground before they started to silently glide through the air. Once they saw that they have stopped falling and were gliding now, the four then breathe out in relief at this, causing the three pilots to lean into the chairs of their Zoid's cockpit to rest in comfort of this, before Bit spoke to his girlfriend through the com-link. "You know Leena... King Liger is easily the most unpredictable Zoid that I ever met. Even more so than Liger Zero is." He said, deadpanning at this. "I'm starting to think that your Zoid is a Ultimate X like Liger or Fury."

"You think?" Leena snarked at her boyfriend as she and Van give him a deadpan look on their faces with an raised eyebrow.

Then... they all heard a loud humming sound as they glided through the air down toward the ground. A quite loud humming sound in the air. A loud humming sound that sounded like an engine that a Zoid was using, if it had one that is. They easily recongized the humming sound as none other the familiar sounds of a Magnesser System being used and they knew that the majority of the Zoids that use them are the ones that fly since it was coming closer and closer to them. So when they tilted their heads toward where the source is coming from, they saw a Ptera with golden-colored wings flying through the air as it flew passed them before it turn around and flew right up to their sides. When they see the Ptera was soaring beside them up close, Bit, Leena, and Liger Zero instantly recongize this particular and who it belong to, but before they could said anything, there was a bleep that indicate am com-link was established between them before a com-link screen pop right up, revealling that the pilot of the Ptera in question to be none other than Oscar Heilos, comfirming the three's guess, before he spoke to them. "Hey, Bit and Leena! How are you doing?"

"JAMIE'S DAD?!" Bit and Leena yelled, in shock of seeing him of where they were.

"Wait, you mean this is Oscar? Jamie's retired Zoid warrior father?" Van asked, curious of this, since he only heard details of him and this is the first time that he met him properly, albert in their Zoids, which Liger Zero answered with a rumbling growl.

"Yep, he's the same one." Bit answered his question, before he spoke to Oscar. "Jamie's dad, meet Van. Van, meet Jamie's dad."

"Hi!" Oscar waved hi cheerfully to Van.

"Hi." Van said as he waved hi back to him.

"Ok, introuction now out of the way. So why are you flying in the air through here?" Leena asked, since she knew that it wasn't likey that it was a coincidence that Oscar was flying from the same direction that the Whale King AGUST was flying in.

"I came to your team's personal team base, just after your team have just lost the visiual sight of the Whale King that you were kidnapped by." Oscar explained, starting the explanation of him as he told then on the com-links. "When I landed at the place, I saw amount of damage Zoids surrounding the area, as your team noticed me before I ask them of what just happen at their base. Steve quickly spoke and explain to me, filling me in of what just happen, before asking me to help them out by chasing after the Whale King that kidnapped you. Since I knew now that my son's personal Zoid, the only flying Zoid of your team that can fight effectively in the air and the fastest out of all of yours, was destroyed and your only other flight-capable Zoid, an old Sinker of your friend Vega, is far more older Zoid than the rest of yours and is even far more slower than my Ptera to chase, after plus the fact that she is ill-equipped to fight effectively if she was detected, I accepted my old friend's request due to just how the serious of the situation is. So I chase right after the Whale King in the directions went in at my Ptera's maximum speed but also flying at low attitude to avoid being detected, before I saw you falling out of the sky and then King Liger catching Liger Zero gliding you down. Steve told me to tell him if I see the Whale King."

"Seriously?! My dad and the rest of the team are coming in the same direction?" Leena ask. Oscar nodded his head. "Then what are we waiting for now? Let's land and head toward the opposite direction!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry, for taking too long on this chapter, but I way underestimate of how it much it took. In fact, there is so much words in this that I split into two chapters and going to post the entire full chapter on FF. Not that I mind, since I was planning to do this arc anyway and this was the perfect opportunity to do it. So... here's Part 1 of the EVOLVE Arc! And like you expect, it is most definitely going to a whammingly shocking one at that.


	17. Chapter 16: EVOLVED Arc Part 2: Goodbye... Fiona and Liger Zero

Everyone, excluding Dr. Toros since he was out of the room for now, were all currently in the bridge of the Hover Cargo, with Shadow standing by Raven while Zeke was lying his head on top of Vega's head, as Moonbay herself was piloting the hovering transport Zoid right toward the same direction where the Whale King they have saw was heading in, with Irvine standing by her while Jamie was sitting in the seat that he usually sit in, with Jolt sitting on top of his head. There was silent between all of them, due to how serious that the situation was at the moment, all before the doors to the bridge slide open, as Dr. Toros suddenly came onto the bridge, turning their attention to him, all before he told them the news. "Team, I got words from Oscar that he found them and they are currently heading right toward us in the opposite direction that we are heading toward in. Moonbay, drive the Hover Cargo at its maximum speed."

Moonbay didn't waste any time, just right after what she've heard Dr. Toro have told them, as she then immediately pushed the Hover Cargo to its maximum speed of 410 km/h (254 mph). All of them remained silence as the Snail-type Zoid travel down the landscape of the desert... until the scanners have pick up something and Jamie then pop open the outside video feed onto the computer screen of the bridge, where they could faintly see a few outlined figures in the distance running toward them, before he zoomed the camera in, revealing that it was none other than Liger Zero and King Liger, with Ambient hovering right beside them with his thrusters while , as they were coming closer and closer toward them. All of them have given smiles of happiness on their faces at seeing both Bit and Leena's Zoids, giving them the knowlegdge that they are alright. Even Irvine and Raven given an smirk at at this. All before the computer console of the Hover Cargo then emitted an beeping sound, indicating that a com-link(s) was establish between them, before Jamie open two different screen on the computer, revealing Bit with Van in the back and Leena on the screen.

"Bit! Leena! Van! Are you guys all okay?" Moonbay asked them through the com-link, hoping that they were all completely alright with Liger Zero, since she knew that the Lion-type Zoid was technially her friend and Van's girlfriend Fiona, like the others do.

"We're okay, Moonbay! Nothing serious have happen to us." Van quickly explain.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE of what happened on the Whale King, when we were both on and off of it!" Leena exclaimed to them.

"Let's just say we went skydriving in one part..." Bit comment.

However, before they could finish their talk so they can get on the Hover Cargo, King Liger suddenly notice a shining glare in the distance behind them from the right, before a beam of rushing light that came toward the Lion-type Zoid, coming from the same direction. Quickly reacting to this, King Liger promptly jumped forward as it dodged the charging beam before it hit a target, causing it to explode into a rising cloud of flaming smoke. This cause the 2 Lion-type Zoids to stop their running as they turn toward the direction that it struck, as everyone were completely shock of what happen, before all of their brains finally register of what they saw just happen, snapping them out of their shock, finally reacting to it.

"What the hell?!"

"The fuck?!"

"What in the-?!"

"Holy shit!"

"What in Eve's name?!"

"JAMIE! What was that?!" Toros asked.

"It was a Charged Particle Cannon, doc!" Jamie answered, after he had analyzing of what the beam was made out of on the computer to confirm it. That was when the warning system of the radar was letting out a series of bleepings like mad and Jamie immediately checked the radar before he saw several red dot, indicating enemy Zoids, particular one of them, coming from the same direction where the beam from the Charged Particle Cannon have came form, that are heading toward the area of the location they were in, before he then told everyone. "There are several unknown enemy Zoids coming from the north! There are about 4 of them and they are heading straight toward us! There is particular one that is going at over 420 km/h (260.98 mph)!"

"Vega-"

"Already ahead of you!" Vega immediately dashed down the pure white hallway of the Hover Cargo toward the Berserk Fury. Once he got into his Zoid, the lower front hatch of the Snail-type Zoid open up, revealing the Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid contain inside of the transporter's head, before the Berserk Fury then actived all of its thrusters and drifted off, before landing right beside Liger Zero and King Liger.

The three Zoids of the Blitz Team, the three most powerful out of the team, from the oldest to the most recent; The Liger Zero, the Berserk Fury, and the King Liger, were now all out here in the desert, standing together as a team piloted by their pilots who were all Zoid warriors, as they were all but looking in the same direction, waiting for whatever it was exactly coming from that direction, as Ambient flew toward the Hover Cargo, since he knew that they were likey probably after him for his powerful abilities. Suddenly... that was when they have saw a large dustcloud coming in the distance, heading toward them, particularly one part of it that was far ahead than the rest of it, before they have notice shadows of what appeared to be Zoids in the parts of the dust cloud, including the one that was far ahead than the rest. They couldn't see of what kind of Zoids they were exactly, but they could faintly see the outline of their shadows, allowing them to guess that they were some sort of Theropod-type Zoids due to their unmistakable shape of having about two legs and their bodies pointing in an rather horizontal direction, being most likey Tyrannosaurus-types. Not surprisingly, most of their attention was focus on the one that was far ahead of them.

It was all before the Zoid's eyes suddenly glowed red and letting out an roar before bursting right out of the dust cloud, staggering them with shock, and coming at them faster than they had expected, with an temporary surge of its speed, before then skitting across the desert's sand to a stop, stopping in front of them. After quickly recovering from the shock, the three were then shock again when they have now an good look at the Zoids in front of them. It was most definitely a Tyrannosaur-type Zoid but yet the one thing about it that stands out easily the most is that it almost look like the Sturm Fury to the point that you could mistaken for it except for 2 noticable differents about it: The primary colors of its armor was an crimson red and its blades were golden in color. That was when they heard a familiar voice on their radio.

"So tell-a me, Leena. Do you my Zoid-a, de Sturm Tyrant-a?"

"Eriol..." Leena growled his name angrily, the memories of what he tried to do to her was still flesh on her mind.

"Ah. I see you haven't forgotting my name... good-a." Eriol grinned at this, his tone filled with lust, just as 3 Genosaurs equipped with X-breakers came up right beside him, before he told her. "Now it's-a time for me to get rid of the first obstacle between my love for you... Your boyfriend, Bit Cloud!" He said with a voice full of bloodlust toward the blonde pilot before he then give orders to the three Genosaurs. "De rest of you, fight de Berserk Fury and King Liger-a! But capture de King Liger intact, since I want its-a pilot alive!"

Given his orders, the 3 Genosaurs roared at the 3 different Zoids in front of them before then firing a volley of lasers from their Pusle Laser Rifle at them, forcing them to dodge by jumping back into different direction, before the 3 of the Genosaurs dashed toward their designated targets to battled them head on, with 2 of them fighting against the Berserk Fury while one of them fighting against the King Liger, as Eriol turns the thrusters of his Sturm Tyrant up to dash right at Liger Zero, charging at the Lion-type Zoid at a burst of its full speed, before lifting one of its X-breakers and swung it right at white Zoid. Liger Zero reacted to this is to dodge the attack by jumping backward, just as the X-breaker smashed right upon the spot it was at just a moment ago, before the pilot of the blood red Tyrannosaur-type Zoid then attack the pure white Liger-type Zoid again with another attempt strike of his Zoid's X-breakers.

The battle of the 3 Vs the 4 was fierce and intense; As the 2 Lion-type Zoids of the Blitz Team themselves, Liger Zero and King Liger, were consistly dodging the consistent attacks of the opponents that they were facing on their own from multiple different angles thanks to the quick reaction times and the piloting skills of both the 2 pilots (and the single co-pilot) and the respective Liger-named Zoids they were piloting, all while the Berserk Fury itself was easily holding its own against its two Genosaur opponents at once, despite being outnumber against them 2-to-1 and attacked from multiple different sides at once by them, not only thanks to both the strength of its weapons and the speeds of its thrusters but also the memories and experience of its Black Box, combine with the awe-inspiring and incredible piloting abilities of its pilot and partner, since they have faced a group of Genosaurs before.

As the battle raged on, Oscar's Ptera flew around the battlefield, circling high in the air like a kettle of vultures flying in the air waiting for a prey to died from exhaustion, even through it is actually more related to how they fly since they use thermal to rise in the air. He turned his head to watch of what is happening in the battle and gritted his teeth in frustration, since he wanted to help them in their fight but can't due to his Zoid being ill-equipped to help them and the lasting injuries of his last battle of being a Zoid pilot that force him to stop engaging in Zoids battles and retired from it preventing him from doing that, which have made him felt useless of unable to do anything to help his son's friends at this and that what have made him frustrated the most about. He never felt this helpness or frustrate before, not ever since the crash during the last part of the battle that ended his Zoid pilot days for good nor the either death of his beloved wife or his friend's wife. All he could only do now is but watch the battle from the safety of the sky.

Back on the landscape where the battle was raging on; The Sturm Tyrant attempted another attack on Liger Zero by swinging its left X-breaker at them, trying to slice her mid-selection in half with it, but the Lion-type Zoid instantly reacted to this attack is to promptly dodged the attack by jumping back to the left a few times before on the last one, fired a round of cannon shells from her Shock Cannons, targeting head parts of the crimson ripoff of the Berserk Fury, forcing Eriol to block the rounds by covering his Zoid's head with its pair of X-breakers. This allow Liger Zero enough time to do an attack the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid before she then ran dashed toward Eriol's Zoid, preparing to use her Strike Laser Claw attack, to end this battle quickly and finished his Zoid off, all with one strike of her attack, aiming for his Zoid's right leg to finished him off and end this battle.

However, Bit and Van then notice something that was in the distance of the canyon, catching a glimpse of something shining for a brief moment, before streaking shot of plasma appeared suddenly, in the same direction that they saw the shine no less.

"Liger Zero! Shot incoming!" Bit shouted. Liger Zero suddenly notice the approaching stream of plasma coming at them before she stopped in her track, interrupting the process of her attack, as she and her blonde pilot then quickly response to the reaching shot is to dodge by jumping immediately to the right, in synchrony with each other, causing the shot of plasma to instead missed them completely and hit the ground, as the Lion-type Zoid then landed on the sandy ground of the desert and return to focus their attention on Eriol and his Sturm Tyrant... only for the 3 to see the crimson Zoid's mouth wide open with a familiar piece of a powerful cannon sticking, turning the looks Bit and Van on faces into a expression of horror.

"DIED!" Eriol shouted before he pulled the trigger. Once the insane man has pull the trigger, the Sturm Tyrant fired its Charged Particle Cannon, unleashing a brillent stream of charged particle from its cannon, coming toward the white Liger. Upon seeing the incoming streaking shine of light racing toward her and unable to react to it in time for her to dodge it, the Liger Zero only knew one thing to do. She immediately blast open the top part of her cockpit and eject Bit and Van from her, sending them flying into the air... all before, to what have seem to everyone that time slowed down around them, the dazzling streak of beam penetrated right through the armor of Liger Zero with ease, piercing through her chest right into her core till it has appear from the other side, evaporizing the core in the process, killing her.

Everyone just look with their eyes at what happen in utterly shock, being completely silence about this, since they weren't unable to react nor grapse of what just happen in front of their eyes, even if it was just for a moment, before the beam of gleaming particle slowly derperse into thin air as Bit and Van landed onto the ground, the sand cushioning their fall. They were unable to react to what has happen, since it all just happen so fast and so shocking for them to unable to properly preceived of what has transpired, but when all of their brains have all but slowly recovered from the shock and then properly realized of what they just saw...

Van has all but let out a cried of both pain and denial at has befalling to them, just as Liger Zero's now lifeless body has all but fallen down to the sands of the desert...

" ** _FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!_** "

 

 


	18. Chapter 17: EVOLVED Arc Part 3: Goodbye... Ambient

" ** _FFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

Van in pain and anguish, at what he saw happen in front of his eyes, tears of utter grief steaming down his face, before he felt the strength return to his legs as he stood up and ran over to the now lifeless corpse of Liger Zero that have fallen down to the sands of the desert, his mind being in disbelief, unable to comprehend of what happen in front of his eyes. All while everyone else were still completely in shock, their brains still unable to react properly yet to what they saw, as Eriol calmly look at this with a blank expression from the seat of his Sturm Tyrann, before he then started to slowly let out a series of slow giggles at this, before he gone into a full blown laughter at this that was utterly sadist and menacing, enjoying the pains of the shock and sadness that they were feeling through their hearts, especially Bit's reaction, or rather, the _lack_ of it, being emotionally dead for a moment at what has happen, as he all but took it all in with a enlighting joy and glee to this. It was all before everyone was snapped out of their shock when Leena let out a scream of pain...

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ " Leena scream, roaring in just not only deep pain at the death of Liger Zero, but also in intense rage, enraged by what Eriol have done, as she all but glared at him, glaring at the crimson Zoid that he was piloting with the flaming fire of fury that burning supremely in her eyes.

The King Liger, response to its Leena's current will and emotions of her storming rage toward Eriol, feeling the same way as its pilot, as its Berserk System then actived, before its normal golden eyes turning into a crimson red of anger, and letting out its fierce and ferocious roar at this, before throwing itself right at the Genosaur that it was currently fighting, taking the Zoid by surprised, grabbing its snout with its pair of jaws and then throwing the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid into the air. The pilot of the Genosaur responded to this by firing his Zoid's grappling claws right at the Lion-type Zoid, but the King Liger easily dodge the by jumping sideways to the right before then grabbing the cable of the fired grappling with its maw and throwing the purple Tyrannosaur-type Zoids around in a circle, like it was either a makeshift flail or a metal ball in an hammer throw contest, before finally throwing the Backdraft Zoid, throwing it right into one of the 2 Genosaurs that the Berserk Fury was facing on its own, disabling both of the Genosaurs in the process thanks to the impact.

The King Liger then launch itself at the Sturm Tyrant, lunging toward the crimson Zoid, taking Eriol by surprised, before then swinging the claws of its right paw at the head, attempting to swipe at where the cockpit of the Zoids was located. This forced Eriol to dodge, as the Sturm Tyrann skitted back, narrowingly dodging the Lion-type Zoid's attack as its claws grazed one of the eyes of the Zoid, putting a scratch mark on it. This _angered_ Eriol, since this was the most powerful Zoid that he ever received, which, in his mind, wouldn't be damaged by any sorts of Zoids that were lower than it... and _yet_ , the King Liger proved him wrong when it scratched the eyes of the crimson Zoids. This is what have angered him the most about it, all before he shouted in rage, "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A _BITCH!!!!!!_ " He shouted before he opened the blades of the left X-breaker wide and attempt to cut the Zoid in half. However, the King Liger response to the attempt strike of the Sturm Tyrann is to dodge it by jumping backward just in time... as the Lion-type Zoid then suddenly thrust itself forward and grabbed the X-breaker with its mouth by its blades, before then ripping the X-breaker right off with its own strength alone, despite the small size of the Zoid, and then process to use it as an improvised club to brutally beat his Zoid up with, creating several dents onto the armor of the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, as the the white and red Zoid was giving Eriol the most savage beatdown of his life that he deserved. Eriol just growled in utter annoyance, frustrated at not only unable to get a good hit on the King Liger with his X-breaker when he attacked the Lion-type Zoid but the fact that his own Zoid, most powerful one that he received as of currently and, was easily beating back by the same Zoid that he tried to attack, with one of his Zoid's ripped weapon no less, a Zoid that he thought was more weaker than his and was piloted by the same girl he met no less, have made him annoyed and irritated by this to no ends. All of this factors have all but just aggravate his ever increasing anger, making him furious at this, before he finally dodge when he jumped backward with his Zoid's thrusters, which cause the King Liger to missed its target with the ripped X-breaker still in its mouth, as the crimson Zoid then landed faraway from the Lion-type Zoid. "So... you dare to humiliate me, huh? So about do one thing that I like you to do!" Eriol yelled with his enraged voice. " _DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

The Sturm Tyrann let out its roar before all of its thrusters were all turn up to their maximum power, pushing the crimson Zoid fowards at its maximum speed of 420 km/h, charging right at the focus of Eriol's rage. The King Liger, however, react to this by dropping the X-breaker out of its mouth and let out its own roar at this, before then running forward, rushing toward the incoming Tyrannosaur-type Zoids, folding out its pairs of four Laser Blades. The two different Zoids were charging at each other at the maximum speed they can attain, preparing to attack each other to finish this fight with a single strike, before time seem to slow down when they got closer. When they have got in close enough range of each other, Eriol then attempted to do one last attack when his Sturm Tyrann then lifted its only remaining X-breaker and thrown itself, lunging at the Lion-type Zoid, as it attempt to strike the Zoid with its X-breaker... but the King Liger easily dodged the incoming attack by ducking under the X-breaker, causing the weapon to miss its target completely, before extending all 4 of its glowing Laser Blades and slashing off the right leg of the crimson Zoid, causing the Zoid to be unbalance by the sudden loss of its right leg and sending it flying through the air, finishing the fight, with the King Liger being the winner of it.

"FUCKING DAMN IT!" Eriol shouted in anger, speaking to himself at this, before then ejected himself from the cockpit of his Zoid, sending him into the air as the Sturm Tyrann them came crashing down upon the ground and skitted across the sand of the desert before the critically damage Tyrannosaur-type Zoid finally slowly came to a stop. However, as he was parachuting down in the air, the insane man decide to pulled out the detontor for his Zoid to self-destruct and pressed the button to actived the mechanism, to not only preventing it from falling into their hands or anyone else, but also to just sprite the Blitz Team out of his bitterness toward them for defeating him in the most powerful Zoid he piloted yet, as the crimson Zoids with golden blades glowed in a neon red color, causing everyone to react in fear and forcing them into taking covers, all before the Sturm Tyrann exploded, unleashing the enery that turn into a flaming fiery ball of extreme heat rising up into the air, kicking up the dust and sand from the ground into the air as the resulting smoke of the the explosion spreaded around the area, enveloping the surrounding in its black haze, blinding everyone's vision to see clearly of what is going on and see through it.

Once the smoke has risen up into the clear sky while the dust and sands has settle back down to the ground of the landscape, they saw that they couldn't see Eriol nor the only remaining Genosaur and the pilots of the other Genosaurs anywhere in the place they were at, having use the smoke from the discharge energy as an quick cover for them to immediately escape the area without being seen or notice by anyone at all. Leena remained unusual silent of this as she look around... before she let out a scream of frustration and anger at this, both being anger and furious by their escape, before Dr. Toros then patch a com-link to his daughter and spoke to her instantly, in an attempt to calm his daughter down.

"LEENA! Calm down! They gone now. You couldn't do anything else when it happen. So just calm yourself down, please."

Leena became unusually quiet with an blank impression on her face... before her expression became an look of sullen as tears roll down on her face, when she realized that even if she want to beat Eriol to near death, it wouldn't change the fact that one of her friends was now dead, before King Liger's eyes became its normal golden color and give a soft and sympathy growl to its pilot, as it walk over to where the lifeless body of Liger Zero laid.

Bit was standing after he got up from the ground and looked in silence at Van, laying his head on top against wrist of the metallic corpse and he begun cried, tears rolling down from his eyes, as he finally slowly realized that Liger Zero is truely now dead and there was no way to revive her and bring her back from the dead, causing to silent mourn Liger Zero before the death of hers. The blonde pilot remaining silent of this, after the King Liger came over and dropping its head low to the ground before opening its cockpit, letting Leena out, as she silently walk over to her boyfriend and look at him with her sadden expression in silence... before she saw the rolling droplets of tears coming from his emerald eyes, remembering all of the good times that he has spend with his Zoid partner from the memories of his mind, from the first moment that they have met each other to the moment they fought before the end of her that resulted in her death. Leena look at Bit with an look of sympathy for him and Van, woefully knowing of how they have felt since she knew the loss of a loved one with the death of her mother... before she wrapped her arms around him, hoping to comfort him and herself, hoping that she could ease the pain of the loss of their long-time friend.

There was silence between three humans, with only sounds being made was the quiet sound of tears droplet falling to the sands below their feets, as the King Liger stood still in its usual silence... before Oscar's Ptera landed near to them with an small wave of air. Oscar turn his head and gave them a sympathy look on his face. Afterall, he also know the loss of an loved one, knowing of how they are feeling right now, due to his own experience of losting his own wife and Lilia, and he also knew by experience let to their emotions out, so they can calm themselves down, in order for their minds could think more clearly and to let them pick up the pieces of their emotions, before the Berserk Fury came over and let its pilot out as the Hover Cargo has finally came over to the spot.

Once everyone that were on the Hover Cargo were off, everyone have given an expression of a mixture of pain, depression, misery, and sadness at the lifeless body of Liger Zero , laying on the sands of the desert, like the stone corpse of the Shield Liger that has laid near the ruins of where Van have first met Zeke and Fiona that lead to the adventures of their youth, their hearts broken by the events that have unfolded in front of them, in utter and complete silence at this. Even Irvine and Raven, despite the neutral expressions on their faces, the few that have knew them well enough to know their feeling that could tell that on the inside of their hearts, they were just as heartbroken by this like everyone, but were unable to express it properly, due to the loss of their own loved ones from an early age. Everyone remain silent of this... before Moonbay silently walk over to Van, still grieving about what happen as he lay his head against the wrist of the now dead white Zoid, and couched down to his level as she then put her hand on his shoulder, in an attempt give him some comfort and ease the pain of his melancholic over this... before he finally spoke.

"Fiona... she's really gone, isn't she?" Van ask sorrowfully, dejected and grief-sticken by this, as he silently still mourn for her untimely death.

"Yeah, Van... she is unfortunately..." Moonbay answer... before she give words of comforts to him. "But she possible knew of what's going to happen and save both of you and Bit's lives by ejecting both of you two into the air before that CPC struck her. She possible want you to be happy with your life, even if she is no longer a part of this world."

Van remained silence of this, still melancholic about this, but he calm down enough for him to stop crying, since crying wouldn't do anything now, would it?

"Could either Zeke or Shadow revive her? Since I read that Organoid could revive a Zoid, even if it was damage or maybe even destroyed." Vega ask to any of the CC group, hoping that if there was an way to revive Liger Zero, or at least, fix it.

"Yeah, I read about that from the books too." Jamie comment, also hoping that it could work.

"That's the thing: They, nor any other organoids, _can't_." Raven said bluntly, answering Vega's question, before he then told and explaining to the teenage boy of the reason of why. "Don't you remember? Fiona is an _Zoidian_. And an ancient one at that. While it's true that a organoid like either Zeke or Shadow could revive even a destroyed Zoid core, but there's a _limit_ to it: They can only revive a core of a Zoid if it _still_ has a body, either natural _or_ artifical. But Fiona was originally an ancient Zoidian and her core was most likey in it. As you both saw, both her core and her body was obliterated by the Charged Particle Cannon, preventing us from the possibility of ever reviving her. So it make her permanetly dead now."

The two young teenage boys' hopes for it were dashed as Jamie and Vega became dishearted when they were given by that knowledge, now knowing that it was all but impossible now to revived either Liger Zero or Fiona without either her Zoidian Core or body. Everyone all could do now is just look at the lifeless metal body of Liger Zero with a sadden and dishearten looks on all of their faces in melancholic silence.

Jolt was hovering silently in the air, looking at everyone in front of him, with an sympathetic and solicitous expression for them, before he turn his head to Ambient and saw him looking at them in silence. He soon recongized that Ambient was thinking in silence and pondering to himself in the expansive depths of the thoughts that was his floating around in his mind, due to the centuries of experience of working with him for such an long time. Albeit he doesn't know _what_ the crimson organoid was thinking _exactly_ , since the crimson organoid often keep his thoughts of the ideas that he was thinking to himself when he is pondering in his endless mind and take them into consideration of what is their benefits and drawbacks in the long run. Only _after_ he'd thought about the benefits and drawbacks of idea that he'll speak. That what happen when Ambient finally spoke to everyone through his telekinesis.

" _Actually... there is one_ _way to revive her._" Ambient said to them through his telekinesis. As soon as everyone have heard of what he said telepathically to them, all of them immediately whipped their heads around toward the crimson organoid standing behind them in order to face him with comically shocked expressions on all of their faces at what they heard him say.

"THERE IS?!"

Jolt quickly caught on of what the crimson organoid is getting at and immediately realized of what he was thinking exactly in his thoughts. "You actually don't mean-"

" _It's a long and risky shot that if it don't work, it will end in disaster. But if it does work, then it will completely revived Fiona and Liger Zero from death and it will make her much more powerful than before as a end result of it._" Ambient explain. Everyone, either humans or organoids, just look in godsmacked silence at the crimson organoid, with their eyes bulging from their sockets at him and some of them gapping their jaws open, of what they have heard from him, all before Van and Raven both shouted at the same time of sum it up perfectly.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID IT TO US IN THE FIRST PLACE AT ALL?!"

"Because it's not that simple!" Jolt answered Van and Raven's question. Everyone then stared at the Cyber Elf in confusion, wondering of what he exactly meant by that, before he flew to Ambient and then hover in front of the crimson organoid's face before he then spoke to him. "Ambient! You have to tell _why_ this plan of yours is... is-!"

" _It is the only option left to us, Jolt._ " Ambient said, speaking to him through his telekinesis. " _If it is revivaling someone that they love and atoning of what I did to some of them while denying this remnant group of what they wanted, then it is a sacrifce that I am willing to make._"

Jolt was shocked, at what he heard Ambient said to him, before he told the crimson organoid of not only the danger it will make, but the _cost_ that it will make, inadvertentally of telling everyone of what the _exact_ cost is in order to revivaling someone completely from the dead. "But Ambient...! In order to revive someone completely, you have to _trade_ your own _life_! In other words, _sacrificing_ your own life in order to make it work!"

Everyone was utterly and completely shock of what they have heard Jolt said to the crimson organoid himself. However, Ambient had remain calmly silence of this, having already known the exact cost of a process for a Zoid Evolvution like this for a long time already. Before the destruction of the Ultimate Deathsaurer. Before the formation of the Guardian Force. Before the defeat of Prozen. Before the creation of the Genosaur and Blade Liger. And even before the time of when Van have found Zeke and Fiona in the ancient ruins in the Elema Desert. All before he finally told them through his telekinesis. " _It make no difference. If it is a sarcifice that I am willing to make, then I am willing to make that sacrfice of my life..._"

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Hold on! I can get of why you want to atone of you have done over a thousand years ago! But we can't just like stand by while letting you sacrifce your own life away so cautiously!" Bit said, as Leena nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's right! I mean sure, some of us like Raven can't forgive you for what you have did and done, but Bit got a point about that! You can't just throw away your life like that!" Van said, joining in with Bit on this.

"They're right, you know." Raven comment, pointing it out to the crimson organoid. Sure, it is true that he can't forgive Ambient of what he has done and hated him for them, but trying to sacrifice someone else's own life is something that he's not willing to make either ways. No matter how good it sounds to him.

Ambient was silent over this... before he lifted his head to look up at the now clear endless sky of the twilight as the shining stars were behind the rising sun of the east, watching the peaceful tranquility of it.

" _Every single thing in the cosmos has a fixed life..._ "

"Huh...?"

" _From the tinest of atoms to the most largest size of our universe that we are capable knowing of, but despite the differences between all of them, all of them have all one thing that they all shared in comman: a fixed life. I alone have already lived for over an millennia now, after the death of Tania, the person who I cared the most. Watching. Watching from the shadows. Ever vigilant. As the millennium march past me. I have seen nations rise and fall. Landscapes that were formed by the weak, but consistance weathering of the weathers above in the sky and the slow, but endless movements of the earth breath our feets. I have seen wars wages behind the shadows of anyone's eyes. I have seen Zoid battles upon Zoid battles. I have seen kins raise against kins. And all of the desolation that they leave behind. Yet always, I have watched the endless cycle continue. New life rising from the ashes of destruction. ... Now... after millennia of watching, at last I too have become part of the cycle. I began a new life, with purpose and meaning. Through that life might end, I know now that I will never died._ "

Everyone look at Ambient with a look of wonderment at what he said, but also were perplex and mystify at the cyptic message of his last sentance.

"I... I don't get it. I just don't get the last sentence you're said." Leena said, summing up all of their reaction to the last parts of his sentence, with Zeke and Shadow holding a pair of signs that said "Us too" on them.

"I think he's saying that while his body will no longer physical exist, he'll still exist in spirt." Oscar said, helping Ambient to explain of what he meant.

" _Correct. Now... my time is now at an end._ " Ambient said telepathically to all of them, looking at the changing clear sky of the twilight, before he moved his head down to look at them and spoke to everyone through his telekinesis. " _Jolt... it is now time for me to passed down the leadership of the Guardian Force to you now. After teaching you that all I know and giving you all the knowledge of my experience, you'll shall be a excellet yet reasonable leader with the Guardian Force now under your command. For all of everyone else now... I know that some of you might not forgive me of what I did in the past long time ago, but all I wanted to let you know that I understand the reasons behind them and the circumstances that have created them, as I do not blame anyone of you for it. What happen in the past is in the past and there's no turning back_ now."

"Wait, hold on! Haven't you still explain to us and have answered our questions of whatever happen exactly to Fiona, Reese, and the three organoids after the Keres City Slaughter Incident or where did they go or why they suddenly vanished out of thin air or when the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury appeared or what are the Ultimate X Zoids exactly or How were they exactly created in the first place!" Raven said.

Ambient look at him... and give an organoid equivalent of an smile to them. " _What I have learn from living for so long that in time, you will learn the answers to your questions, sooner or later. After all... a few of you know the existence of EZCAS5402-01X 'X'._" This cause Leena, Jamie, and Dr. Toros suddenly sucked in their breaths as if he deliver a bad burn and caused the others to raise one of their eyebrows in confusion of what he meant, all while the crimson organoid gave a shit-eating smirk on his face at this, all before his expression became neutral again and he told everyone through his telekinesis for the final time. " _The last thing that I want to do before I sacrifice my body and life is to one last words to all of you: Farewell... and Goodbye._ "

Everyone watched as Ambient suddenly glowed and envelope into in a strange glowing body of red light before they saw when he flew into the air and headed toward the corpse of the Lion-type Zoid like a crimson shooting star as he leave a trail of sprinkle lights behind him...

As the crimson organoid descend toward the lifeless body of Liger Zero, Ambient remember all of his memories of Tania and reminiscence all of his time with her, from seeing her birth into the world from faraway to first meeting her in person to staying by her side on her death bed as her time came near, all before he had one last thought. ' _Isn't this what you wanted to do if I see your uncle and all of his friend again or either of your descendants if something like this happen, to give a disclosure of happiness at this... right, Tania...?_ ' He thought for the last time, just mere moments before he enter Liger Zero's body...

Everyone look on with their eyes in silent wonderment as Ambient enter inside the corpse of the white Zoid and fused with it as the lifeless body of Liger Zero was now surrounding in an strange glowing light, like how Van's Shield Liger evolved into an Blade Liger or Raven's Geno Saurer evolved into an Genobreaker, long before it was finally transformed into an massive crimson crystal of energy...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you were wondering... Yes, I have been planning this idea for the entire time. And if you can guess of what my idea for the next chapter in this arc, then good for you.  
> Ok, I am going to have over a million words of total words... on FF. However, since I don't really care for FF, I don't really care about it.  
> Okay, I am going to explain the details of making this chapter now: Jolt was inspired by the character of the same name from Transformer Cybertron and this chapter was partly inspired by 47th episode of it. Mainly, Vector Prime's idea and speech.  
> Also, now I have made this chapter in just three days. Now this is what I like.


	19. Chapter 18: EVOLVE Arc Part 4: Fiona's Rebirth And Liger Zero's Resurrection | REBORN! Liger Zero Ambient

' _Oww... what the hell have happen?_ ' Bit and Leena groggily thought, groaning to themselves in the mental landscape of their minds at the same time, before they then have felt suddenly an _huge_ throbbing headache coming right on when they have both slowly woke up from their unconsciousness. They wonder momentarily of why did they suddenly became unconscious before waking up again, but their minds drew a blank... until the fogginess started to clear up in the box in their heads that was their subconsciousness. And that was when they've finally remember the reason. ' _Oh yeah... now I remember why we have became unconscious- wait a minute... why do I have suddenly the weird feeling that somebody else is actually thinking the same thing as I am thinking at the same time?_ '

Bit and Leena ponder about that thought for a moment... before they just shrug off, deciding that it was just probably nothing and pure coincidence, as they finally remember the reason of what happen exactly that was link to _why_ they have became unconscious: After Ambient has sacrifice himself in order to revived Fiona from the dead by fusing with the dead body of Liger Zero and surround it in an massive red crystal of energy to evolved her into an far more powerful form, the Blitz Team decide to base the Hover Cargo here in the area temporary so that they can check on the progress of the Liger Zero's revival and evolution process with the Snail-type Zoid's sensors and energy-sensing equipment that was onboard the transport Zoid, which the equipments were build into it due to Dr. Toros having modified and customized his Hover Cargo, before Bit and Leena explain to them of what happen when they were on the Whale King AGUST they were kidnapped into. For over a few days, the energy reading giving off from the massive cocoon that was pick up by the sensors array of the Hover Cargo haven't change that much, much to both Leena and Moonbay's utter annoyance at this, but Van and Raven, due to their experience of seeing their Zoids evolve before, merely told them to be patience about the process. During that time, Oscar has decide to stay with them, since he've figure that they're probably going to need a helping hand or two if something was going to go wrong. It was on the third (or is it the fourth) day that Vega went to the nearest town in his Berserk Fury to go shopping and getting some foods for everyone. When the teenager was currently out shopping, everyone that were still in or around the Hover Cargo were just minding their own business... all before a couple of unknown people have suddenly appear out of no where before they have knocked everyone unconscious with some canisters that were filled with unknown kind of knockout gases and capture them, with only Jolt being the only one who was not affected and who have manage to escape from them, flying toward in direction of the town where Vega was in so he can tell him of what has happen. They even manage to keep Zeke, Shadow, and even the King Liger from escaping by simply tying around their limbs and mouths to their bodies together with stainless steel cable (with larger ones being made for larger Zoids like the King Liger) and laying all of them on their backs to prevent them from either escaping or trying to attack one of them. Which have lead to their current predicament as of now of being tied up to several wooden post (despite the fact there were a not _single_ tree in sight since they were in the _middle_ of the _desert_ ) that were outside of the Hover Cargo with ropes and with Siegrotgar, a couple of his men, a few Zaber Fangs, and the Genosaurer from before, staring at them. Bit and Leena were all but just in momentary silence over this as they give a deadpan expressions on the looks of their faces.

"... In hindsight; We should have saw this coming sooner or later." Bit comment, noting the situation that they were all in right now.

"You think?" Leena snarked at her own blonde boyfriend and teammates, after she has rolled her eyes at him about the position they are in.

All while their friend were let out their groans as they woke up from their unconscousness.

"Uuuhhh... what happen?" Jamie asked.

"Also, how we doin'?"

"Short version: We've been captured. Long version: We've been knockout by some gases and been tied up to some wooden posts outside by Siegrotgar and a couple of guy from his gang of Backdraft remnant." Bit deadpan.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Raven said, snarking at the predicament that they were in.

"Hmm-hmm."

"Hey, Irvine and Moonbay. Isn't this like the time when Fiona and Zeke were in the middle of evolving the Shield Liger into the Blade Liger?" Van asked.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah."

"SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS?! YOU'RE MAKING WITTY COMMENTS IN A SITUATION AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Jamie and Dr. Toros shouted at them, in utter disbelief to them in the situation that they were in and were just bewilder and questioning at their rather causal reactions to this.

"But you gonna admit though, they're completely calm despite the position that we are in right now." Oscar comment on this, noting about it.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING OUR CASE, DAD/OSCAR!!!!"

"Well. This isn't the _first_ time we've been captured like this."

"Yeah, he's right. Oh, and _hey_ Siegrotgar." Bit and Leena comment on what Van has said about this before they finally reacted to Siegrotgar who was right in front of them and standing the entire time rather casually to him.

"Mhmm, I see that the rest of you already know of who I am..." Siegrotgar said, noting about it, as he has observed that their reactions to him and his group were rather causal, before he spoke to them. "I don't need to introduce myself, if you have heard of me from them then. Of course, I do believe that you all do know of the main reason why I am here... due to... well... an rather certain point of interest in this area that they are stilling in for now." He said... just before he then ask a question from one of them about the same thing. "That same point of interest that I said earlier: The cocoon made of red crystal-like energy behind me... I assume that the red organoid, whom it was named Ambient from what I have heard, have fused with the dead body of Liger Zero?"

This cause some of them to raise their eyebrow at this before Bit spoke to him. "How did you know that?"

"I've been told that organoid can fuse with Zoids to evolve them to make them stronger than their old forms." Siegrotgar answered as he told them. "Which is the reason of why the good doctor himself wanted one of those two, especially the red organod... _specifically_. But since the Liger Zero was _killed_ by one of my _men_ and the red organod have _fuse_ with it to evolved _and_ revive it, he'll be _disappointed_ by this new. However, the two organoids that you have with you, the white and black one, and the Berserk Fury will have to do."

Van and Raven then glared at Siegrotgar. "Don't you _dare_ touch one of them."

"Unfortunately, you don't have a _say_ in the matter."

This cause Van and Raven to continue glaring at him angrily in silence, as if wanting to kill him with their bare hands if, it was either Siegrotgar or one of his men, dared tried to touch either Zeke or Shadow. Decide to distract them before they could get angry at him and lash out at him, Leena quickly decide to ask him a question that they were all wondering in their minds.

"I got a question: What was the Sturm Tryann? And why does it look like the Berserk Fury so much?"

"Classified information. Since that would be telling." Siegrotgar merely answered.

"Actually, you see: The Sturm Tyrann is actually origianlly a clone of the Berserk Fury that was created and part of an experiment and one of the only few clones of the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury created by the same said experiment in hope of having our own Ultimate X in our group, but the clones and the experiment itself was ultimately deem failure in the end because it turns out that the clones that were created were not Ultimate X and were more inferior models with inferior performance compared to their predecessors due to the fact that they all have lacked the crucial Black Box that was needed to make a Zoid an Ultimate X like the Liger Zero or the Berserk Fury. So the all the clones that were created were renamed as different types of Zoids that were based off of them and were given a different sort that is like the Black Box to improve their performance better called the Alysha Drives that are quite similar to the Black Boxs but are inferior when you compare them together to the point you could the Alysha Drives the mass produced version of the Black Boxs and- I've just told them everything about the details on the Sturm Tyrann and the two other Zoids clones from the DNAs of the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury that we have, didn't I?"

"Yes... Yes, you _did_." Everyone answered, all with a deadpan tone in all of their voices, with Siegrotgar having a look of disapprovial at him, due to the flatness of his expresion, all before he slap one of his hands to his forehead and slowly sliding it down to his face and shook his head at this with an look of pure exasperation at either the idiocy or the ridiculous quicks or the over-top ego or some sorts of combinations of two or just the general incompetent of his own men, added in just for extra effect of just showing his annoyance toward them and the weaknesses of their personality.

This reminded him... why did the leaders of the Backdraft Organization, the Committee of Seven, hired and let some of these types of people into the group again? Oh yeah. Now _he've_ remembered. Because they were dirt cheap to hired and replace if something happen to them. That's _why_.

"You know, for some unknown reason, the guys that a terrorist or some other group hired as mooks are somehow incompetent, either one way or another. Like just yours." Irvine noted, commenting on this since he (and his friends') have experiences with these kinds of groups, all with an expressionless face.

" _I_ can _see_ that." Siegrotgar groaned, before he then begun rub his forehead with his fingers in utter annoyance.

Suddenly, that was when the pilot of the Genosaur spoke to Siegrotgar through the radio in the ear piece. " _Sir! The Berserk Fury is detected on the radar! The Zoid is coming in between 4:35 to 5:00 o'clock in the southeast at its maximum speed of 340 km/h (211 mph)!!!_ "

"All available Zoids that we have. All of you have been given permission to open fire on the Berserk Fury by _my_ orders."

As soon as they have heard the orders from Siegrotgar that have been given to them by their leader himself, they didn't wasted any time to move the Genosaur and the few Zaber Fangs that they were piloting into position and aimed their weapon, in the direction that the rader have indiciate that it was coming at. When they've saw the Berserk Fury was quickly heading toward them in their current location at its full speed, thanked to a trail of a long dust cloud following behind it that was created due to speed that it was going at, they promptly opened fire all the weapons of their Zoids at the incoming Zoid, but the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid notice the approaching volley attack that was heading toward them and both it and its pilot dodge the incoming barrage of shells and laser by skitting side-to-side, completely missing them, as the shots and beams went by as they continue to approaching the enemy Zoids fast at their maximum speed. When they were approaching _close_ to the Genosaur fast, the currently-only actived Ultimate X Zoid swivel out its right Buster Claw and then begun to spin it at an rapid-pace of speed, aiming for its head, before swung its weapon at the purple Zoid when rushed pass it, beheading it with its make-shift drill, and due to the combination force of the kinetic energy release through the Buster Claw and how fast the Berserk Fury was going at, sending the decapitated Genosaur through the air all before it crashed and skitted across the sand of the desert, disabling the other Tyrannosaur-type Zoid and the last of the Genosaur that are known to us now, before then turning around and skitted to a complete stop, before Vega then fired his Zoid's Buster Claws' laser cannons at one of the few Zaber Fangs that they have, blowing off one of its weapons and freezing its combat system.

Upon seeing the Berserk Fury, Siegrotgar and his men, including the ones who are piloting the few remaining combatable Zaber Fangs, knew that it was a good time to run in order to not to get the attention of the only actived Ultimate X Zoid on themselves as they have made a run for it, making an hasty retreat, ran far from their tried up hostages. Bit then spoke to the pilot of the only active Ultimate X Zoid in the entire world of Zi in the cockpit of his Zoid, him and Leena deciding to tease him.

"So Vega, you're back from your unfortunately cut-short shopping trip in the nearest town, huh?" The blonde pilot joked to him.

" _Yeah, Jolt told me of what happen when I was gone in town. So I immediately came back here to get you guys out of the current trouble that are we having, since you all are my friends!_ " Vega said, through the loudspeaker phone feature of the Berserk Fury, as Jolt flew out of the cockpit, through the same way that any Organoids enter the Zoid that they fused with. Why is that? Because Dr. Toros apparently insisted to build it into the Berserk Fury for some reason. I don't know the exact reason behind it, but I think he _might_ have stiff the stuff that he used to build all those Zoid model kits that he played with.

"Yeah. Well... you're _only_ friends in person really, since you are socially awkward boy around other person." Leena said, commenting on Vega's lack of other friends.

" _... Yeah... pretty much..._ "

While the three were talking, Jolt was helping both Zeke and Shadow out of the cables that are tied around their limbs by rapid changing the surface of the stainless steel cable, making them bitter in the process, before they became bitter enough for the two organoids to break out of the bonds and got up to the ground, just before Jolt then flew over to them. "I manage to get Zeke and Shadow out of the cables." He said as Zeke and Shadow walked up behind Bit and Leena's poles and begun chewing on one part of the ropes to break them free.

"Thanks Jolt." Bit and Leena said before Zeke and Shadow manage to finally break the part of the rope, causing the rest of the rope to fall down to the sand of the ground, letting the two human free from their confinement and were about to begin to set the others free from the post they were tied to.

"OI!" Everyone turned their attention toward Siegrotgar, who was only standing a couple of a dozen thousand feets from them, with his men not standing far behind, as he told them. "You think won this victory? Well, the thing is: We only got _started_..."

This made them confused of what he exactly meant by that.

"What do you-"

However, that was when an tumultuous ear-deafing _SSSCHBLAM!_ sound was heard, cutting what of they were about to ask off and interrupt it, when a enormous explosion have struck upon the Hover Cargo when it have suddenly appear out of absolutely no where against its top right side. It didn't do any sort of lasting damage to the hovering heavy transport's armor, but the resulting kinetic energy from the force of the explosion itself was enough to pushed the Snail-type Zoid to move, causing it to topple over before then crashing down on its side upon the grounds of the landscape with a reverberant and resounding _BOOM!_ sound when it hit the surface of the sand, kicking it up into the air. The Blitz Team were completely silence in shock of what just happen in front of their sights before Dr. Toros scream.

" _NNNOOOO!!!!_ NOT MY PREICIOUS HOVER CARGO!" Dr. Toros exclaim in horror at this before he cried waterfalls of tears of sadness at this.

Everyone just stared at what happen in shock and silence, their mouth gaping at this, before Bit whipped his head around toward Siegrotgar. "What did you do?!"

"That would be telling." Siegrotgar answer bluntly to the blonde pilot's question... before he told them something else. "Though, I would have suggest if you pay more attention to your radar to see of _what_ is going to come at you next."

The moment that he've just said that, Vega immediately look down at the radar of his Zoid's Computer hub to check... and saw a red dot that was in closing fast at 450 km/h (279.62 mph), the same exact speed as the Sturm Fury, on the radar screen of his computer hub. He and the Berserk Fury turned their heads in the direction that it was coming at just in time before they were then rammed by it, pushing them forward and thrusting then through the air, erecting a yelp of alarm from the teenager at what suddenly have just happen, before the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid landed its feets and skitted to an stop across the sands. The Berserk Fury has easily shooked it off and grunted of what happen before it turn around to its right and saw the Zoid that did it: It was like the Sturm Tyrann before it, everything to its body to its weapons was similiar to the Sturm Fury except for the colors of its body, featuring its armor being a color of a blueish solid grey with blueish-toned accents, its body frame that was a dark blueish gray, and its eyes were of a certain shade of a green color. Either if it was Emerald or Malachite or Jade green, Vega couldn't be really actually sure about it. But what the Blitz Team can be sure of, however, is that this mysterious blueish Sturm Fury-like Zoid was probably the one of the other failed attempted clones of trying to make a Ultimate X Zoid.

([X](http://theironbible.com/IndexZoids/Images/Espada.jpg))

Sure enough, that was when the pilot of this mysterious Zoid spoke through the loudspeaker function of it that was build into it like the Berserk Fury. A _familiar_ voice. " _Hello. Remember-a me?_ "

"Eriol." Leena growled.

" _Yes. It'sa me; Eriol. Meet my new Zoid: The Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata. But enough now... PREPARE TO DIED!!!!_ "

Eriol then thrust his control forward, accelerate all of the boosters of his new Zoid, the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata, propelling the cloned Zoid forward and pushing it toward its primary target that its own aggressive pilot have already chosen and only threat to them, the Berserk Fury. Both the currently-only Ultimate X Zoid in the world and its pilot were took by complete surprised by this, due to the unexpected faster acceleration of the blueish grey Zoid, before the insane man then extended his Zoid's left X-Breaker outward, grabbing the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid's Buster Claw with it and promptly ripped it right off the socket joint of the Berserk Fury's backpack, in a blink of an eye no less. This cause the Berserk Fury to let out an painful scream at this, but the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata and, by extension, its pilot, _wasn't_ done with the Ultimate X Zoid yet as it then begun to strike the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid and beating it down with its own ripped-off Buster Claw, using it as a sort of bludgeoning weapon, making several dents and damages into its armor, until the makeshift weapon that it was using finally broke into multiple of pieces when it smash it upon the armor of the only active Ultimate X Zoid, sending several broken parts of the new destroyed Buster Claw everywhere, as he then extended out the right X-breaker and then immedately ensnare the Berserk Fury in the claws of his Zoid's weapon by grabbing its neck and the upper part of its torso, near where the neck was, before the other Tyrannosaur-type Zoid then started swinging its seized Zoid in the grisp of its weapon's claws around in circle until finally throwing the Zoid, sending the Berserk Fury skidding across the ground before slowly coming to a stop.

"VEGA!!!"

Eriol then start to laugh, laughing like the maniac that he was, feeling the powers of his Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata thoughout his entire body from the control sticks through his hands. " _POWER!!!_ SUCH OVERWHELMING _POWER_ AT MY FINGERTIPS!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! _Oh_ , I am most _definitely_ going to have so much _fun_ with beating the hell out of _you_ ~." He grinned.

However, Siegrotgar wasn't so keen on staying any longer as he interrupt his fun. "Eriol! Stop playing with your food now. Finish the pilot off immediately before anyone else come here and see us." He told the psychopath sternly, giving him his new orders. This made him whine about it.

"What?! But I was having my fun!"

"Eriol. I am giving you my order."

"Grrrr... Fine."

Eriol gumble under his breath about his boss ruining his 'fun' of slowly beating down the life out of his opponents as Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata got into position and open its mouth before an whirling ball of energy inside of it. Everyone immediately recongized of what the other Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, before Vega instantly tightly closed his eyes, hoping for a quick and painless death, as the cloned Zoid was about ready to fired its Charged Particle Cannon. Eriol aimed his target in his line of sight and pressed the trigger, the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata firing a powerful Charge Particle beam from its mouth, cutting through the air as it raced toward the Berserk Fury... but the powerful beam didn't hit its intended target, when an red blurr suddenly appeared out of no where and rammed right into the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata, causing to be knocked off by an few degrees when it fired, causing the powerful beam of charged particle to miss and zooming passed by the Berserk Fury. This cause the bloodlust psychopath to growl in fury at this before he turn his head to see to whatever jumping back from the blueish grey Zoid, revealing to be a red Blade Liger. The Blitz Team then look at the red Blade Liger and immediately recognize, since there was only _one_ Blade Liger they knew of that has this sort of coloration and who it belong to, before Leena grabbing a trans-receiver from her pocket and spoke through it. "Leon, is that you?"

The red Blade Liger then pointed its head toward them before a familiar voice spoke through. "Yeah, it's me, Leena." Leon answered.

"How did you find us?"

"Me and Naomi were passing through town before we've saw Vega and his Berserk Fury."

"Naomi? Wait, you don't mean-"

Before Leena could fully asked her question, shots of shells suddenly came streaking through the air before they struck the remaining Zaber Fangs and blowing off their limbs, taking them out before they could fight for good. Bit peered into the distance from where the shells have came from with his naked eyes covered by his hand from the sunlight... where he saw smoke being discharged from the barrel of the AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle that have fired those shell as Naomi's Gun Sniper was standing still in its position before ejecting the casing from the rifle that is also its tail and loaded another shell automatically.

" _Yep, I'm here too._ " Naomi answer through Leena's trans-receiver before she then explained. " _Of course, when we saw Vega immediately jumping into the cockpit of his Zoid and heading out of the town instantly, so we knew that there was trouble that you guys were having. And guess what now? We were right._ "

"Yeah." Leon said, nodding at this before he turn his Blade Liger's head toward the Berserk Fury and spoke to Vega through the com-link. "Vega, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Vega said as the Berserk Fury got up from the ground before he then spoke to his Zoid. "Fury, are you okay?" The Berserk Fury shook the sands and dust off of its body for a moment before it then give its answer to its pilot by letting out a roar at this. "I know how you feel right now." He said, as the only active Ultimate X Zoid swivel out its only remaining Buster Claw.

The two Zoid warriors then focus their attention on the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata as Leon simply smirked at this.

"I don't know who you are, but this battle is in our flavor as this is a 3-on-1 and you're facing three Zoids at once, so we got the advantage over this battle! Two in close-range and one in long-range!"

"Oh really now?" Siegrotgar said, suddenly speaking to them on the radio somehow, before he told them. "Well... we'll just have to make it _even_ then..."

This made them confused of what he exactly meant by that. "What do you-"

However, before they could fully ask their question, they were suddenly interrupted when a plasma bolt that came from one of the nearby sand dunes of the desert, for zero apparent logicable reasons at all, was shot from one of them, streaming through the air like a shooting star, before the plasma bolt strike Naomi's custom Gun Sniper's right side like it was lightning by just passing it in a couple of inches, shredding off a few pieces off that resulting in a long gash on its side that tore off its arm and leg, freezing her Zoid's system, and destroying one of her Zoid's 2 eight-tube missile pods, specifically, the right one, causing an chain reaction that which resulting in a explosion, damaging her Zoid and disabling it, dropping the count to just only two Zoids. Everyone was completely shock at what just happen, since they didn't expect _that_ to happen, before they give an appropriate reaction to this.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"WHAT IN THE-?!"

"WHAT ON-?!"

"NAOMI! Are you okay?!" Leon asked his teammates over the radio.

There was fits of coughing over the radio before Naomi finally spoke. " _Yeah! I'm completely okay, Leon! Unfortunately, my Gun Sniper's system is now fried and now critcally damage. So I won't be that much of a help now since my Zoid is now down and out._ " She answered.

Everyone sigh in relieved at this... before they suddenly saw Siegrotgar jumping over to the dune of where the plasma bolt itself was shot from with his spring-jumping-mechanical-and-booster-assisted boots, making them confused and wonder of what he was doing, before he then landed in front of the hill that was made of loose sands and turn around to face them.

"It is quite unfortunate that _you_ made the mistake of _not_ double-checking your surrounding." Siegrotgar said, making them wonder of what he was going on about now exactly, before he suddenly shouted out. "Now rise! LIGER ZERO MIDNIGHT SHIELD!"

[ ](http://theironbible.com/IndexZoids/Images/LigerZeroMidnightShield.png)

([X](http://theironbible.com/IndexZoids/Images/LigerZeroMidnightShield.png))

That was when the sand dune that he was standing behind of collapse upon itself when the hidden and conceal unknown object that was hiding under the dune rose up from breath it, revealing to be none other than a Zoid that was every bit as similar to Liger Zero but with an 'inverted' color scheme and equipped with a blue box with backward sloping part on the top and a rifle that was sticking out of front. Leon was shock at this, as he was confused _and_ didn't know _what_ is exactly was going right on, before he then spoke his sister. "Is that Liger Zero!?" He ask, completely confused by this.

Leena then give Bit the trans-receiver before he told Leon.

"No... that's a completely _different_ Zoid." Bit answered. Siegrotgar then jumped right into the cockpit seat of the Liger Zero Midnight Shield with his boots, the first of the Alysha Drives Zoids series that was created and third one to be reveal to them, before the cloned Zoid close its cockpit on its pilot and let out a roar as the serious-looking man took control of his Zoid as he told Eriol.

"Hmm. Look like you are going to have your fun."

"Yes!"

There was silence between them. A sweat skimmed down the side of Leon's face as his Blade Liger was looking right at Siegrotgar's Liger Zero Midnight Shield while Vega and his Berserk Fury was facing toward Eriol's Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata. Leon knew one thing inside of his mind is that Siegrotgar and the Zoid that he was piloting, the Liger Zero Midnight Shield, are probably going to be a tough opponent since he has utterly no idea of Siegrotgar's skills and abilities as a Zoid pilot nor how much experience he got as one or the Liger Zero Midnight Shield's own performance nor abilities, but by judging by his calm and collected demeanor, the young man can guess that rugged-looking man in either his 30s or 40s himself had a lot of experience behind his piloting skills and since his Zoid was quite similar to Liger Zero and using its performance as a base for the unknown Zoid standing in front of him, he can roughly estimated that its performance was probably roughly the same performance as the original Liger Zero, before he then spoke to Vega through the com-link between them. "So Vega... is your Zoid still battle worthy?"

"Yeah. Despite the damage to the armor, Berserk Fury is still good enough for to fight at least a couple of more battle. Is it because we're facing two opponents at once?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sure, i'll take on the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata. After all, I'm pretty sure Berserk Fury does want a little payback time on him for taking us by surprised and beating us down. Isn't that right, Berserk Fury?" The Berserk Fury gave an rumbling growl of acknowledgement.

"Right, then i'll take on the inverted Liger Zero. He does look like a challenging opponent for me, so it would allow test out my current level of skills."

"Ok."

"Alright then... let's do this!"

The two Zoids then ran toward their respective chosen foes: Vega rushing toward Eriol and the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata that he was piloting in the damaged state of his Berserk Fury with all of its boosters at full powers, as Leon was piloting his red Blade Liger to charged forward toward the Liger Zero Midnight Shield itself, the same Lion-type Zoid that Siegrotgar was piloting behind his controls.

Upon seeing the Berserk Fury rushing toward him, Eriol grinned at this before he then push all boosters of the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata to full power and charged at the only current active Ultimate X Zoid. Eriol then attempt to attack the Zoid with his Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata's pair of two X-breakers, but Vega and the Berserk Fury manage to block every attempt with its only Buster Claw, which is quite impressive due to only having one Buster Claw and was in a damage state.

Leon and his red Blade Liger's battle against Siegrotgar and the Liger Zero Midnight Shield he was piloting, however, wasn't going successful nor great for him and his red Zoid as Vega and Berserk Fury's battle: Leon unfurled his Blade Liger's pair of Laser Blades as he charged at the black and white Zoids with blue claws and fangs. Siegrotgar respond to this by firing the gun that was attached on Liger Zero Midnight Shield's back, shooting out bolts of plasma from its firing rifle like a high-pressure water of a geyser shooting out of the ground, but Leon quickly reacted to this by activating his Zoid's shield generator, putting an energy shield around Blade Liger as the plasma bolt were absorb and spread out by the energy shield, as he continue to charged him. Siegrotgar huffed at this before he did something completely unexpected... he suddenly ejected the weapon off of his Zoid's back into the air before the Liger Zero Midnight Shield roared and ran straight at the charging red Blade Liger, dashing toward the red Zoid, as its blue claws suddenly start to glow in a encase neon and terrifying sinister, yet spiritually and blazing-looking blue. Leon just give a cocky smile to this, thinking that he was idiot to do that move, since he knew that it would only damage, or even outright _destroyed_ , his Zoid as he continue his red Blade Liger's charge at the black Zoid... only for the young man to drop it in shock when the blue glowing and blazing claws of the inverted-colored Liger Zero easily pass through his red Blade Liger's energy shield, like it was putting a hand in an slow stream, and struck the right Laser Blade of his Zoid, tearing it right off of its swivel joint with its strike like it was a bladed claw cutting a bamboo stick in multiple of pieces. The two Lion-type Zoid passed by each other when the Inverted-colored Zoid mangle off the red Zoid's right Laser Blade before both of them then performed a sliding turn to face each other, with Leon's red Blade Liger's turn being more ungraceful due to the sudden loss of its right Laser Blade, before his Zoid manage to override the system freeze on its system. Leon just simply look in dumbfounded shock at what he had saw, in front of him with his own eyes no less, as he look at the Liger Zero Midnight Shield standing in front of him before he manage to find his voice to speak, stagger and bewilder by this. "W-What?! H-How?!"

"Didn't you realized? There's a good reason of why my Zoid is called the Liger Zero _Midnight Shield_... for that _good reason_. Which is not surprising... consider its base models is the Liger Zero _and_ the Shadow Fox." Siegrotgar said, after he have manage to wiped the cocky smile right off of Leon's face with an single attack of his Zoid, the Liger Zero Midnight Shield, before he explain to him. "You see... The reason of why you _didn't_ detect this particular cloned Liger Zero and weren't able to detect this Zoid in the dune at all is all thanks to its combination of advanced stealth features: Using the combination of the most advanced and powerful cooling fans, radiators, heat sinks, and heat dampers to decrease its infrared body signature. Using the combination of many advanced equipments and material to not only to reduce and decrease the reflections/emissions to avoid detection, aside from the Zoid itself being colored black of course, but to also increase the durability of its armor and lighting its weight to increased its speed. And, most unique aspect of this Zoid, it use a special type of shield generator that can cover its body in a energy shield to allow the Liger Zero Midnight Shield to pass through other Zoid's energy shield, or anything equipped with a energy shield really, quite easily, thanks to an newly-developed device that is placed into this special type of shield generator called an ESBSS ( **E** nergy **S** hield- **B** ased **S** crambler **S** ynchronizer), which allow Liger Zero Midnight Shield to pass through any energy shields by just matching the frequency of the energy shield that it is about to pass right through. There are about four of them, each one inside of Liger Zero Midnight Shield's paws, and combine with the Strike Laser Claw attack, they create the Blazing Phantom Blue Laser Claw attack. With all of these advanced stealth features combine, the Liger Zero Midnight Shield is the _most_ advanced stealth Zoid as of yet."

Leon just simply looked at the Liger Zero Midnight Shield in silence, with his teeth gritting in frustration at this... but he wasn't discourage by this. No, he was _determinate_ to fight him to the last still, all in order to defeat his sister and the Blitz Team, even if his opponent that he was facing was superior to him every other way, even _if_ it was going possible to get him killed in this battle. With an gall expression with the yelling of his voice, Leon immediately pounce his red Blade Liger into the air and dive toward him, lunging at his opponent, aided by the booster of his Zoid to make him go down faster... but it wasn't enough as Siegrotgar simply jumped his Zoid backward, causing Leon's Blade Liger to missed its target with its Strike Claw when it struck the spot where it was previously at, but he didn't allow Leon to react in time before he immediately spring the Liger Zero Midnight Shield at his red Blade Liger and strike him with an uppercut swipe of his Zoid, sending Leon's Blade Liger flying right in mid-air for a moment before the young brown-haired man manage to reposition his Zoid while in the air and landed on all of its four feets. The young warrior then tackle toward the inverted-colored Liger Zero with his red Blade Liger's only remaining Laser Blade and increasing its speed with his booster, doing the same technique that Van use to defeat both Deathsaurers... but the technique, even with his Zoid's primary weapon, prove itself useless when Siegrotgar easily recognize of what the technique is, recognizing that he was not as skill with the technique as Van was since he didn't use it as much, and simply use his Zoid's own far more greater agility and lower weight to his advantage to dodge the red Blade Liger by jumping right over him with an bounce, much to Leon's shock to this, before then twisted his Zoid's body around in mid-air and landed his Zoid right behind him, just as he spoke one line.

"Alright... now it's time for me to get _serious_ now."

Siegrotgar then immediately lunge his own Lion-type Zoid at Leon's red Blade Liger, attacking the red Lion-type Zoid with its own attack, not allowing Leon to react in time to dodge it and do another attack of his with his Zoid, attacking him with its Blazing Phantom Blue Laser Claw. The Liger Zero Midnight Shield attack the red Blade Liger aggressively and relentlessly from all bounds and angles, attacking with zero mercy as Siegrotgar has no plan of giving Leon time to react, not giving him any kind of chance to attack back, shredding and clipping pieces off the Blade Liger and giving damage onto the red Lion-type Zoid, even ripping off its remaining Laser Blade, with its Blazing Phantom Blue Laser Claw while throwing them around like a tiger playing around with a tennis ball. Leon was pushing his red Blade Liger to its limit as the red Zoid attempt to strike the blurring and nimber phantom Liger Zero down with either its Strike Claws or Shock Cannons, the only equipped weapons that were available to the red Zoid, but against stealth Zoid, the Zoid that Siegrotgar was piloting, and compared to its opponent that it was facing against, the Liger Zero Midnight Shield was far more agile, faster, flexible, and adaptable compare to Leon's red Blade Liger and along with Siegrotgar's longer and greater amount of experience and Zoid piloting abilities, Leon and his red Blade Liger were _utterly_ no _match_ against Siegrotgar nor the Liger Zero Midnight Shield, as they gave him a beatdown of his own life and curbstomping him and his red Zoid at every step and turn of the fight, tossing them around the battlefield like if they were just ragdolls. Bit, Leena, and everyone else that were still tired up look horrified at just how easily Leon and his red Blade Liger were getting absolutely destroyed by Siegrotgar and the Liger Zero Midnight Shield alone, like they were nothing but mere toys that are easily toss around, all before the inverted-colored Liger Zero thrown the red Zoid to the ground on its sides. Leon attempted to get his Zoid up from the ground, but the Liger Zero Midnight Shield prevented that from happening by putting its paw down on the red Blade Liger and stopping it from getting up with its strength. This have cause frustration for the young man with his teeth gritted at this. "Damn it!"

"... Hmm, now I see..."

"Huh?"

"Now I can see _why_ the Liger Zero haven't chosen _you_ as its _pilot_..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Because you don't have the potential as Bit." Siegrotgar answer before he told Leon, bluntly and coldly, of why Leon wasn't chosen. "Yes. I understand the reason now. The reason of why the Liger Zero choose Bit over you is all because you don't have the same _level_ of potential as him nor Vega. Evidence from what I have seen from the fight... you've _already_ started to hit the limit of your potential. Sure, you and your Blade Liger are powerful in your own right, but compare to the like of Bit and Liger Zero, they will always trump over you in battle in every category, no matter what. No matter what you do, you will never achieve or even _reach_ the same level _and_ league of skills and abilities as Bit nor Vega _or_ Van nor Raven. Not even my level, only barely. No matter how hard you train with your Zoid and how hard you tried, you and your red Blade Liger will be _always_ second compared to Bit and Liger Zero. No matter what you do, you're always going to be second to Bit Cloud and his Zoid. You're not adaptable nor flexible like Bit and Liger Zero. You... are _nothing_."

Leon give an dishearted look on his face of what he've heard him said. Dishearted of what he've heard Siegrotgar told him. Dishearted to now learn and knew that, no matter how hard that he train or tried, he'll always be second best to Bit or Vega.

"LEON!" Leena shouted in horror at the sight of her own brother's Zoid being brutally beaten down and hold down by a inverted color version of her boyfriend's Zoid.

Bit simply look on at this in silence before he clench his fist together and gritted his teeths, all in frustration at this, frustrated at being helpless, frustrated that he didn't have an Zoid to help out one of his friend (and soon to be brother-in-law) Leon with this, making him feel all but useless at this and not able to do a thing anything about it. This what made him the most frustrated about to himself, like all those years ago... all while Zeke and Shadow were getting the others out of the ropes and poles that they were tied against, with Jolt helping them out a bit. However, that was when he suddenly his body felt being surrounding by... _something_ , something that he couldn't see, yet his body feel something that was surrounding him with its grip, feeling like... like it was some sort of mystical being that he couldn't see, all before his visions suddenly all out white...

Zeke, Shadow, and Jolt suddenly poke their heads up in the middle of what they were doing, as they looked at Bit, sensing the same feeling as him, but before they could response to this, the massive red crystal cocoon of energy suddenly start to shine more brightly than before as it then starts to let off a tremendous amount of energy that can be only describle as the same equivalent and energy output of either a volcano or a earthquake, all before the blonde pilot was suddenly surrounded in an glowing orb of silver light before the orb then flew in the air and went into the massive red crystal cocoon of energy...

* * *

 

Bit was in complete silence, confused of what was just happening moments ago, before the vision of his eyesight then return to his eyes before his brain register of what is going now and realized that he was somehow inside of the cocoon now before he then saw that he was in middle of some sort of an blank white space of void. He look around in confusion, confuse of where he was currently at right now, before he spoke. "Where am I?" The blonde pilot ask himself, as he scratch his head in confusion, before he spoke around, figuring out if he was in the blank white dimensional void, then it would have meant that either Fiona or Liger Zero or whatever name of whatever her form that she was currently taking on she was taking on was in here too. "Fiona? Liger Zero? Partner? Buddy? Are you here?" He ask out loud in the void itself, hoping to get a respond from her in this dimension void of white space. "If so, then can you response back to me?"

There was only silence in the white void as Bit waited for a response. The blonde pilot with emerald eyes waited... and waited... and waited... before he crossed his arm together and begun to tap his foot and check the time... only to realize there was no way to tell time in this space while he still waiting for the response to come, making him annoyed by this making of this development. He sighed at this as he wonder of what the others were doing outside of the cocoon as he waited for some kind of response... until he heard an voice, a familiar voice, a voice that echoing across the white void that seems to be endless, as the familiar voice spoke his name as it echoing across the white void of the dimensional space itself...

" _... Bit... you're here..._ "

"Buddy? Is that you?" Bit ask, hoping that it was who he think it is.

" _... Yes... it is me, Bit..._ "

"Where are we here then...? Why are we doing here anyway...? ... Beside evolving into your newest form that more powerful than your last one... ya know what I meant by that... right?"

" _... Bit..._ "

"Yeah?"

" _... It is time... It is now time... It is now that time..._ "

"Time for what? To evolve into your newest form?"

" _... Yes... It is now time... It is now that time... it is now time to evolve... it is now that time to evolve into a new form... it is now time to evolve into a powerful form... It is now time for me to evolve..._"

Bit have suddenly felt that like he was falling down through the white void that seems to be endless from ends to ends, with no sights of where it ends or begins, before he begun to see the outline of something, something that was familiar to him from his memories that were appearing around him, all before the outlines fully formed around him before he sat down on the seat as he instantly recongize of what it is now to the blonde pilot with emerald eyes: _This_ was _the_ cockpit of Liger Zero, all before everything then gone white once more...

* * *

 

Everyone stop for a moment of what they were currently doing to take a look at the spiraling shining massive red cystral cocoon of energy as it begun to grow and intensified of what was happening. All before the massive red cystral cocoon of energy transformed into an swirling red light of energy, unleashing waves and waves of energy upon its area of effects, creating winds in every directions from it as the swirling red light intensified, all before the swirling red light then faded away... all to reveal the reborn and resurrected Liger Zero, revived from the realm of the death and now rebirth into her newest form...

Liger Zero was now no longer the white body Lion-type Zoid with red eyes and golden claws, but now crimson red and metallic gold body Liger-type Zoid with emerald eyes like her pilot and silver claws that was a _true_ Liger-type Zoid, standing absolutely still for all of them to see with their own eyes at her newest and most powerful form she have yet.

Liger Zero is back. Fiona is back. _She_ is _back_. Back from the beyond the dead. And she was better than _ever_.

([X](https://www.deviantart.com/arbiter7734/art/Zoids-Liger-Zero-Outline-659293111))

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hden_PTSXu4) and [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A0Iry2glc8))

She was now no longer Liger Zero anymore: Now... she was Liger Zero Ambient. Taking the name after the organoid who have sacrifice and trade his life to revived her back from the dead due to color of her armor that was similar to the color of the crimson organoid's hide. As she let out a roar in her new yet powerful form.

Eriol scoff arrogancely at this, thinking that it was nothing special _or_ important about it and just thought that it was no different at all. "Yeah, yeah. You got a new look and all. Big _deal_." He said before he thrust the acceleration of his Zoid to the max and rushed the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata toward the newly formed Liger Zero Ambient before he then swung both of his Zoid's X-breakers at the same time at its target, grinning madly at the thought of a easy kill and victory, thinking that its performance is no different from before due to being the same shape from before despite the different paintjob... only for the mad man to drop his grin in confusion when the two blades of the X-breaker snap the blank space of air where its target once stood. This made him confused of what happen before he then notice the crimson Liger standing further up of where she had previously stood and growled at this in anger at his prey for escaping the attack of his Zoid's X-breakers so easily. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A-!!!!" The Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata roar at this in rage and fury before it then attacking Liger Zero Ambient and trying to get a hit on the Emerald-eyed Zoid with its X-breakers, but every time that it tried to do that, the crimson Liger just easily dodge its attack as it disappear in a mere blur. Once it tried to hit her with its only pairs of X-breakers, she dodge it again as she goes into a mere blur before he could hit her with his weapon cause Eriol to growl in utterly rage, his patience was now finally beyond its breaking point now. "THAT'SA FUCKING IT!!! YOU! ARE!! NOW!!! DEAD!!!! _YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!_ " He bellowed out in the outrage of his wrath as the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata opening its mouth wide open before firing the brilliant and ablazing beam of its Charged Particle Cannon as the beam of dazzling light rushed past and heading right toward its target in an attempt to utterly obliterate his opponent. Liger Zero Ambient easily dodge the incoming attack by jumping to the left, letting the gleaming beam steaming passed it, before the crimson Liger started to run toward the third Alysha Drives Zoid at full speed, all while its claws begun to a glowing golden color like that of the flaming sun, the same colors in the process of the Strike Laser Claw. Eriol quickly recognized that _it_ was the Strike Laser Claw attack before he put up an energy shield around his Zoid and boasted about the energy shield capabilities of his Zoid. "YOU ARE FOOL!!! THE ENERGY SHIELD CAPABILITY OF THE STURM TYRANN ESPADA DE PLATA IS BEYOND YOU!!!!!! YOU CANNOT PENETRATE _IT!!!!!!!!! HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

"We'll see about that! _STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!!!!!!_ " Bit shouted the Strike Laser Claw attack as Liger Zero Ambient jumped into the air and swinging its glowing golden claws at the Alysha Drives Tyrannosaur-type Zoid behind its energy shield. Eriol grinned arrogance, thinking that his Zoid's energy shield thinking that it will easily hold off the Strike Laser Claws attack, just as the claws of the crimson Liger were about to make contract with the energy shield... only for the psychopath himself to drop his grin of arrogance for an look of complete and utterly shock when the Strike Laser Claws attack of Liger Zero Ambient break through and pierce the energy shield, smashing the energy shield itself into multiple of pieces in the process, before the Strike Laser Claws slash across the Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata's body, cutting through body up, damaging its core and its Particle Convertor in the process, making Eriol go shock in all silence at this, only just for an moment, before he started to shout in sheer terror at this, shouting out his final words at this in the sheer terror of this.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CANNOT BE! I CAN'T BE DEFEAT LIKE THIS! _THIS IS SIMPLY IMPOSSBILE- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

The Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata violently exploded into oblivion, killing Eriol for good and destroying and vaporizing the body of his corpse out of existence, leaving not a single trace of him left behind, as Liger Zero Ambient landed back on the ground, with zero damage to the crimson Liger in her newest form. Upon seeing the complete destruction of 3rd Alysha Drives Zoid, cause all single-handingly by a single new but powerful Zoid, Siegrotgar decide to make an tactical retreat from this, when he saw the capability and potential of this Zoid, as he took full advantage of Liger Zero Midnight Shield's advanced stealth capabilities to make a escape undetected from the battle silently without anyone noticing that they are gone while they were running, all before the Liger Zero Midnight Shield then completely disappear into the horizon of the desert.

"Ah yes! You did it, Liger!" Bit said happily and cheerfully as he commend and praise his own Zoid partner that he knows for an long time now. Liger Zero Ambient agreeing with her pilot and human partner, all before she let out a roar of victory.

([X](http://theironbible.com/IndexZoids/Images/LigerZeroEM.png))

A roar of victory over this. A roar of victory over the battle. At the victory of the battle they have won...

… All until Bit spoke to his girlfriend. "Okay, Leena. Now let's get to the question that I was wanting to ask: What is EZCAS5402-01X 'X'?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, this chapter took way too long for to make! I am sorry for all of you who have to wait for this chapter, but several things got in the way and distracted me. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of the EVOLVED Arc at least.  
> Okay, this chapter was partly inspired by a part of the fourth chapter from a earlier (like 2002) Zoid fanfic called "Dark Sercet Reviled". Everything else in this chapter is my original idea, which I improvise as I go with some of the plan that I have still being put in... which is actually a lot of the stories that I type really.  
> So why did I called the Liger Zero EM (Empire Model) the in-universe name of the Liger Zero Ambient instead? Because it look like Liger Zero if Ambient evolved it, but there is a far more good reason that goes deeper than that. What is it? I'll explain it in an A/N of a later chapter.  
> And that's pretty much it... dear god. I am exhaust from working on this chapter for so long... at least it the story is now nearing its completion and conclusion now...  
> Also, over 150000 words now for this year.


	20. Chapter 19: Journey To The Forest Of Darkness

Liger Zero Ambient stood absolutely still, after they have came back to the Blitz Team Base with Naomi and Leon since their Zoids were seriously damage and since the Hover Cargo was topple down onto its side, everyone who didn't have a Zoid took a ride with Leon and Naomi in Naomi's Gustav (with Moonbay driving it since she has way experience of driving a Gustav before because she was once a cargo hauler with her _own_ Gustav) with the two white and black organoids decide to either run or flew with either their boosters or wings along beside it, while Leena took a ride in her own Zoid, King Liger, and Oscar flew in his Ptera as Bit rode in the crimson Liger with Van tagging along with him, before she open her chest.

Fiona came out of her Zoid body in her original Zoidian form of her body, revealing her form's appearance now resemble that of her adult body when she was at that age, when she meet Van again after being seperated for about two years, both in appearance and clothing, which consisted of a pink one-piece suit with a collar that cover her neck and a green trim that start from the back, next extending to the edge of her pink outfit, then covering all the edges, and finally combining at the chesy, with an brown belt around her waist, and top parts cut out to reveal her shoulder, and the suit being short-sleeved, wearing arm warmers over the rest of her arms, and wear dark-red shorts that covers the half of her legs while her feets wore pink-colored regular shoes. The blonde ancient Zoidian was standing still in front of her Zoid body behind her with a kind smile on her face before Van then ran up to her, relieved that she was now alive again, as both he and her shouted each other's names in relief.

"FIONA!"

"VAN!"

Van put his arms around her and hug her tightly before he then spin Fiona around in circle as they laugh in joy and happiness at this. In joy and happiness of seeing each other being okay and alive now. All while everyone else in hangar of the base were looking at them in silence.

"Aaaawwww, that's sweet." Leena said, commenting the lovely happiness scene of romance between Van and Fiona. Zeke nodded his head in agreement with her, all while King Liger was standing still behind them.

"Don't ruin the moment, Leena." Bit told his girlfriend, scolding her for it, as the blonde Zoid warrior stood beside her and hug her close to him when he comment on it. "But yeah, it is." He said, all while Dr. Toros' body was laying down flat-face on the floor.

"Hmph. Well, _they're_ lucky. And yet, _i'm_ not. The life itself... is just so unfair." Raven mumble, grumbling under his breath, muttering all to himself with his own black organoid friend being the only one who heard it as he was the one who was standing beside the grey black-haired young man, murmuring about the happiness and joy between Van and Fiona, looking at them with an slight envy to his eyes despite having an blank and deadpan expression on his face, since he doesn't have a girlfriend now, due to the romancing scene is making him wish that Reise was here with him. Shadow, the said black organoid friend of Raven, look at his master in silence before he sighed at this and patted him on the shoulder with sympathy.

"Hey, Steve. Doesn't it remind you of your time with Lilia?" Oscar ask his currently sulking old friend, who was still laying flat-face down on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, sure it does..." Dr. Toros grumble bemoaningly, as he was currently sulking over of not only Zeke and Shadow both playing with one of his Zoid toy models (and accidentally destroying them) again, but also over the fact that since Liger Zero has now evolved into Liger Zero Ambient, her previous CAS units (the Jaeger, the Schneider, and the Panzer) are now no longer compatible with it, which he has found out after checking out the crimson Liger Zoid, resulting in most of his current bemoaning brooding mood as of now.

"So where's Brad anyway? I haven't seen him among you guys." Naomi said, after she notice that Brad nor his Shadow Fox wasn't anyway in sight nor here anymore.

"He left the team now with his Zoid." Jamie answered before he begun to explain to the Red Comet. "He'd left since he've figured that we needed the extra space for 4 more people, but the main and exact reason of why he mainly left the team is because he'd wanted to 'know about something from his old man' or something related to that." He explained, which cause Naomi to raise an eyebrow in curiosity at what she just heard.

"His old man?"

"His grandfather. You know, his gramps?" Vega said, joining in the conversation with the Red Comet, before he told Naomi. "He's related to Brad from his mother's side. When he visited us, he's certainly... _something_." He said politely, trying to not make a bad impression of Brad's grandfather to Naomi.

"What make you said that?"

"It's complicated." They both answer at the same time, before Van put Fiona back down on the floor gently, before they told her. "But if you meet him, you'll see why. And also why Brad never ever mention him to anyone."

"Oh, so his grandfather is one of those kinds of _people_ , huh?"

"Yes./Yeah."

That was when done, Fiona decide to happily give her own hug to Van now, giving a bear hug to him... except that she forgotting that the strength of her own Zoid form translate _into_ her original Zoidian Form and since she lack the dexterity and sensitively for it for just a moment, you can guess of what's going to happen next. Cue to a crunch of a back being broken and Van letting out an agonising scream in pain.

_CRACK!_

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

_Thump!_

"VAN!" Fiona exclaim worriedly and alarmingly to him, after accidentally dropping him down to the floor when she was startled by his high-pitch agonising scream of pain like a girl.

"... That didn't sound too healthy." Irvine noted. All while King Liger was still silent.

"Ooo, too bad we couldn't afford a chircopractor back then." Moonbay comment.

"Hey Van, you alright?" Jolt ask. He received his answer when Van give a groan of pain to him.

"Aaaaaa..." Van groan painfully at this, feeling the pain of his broken back. As Fiona quickly couch down beside him in distaught to check out the injury. Bit and Leena had watch of what has exactly happen from the place where they saw it.

"Yewoch. That's gonna hurt." Bit comment, feeling sympathy for Van while also knowing that Fiona didn't mean to do it intentally.

"No kidding." Leena said, after seeing it reminding her of the times how she would have hurt Bit if she has caught him after he steal one of her foods.

"Yeah. But that remind me..." Bit said, remembering of the question that he ask his girlfriend of the day prior but was put on hold when Leena told him that she'll answered his question regarding about it later as it was not the time right now since they've other problems at that time, before he then focus toward his girlfriend and ask her the same question again. "What is EZCAS5402-01X 'X'? Why did Ambient mention about its name to us? And why did you, doc, and Jamie were shock when he said it?"

Leena slowly let out a nervious chuckle, as a huge form of an sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head, before she finally told him. "Hehehehehe... well... do you remember about the 'surprised' that I've mention about to you and the other that is for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you see... there was a reason for it being a surprise for you..."

* * *

 

_Later... in one of the rooms of the Blitz Team Base..._

After Leena (along with Jamie and Dr. Toros, since they were also keeping it a sercet) explain to Bit, and by extension, everyone else that were in the base of why she keep it as a 'surprise' for the blonde Zoid warrior, from how she found it when King Liger give her the information on it (along with the GU-04 itself) before transfering into a flash card to explaining of what it is exactly to Ambient mentioning it to them to what is currently going on as of recently. The blonde pilot with emerald pilot was in silence about this after hearing and listening about it, causing Leena to be worried into thinking that he was mad at her... before he then decide to go over the details of what the three have told them. "Okay... so let me get this straight: You sneak over to your Zoid King Liger during the night, trying to find anything that was a bit out of place, only for your Zoid to suddenly give you some informations that it was keeping from us, which is where how you not only also found the GU-04 Winglider, but you also found this utterly unknown unit called the EZCAS5402-01X 'X', which is possibility an new armor for the Liger Zero due to the animation of the hindlighted green 3D model of it that you shown to all of us in the room, before the King Liger ejected a flash card containing all of them. Then the next day, you shown it to both Jamie and doc on what was on the flash card before you told them not to tell anyone, espically me and Fiona, since you wanted to be surprise for me and her to show your thank in your own way to me for being your boyfriend and for being cute at the time (along with being a good friend). All before everything have suddenly became more complicated when Ambient suddenly appeared with Jolt beside him, next him explaining of how manage to keep the world peaceful up to that point that all thanks to his friendship of Van's niece, then me, you, Van, Fiona, and Ambient got kidnapped, and finally, the death of Liger Zero by the hand of Eriol himself and his Sturm Tyrann before Ambinet sacrifice his own life to revive her and the rest... is all what happen had next, like of how I ask you of what is EZCAS5402-01X 'X' exactly after Liger Zero fully evolved into Liger Zero Ambient." He said, all while sitting by his girlfriend on the left in a seat.

"Yes...?" Leena sheeplish answered.

"Leena. I am not _mad_."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not. I am just surprised and pretty much confused by all of this, but in a different way than what you were expecting." Bit said... before he noted about it. "Although I shouldn't be that surprised or confused by this since the King Liger was technially involved in it."

"Okay. That's a fair point."

"Though, it was a nice surprise, Leena."

"Thanks, Bit."

"You're welcome."

"But I got one question: Is this EZCAS5402-01X 'X' armor completed yet?" Fiona ask, as she was sitting beside in her own seat while Van was sitting beside her in his own, wondering if the armor was completed since she _knew_ that Dr. Toros was the one who created her Zoid form's CAS units from the data that he had found from the computer in her cockpit and was curious about it, with Van (and the others) being also curious about the completion of the armor too.

"Oh yeah, that! Well, you see..." Dr. Toros said before he grab a remote for the display screen that was like those projector screens that you could see in schools these days from his jacket and pressed one of its buttons to turn it right on and displaying the image on the screen of it, showing everyone the same animation of the hind-lighted green 3D model of EZCAS5402-01X 'X' that was mention beforehand. All before Dr. Toros then begin explaining to them. "When Leena told me about the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS at the time, Liger Zero was, some for reason, not compatible with it somehow, and we didn't have the necessary parts and material that is needed to make this unknown CAS unit. However, that was a while ago now. Other than the twin Electron Drivers that are the most important part of this entire Zoid, which are rare to come by and are expensive to make to mind you, I already got all of the necessary parts and materials to create it. And, for an added bonus, I found that the Liger Zero Ambient is actually compatible with the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS itself, which elimate the problem already so that I don't really need to modified it... at the trade off and expense of no longer being compatible with the previous CAS units."

"Really? Well, that's great!" Leena and Fiona said, with Bit and Van respective agreeing with their love ones on that, like everyone else, but it does make them wonder why Liger Zero Ambient's previous CAS units are no longer compatible with her.

"That's easy for you to say." Dr. Toros grumble to himself, grumbling about the hardwork that he work on the three CAS units that he created from using the datas he found on Liger Zero to be only render useless now for this sort of 'super' CAS and cause him to be in an pouty mood, which have cause Oscar to pat his old friend on his shoulder from the other side of the table in sympathy for him about all of his hardwork on the three CAS to be wasted on this 'super' Changing Armor System unit, before he took an deep breath and sigh and he then contine to explain to them. "However, I soon discover a new problem: It's apparently needed an certain and specific sets of codes for the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS to work properly. And unfortunately, neither the flash card containing the information for the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS nor Liger Zero contain those codes."

"What? Can you just like, you know, make a new one?" Moonbay asked.

"I could. However, the main problem is that with my own and Jamie's knowledge and skills of computering, my _best_ estimate is that its going to take a few months at _least_ , but since these guys are the serious-type, I doubt that they'll wait for us to do that. So it's either that or we're going have to find those codes ourselves." Dr. Toros explained to them.

This have cause everyone to groan in annoyance at this new development of problem they have now, groaning at the predictament and situation that they were in. That was when Bit notice that Leena just looked depress at this. The blonde pilot remain silent while everyone was talking to each other, which Fiona and Van have notice, waiting for her to respond but he couldn't wait anymore as he leaned to her. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern. She looked at him.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Tomorrow. The day after. The next day after. The next-"

"Okay, I get it. You're afraid of the future."

"I'm afraid of what's gonna happen with all this. I just don't know what is going on anymore... All I wanted is get a powerful Zoid so I could show you, Vega, and everyone else that I could be powerful too with an Ultimate X. It was fine until _THIS_ all had to happen."

"So it's basically all my fault."

"What? N-no-"

"Everything is my fault apparently. Ate the last spotted pudding in the fridge? My fault. The problems that we had with the Backdraft Group? My fault. Accidentally interrupted the fight between you guys and the Tiger Team's battle that was the actually first time that we even met? Ohhh MY FAULT."

"Wha-? How is it your fault? I'm the one with the Zoid that is keeping secrets from us!"

"If my own ego and bluntness wasn't all the way up to the sun and the moon, then you would have gotting a different Zoid or even better, you wouldn't have gotten a different Zoid. If had told about the red Storm Sworder FX that was coming and aiming its weapon at you sooner, you would have still your old Gun Sniper."

"It's not either of your faults. Let's just say that Leena was going, or you might even say would be _destined_ , to get the King Liger into her hands sooner or later." Corrected a familiar voice. Everyone turn their heads to look over to a chair before it swivel around to reveal a man was sitting, slurping up noodle from a cup. Dr. Toros and Oscar fell out of their chairs.

"LAON?!"  
"Yes?"

"How did you get in here?" Dr. Toros ask. Laon simply smirked.

"I came through the back door."

"Oh, hahaha. Very funny, Laon."

"Oh, why thank you for that compliment."

"It wasn't, Laon."

"Oh I know, Toros."

"Wait, you mean this is Laon? The same guy who is Dr. Toros' former friend turn rival because due a writting mistake of a love letter?" Van ask, since he, Moonbay, Irvine, Raven, and their two organoid have only heard details about him.

"Yes." They all deadpan, including Laon himself.

"But in all seriousness, Laon. _Why_ you are here?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I heard about the whole situation and I came to stop you."

"Stop us?" Leena ask with a growl, getting up from her chair and glaring at the man sitting in the chair at the end of the table.

"Oops. I'm used to trying to stop you, Toros. I meant to say-"

"You're not going to stop us, old asshole!" Emitting and shoutin a loud hot-blooded battlecry of "DIEEEEED!!!" with her voice, Moonbay instantly jumped from her seat with fireball stars in her eyes and kicked Laon right in the face that sended him out of the chair down to the floor before she jumped right onto him and proceed to give an beatdown the crap out of him with her fists of fury. "DIED! DIED! DIED! DIEEEEED!!!"

"Umm... Moonbay?"

"Yeah?"

"Laon's over there." Everyone pointed out to Moonbay as they all point their fingers to him... including Laon himself. Moonbay just give a mixed series of blank ":|" and "o_o" expressions on her face after she stop punching with her fists for just a moment... before she _then_ all too ever so slowly turn to look down with a blank "._." expression... to see that she was actually accidentally beating up L _e_ on without her knowing about it, before she then got off.

"Oops. Hehehe. Sorry about that, Leon." Moonbay said after she have got off of him.

"That's okay." Leon groan painfully to her, after he has his face received numerous amount of injuries from Moonbay accidentally beating him up without knowing about it.

Moonbay sheepishly laugh nerviously at this to everyone with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head as everyone just give her an blank "-_-" expressions on all of their faces for that simple mistake. Before Laon then questioned his former friend and rival.

"Toros. Why did you name your oldest kid with the same pronunciation as mine?"

"In all honestly... I have no longer any idea or clue of why anymore, Laon."

"Uh-uh. Anyway... what I meant to say that i'm here to help you." Laon repeated of what he meant to said before he was interrupted. Oscar rolled his eyes, getting of what he meant.

"How will you help us?" Oscar asked.

"I know that you're needed the last parts of it, the two Electron Drivers units, to complete the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS in order to make it. So a certain team of Zoid warriors already went out undetected and gotting the two Electron Drivers for all of you and are now are in my Whale King. Also, I know that you needed the code for the CAS to work properly... as I know where are those necessary codes are, they are at a mountain range in the northwest called Auroch Mountains that are close to the poles, since I have did an little digging of information to find the location of the codes for all of you. I know that they are located deep in an forest located at the base of Auroch Mountains called Fjöregyjar Forests, but the forest itself goes by other names that it has. Fjörgyn Forest. Freyja Forest. Freyr Forest. And Vidar Forest. But it is better known by its more popular nickname: The Forest of Darkness. It is the same place that where I got my inspiration for the creation of the Shadow Fox from. And since Auroch Mountains is quite far away from here, even for your Hover Cargo, and said Hover Cargo is now currently out of commission for the time being, the best way to get there fast would be by flying there. My Whale King can definitely help you out there since I've customized it to be faster than the normal model and it's an flying heavy cargo transport Zoid that can carry an entire battalion of Zoids which it was originally designed for and is heavily armed and armored, plus the fact that I have equipped it with its own automatic repair system to make repairs on Zoid go faster and quicker, so it will help repair the damages on all of your Zoids."

"But aren't you, you know, suppose to be doc's rival? Why do you want to help?" Bit ask.

"Bit. She's like a daughter to me. I am willing to do anything to help her out even in the most desperate of situations, even if I hate her father's gut, even if he's standing a couple of feets beside me."

"Glee, thanks Laon."

"Okay, good enough point."

"And beside. Because I know a surprising fact about the King Liger." Laon answered. "When I digging around for information of where the codes were that lead me to the same inn that was near the Forest of Darkness when I came there and I'd ask around the place, I have found out from the owner of that particular inn that over 10 years ago... Lilia came through here to the Forest of Darkness, for whatever purpose that she was doing when she have gone into the forest... with a Zoid that she was partner with and piloting, which look similar to the King Liger itself, _too_ similiar in fact... and only to found out that Lilia's Zoid _was_ King Liger when I ask for the name of the Zoid."

"What?! My mother was King Liger's pilot?" Leena ask in shock of what she heard.

"Yes."

"What make you say that? Is it because she look like her mother or King Liger recongize of who she is exactly?" Vega asked.

"In all honestly, I really don't know. And the owner of that inn told me that he couldn't really remember of what's her name but he certainly knows that it was _not_ Lilia, through he couldn't remember anything else. I couldn't really dig anymore further since I needed to tell all of you of where the codes is due to the situation you are in." Laon answered. There was an utterly silence between everyone in the room and Laon for a few seconds... Before he decide to tell something else. "However, and speaking of your situation, I knew that all of you need some more help than just me to help all you out with this, which is why I have already ask and request a couple of other people and teams to lend you all an helping hand with this, all of them that you have already known beforehand... and bringing a few of you new Zoids..."

"Huh?"

* * *

 

When Laon lead everyone to his Great Whale King, which was parked just outside of the Blitz Team Base, and brought them inside of his custom and modified Zoid, they immediately see why. As it turns out, Laon meant his words when they saw that he has brought every person and teams that they knew with their Zoids, which were; The Tigers Team (Kirkland, Lineback, and Omari) with their 3 yellow Zaber Fangs, the Lightning Team (Jack Cisco, Kelly, and Chris Tasker) with their 3 Lightning Saixs, Pierce (much to Jamie's surprise complete with a baffled look), Stigma Stoller and his subordinate Sander with the two Elepanders (both Assault and Command configuration) that they have, and, much to all of their surprised and they didn't the expect to see, the Night Raven themselves, as they remember the names of the three members of Night Raven were Qku, Vfau, and Zet, with their three Rev Raptors (one colored normal, one colored light purple, and one in black and silver).

The Blitz Team (and Naomi Team) were honestly surprised that the Night Raven were here, despite their Zoids being known for as mass produced standard infantry Zoids, even more so than the Zaber Fangs, and they were still technially in B-rank. Bit just gave an infectous smile at this before he walked over to them and spoke to their leader. "Hey, guys! I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Yeah, us either. But here we are, for the same reason of why the other teams are here... and the Tigers Team." Zet answered, causing Kirkland, Lineback, and Omari to glare at him for that last line, as they grab each other's fists in a friendly matter and shook them.

"Yeah. Remember when I said that a Zoid team have gone out and got the 2 Electron Drivers for you? They were the one who did it. The Night Raven were the one who went out and got the 2 Electron Drivers for you." Laon told them.

"Wait, seriously?!" Bit said in suprised of what he just heard from Dr. Toros' rival before he turn his head and ask them. "You did that for us?"

"Yeah, because I knew where we could a certain pair of Electron Drivers at." Qku explained. "Since I knew where they are at, my teammates follow me of where they were, which was at an warehouse, in our Rev Raptors. However, in the progress of getting those Electron Drivers you wanted and transporting them with our Rev Raptors, we were suddenly attack by a group of Backdraft remnants, the same remnant group that was harassing you guys, and from what I can guess, I guess they wanted those Electron Drivers too, but luckly, we were saved by the Cowboy Bebop Team, since they've wanted to apologized for accidentally destroying one of your Zoids and for causing all of this mess that you are in."

"Really? That team?" Leena said confused. She was not actually mad, just generally surprise by this, hearing the name of their team again. Before she then ask one of them. "So where they are now?"

"They're currently waiting at Laon's own base, with their own Whale King no less, for all of us to get the code soon." Vfau answered.

"Thanks. Thanks for helping us out a bit." Bit said.

"No problem." Zet said "But we're only doing this so that we could have an rematch that is an proper Zoid battle. Since your fight with the crazy hobo who think he's your brother doesn't count."

"Yeah. I can't really promise, but we will _have_ a rematch." Bit said, which the three members of Night Raven nodded their head in agreement. That was when the blonde pilot and Leena notice the Lightning Team walking over to them before he spoke to Jack as he and his trgger-happy girlfriend walked to them. "Hey, Jack! How are you and the sisters are doing?"

"We're mostly fine." Jack ansewered Bit's question as he told the blonde pilot. "Fighting our battle and getting cash money from the fights that we won every now and then. You know, the usually."

"Yeah. I understand."

"We heard that you and Bit are now a thing." Kelly said.

"Is it true? Is that really true, Leena?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Leena answered.

While both Bit and Leena were talking to the only 3 members of the Lightning Team, with Bit Cloud talking to Jack Cisco and Leena Toros talking to the Tasker Sisters, the Tigers team have then notice Fiona and looking at her in silence, since they've never seen her before and were astonish of how beautiful she look, before the ancient Zoidian then looked at them when she have notice that she was being watched by them, revealing her true beauty and cuteness to them, as she tilted her head to the side in utterly confusion of why they were looking at her like that, causing Kirkland, Lineback, and Omari to all smile and drool in dumbstuck love and happiness at her with hearts in their eyes and even floating up by their heads as their faces became flush with ab intense fondness and passioness in just all how cute and beautiful ( ~~and sexy~~ ) the blonde Zoidian girl and her body looked. This cause Fiona to sweatdrop at this, now figuring out why they are looking at her like that, musing that they have utterly zero clues of who she is truely is mentally to herself, as her tail flick left-to-right. Van notice this and put his left arm right around Fiona protectively as he glared at the Tiger Team in silence with an scowling look to his face as he give off a massive battle aura that gave the impression that he was the Ultimate Deathsaurer when glaring at him, causing all three of them to flinch in fear of him, all while Fiona just sighed at this in weariness with an sweatdrop on the side of her head. Jamie notice them and give an sweatdrop at this, feeling rather sympathic and sorry for Fiona of what was going on, knowing how she felt, before he notice Piecce walking up to him and spoke to him with an confidence smile. "Hi, Jamie."

"Oh! H-hi Pierce... glad you could come." Jamie said nervously to her.

"No problem, kid. How's the Wild Eagle doing these days?" She teasingly said smiling. Jamie blush all sorts of reds.

"Well... no problems really... o-other than the ones we're having... Been in Class S over and... oh, y-ya know um..."

"I see you're still thinking of me in your mind when we've first met in person." Pierce giggle. This cause steams of utterly raw embarrassment to smoke right out of Jamie's ears. Needed something else to talk about to detract himself and Pierce of their glowing relationship quick, Jamie's eyes darted around in an flustering panic before he notice a pair of Zoid and laying his eyes upon an pair of quite odd but familiar Zoids that he instantly recongize, something that he remember from books when his father show picture of them while he was still a young kid before he got into the accident, he quickly decide to focus their attention on those both odd _and_ familiar pair of Zoids before he ask her rather shyly.

"H-Hey, are those Salamanders equipped with Republic Supercannons?"

"Hmm? Yeah, they are. Laon has manage to get his hands on one of these, no less two, before he then modified and customized them into the Salamander F2. I don't know how he manage to get his hands on 2 of these is something I don't really know."

"Salamander F2? You mean-"

"Yep, you correct. That means that they are able to go at their improved maximum speed of Mach 3.5 (2664.22 mph or 4287.65 km/h), more faster than most of the flying Zoids and even faster either your Raynos or my Storm Sworder not loaded despite the looks of them. The fact that they are still able to go up at that speed even with the Republic Supercannons on them is pretty impressive to say the least."

"Y-yeah. S-so... um... W-why does Laon have them here in his Whale King anyway?"

"Well. From what I have heard from him, he've mention that your Raynos is now destroyed in combat and now have gone to the afterlife and he said that neither my Storm Sworder nor its armaments are neither fast enough nor powerful enough to punch a hole with the amount of flying Zoids this particular group of Backdraft remnant have, so he decide to get his hands on some Salamanders and modified them so that we can pilot them to their fullest capabilities."

"O-oh! O-okay..." Jamie said awkwardly, through he was now getting more comfortable with talking to her. There was a round of silence between them for an moment, which was pretty much agony to Jamie since it's make it more awkward between them, as Bit and Leena were still talking to the Lightning Team, before he ask Pierce. "S-so... um... Y-you know your history and details of multiple kinds of flying Zoids, huh?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"O-okay. So um... I-I got a question for you."

"Shoot it."

"W-would-would you like to... well... go on an date with me after we are done with this!"

Pierce give an surprised look to him, causing Jamie to cover his mouth with his hands and felt like an idiot for saying out loud within everyone's earshot if they were paying any attention and listening, which thankfully for him they weren't nonetheless, as he brush with utter and raw embarrassment, but she then give him an kind and friendly look before she finally told him. "Sure. I would love to do that with you."

While that was happening between Jamie and Pierce, Bit and Leena were still talking to the Lightning Team, telling them the details (and I mean, exactly _ALL_ of the details) about what they were doing up to before Laon ask them for some helping, which that happen after they have dealt with Jack's old former teammates when they attack them in their own Zoids. It's an... an _complicated_ case of history for Jack, okay? All I can give you an hint about Jack Cisco's past: It is that it was like the plot of Solo: A Star Wars Story if you have ever seen it either in theater or online, except with Zoids. After Bit and Leena were done talking to Jack and the Tasker Sisters, the blonde pilot then notice Stigma Stoller and Sander was walking up to him to speak with the emerald-eyed Zoid warrior before he spoke to them when they walk up to him. "Hey, Stoller."

"Hello, Bit Cloud." Stoller said calmly, speaking Bit's full name. "So we meet again."

"Yeah, huh? Well, except... that we're now meeting under a totally and completely different circumstances now."

"Yes."

"So why are you here despite your own age and being retired from Zoid battles if you comply with Laon's request?"

"Well, I didn't plan on really helping due to the same reasons as you said when Laon ask me and Sander to help you out with a particular unusually powerful group of Backdraft remnant. However, the moment when I heard that Siegrotgar himself was the leader of this particular remnant group, I immediately changed my mind and decide to help you."

This cause Bit to raise an eyebrow at this, knowing from experience that this was a different reaction and this reaction was from Stoller of all people, as if he knew Siegrotgar personally, before he ask him, curious of what he know about him. "You knew Siegrotgar? Like, he used to be a friend of yours?"

" _Hardly_. He was more of an associate and an colleauge of mine, but even back then, when the Backdraft Group was formed, we were barely acquaintance since we barely knew each other and rarely interact with each other. You see, he was the leader of an sercet sector group that its sole purpose is to either hunt down any traitors or deserters who have either defected or escape to abandon the group and elimate on sight or to gather information by any means necessary, even if it is the most crual and inhuman of torture or termination, both effectively and efficently, and under his iron grip of control over this sector group, they only operate and follow under his command and he will strictly follow orders that were given to him by the Committee of Seven themselves, with the infamous psychopath rapist Eriol being his second-in-command. This sector group of agents are split far away from the rest of other parts of the Backdraft group, but nonetheless, he still held an influence in the organization itself that was comparable to either Sarah or Altile. However from what I know from Altile, he doesn't like Siegrotgar one bit and distrust him the most, but for _good_ reasons."

"From what you just told me about him, I can't really blame Altilte for it."

"Correct."

"What about your interaction with Siegrotgar? What was his personality like?"

"Well...: He's like me, he's an seasoned and experience Zoid warrior and have extensive skills in close combat like me who remain calm and collected even in the most intense situations, albert he is more younger than me, but that is where the similary between me and him ends. Unlike me, however, his personality is the opposite mine: he has a undying loyality to only the Backdraft Group organization itself, not loyal to neither its leaders nor its members, and has a single-minded zealous devotion to its ideals. He is willing do to anything into achieving his goal to achieved and accomplish its ideals, whether it is by backstabbing, kidnapping, murdering, or torture to secure his goals. He is willing to use anything or anyone, and even go as far as sacrificing them, to achieve his goal of the Backdraft's ideals, even they are an members of his own operatives and group, whether they are male or female, children or elders, and will use anyone or anything if they are useful to him, only seeing them as just tools for him to use, only to just throw them away cautiously if they are no longer useful. He is willing to achieve _anything_ for his goals to reach the ideals of, no matter what the cost, even if he is going to leave millions of people dead in his trails."

"Jesus Christ, this guy sounds a lot like Hiltz himself." Raven comments, after listening in to their conversation, as he spoke. "I wouldn't be even surprised to found out _if_ this guy alone is his own reincarnation."

Bit was shocked of what he heard. Sure, he seen plenty of Backdraft members who are utter dedicated to the Backdraft Group's goals, but Siegrotgar was unlike them in everyway. He was a fanatically extreme zealot that was comparable to the orders of the Knight Templars of the Crusaders time themselves, he was a extremist that was completely devoted to his goals and willing to do anything to even achieve it. The shock have manage to wore off on him before the blonde pilot spoke to Stoller. "So that's why you here?"

"Yes. Since I know him, I am going to helpful to stop of whatever he is planning to do..."

Suddenly, that was when the loudspeakers in the Zoid hangers of the Great Whale King that they were currently in were actived and turned on before Laon's voice came through them.

" _Checking... Checking... Is it working now? ... Ah, good. Okay. Now then... Hm-hmm-hm-hmm. Attention everyone! We're been going from what we best estimate is in one to a few hours. So grab anything from the base that are useful, either in the short or long run..._ "

"OK!"

* * *

 

Within a hour or so, both Bit and Leena brought Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger into Laon's Great Whale King and piloting them into one of the empty spots in one of its hangar bays, with Van himself helping them by guiding their Zoids into the Whale-type Zoid itself, after Fiona have became the Crimson Liger-type Zoid once again, before Vega, Leon, and Naomi then followed them into the hangar in their respective damage Zoids, so they can be repaired while they are heading toward the base of Auroch Mountains, where Fjöregyjar Forests is located, inside of Laon's own customized and modified Whale King, along with three box-shaped containers that were in different sort of colors from each others. The Tiger Team quickly became confused when they see that Fiona wasn't with them anymore (Well... not in her _Zoidian_ form anyway) and they wonder aloud of where'd she gone... before Bit and Leena told that Liger Zero Ambient _was_ the Zoid form of Fiona herself. Everyone became confused by what is that supposed to mean exactly before the Blitz team and Naomi team told and explained to all of them that it's quite _complicated_ when they're going to explain it to them. When they've got everything that was necessary from the Blitz Team Base after a hour later, Laon's Great Whale King lifted itself off of the ground and took off into the air, heading in the direction toward Auroch Mountains at its maximum cruising speed high in the air above the clouds.

While the heavy transporting Whale-type Zoid flew in the air high above the cloud, Bit was looking in silence at the three box-shaped containers, the same containers of where he has first received the CAS components for Liger Zero, where the 3 CAS components of Liger Zero were contain in, which they were took out of the Hover Cargo for an maintence checkup that was prior to finding Ambient being chased in the desert and were left back in the base. The blonde pilot just stared at the container for the CAS components, now no longer compatible with the Liger Zero Ambient and being used only as a sources for spare parts to them now, in silence, just before he heard footstep before he then heard Leena's voice behind him. "Bit?"

"Hmm?"

Bit turn his head slightly to see Leena walking up to his right side as his girlfriend ask him. "Looking at the container of Liger Zero Ambient's CAS?"

"Yeah... I was thinking..."

"... About what?"

Bit took a deep breath before he told her. "About the times that me and Liger use them for." He answered. Leena's expression became a little lighter as the blonde pilot himself spoke to her, all while looking at the CAS containers. "The CAS has helped us a lot, ever since Doc has created them from the data that were inside of Liger Zero's databank over an year ago. They have helped us of dealing with certain difficult situations that we were in. From the Jaeger armor helping us beat Jack Cisco in his personal Lightning Saix during ours first battle against him when he hired by Harry, to the Schneider armor helping us to penetrating through the out of control tornado and disabling Kirkland's Zaber Fang, to the Panzer armor helping both me and Liger defeating the Elephander and destroying an flock of Zabat in an single swoop. If one CAS isn't fit for one certain situation, then another CAS is. All in all, the CAS themselves have help us with our problems. Even the Panzer manage to save you, Jamie, doc, and the Hover Cargo from when I use the armor's own Burning Big Bang attack to destroyed all of the incoming debris from the pieces of a falling Judge Satellite. But now... they are nothing more but only spare parts now, ever since they're no longer compatible with Liger Zero Ambient. It's kinda sad, really. What were once useful components for multiple types of situation are now just spare parts. Liger Zero Ambient is still adaptable to various situations at least... but not the extend that it used to be."

Leena look at her boyfriend and give him a sympathy look on her face, knowing how he feel, about a trait that make something both useful and special at the same time, being gone now, before she wrap her arms around his right arm and squeeze his hand tightly, all in order to comfort him about this, letting him know that he was _not_ alone.

Unknown to them, Leon himself was looking at them from afar in silence. Silently watching them, as he was thinking the thoughts in his mind. The thoughts that have made him think back. Thinking back about the fight between him with his red Blade Liger and Siegrotgar with his Liger Zero Midnight Shield. Thinking back of what Siegrotgar told him during the last leg of their fight.

No matter what you do, you're always going to be second to Bit Cloud and his Zoid... and You... are nothing... Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... Nothing...

Those words. Those same words that Siegrotgar have told him. Was haunting him in the back of his mind. He look with a blank expression on his face before he let out a resign sigh. What Siegrotgar said was _true_. He reluctantly resign to the fact he was already hitting the limits of his potential, no matter what he could do to reach his potential even higher. As it will take him far more longer time to reach the same level and league of skills and piloting abilities as either Bit and Vega or Van and Raven. He have all but ultimately accepted that he and his red Blade Liger will be _always_ second best compared to Bit and Liger Zero.

That was when Naomi came right up beside him and spoke to her teammate. "Something is the matter, Leon?"

"Not really. Just thinking of something on my mind." Leon quietly sighed. Naomi could what is going on with him of what he was thinking in his mind, due to the resigned look in his eyes, before he told his team leader as he looked at Leena with Bit as she hold his arm with an wry smile. "I was just... thinking some of the things that were currently on my mind. One of them being my little sister being happy, being happy with her boyfriend..."

"From what I can see, I can't blame you for thinking that..."

Suddenly, that was when Laon spoke through the speakers once more as he told everyone on his Great Whale King, after gaining their attention with an buzzer. " _Alright, everyone. We are nearing the Auroch Mountains, where the Forest of Darkness is at. So we are going to prepare to land in front of it..._ "

* * *

 

When they have finally landed at the base of Auroch Mountains, which were taller than Mt. Everest, and were so tall, that all of the lights from the sun are mostly block for most of the year from the forest except during the highest of hours and summer months, and where the entering into the Fjöregyjar Forests begin after hours and hours of flying in Laon's own Great Whale King, they have soon find out of _why_ that the name "Forest of Darkness" was easily the most popular and known name of Fjöregyjar Forests' list of other nicknames and why it was the best choice for the codes to be hidden inside of the temperate forest itself: As it turns out, there was an quite unusually... electromagnetic _anomaly_ , that encircled around above the entire massive temperate forest, that was roughly around the same size between Aokigahara forest of Japan and the ecoregion of the North American Pacific Temperate rainforests on the West Coast of the Pacific North American Northwest at the base of Auroch Mountains that was thanks to the multiple dozens of square miles of ground with multiple layers of harden lava, that interfere with either the signals, any types or kinds of navigation equipments (even multiple types of compasses) that are used, and the eletronic equipments and systems, which cause all sorts of problems for the people that are traveling through the Forest of Darkness that have cause countless of disappearances for countless of years, and many researchers to be stump and scratching all of their heads into trying to understanding of what is going on in the forest itself due to it and creating countless of theories of trying to explain it, making it the Aokigahara of Planet Zi.

Upon knowing that their electronics won't work in the air over the Forest of Darkness, leaving flying Zoids out of the question now, thus forcing them to make a new option. After they've thought about the options that they have and trying to figure out exactly of what to do with them, trying to think up of a plan for them, before they have finally came to one conclusion to one of the option and chosen it: Three different types of ground-based Zoids will enter the Forest of Darkness to search and find for where ever the codes are inside of the forest itself, with no one less in their range to help them out, while staying in a tight-kit group in order to not get lost or loose sights of each other into the forest and where their communication with each other will be the strongest while going through the forest.

To that ends, 4 people have decide to volunteers willingly to look for the codes themselves inside of the forest: Bit and Van piloting Liger Zero Ambient and Leena piloting her King Liger (due to their Zoids being the least damage, or having no damage at all, and the most able to search and look into the forest), and Stoller piloting the Elepander Command (due to his Zoid being the most fit for the role, other than Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger, and him having the most experience out of them, including having the knowledge of the forest since he had went through the forest once in his life).

After with that, the decision was now settled between all of them, the four gather and pack up supply of several things that were necessary for the expedition and putting the supply into the three main Zoids for the expedition, most of the supply that they have were loaded into Stoller's own Elephander, before all of them then got into the cockpits and seats of their respective 3 Zoids and piloted Liger Zero Ambient, King Liger, and the Elephander Command out of the Zoid hangar bay of Laon's Great Whale King into outside of just where the massive Forest of Darkness begin. Once that was done, the 3 Zoids then walk toward the enterance of the forest and enter into the Forest of Darkness as the sun itself was now setting right over the peaks of the mountain range, on the another side of Auroch Mountains...

As they were journeying through the Forest of Darkness after a few hours in, shortly after the sun has disappearing below the line of the horizon, going from the beautiful golden hours of the twilight to the calming blue hours of the early stage of dusk as the darkness of the night was slowly settling around in the surroundings, some of the electronic systems of their Zoids were starting to malfunction and not working properly. "Ah, crap. A couple of the system are malfuncting now." Leena said through the communication link to the others, as her rader was flicking around a bit. This made the trigger-happy girl poke it for a bit while it was doing that before she told them. "Sheesh, they weren't kidding that whatever is causing it is interfering with our equipments."

"No joking." Van comment in agreement with Leena at this as he sat behind Bit's pilot seat, as the animals that live in multiple parts of the Forest of Darkness then scattered when they've heard and were startled by the incoming thundering footsteps of their Zoids just walking and coming through parts of the forest without harm. That was when the blonde pilot decide to ask Stoller about something that he was curious about through the com-link between them.

"Hey, Stoller. You said that you have came through here, the Forest of Darkness, at one point in your life. Right?"

"Yes. That is correct, Bit Cloud." Stoller answer stoically to Bit's question, without turning his head around at all, as they continue to traveling through parts of the forest, while the skies above have slowly now became the night that was filled countless of stars in the seemingly endless void of space itself.

"So why did you travel through for anyhow?"

"... I wanted to visited a foe that I have fought before."

"Really? Who?"

Stoller didn't give a immediate answer to Bit's question due to him remaining silence for an moment as he steer his Zoid while Elepander stroll through the Forest of Darkness, striding past the giant trees that make it and its compainion look normal sized with a calm pace to it... before he then slowly halted his Elephant-type Zoid as it came to a crawling stop. Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger then came a stop too from their walking right by the large-sized Zoid before they turn their head toward the Elephander Command and look at it, as if its own pilot have saw something. It soon became apparent of how just right that they are as Stoller was looking straight in front at the path, looking at the shadows of the forest ahead of them. "... Look like we've got _company_."

As soon as he said that, Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger immediately focus their attention in the direction that he was looking at all, before four streams of bullet shots came streaking through the air of the forest toward the 2 feline Zoids at once. This forced both the Liger-type and Lion-type Zoids to dodge the attack at once by instantly jumping backward, causing the 4 streams of bullets to be pounding at the spot they were previous at.

That was when Stoller have notice an pair of two shifting mass of shadows that were bending in with the dark and moving right among the shades of the trees with his own eyes that were speeded down fast toward them, specifically, Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger since they were distracted and ready to strike them down with their weapons the moment that they were, as he then swiftly swung the trunk of his Elepander Command at one of the incoming shadows, forcing to dodge the attack by jumping back, before he then fired the gatling gun part of his Zoid's CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit and its 2-barrel 45mm Beam Gun in junction at the other shifting shadow, forcing it to dodge like its counterpart as well. That was when Stoller saw something, noticing it in the distance, as they were multiple of them.

This wasn't gone unnotice by either Bit and Van nor Leena when they all saw of what happen exactly, upon seeing the Zoids that were covered by the shadow of the tree branches when Stoller attempted to struck them with the Elephant-type Zoid, but before they could react of seeing those shadow-covered Zoids, another rounds of 4 streaming bullets suddenly came at them again, forcing Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger to dodge again by jumping aside to the left. However, the ground breath the paws of the feline Zoids suddenly shook and rumbling right underneath them, catching all of their attention when they notice it, before it suddenly stop, for no apparent reason, making them confused for a moment... all before 2 giant pincer claws suddenly burst out of the ground in front of them and then attempted to smash them into bits and piece in response. Thus, the two Liger-type and Lion-type Zoids response to this is to dodge the attack by immediately jumping, causing the pairs of giant pincer claws to miss its intended targets, as the Crimson Liger and the Magnifient Lion landed right at the side of Stoller's Elephant-type Zoid again.

It was all before one of the giant pincer claws suddenly lung out and grabbed one of the trees that were nearby, ripping the trunk with roots and all right out of the ground, before it threw the ripped-out tree at them. However, when he have notice the tree trunk was coming right at them, Stoller immediately transformed his Zoid's ESCS unit into its Beam Sword mode and swing the Beam Sword right at incoming thrown tree, slicing it in half, as the two pieces of it flew above before crashing and tumbling upon the ground.

There was silence for a quick second before the ground shook and rumble again around them once more. Just all before something suddenly rise up from underneath the ground before it finally then bursted up into the clearing, revealing it to be a massive Sea Scorpion-type Zoid, far more bigger than even the Elephander itself. And then, it was just by 2 more Zoids appear by both of its sides out of the shadow from the trees, the same ones that have attempted to attack Liger Zero Ambient and King Liger when they were distracted before they were caught by Stoller's eyes, revealing their true appearance, revealing them to be similiar to a pair of 2 Genosaurs that were red except that they were differents at the same time, due to their appearance and the specialized nature of their weapons and equipments. When Van and Liger Zero Ambient saw the Zoids and recongize them, they've collectly groan (or rumbling growl for Liger-type Zoid's own case) at this in sufferance yet resignation at this when they recongize of what they are and realized it.

"What? Do you know what they are exactly?" Leena asked nerviously, since she have already got the feeling that the situation in of itself wasn't going to be up any time soon due to past experiences on her parth.

"Those 3 are the Death Stringer and two Geno Breakers." Van answer, with resignation in his voice as he rub his forehead.

"Wait, you don't mean..."  
"Oh. That's not good." Bit commenting on this. Knewing this is gonna _suck_ for them.

"Judging by how powerful the Death Stringer is and the Geno Breaker. And the fact that are far more them far back in the forest in the distance. Against our own Zoids. Without any sorts of backup to help us or any way to possibly escape without either being injured or dying. The chances are low. And not in _our_ flavors." Stoller noted stoically at this.

"Glee, thanks for making feel so much _better_ now."

The Death Stringer and the two Geno Breakers beside it opening the tip of its tail and their mouths wide open to show their Charged Particle Cannon, charging it up quickly, as they aim their weapons at them before preparing to fired at them. However, before they could fired their Charged Particle Cannon, a mysterious blurr was hiding among the shadows of the trees themselves as it swiftly sprinted pass by the pillars of wood and bolted right out of them in a mere blink of an eye, reaching speeds so intense that it was beyond that even that of either a custom or modified Lightning Saix or Blade Liger that could only dream of, before it rapidly rushed by the massive Sea Scorpion-type Zoid and its 2 escorts in several different direction that it came from, just as they were about to fired upon the 3 Zoids without anyone noticing it, all of which was just barely caught by Stoller's own experience eyes when he have notice it and saw it, just all before the two Geno Breakers were cut in half horizonically as the Death Stringer's front pairs of its giant pincer claws were sliced off of it in an instant.

Everyone were took by complete surprised and shock of what just exactly happen in front of their eyes now, all as the Death Stringer sceerch out loud in pain at this as its fluids spilled out of its wound that it received... all before it was put to rest when it was slash down in half vertically in just a moment, just before it violently exploded into a fiery explosion, causing its body to be turn into a smoking hot burning carcass of flame.

All of them just looked at what just have happen now, as most of them were utterly taking by complete dumbfounded shock by what have just happen, right in front of their eyes no less, all except for Stoller and King Liger, who just look at this and remaineed calm at this, before a mysterious Zoid that they've never seen before landed in front of them, with its back turn to face them.

They were all but astonished by this as they didn't know what this Zoid is or what it look like exactly, since none of them have never seen this kind of Zoid before in their entire lifetime, but thanks to the light provided by the flaming and burning wreck of the Death Stringer and its two escorts, they got a look of what it look like. When they first saw this mysterious and unknown Zoid, they first thought that it was somehow the Shadow Fox, but when they got a closer good look of what the Zoid exactly look like and saw its appearance, they have finally notice the noticable features of its actual appearance.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO7FDs_q_og))

It was a vaguely dog-shaped black-colored Zoid with a crimson color on its paws, an small part on its back, and its underbelly, with several noticable features on its body, specially the head itself, like its streamlined yet unrealistic and almost quite cartoonly-looking nose due to the long muzzle of its face, its highly pointed and triangle-shaped ears, and the aforemention red paws and underbelly, while its weapon consist of having a pair of 2 cannons on its side, a pair of Laser Blades further back, and a cannon that was on the back in between the aforemention two cannons. They were all struck by every varient of the word. Thunderstruck. Dumbstruck. Wonderstruck. And awestruck. As they all look at the awe-inspiring unknown Zoid, in front of them with its back facing them, in stunned amazement and astonishment as the breathtaking and striking mysterious Zoid made them stragger and stupefy just for a moment, while their minds were boggle and blown away by its extraordinary and outstanding performance. That was all before the black dog-like Zoid turns sideways its head to face them as a familiar voice have suddenly spoke through the radio of their com-links.

"So, look like I have to save you guys again, huh?"

"Wait a minute... BRAD???!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After 9 chapters (10 chapters on A3O) of being gone, Brad is freaking back! And better than ever and with a new Zoid to boot!  
> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I got distracted by... a lot of things really, to be rather honest to myself.  
> Okay, the second part of the chapter is inspired and based upon the part on the 12th chapter of Gun Sniper Nightmare, the third part being inspired and based on the KH "Reminded Me Of A Promise" by Chachacharlieco (both on Tumblr and Youtube, conveniently enough), and the last part of this chapter being inspired and based upon the middle part to the last part of Fullmetal Alchemist manga chapter 86. Why? Because I like Fullmetal Alchemist. That's why.  
> Also, why I choose Stoller to go with them? Because A. Since he's old and a retired Zoid pilot, so I have figure that he must have a lot of experiences behind his back. B. He is easily one of the best pilots in the series despite being retired and could likey hold his own in battle. And C. He's freaking cool and I like him for it. Beside, one trait that I have notice about him is that he have immediately recongized the speed of Jaeger and I decide to play around that he is able to judge the speed of a Zoid in a combination of his eyes and the calucation in his mind. And you know, he's kinda reminded a bit of Darth Vader. Just only a tiny bit and a few traits similar between them. But yeah, that's it.  
> But there's also a double-meaning of Brad's appearance. It meant that the last arc and part of this story have now begun, so it is nearing its end and completion. And what for new Zoid is, you'll have found out in the next chapter, which will now explained the unriddle questions (and everything else) and tieding up all of the loose ends that was going on over the peroid of this story...  
> Also, I got over 400 kudos now. Yay!


	21. Chapter 20: Links Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TOO DAMN LONG!

(Warning: The chapter is serious long, like it is possibily the longest chapter that I have ever done, and it is full blobs and walls of words. So prepare yourself to stay a while in this, all because you're going to be here for a long time to finish reading this chapter)

* * *

 

Countless and countless of Zoids, a couple were piloted by a dozen or so Backdraft members but the most of other Zoids were mostly comprised of mercenaries with their own Zoids they are piloting that were either cheap to hired or will do anything for a quick cash, were already deployed into the forest just mere hours ago before Blitz Team and the other came on Laon's Great Whale King, in order to find and get the codes, that was mention and explained by Dr. Zelve to Siegrotgar, before they could, so that they can prevent them from getting anymore sorts of advantages over them. To that ends, Siegrotgar has hired and deployed countless of mercenaries that were hired to be pay on the end of the job into the forest with a dozen or so Backdraft members to find the code before the Blitz Team and their allies could, he even give several of them several kinds of powerful Zoids to be piloted for their use, even a couple of Geno Breakers and a Death Stringer for added measure, as a bonus for their mission.

When one of their scouts came running back to them and told them that they've detected 3 Zoids that were not one of their own traveling through the forest, they've send out the Death Stringer to get rid of them quickly and effectively with 2 Geno Breakers as its escorts so that they could get their job done with more quickly. However, when they all saw an explosion of flame in the distance in the other parts of the forest, they have all wonder with confusion of what is going on now... all before a couple of them were suddenly cut down into pieces as a blurr pass by them before the same black dog-like Zoid appear in front of them as their associate's Zoid fell into pieces behind it.

They were all in momentary shock of what they are seeing now. Merely before the black dog-like Zoid then fired all of its 3 cannons at them, taking several of them out in just one shots each from its cannon. This what snapped them out of their shock before they started to panic and immediately open fire of all their ranged weapons on the mysterious black dog-like Zoid. The pilot of the black dog-like Zoid, Brad Hunter himself, who made his reappearance to half of his former teammates after he has left the Blitz Team a while back, just simply smirked at this, before his Zoid disappear into thin air as the rounds of shots missed their target, as if it had never existed at all and just saw a ghost of some kind. The mercenary pilot decide to get deadly serious now, before he begun the process of slashing down the many foes that he was facing and outnumber him with his Zoid's pair of Laser Blades, one by one, slaughtering them all like they were helpless sheeps, unable to dodge or detect the Zoid due to how fast it was, due to the combination of stealth and speed.

With the panic of horror at what was happening have tooking over their minds and thus cause them to lose their concentration on what they were suppose to do, they've immedately lose their tight formination with each other as they spread out and scatter into every direction of the forest in paicking fear, trying to flee and escape from the Forest of Darkness in complete fear at what was happening. One part of the group were running through the forest in their Zoids and thought that they are heading in the right direction... before a barrage of green plasma bolt were shot from the shadow of the forest themselves and striking down them upon impact, killing them and obliterating their Zoids, soon as the other mercenaries inside of the forest were yelping in fright when they are starting to being killed by being either crushed inside of their own Zoid's cockpit with strong hands, slice into pieces with Laser Blades, maul the cockpits off of their Zoids with mouth filled with deadly fangs, compressing them into balls of metal with intense pressure differences, grinding it down with spinning saws, torn apart with claws and fangs, or immediately shot and blasted with rounds of different kinds upon sight, slaughter and massacre by the ones who are hiding within the shadows of the forest themselves, all to defend their homeland. Their screams of fear and terror filled the air of the forest and echo across the landscape of the Forest of Darkness, haunting to those who are outside the Forest of Darkness that heard it and reminding those that are outside of the forest who have heard it of the dangers of traveling through the forest and the fate of those dare to across it.

All of the mercenaries all thought one question in their minds before their lives flash before their eyes when they have their greeting with death: How come they know where each one of them are even through it is entirely dark?

"... You think darkness is your ally? Hmph. If you think so, then you're a fool. You just merely adopted the dark. Using it to your advantages, but if take that away, then it will all but shown just how little that you know about it or how to even use it properly to your advantage. As for _us_ , however... countless and countless generations of _our_ people and Zoids were born in it. We use the land of our home to develop our skills, while the darkness shape and molded us into who we are thanks to it. We operate just as well in the dark like if it was just daytime to us. We use it to moved undetected and evaded unwanted attention among the shadows of it. It help us with our fights and assist us during our battles against our enemies. And we have _accepted_ the dark. The darkness is _both_ our greatest of _allies_... and the greatest of _friends_. The dark is neither good nor evil nor order nor chaos, as it is above those influnces. As everything have begun and ended in Darkness, as everything itself that we known was born and came from it." Zell, piloted by its human pilot and partner Dagger, appeared out of the darkness of the forest, right beside the 3 Zoids.

Everyone turned their heads around and saw Zell and then looked back at what is going on in the other part of the forest as they were listening to the sounds of what was happening... all before they did an double-take look at the Zoid and Bit, Leena, Van, Liger Zero Ambient, and _even_ the Elepander were immediately freaked out and startled by the sudden appearance of the Dark Iguan out of no absolutely where, all while Stoller and King Liger still remained calm of this. "AAAHHH!"

"Hello Bit, Leena, and Liger Zero. I have never suspected you would come here at one point or another."

"Wait a minute. DAGGER AND YOUR IGUAN, ZELL?!" Bit, Leena, and Liger Zero Ambient yelled (or roared in Liger Zero Ambient's case) in shock at this.

"Yep. It's me and my partner, Zell. So yo." Dagger said. He then notice the Elehander and look at Stoller, who also was looking back at him, despite the fact that they were in the cockpits of their own respective Zoids, before he spoke to him. "It's been a while, Stoller."

"Yes. It have, Dagger."

The 4 then looked back and forth between Dagger and Stoller sitting in the cockpits of their own respective Zoids before Bit spoke. "Wait... so you two know each other?"

"That's correct, Bit. Me and Dagger have a long history together." Stoller answered. "He was the foe and opponent that I've mention to you before. I have fought him and his Zoid at least several times in our past."

"Quite. But mainly because you had a reasonable high bountry on your head and it was one of my jobs." Dagger explained. "I am still quite impressed and stump by just how many people that you have pissed off who you deader than dead to get such a high bountry on your head."

"As I said: We have a long history together."

The 4 then looked back and forth between them again. "... Huh... suddenly that explain a lot and so much now at once." Bit comment at this.

"Yes." Both the old men answered the blonde pilot's comment bluntly.

Stoller then focus his attention back in the depth of the forest of what was happening. "So I assume that Brad, the one who is fighting the enemies that we are facing in his new Zoid, is your grandson on your daughter's side I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, Brad is in his newly evolved Zoid. He and our other warriors of our village are fighting them, getting _rid_ of your problems for you in their respective Zoids for now." Dagger said.

"That doesn't sound really good to us." Leena said nerviously, concerning that _they_ were the next targets.

"Don't worry, they all know the difference between of those who don't any harm to us and our home... and those who _do_."

"I... don't really like the exact sound of that line you just said." Bit said disturbed, with Leena, Van, and Liger Zero Ambient nodding in agreement with the blonde pilot.

"Of course it is not. But fear not, no harm will come to you since Brad knows all of you well. And speaking of my grandson, this so called battle is the perfect thing for him to test out his newly evolved Zoid."  
"Wait, so Brad got a new Zoid?" Leena asked.

"Yes. Yes, he has."

"Cool."

"Hold on, I got one question... How did you even manage to find us?!" Van asked.

"We've sense the giant formation of your enemies in the forest while we sense you three coming closer, all at the same time." Dagger answered. Before Zell focus its head toward the direction where the Great Whale King was at. "Since I figure that your enemies are wanting to elimate all of you at once, a few of our warriors went to where your family members, friends, and allies are at and are going to lead them to our village that is hidden within the Forest of Darkness in the Whale King that you have. As our village is safest place for you to stay safe from them, which is pretty irony considering our strict guideline of being privately hidden in the forest of our home."

"Wait, a few of your guys are leading them to your village" Bit ask.

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Leena said as she punch the air.

* * *

 

_Later... at the village hidden within the Forest of Darkness..._

After Brad in his newly evolved Zoid and the other warriors of Fjöregyjar Forest in their Zoids have gotting rid the last of the mercenaries that were after his friends, he and his grandfather took his friends and their ally with them to their village. When they have arrive at the village, which Brad have told his friends that the name of his village was Kikage, they've all saw that all of the houses and buildings of Kikage were all builded and blended into the environment around them, disguising and camouflaging them into their surrounding of what they actually are. The four looked in awe and wonderment at how beautiful and gorgeous Kikage looked when it is blending in with the Forest of Darkness, as Brad simply smirked in amusement at their reactions to his hometown and the place of his birth while Stoller just gave a calm look on his face at this, seeing that nothing have change in the village since the last time that he visited, along with Dagger at this, before the villagers, the people who live in the village, the men, women, and children who were not warriors but who were still train for self-defense reasons, came out of the houses and buildings to welcome back Brad, Dagger, and their other warriors, along with their Zoids, from their primary duty of defending their homeland from the foes and adversaries that attempt to harm it, and greeted and welcoming Brad's friends to their hometown, as some of them, mostly of children, look around and climbing all over their Zoids (since they have never seen Zoids outside of their homelands before) while some of the others, mostly of adults, were greeted and talked to Bit, Van, Leena, and Stoller, as if accepting them as one of their owns. As soon as the four (but Bit, Van, and Leena were the ones who have talk the most to them) were done talking with the villager, they suddenly heard the familiar buzzing roar of two massive transonic turbine engines of an Whale King working of flying the Whale-type transport Zoid through the air before they looked up and saw Laon's own Great Whale King passing by above, flying overhead Brad's village as Laon was being giving direction by one of the warriors, before it have finally landed in the nearest patch of clearing in the Forest of Darkness that was large enough for the flying transport Zoid to land and sit still comfortable. After the rest have got out of the Great Whale King and were lead to Kikage, the Blitz team decide that since they were in the most safest private place on the entire planet of Zi, they will explained everything to rest of them of what is exactly going on, from the beginning of the day when King Liger have accept Leena as its pilot up to where they currently are now, while Brad and Dagger decide to give them some information about their village, including their unique-looking Zoids, due to them looking like unique version of Zoid they see or a Zoid that they have never seen before with their own eyes, considering the fact that they've already knew them well enough to trust them with this information and for them to keep it a sercet from the rest of the world outside of the forest due to their strict code and guidelines of secrecy and privacy, keeping their village hidden from it, so that they didn't wanted to be disturbed or involved with the rest of it and only want to mind their own business. They then begun to exchange and traded informations with one and another, all at Dagger's own house:

As its turns out, Brad has evolved his Shadow Fox into the new Zoid that they have all saw he was piloting now called Zeekdober, which was a Dobermann-type Zoid, hence the name, due to the fact that both the Shadow Fox and Zeekdobor have shared the same kind of Zoid core from the same subspecies of a wild Fox/Dog Hybrid-type Zoid species that lived in the northern region of continent (and another reason too). But what was most surprising of all, that was one of the many assume trues names of the Black Dog Zoid that was told in the tale. Apparently, Zeekdober and Zell, along with the other warriors' Zoids, are a special kind of Zoids called Dark Zoid, due to their black bodies with a luminous green glow to them, as they are more powerful than normal Zoid or normal version of their particular Zoid species. This is due to the fact the parts that were glowing luminous green on them and the Dark Zoids themselves are created in a speical process when the Zoids are still developing inside of their Zoid Eggs and are exposed to a special kind of ore around this area called Deochalcum, a ore that can absorb any sort of heats (like sunlights, artifical lights, wildfire, lasers, plasma, etc.) and converted it back into energy.

During that time, Liger Zero Ambient had turn back into Fiona and join in with them, showing them in the process that the Blitz Team were not actually joking around them and were being total serious about the Liger Zero being actually a Zoidian girl and somehow transformed into the Lion-type and now Liger-type Zoid that they know today (which have utterly disturb the Tiger Team by this and made them feel completely awkward about it).

While Dr. Toros and Laon were looking all over at Brad's new Zeekdober, Zell, and the other warriors' respective Zoids with their own eyes being filled with stars at this and climbing all over them in excitment at the thought at getting a chance to see a special kind of Zoids that no one in the outside world would see in their lifetime (much to Oscar's own exasperation at his two friend's antics and shook his head over this), the others were currently talking in the main room of Dagger's house, sitting down on the comfortable tatmai floors of Dagger's own home, with some of the villager watching them talk in curiosity and awe at them while a few of the cooks were serving their foods and meals to them, much to the delight of Bit, Leena, Van, Fiona, and the Tiger Team as they ate.

"Hmm... So that have explain and clear up somethings. I know that I haven't been involve in this situation as long as the rest of you are, but I think that I speak for everyone when I say...: I don't have absolutely @#%^ing clue of what is going on exactly." Dagger said, summing up the whole confusion of the entire situation the Blitz Team in. Everyone pretty much agree with the old ninja that was a bountry hunter, a hitman, and an assassin.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Right."

"Dunno either."

"Not a clue."

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Don't know."

"You got that right."

"That sum it up."

"Correct."

"The ghosts also don't know what's going on."

"Ghost?! AH!"

~~"We're playing chessssss!"~~

~~"Stop talking like that, Thomas."~~

~~"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww..."~~

Figuring that nobody knows of what the hell is exactly going on right now, Bit has decide that it was an good time to speak to Brad, wanting to catch up of what he was going beside making sure of what he heard him said, while he ignore Leena and Naomi clinging tightly to his head (and Brad's irrated glare at him) before the blonde pilot then spoke to his friend and former teammate. "So I got a quick question, Brad: Why did you leave the Blitz Team again? Or what you said is the main reason why you left?"

"No, not exactly. The main reason why I left the team is because I wanted to check something from my gramps." Brad explained as he pointed his thumb at his grandfather, while Bit was trying to get his girlfriend and Naomi off of his head, as he told him. "Since the last part of the brief mention of the description of the Black Dog Zoid in the tale did sound suspiciously kinda like the Shadow Fox. That got me thinking for a while about it and so I have been planning to leave the Blitz Team to find something out from my old man on my mother's side."

"Did he give you an answer to your question?"

"He did: Turns out, after Shadow Fox have evolved into Zeekdober, that the Black Dog Zoid told in the tale he told me when I was young... was actually a Zeekdober. Suddenly, that have explain a lot of the questions about the connection between it and Shadow Fox."

"It does. How does that explain of why your Shadow Fox have evolved into a super powerful and awesome-looking Zoid?"

"Actually, there's a rather simple answer to that question: Because the Shadow Fox is in fact actually based and Laon's own attempt to recreate the Zeekdober. And which I have say that, despite not being the Zeekdober and has a inferior preformance to it, he did manage a good job of making a capable Zoid based off of it."

"Yes. What my grandson have to you said is true. You see: When I've ask the current owner of the inn, whom I have known for an long time, about anyone that was named Laon, he've told that Laon has visited the inn at one point to get drunk at the inn's bar selection. Apparently, he was trying to figure out a new Zoid design since the Backdraft Group wanted a new type of Zoid that was capable of matching the Liger Zero yet easy to mass-produce. He got inspiration for it when he heard a popular song about it at the inn and he ask about it, he was told the tale that tells the story of a boy and the Black Dog Zoid walking the earth to look for the one who killed his father. So being most likey inspired by it, he went out into the massive forest that was our home and have manage to capture the wild Fox/Dog Hybrid-type Zoid that was based on it in a cage. And that what he have told me. But I have to say, I am quite impressed that there is a reason of why he's Dr. Toros' rival for it since he made the Shadow Fox itself a capable Zoid on its own and manage fill out those requirement quite nicely." Dagger noted. Somewhere, back outside of Dagger's house, Laon snapped out of his awestuck excitment at the sight of Dark Zoid to let out a loud "THANK YOU!" before focusing back of what he and Dr. Toros were currently doing right now (causing Oscar shake his head again at his friend's antic, causing his son and Pierce to pat him on the back in sympathy for him). Before the old ninja told the blonde pilot. "Althrough now that I think about it, I think both Zeekdober and King Liger are archenemies to each others."

"Oh, so that's explain why King Liger and Zeekdober are glaring at each other with the intent of trying to murder each other with their own eyes." Bit said, as both the aforemention Black Dog and White Lion Zoids were sielntly locking graze at each other with crackling streamers of lightning arcing back at each others due to the intensity of their shared enmity manifests for each others.

"So there, that answer your question."

"Yeah, thanks." Bit said before he ask Brad. "Hey, can you help me by getting Naomi off of my head?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, sure." Brad then got up from the floor to get Naomi off of Bit's head as the blonde pilot was trying to get Leena off of his head too. While they were doing that, Dagger just look at this in silence before he give an unimpressed huff.  
"Hmph. Kids these days."

"We're most certainly getting older by the years for sure." Stoller comment to his old former adversary. However, he focus his attention on Jack Cisco, flipping around his coin for his own entertainment, before he ask Dagger. "Hey. Dagger... is he seem strangely familiar to you?"

"Hmm.... Maybe. I'll just have to ask him." Dagger said, told his old former rival, since Jack does look strangely familiar to someone that they met before, before he then spoke to him. "You're name is Jack, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Correct me If I'm maybe wrong or not, but have I seen you from somewhere before less than a decade ago or so?"

Jack stop flipping his coin for a moment... He then look around for an moment to make sure before he lean in to Dagger and whisper to his ears. "I am not going to answer that question due to my fear of retribution from someone that I might have piss off in the past, but here's a hint: I was in a rare metal-stealing heist job by a starting group back then."

"Ah, okay."

Dagger then turn his head toward Fiona. "So Ambient sacrifice his life and trade it to revive you from death, transforming you into the far more powerful form of Liger Zero Ambient and been giving back your original adult body."

"Yes. Van told that he did with no hesitation for his own life. To atone of what he've done to us." Fiona said as her tail was flicking side to side. Dagger was silent for a moment... before he exhale a sigh at this.

"Hmm... He always did say he wanted to atone to people that he personally hurt in his own way."

Everyone were confused by what he meant, all before Jolt, who was rather quiet through all of this until now, since he was watching Brad's grandfather from side of his mother, trying to figure him out while also trying remembering something from the past, until he tap his palm into his fist when he have finally remember it and figured it as a image of an lightblub pop up above his head for a moment, all before he spoke to him. "Hey. Wait a minute! So your name is Dagger? As in, the same ninja that was a bountry hunter and a hitman and an assassin all at the same time named Dagger that Ambient hired a couple of decades ago?" The Cyber Elf ask, after finally remembering of what Ambient said of who that he have hired to him, all those decades ago. Everyone were in complete silence before they look back and forth between Jolt and Dagger, shocked of what they have just heard from the Cyber Elf, including Brad, all except for Stoller, as he remained stoically calm over this since he had already figure out that Ambient must have hired him at one point or another due to how prolific and skilled he was at those jobs of his in the past along with his tendency, all before they all bellowed out all at the same time in shock over this fact.

" ** _WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!_** "

Dagger, however, along with Stoller, wasn't fazed by this at all before he drank his cup of cola that he have brought from the store yesterday and told them bluntly about his relationship with the crimson organoid himself. "He was one of my clients who hired me back then. The main reason why he hired me is because of how prolific that I do my jobs."

"Wha-? Wha-?! What he even hired for you anyway!?" Van, Irvine, and Raven yelled all at the same time at this, completely confused about all of it, all while Zeke and Shadow were all but flipping around wooden signs with nothing but question marks on them as they were all but completely confused by all of this too.

"And why are Zeke and Shadow are background characters that do funny in it now?" Moonbay questioned, with both the white and black organoid widen their eyes in horror at the mere thought of being background characters now.

"Well, Ambient hired me to... _silence_ a couple of mongering warhawks up. Oh, it was a easy task, which I've did with ease, with both efficency and effecacy, all thanks to my tendency." Dagger said... all before he then hold his chin up in the air with his hand as an star was shining bright by his side as he remember those memories rather fondly about it. "Although he did pay me rather well for my service thanks to just how high the pay was. And with a bonus to it giving to me too! Ah, he was easily one of my most favorite cilents that I have worked for thanks to how high he pay me for."

This cause everyone to just sweatdrop in silence at the sudden change of mood of Dagger and around the room.

"Oh, how could I forget? You're an sociopathic ninja back then. And you're still an sociopathic ninja now." Brad deadpan before he rub his forehead with two of his fingers in vexation. "Ah, why should I be not as surprised by this at all now?"

"... Huh... Suddenly, now I know the exact reason of why Brad have never mention about him to me at all in the first place." Naomi said as she cross her arms together, noting about it to herself. "He's most certainly and definitely _something_."

"As we said, it's _complicated_." Both Vega and Jamie said at the same time, causing Brad to send an irrated glare at them, one that promise them that he will bring them pain one day, as they just ignored it. Stoller, who remained stoic and calm through all of this, decide to ask his former arch-nemesis a question after he have thought of something on his mind. "So tell me, Dagger: Do you where the code for EZCAS5402-01X 'X' themselves are?"

This cause everyone to go silence when they heard it. There was not a single sound that was shared between them, with the only consist sounds being Dr. Toros and Laon being currently fawning over the Dark Zoid, all before everyone turn to look at Dagger, waiting for an answer from him. Dagger thought about it in silence, deep in the depth of the mental landscape that was his mind... until all before he open his eyes with a shining flash in them as he told them his answer. "Yes, Stoller: I _do_. It was well over a decade ago when it had happen with my own eyes, but I still do know quite well _where_ of it was exactly hidden in."

Everyone look at him at what he just said to them, all before Leena then spoke to him, to the old ninja himself. "You knew of where it is exactly this entire time?"

"Of course I do. It may have been over an decade ago when it was hidden in that place, but I still know of quite where it is exactly, since it is in the most safest yet most unassuming place in our forest home, which is saying a lot really." Dagger answered. "But then again, I shouldn't be really surprised since I have already figure out that the person who'd hidden the codes was actually your own mother as you are her own biological daughter."

"Wait, my mom was the one who have hidden the codes?!"

"Yes. After all, I did known her."

"You have known Lilia, Dagger?" Oscar said, surprised by that fact alone, as Dr. Toros and Laon immediately stop fawning over the Dark Zoids when they heard of what the old sociopathic ninja have just said and instantly listen in keen interest. Dagger merely raise one of his bushy eyebrows at them... before he give an amused chuckle at this. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think that Lilia is actually her real birth name?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out eventually about it."

Everyone give a dumbfounded and bemuse look to Dagger, except for Stoller, as all of them were confused of what he meant by that.

* * *

 

_Later..._

The five of them in their own respective Zoids, along with 2 coming along with them; Dagger piloting Zell in front of the group, Bit (after Fiona had became Liger Zero Ambient once again) piloting Liger Zero Ambient with Van sitting in the back of the copilot seat of Liger's cockpit, Leena piloting King Liger, Brad piloting his Zeekdober with Jamie and Jolt tagging along (since they can decrypt the codes and information that were that), and Stoller piloting his Elepander Command right in the back of the group, due to the fact they needed someone as a guard for protection when they are getting the code and since he specialized in close-range combat along with the fact that he often take advantage of his Zoid's own far greater size and bulk to neglect his opponents' skills and speed advantage in tight spaces, this make him the best rear guard for them while they are looking, which he (albert with a bit of reluctantance) accept.

As they travel through the forest following Dagger and Zell, with the old ninja and his Zoid leading them down the path that they know will lead them to the hidden location of where the codes were carefully hidden at, Leena decide that it was a good enough time to ask him through the com-link between them. "So tell me, Dagger."

"What?"

"What you do mean that 'you'll find out eventually about it'? We'll find _what_ out eventually?"

"... Hmph. If you didn't know a thing about Ambient, it's that he recently came to the hidden location a few days ago after I've came back to the village, which was a while back now when you think about it, to hide some information at that place, since only he and I truely know of where it is truely and actually is. Apparently, from what he told me with his own telekinesis, he had hidden information that will explained everything to you and answers your questions that you wanted to know. And I did see it, since he had shown it to me. However, despite me being blunt with my words, I will not tell you of what I either have saw or have heard."

"What!? Why?"

"Since it is your problem, not mine."  
"What?! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I believe I have the answer to your question. As far as I've known him for, Dagger is the type that prefer to not answer anyone's own questions and to let them figure things out on their own." Stoller said through the com-link, answering Leena's question in the process.

"Yeah, that sound like the type of thing that my gramps would do." Brad comment through it.

Still, this cause Leena to pout in irratived annoyance at this, being annoyed by the complete lack of getting her answer straight and clearly, causing Bit to simply chuckle sympathically to his girlfriend for knowing how frustrated she was through the com-link. However, that was when Zell have, all of sudden, stop walking, causing the other four Zoids that were following him behind to stop moving, stopping their walking down the trail toward the hidden location through the forest, as the old ninja was now completely silence all for a moment.

"... We're here." The others decide to take an look to see of what Dagger meant by peaking all of their Zoid's head over Zell's shoulder and, sure enough, there it was. Right of where it was, upon seeing of what they were looking, was none other than an triangular-shape (possibility of being the obliquie variety due to its unique triangular shape) enterance to a cave, that was set deep inside of it, the cave burrow deep within it, of a sloped rockface of a dried up ravine with the enterance jutting out of it and was three times the height of the Elephander bottom to top due to just how tall that the enterance of the cave was. Everyone look in silence at this before Dagger then spoke to Stoller through the com-link. "Stoller."

"Understood." Stoller has already knew of what to do, as he turn his Elephander Command around, to stand guard at the enterance of the cave for any sights of one or more enemies while they are inside of the cave itself and preparing to fight them off on his own.

"Alright. Let's go." Dagger said to all of them. With that, Zell, Liger Zero Ambient, King Liger and Zeekdober went into the cave, walking into the eternal shadow of the seemingly endless cavern, with the only source of light being the glowing eyes of their Zoid and the only guide for them being luminous green glow being illuminated from Brad's and Dagger's Dark Zoids. Due to the endless darkness of the tunnel made by the seeping tears that fell from the sky up above the always shifting ground of the earth that seem to surround them in its grasp, it give Bit and Leena an feeling that they were being watch. Being watch by something that was always and consistly lurking within the shadows around them that they couldn't see of what it was with their eyes. However, as they continue to walk down the dark path of unlimited desires, they started to notice a faint glowing lights coming closer in front of them, as they started to get closer and closer to the source of whatever it was until finally, they have enter the other part and when they did, they saw the glowing blue-green coloration of lights that dotted the ceiling of the cave itself. Bit, Leena, Van, and Liger Zero Ambient looked around the glowing and shining incandesce that was radiated by what seems to be thousands and thousands of luminescence lights that was created by the larvals themselves of a particular Titiwai species in the lightless shade that they called their cave home, looking at all of the lights themselves in pure and raw awe and wonderment at this, as they travel down in the hole of the ground. They continue to walk down the only trail that what made up the entirely of the cave as they look around in amazement, until Zell suddenly stop once more, causing all of them to stop in their walk, as they notice that the Dark Iguan was like that it was looking at something. All before Dagger have finally said it to them. "Here it is. Here is what you were looking for."

All of their Zoids tilted their heads to see of what Dagger and Zell themselves were looking at... only to see a statue that was made of metal, a statue that was sitting right at the end of the cave, a statue of a Zoid, a statue of a Zoid that was made of metal sitting right at the end of the cave itself. Specifically, which what caught them completely off, they see that it was a statue of Liger Zero itself, much to most of them's surprised and shock, but especially to Liger Zero Ambient. Soon, they all sat their Zoids down and open their cockpits before they got out of them and walk to the statue itself. There, they look at it and observed its details in silence. They are going to admit though, the sculpture itself was an pretty surprisingly accurate form of Liger Zero with sheer amounts of details on it, despite the how much the amount of dust was on it, but however, this wasn't what they were looking for obviously enough. Leena then whipped her head around toward Brad's grandpa who was from the side of his own mother. "Are you sure that this is the right thing and place? Are you sure that you're not losing your memory with age? Because this is _NOT_ what we are looking for!"

"Hey. I'm just the guy who was given direction of where it is. And beside, Ambient told me of what it is. So don't blame _me_ on this."

"... DAMN IT!" Leena said in frustration at this, as she slam her fist against the pedestal of the colossal statue.

"Careful, Leena. At least your glove absorb the bristle of it." Bit asked in concern as he inspect the glove on her hand.

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch."

"Hey, you can blame me for..." Bit said... before he then notice something peculiar about the scratch mark on her glove. "Hey, Brad. Can you come here for a moment? It is just me or I am seeing things?"

"Sure. So what made you say that for looking at a scratch..." Brad said as he walk over to him to see Leena's glove... before he notice it, albert, far more clearly than Bit. Specifically... the _pattern_ on it. "A scratch with an pattern?" He quickly took an closer look at the pattern of the scratch. He soon immediately realized that the pattern themselves were acutually _numbers_. Numbers only with 0s and 1s on it. "The metal-base base."

"Brad. What you-" Leena tried to ask as Brad went over to the statue.

"Binary codes." Brad said before he wiped away the dust on the small part of the plinth that was covering on all of it, which have reveal the binary codes of primary only 0s and 1s that was underneath the dust on it. "The metal base is covered with binary code. Ambient knew that they couldn't survive on data storage. So the crimson organoid have found another way: By implanting and embedding binary codes onto this base since, unlike data storage method, it can survived thousands, even millions of years."

"... Huh... I have to say about this, that is one _clever_ way of hiding it away from prying eyes." Bit comment on this.

"Yeah. What Ambient have thought of keeping it safe was pretty clever if you ask me about it." Van also comment, with Liger Zero Ambient growl in agreement.

"That's pretty damn impressive." Leena said. All while Dagger was watching the scene unfold in silent of this, since he was enjoying himself.

"So Jamie, can you and Jolt scan it all? Can you guys translate all of it?"

"Well..." Jamie said as he walk over to the base of the statue and pulled out an archaeology brush from from his jacket before then wiping away more of the dust that was covering it with it, revealing more binary code underneath it, before he told them. "It is going to take some time, due to the amount of dust that is on the base and how long we're going to scan all of it, but other than that... Yes. Yes, we can decode all of it."

* * *

 

Just as Jamie have said, it had took him and Jolt some time to scan all of the binary codes that was chiseled all over the base of the statue, but they've manage to scan and copy all of them into the flash card that Jamie was carrying with him. Once they did all of that, the group left the statue and the cave, along with the life that was living in it, undisturbed by them and, once they regroup with Stoller at the enterance of the cave itself, started to head back to the Kikage and Laon's Great Whale King. After they've came to Brad and Dagger's home village, Jamie and Jolt went out and went into Laon's Great Whale King and have set themselves to work on decoding and translating all of the binary codes, where the informations, the keys, to where the answers of their personal questions laid. It took them an long while for them to decode and translate the binary code inside of the Great Whale King on the computer of Laon's customized Whale-type flying heavy transport Zoid, but they've manage to decode and translated the binary code into a more understandable form of information.

Everyone were now gather around the holographic screen generator, including Dagger, since he was quite interest of seeing their own reactions to the answers to their questions, inside the bridge that was protruding right out on top of Laon's Great Whale King that make it look like, and quite similar, to the bridge of the famous Star Destroyers from Star Wars, waiting as Jamie was adjustting the settings of the hologram projector generator before he pulled out the flash card that contain the now decode information on it from the pocket of his jacket and putting it into one of the slots of the hologram generator. He took a deep breath and exhale it out to relax his mind before he told everyone. "Well... moment of truth." He said. Oscar all but gave a proud smile to his son, proud of him of what he was able to do, like any proudful parent would be feeling.

Jamie then pressed a couple of buttons on it, turning holographic screen projector generator on. The middle circle part of the holographic screen projector generator started to shine and brighten up while the room darken to show it more clearly, all as an flickering image appear and created from it, revealing the image of Ambient in the middle of it, through with an thin metal collar around his neck. Everyone looked at the still image of the now dead organoid in silence for a moment before the projecting image of the red organoid suddenly spoke, taking them by surprised.

" _Hello. Blitz Team. Or whoever have manage to find this message along with the information. If you're viewing this message, then it probably means of one thing or another: It's that I am now either dead or missing... or probably both. Depending on prespective really. Anyway, if you are wondering of how I am able to talk, it is thanks to this collar-like device on my neck that can translate my telekinesis into words that I am speaking to you in. However, I am pretty sure that you are not listening to this holographic video for that. No. What I can be sure about. The reason that you are listening to this message is for the information, the important answers to your questions that I am about to tell you about soon. But if you have already heard one of the answer or one part of it to one of your questions, then you can skip it if you wanted to, but that's really depend on your choice. Now let's begin:-_ " The holographic image of Ambient that was projected by the generator said to them, all before Jamie press a button to skip one part of it, since they have already heard it before (Hint: It is Chapter 13), before they came to the part that was after it as hologram image of the crimson organoid resume explaining to them like a video. " _As for the origin of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury and the Black Box that is contain within them. It is related to the sudden disappearance of Fiona and Reese, along with the three other organoid beside myself, and the main reason of why they can't remember anything of it and what happen to them, the three organoid, and even Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Geno Breaker. When I have find an single source of information of what happen, I have delve myself into the research and investigating to find any informations on them of why and piecing them together to figure the answer for an long time, before I found that they were connected to the origin of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. I've already manage to find the reason why, long before most of you were even born or even when I found Jolt... and, I had suspected for an long time already, the truth itself was NOT for the faint of heart: As it turns out, Fiona and Reese were both kidnapped by an organization of utterly unknown name and origin, under the guise of an Helic Republic/Guylos Empire unit, and were experimented on. It was this experiment that what created the Black Boxes and with it, both Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. Its turns out, they had all but one question on their mind; What would happen if a Zoidian fused with a Zoid and a power of an organoid together? That is what they did. They strap Fiona into Blade Liger before forcing Zeke to emit and ejecting about just a half of his powers into them, which have cause Fiona and the Blade Liger to fused together into a completely new white Lion-type Zoid, resulting in the creation of Liger Zero. Upon seeing of how successful that the experiment it was of fusing Zoidian and Zoid together with an organoid's powers into a new Zoid hen they have saw it with their own eyes, they have decide to... take the next step of level into the sickness that they've called their "experiment". They then strapped Reese into Geno Breaker before then forcing Specular to be permanently fused together with them, resulting in the creation of Berserk Fury which was more powerful, though at the expense of forcing Specular to sacrificing her physical body for them to fuse together. This experiment lead to the creation of the "Integrated Organoid Systems", or Black Boxes that you called them, and appropriate name I might say, it is the essential powerful AI unit that is needed to make a Ultimate X, giving them superior performance that is far above other normal Zoids, since they use the inactived bodies of a Zoidian both as a CPU and to contained the power of a organoid in them. However, what made these experiments on them just so horrible and so horrifying, just how atrocious and monstrous that only a monster with utterly feeling no regrets and completely no remorses for what they have done to them in the sickening of their own depravity, was the fact that they were all but aware of everything that was happening to them yet they couldn't do anything about it. Every. Single. Moments of it. This is what cause Liger Zero and Berserk Fury to finally go on a berserk rampage when they've broke out of their containment and destroyed the facility itself that they were contain in, killing everyone in it and around it at the time, leaving the pods that Zeke and Shadow were in intact, before it cause their minds to block out the memories of it, resulting them to becoming amnesia and losing their memories in the process, before they went their seperate ways after what they have done, confused of they were now; With Liger Zero mow walking down alone the desert plain of the frontier at that time before being captured to be study under by a Imperial research facility around the area, albert under a far more generous, compassionate, and benevolent humane care by them, while Berserk Fury got lost of it was going, driven mad by what had happen to her, before she fell into a hole when the ground have suddenly open up under her and fall down into a massive subterranean world, of where it have contain the last remnants of the Zoidian population. It was shortly before she got affected by the Rare Hertz that are driving the other wild Zoid living underground was being emitted by an AI in a tower that was made from the remain of an gargantuan Zoid, constructed by ancient Zoidians themselves to take what left of their race, that have took the remaining numbers of its own ancient creators' race under breath the ground and created the massive subterranean world for their descendents to live in, called Hope Tower as it, all unintentally, worsen Berserk Fury's damage mental state of her mind, since it didn't intended to drive her more insane. While that was happening with Berserk Fury in the underground, back up in the anteterrean world, Liger Zero manage to escape from that same Imperial research facility, since it didn't harm to any of the scientists there, causing her to be pursued by an Imperial soldier and was paralyzed from a shot by him or her before she was rescued by a pacifist scientist named Blue Jem (and yes, that is his name). A second soldier, by the named of Solid, returns to tried to claim her and, in the process, the skirmish have attracted the attention of one of the local boys that living there, who's the name was Alster, before he takes Liger Zero's controls when he got into her cockpit and they fought together against Solid and his personal Super Genosaur, all before their battle was interrupted when the ground breath them open up, causing them to fell through the hole and leaving them stranded in the massive subterranean world. After meeting an Zoidian girl called Palty and her grandfather, they solve the problems of many villages caused by the same wild Zoid that were driven mad by the Rare Hertz and, somehow, manage to gather the 3 CAS armors for, which you know them as...; Schneider, Jäger, and Panzer. As for how there are 3 CAS armors for Liger Zero even before it exist, I do not know, but I prefer that it's best for them tto remain a mystery for now, considering that the Ancient Zoidians did created the massive subterranean world with the giant Zoid they created. It was all before they faced the AI, which was the conscious of what's left of the giant Zoid itself since it was driven mad too like either Liger Zero or Berserk Fury from being trapped in the alone in Hope Tower and immobile with its inability to reach the sky for a long time, before they have manage to shut it down, to giving it a chance to rest, before they fought Berserk Fury, albert they not knowing the actual reason of why it was still aggressive, and dropping her deep down into the burrowed earth of where she landed when she first fell from. After they have came out of the hole they have fell from, they all went their seperate ways; Solid and his Super Genosaur departed for the Guylos Military to report back to the higher chain of command to give them his reports while Liger Zero and Palty decide to stick with Alster since they like him. After a while, everything seem to be peaceful... until that organization, the same one that have capture Fiona and Reese before and turned them into Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, attacked them. Apparently, one of them survived the destruction of the facility and reconstructed the organization before they attacked them for Liger Zero with about couple of hired mercenaries and their Zoids, killing Blue Jem in the process, in an attempt to captured the Ultimate X Lion-type Zoid itself, before Solid and his Super Genosaur intervened and saved them from the group of mercenaries. They then investigated the trail of information left behind by the group of mercenaries in an attempt to figure of who was behind this attack and why, until they've came upon another of their facility that they have before they fought some kind of prototype Zoid that they were developing inside of that facility, something called the Geno Buster, along with an special variant of the Death Stringer called Death Stringer KFD ( **K** iller **F** rom the **D** ark) in which they've nearly lost, but thanks to the sudden and surprisingly intervention of Berserk Fury when it killed the Death Stringer KFD, they've won the battle when they defeated the so-called Geno Buster but not before it set itself to self-destructed, forcing all of them to escape the area when it exploded the area, destroying the facility with it, datas and informations and all. This and this... unknown group, have attracted our attentions and, after we have made Solid one of the Guardian Force members (which was a surprised to him before he cried in utter joy at the thought of it) and given him his membership, a long debate about this new unknown group, we have decide to given this group that we are facing the code name of UAG ( **U** nknown **A** narchist **G** roup) since we didn't know the actual name of their group back then and even now, we still don't know the true name of their group. For over a millennia now, we fought this group from behind the shadows and fighting them within it as they more often than not, from what we know about them, often randomly affiliated themselves with other organization only for their own 'reasons' that mystify all of their allies that they often affiliated with. That is all we know about them as of now. While we were fighting this group, Liger Zero and Berserk Fury often fought against each other or with each other in multiple points of time for nearly over an 1000 years, all before Berserk Fury was then sealed in a container with three Genosaurs and buried deep into the sea, and that was over a 100 years ago. A century later, Liger Zero was brought by the Blitz Team before Bit joined and Berserk Fury was found by the Backdraft Group before Vega was shown to her, all before they fought against each other one more time in the Zoid Battle Championship and they have joined your team, that now was over a year ago now. Ever since I've discover that Liger Zero and Berserk Fury could transform back into Fiona and Reese due to their original bodies being still intact inside of the Black Boxes prior when you have discover Fiona inside her in Black Box, I'd hope that they would be reunited with Van and Raven one day to give them the happy ending that they earn. Although both of them might need therapy to recover from mental damage inflicted upon them, Reese is the one who needed therapy the most, more so than Fiona, since considering of what she have been put through over a millennia and, plus, before it. I am sorry if I didn't tell you any of this or even to help one of them any sooner, but I'd knew that they would distrust me or even kill me the moment that they laid eyes on me all due to what I have done back in the past and UAG was a danger to the Planet Zi that I couldn't ignored for them, since it was the needs of many._"

Everyone were all but shock in silence, except for Stoller and Dagger, as they remain stoic of this, at what they have just heard the hologram image of Ambient said to them, espically to Fiona, Van, Raven, and even Bit and Vega. All of them knew that the crimson organoid was all but telling the complete truth to them. The truth of the dark origins of the Black Boxes. The truth of what happen to Fiona and Reese along with the 3 organoids. The truth of the creation of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury. It was all the truth to them.

Fiona just look with a completely blank expression, not saying a word to say about it, as she simply look at Ambient of what she heard... before she then chrug around to Van tightly and begun to cry silently, letting go of the tears, sobbing in sorrow and anguish, as she realized of how much, the people and Zoids that she have knew, that she have forgotting and starting to remember all of it again, over the past 1000 years. A _1000_ years. It was all before Van wrap his arms around her and hugging her tightly in his arms, hoping that it would comforted her in the pain she was in, in utterly and complete silence as Zeke then begun to cried gushing tears of sadness as well just like a pair of waterfalls, before Bit patted the white organoid on his back with his hand, all in sympathy for him of what has happen to them.

Vega just stood in shock of what he have just heard, having barely any clue that Berserk Fury was actually the Zoid form of the mentally-damage Reese, the blue-haired Zoidian Raven was in a relationship with, due to Specular being forced to fused her and Geno Breaker together, while at the same time, force to become a part of her against her will, before he then turn his head to see Raven's reaction in concern. Raven gave a expression of pure shock and horror at what he have just heard from the holographic video of Ambient on his face, before his eyes rolled back into the back of his skull and fainted, forcing Shadow to quickly catch his shocked body that was about to fall down to the floor, as he was rigid at the thought of revelation of what he heard that cause him to collapse. Everyone else just look at them, all in sympathy for the hell that they have been put through for over a 1000 years, as they give them the space to code with all of this.

" _I am sorry if you heard the truth of it through this video of myself, but unfortunately, that is the undeniable truth of the origin of the Black Boxes that resulted in the creation of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, and I cannot sugercoat of what really happen since you wanted the honest truth. So if you want to get your minds off of the truth of the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury, how about I'll tell you about the biological mother of Leon and Leena Toros and the wife of Doctor Steven Toros whom you have called her: Lilith Melinda Mildred Toros._ " That is what have got everyone's attention to this, espically to Leena, Leon, Dr. Toros, Laon, and even Oscar and Bit, before the holographic image of the now deceased crimson organoid told them. " _Ah, yes. The name of Lilith Melinda translated to "Sweeten Serpent of the Black Night". It is an fitting name for her. As for one moment, she is sweet girl every guy dreams about that she look like, but for next the moment, she would suddenly tried to chose you down while shouting words that were so vulgar that I am not going to tell you of what they were since they were far way too vulgar by our standards. And that should tell you a lot. Hmm, nearly over two decades ago now, the first time that she meet the idiotic trio of collage students that were known as Steve, Laon, and Oscar back then in the ancient ruin of an abandon city of what was once Keres City, where the incident of the same name took place, she first acted like a sweet girl when their dumbfounded eyes by love and their drooling mouth at the sight of her... all before her mood suddenly and swiftly change and she suddenly became a rapid whirlwind of blade and guns that chase after the three college students while tossing everything that she either got or grab and shouting those intense vulgar words at them with blood thrist in her voice, all in an attempt to slaughter all of them, when all of their minds have suddenly thought perverted fantasies with her in the titty tiny empty space they called their heads. In fact, when compared to her daughter, Leena is easily far more tamed than her mother when her mood swifted, as she was far more violent, psychotic, bloodthirsty, and downright murderous when it did, and she was even more of a tomboy to boot. Who would have knew, huh?_ " This have cause everyone, except for Stoller and Dagger of course, to immediately go laughing at the expense of the three older adults in the bridge of the Great Whale King with them, causing Dr. Toros and Laon to cover their face with their hands and blush with embarrassment when Ambient have told everyone of their 1st meeting with her while Oscar just sweatdropped at this with his son patting his father on the back in sympathy for him, as some of them were in pure raw shock and baffled to given knowledge, even Leon, that Leena's own mother was even more tomboyish and other things than her daughter. Which is say a lot when you think about it in your mind. Anyway, everyone have manage to calm down enough to stop laughing stop, although still sticking at the trio, before they let the holographic video of the crimson organoid resume. " _Usually though, she keep her mood in control and her emotion in check, but a few times or not, that control often slipped and her mood swiftly change like a wave that was blowing across on a sea of water by the winds, which transform her into a hurricane of rage and destruction like a Tatarigami. But still, she was a good girl... with a consistly swifting moods. But what you did not know is that she was one of our most greatest and elite pilots in the Guardian Force Organization. Ah yes, ever since she was adopted by one of ours operatives and joined the Guardian Force when she was just in her earliest teenager years, she have became one of our highest and greatest of elite ace pilots in about a few years, much faster than the average ace pilot, but noneless, it show that she have the potential to be one of the best Zoid pilots of recent times and the best, she is most definity was. This might interest you to know this, if or if not already you known about it or not, is that her partner Zoid as well as the oldest of ger friends... was none other than King Liger itself._ _You see, King Liger was not only an more organic-looking white and red Lion-type Zoid, but a Zoid that was reverse-engineer from the Ancient Zoidian-designed Zoid of the same name that was used back in the last waning days of the Ancient Zoidian race's rule of Planet Zi before meeting their own demise at the hands of their own final creation at the end of their race's lives, Death Saurer, as an standard military infantry Zoids._ " Those few facts alone from the holographic image of Ambient is what have caught them off guards the most. Sure, they were suspecting that Lilia was the actually pilot of the King Liger since she was only one seen with King Liger at the time from what Laon have heard in his information gathering, but the fact that both of them were actually oldest of friends and that King Liger was a reverse-engineer Zoid from a Zoidian-designed Zoid is what made them surprised by this. " _Together, they were not only an beautiful, majestic, and magnificent sight to behold at but were also extremely effectively and deadly opponent to be faced head on by anyone, practically dancing around their opponents while dodging their attacks simultaneously, toying with them of failing to get a hit on them, as they slowly woring down their opponents bit by bit with their own weapons efficiently before landing the finishing blow to claim their victories. Of course, she and King Liger slowly became more mellowed out over the years, which was thanks to her marriage to Steven Toros and when she give birth and raise her two childrens, which was all due to an accident of a writing with a love letter to her from one of the trio..._ " This cause Laon to grumble to himself about it, since he is still bitter over it. " _But she was still a deadly fighter when on the battlefield since it was her own job. However, what might surprised the most out of you about her is that, despite what you might be thinking of right now, it is not either that she was a part of the Guardian Force and an ace pilot for the organization nor is it the fact that King Liger was both her oldest friend and partner Zoid while being an redevolped and reverse-engineer Zoid from a Zoid of the same name from the dying days of the Ancient Zoidian race. No. The truth itself is actually far more simpler than either of those of what I have just told you previously. Yet it is far more surprising and more shocking at the same time that it is seem to be a plot twist from either from a book, from a movie, or even from a video game. When I tell you about it, what come out of my mouth... well, audio speakers of this collar I am wearing on my own neck really, is the truth. The truth itself. The utter truth. The complete truth. The complete truth itself. The utter and complete truth. The utterly and complete truth itself. You see... the truth is... is that the name, the name that you know of, the only name that you know of from her; Lilith Melinda Mildred Toros, was actually wasn't even her real name._ " Everyone were all but immediately shock of what they have just heard. Lilia. The name of Leena and Leon's own mother who have birth them into the world that they live in. The name of Dr. Toros' own wife who have passed away when their childrens were just very young. The name that was given to Steven, Laon, and Oscar after they have first set their eyes on her and introduce herself to them after when she was attempting to murder all three of them brutally all at once. Wasn't actually even her real name? They couldn't comprehend that Lilia was not even her real name at all. Yet, at the same time as well, their interest in the truth have spontaneous grew when they heard it and so, they've decide continue to listening in on the holographic image of the decrease crimson organoid, despite the shock of the truth to them, as it continue speaking. " _It is quite understandable that it is the shocking truth to all of you if you heard it correctly, but please, continue to listen to me. As I can explain about the truth to all of you: You see... the reason of why she didn't tell anyone that were not me or any other high-ranking members her real name was quite simply yet it was understandable at the same time; She was both fearful and paranoid that one of her enemies who knew her real name would attack her love ones and the ones she talked to in order to hurt her while making sure at the same time of not letting her own enemies to know her real name due to the consequence it would have cause. After all, she have did made plenty of enemies during her lifetime with the Guardian Force ourselves before her suddenly and untimely death that came out of no where. So she opt instead of taking on multiple of different names and alias she adopted to throw her enemies off of her trail, which make it useful for spying on them as well since one of her friends was quite excellent at picking disguise for her, even through she was good at disguise too. Then again, you are not here to listen about her disguises and the multiple of different names and alias that she have adopted. No, you are current here for her real name. Don't worry. I will tell all of you her real name soon. As she is now all but dead. What I need to tell you now is that her real name will shocked all of you when you hear it, but especially to you Bit._ " Bit quickly became confused by this, wondering what Ambient meant by that exactly, along with everyone else for that matter, all before the holographic image of the now decreased crimson organoid have finally told all of them. Finally telling all of them the true name and all of them heard, especially Bit and Leena, her name. The real name of Leena's mother.

" _Her real name was... Fang._ "

Everyone were in a combination of pure deep shock and raw intense stagger of what they all have just heard from him. It was especially shocking to Bit himself.

He has met Fang and have known him when he was around between 4 to 6 years old over an decade ago. Especially the conversation between each other. The blonde Zoid pilot couldn't remember of what is Fang's appearance nor what his Zoid look like, since it was a long time ago before he was suddenly gone one day and he has never seen him again in his life before he became a teenager and setted out on his own journary to become a Zoid pilot in his own right, all in the hope of meeting Fang again one day. Yet he still remember his voice and the words that he spoke, but especially the conversation that they with each other all those years ago since it was the one that he can remember the most in his memories. The truth that Fang and Leena's mother were actually one and the same person just shook him to his core, can't believing of what he have heard, since it meant that he have actually knew the mother of his own girlfriend before he has even meet her and the Blitz Team, before he placed both of his hands on both sides of his head, having a temperory mental breakdown of this, as he tried to mentally grasp of who Fang really was inside of his own mind.

Leena quickly recongize that Bit was having a mental breakdown at the truth that they have heard, immediately figuring that the blonde Zoid pilot must have knew her mother, before she wrap both of her arms around him beside her boyfriend, helping him to cope of what all of them have heard.

That was when the holographic image of Ambient, which have went silence for about a few moment after telling them the real name of Lilia, who they now know is Fang, have resume speaking as it told and explain to them. " _Yes. I know it is a shock for all of you, especially you Bit. But it is. It is the truth. What is the relation between Fang and Bit you may asked me? Well, you see...; Over a decade ago before he have join with the Blitz Team, Bit was just an abandon orphan who was living on the street, forcing him to scour around the street for anything to eat or to sell and he has to even to either steal or pitpocking just to survived on it, just what he said. However, the truth is that his life on the street was far more worse as he have to evade gangsters and criminals as the streets he lived were filled to the brim with them, avoiding from being killed by them or even more worse. He was around between 4 and 6 years old when Fang met him on the street he was living on, all when Bit tried to pitpocking her money and she decide to buy him and give him some foods for him to eat when she have notice of how skinny he was._" Bit then timble and shudder in discomfort when he've remember the early part of his life all too well, remembering the hardship that he has faced when he was living on the street and forced to forage and savenge for something to eat or sell. Leena always tried to maim him or Blitz Team (excluding Vega) tend to always jokes about him might be a theif or always want steal to their stuff, but when they were told Bit's past. Suddenly. Leena just felt like a total bitch now of what she previously did and the Blitz Team realized their jokes about him being an theif of some kind were now no longer funny to them anymore and now have just felt horrible about it. Even Dr. Toros, who was always been willing take advantage of Bit's naivety and utilising loopholes to spend his cash for him on his impulse, have decide to all but stop spending Bit's cash soon when he found out Bit's former life as a street orphan, since he just felt like it was taking money from a poor old person who really needed it, as afterall, he has already faced enough hardship already in his lifetime. All as the holographic image of Ambient continue to play. " _After she have notice of how Bit was good at searching and foraging for certain objects, Fang have decide to take him to a junkyard that was owned by a junk dealer that she knew, since she figure that Bit needed the money for him to survived. Once in a while through, Fang visit Bit in order to give him some company if he ever felt so alonely. How do I know all of this, Bit Cloud? It is simply. You see, there is something that you didn't know about yourself: You're one of the many living descendents of Taina._ " The instant that Ambient have told everyone about Bit's lineage, everyone become shock to what of they have heard, but especially to Bit and those who came from past. He was one of the living descendents of Tania? Bit just simply looked in dumbfounded shock at what he have just heard. All while those who came from the CC Era look at Bit in silence, realizing that it also meant that he was also the descendent of Karl and Maria, a living proof that one of their friends' lineage have still survived while it have also meant that both the blonde Zoid pilot and Van are actually related to each other, making Bit Van's many times great grand nephew. " _Yes. It is shocking, if the rest of the thing I have said is shocking enough as it is. I know this due to taking test on your DNA. And since I usually keep tabs on any living descendents of Tania from the shadows, it warms my heart to know that her line still survived and I allowed Fang to visit you once in a while. At one point, Fang was considering to adopting you into her family and making you her son along with Leon and Leena, in order to give you a home to stay and a kind family to care for you. I knew about her idea and I was supportive, even encourage her to do as soon as possible for her._ " Bit just simply stood still in shock of what he heard. As Leena turn her head toward her own blonde boyfriend. Her mother consider to adopting Bit? If she did that, then it would mean that he would have be her and Leon's adopted brother and she picture it that in her mind, imagining of what it would have been like if he was adopted into the family and what they would do together. However unfortunately, that only exist in the imagination of her mind as the holographic image of Ambient spoke. " _However. That have obviviously never happen. As you know of what happen next: On the mission that would be her final one before her untimely death, Fang has discovered that the same organization that me and the Guardian Force were fighting from the shadow over nearly a 1000 years now, THE UAG, were developing a new type of CAS for Liger Zero. A CAS that would combine the strength of the Schneider, the speed of the Jaeger, and the durability of the Panzer, all into the one 'super' CAS that have all the strengths from either of them but neither weakness from one of them as well. This CAS unit, known only by its production codename of EZCAS5402-01X 'X', and when it is use on a powerful form of Liger Zero, it will created the most powerful out of ALL of the LIger Zero CAS: Liger Zero X. And in order for them to evolved Liger Zero, they were planning to use the pods of where Zeke and Shadows were contain in to do that. Knowing that she and King Liger need to stop them and it was now or never, Fang immediately stole the still incomplete data of EZCAS5402-01X 'X', Liger Zero X, and the code necessary to make it work properly into a flash card while King Liger busted through the wall of the facility that they were in and grab the two pods into its mouth, putting a stop to whatever experiment they were doing and throwing a wench right into their plan, derailing the entirely of their master plans, before Fang got into King Liger's cockpit and tried to escape this as they jump through the same hole. However, they were stop in their attempted escape when another Zoid, the same one that you saw the night prior to discovering Fiona, manage to stop and attacked them. The battle was long and hard until they manage to disable the Zoid and toppling it over, winning them the battle, at the cost of Fang being gravely injured when one of the steads struck her on the side of her body. Seeing that this data that was right in her hand would falled into the wrong hand and they would just make an new one if it get destroyed, Fang decide to pilot King Liger toward Fjöregyjar Forest at the base of Auroch Mountains and right into the same cave that you may have saw and enter, while surviving only on her own determination and pure willpower. She manage to rid of most of the code before she engraved them into binary codes onto the statue and put a small part of them into King Liger, all before she finally succumb and died of her wounds. Sacrificing her own life to prevent the world from turning into hell._" Everyone were in silence over this as Leena, Leon, their father, Laon, and Oscar were now reliving the moment of her casket being slowly dropped into the ground as they remain still. " _Of course, before she succumb to her wounds, she told her partner to record a video for me. It was a request for me to tell her last words to both Dr. Toros and Laon. I am sorry if I didn't say it sooner to you, but the actions of UAG prevented me from doing that. It was a call-back of when she have met you three for the first time. Her last words were this: "I am sorry, Steve and Laon. I would have loved to married one of you guys in order to give children to you and make a child with my and the other's DNA for the other in order to make both of you two happy , but I guess that is only I can dream, huh?" Those were her final words before her death._ " Dr. Toros and Laon were all but silence of what that have hard... before they covered their faces with their hands and begun to cried, crying in tears, when they realized that Fang, who was only Lilia to them, loved both of them to the point that she would make a child for the other if she married one of them, as Oscar comfort his two friends. However, that was not the last part of it as the recording of Ambient continue to speak. " _After her death, King Liger headed toward a massive vallery in order to evade detection of UAG and protect the two pods containing Zeke and Shadow. However, all is not lost as Fang didn't completely died with her. A part of her still survived: The brain waves of her mind survived... through her partner King Liger. You see, King Liger was equipped with a mind-reading device called the Cyber Drive System that allow pilots and Zoids to synchronize with each other make decision far more faster, giving a far more better performance to both pilot and Zoid compared to the average pilots and Zoids, and not only that, it was also equip with a berserker system that enable only when the pilot is enraged enough for it, thereby increasing a Zoid's performance even more, but there's more to it. As the side effect of using the device is that it allow the brain waves of the pilot to be imprinted onto the device, making the same brain waves patterns as the mind of the pilot, thereby making it into another mind of the pilot except inside of their own Zoids. So in the nutshell... King Liger IS Fang, except with a different body now._" Everyone became even more shock when they have heard that. King Liger _is_ Leena's mother? Suddenly, that explain so much and answer multiple of their questions at the same time, like why it has chosen Leena only and why is often keep secrets them. This explain so much to all of them. " _There are also upgrades for the King Liger and the Zeekdober that transformed them into new Zoids that are improved versions of your Zoids with better performance than before. These Zoids are called the Ice Blazer and the King Baron._ " The holographic image then shown them the image of what the Ice Blazer and the King Baron upgrades look like. Once Leena and Brad took a look at them, they immediately give a smirk to this as their interest for these upgrades are now soaring high up into the polar region of the North Pole. The holographic recording of Ambient have finally spoke its last words to them. " _That is it. That is all I have explain to all of you now. The last thing that I need to tell is the name of the massive Zoid you saw prior to your discovery of Fiona. I don't know of what is this Zoid since I never seen it before or have much information on it, the only thing that I can confirmed about it is its own name. The name of the Zoid is... Megasaurer Prototype. Now... that is I can explain to you. I only have one line to say to all of you: Goodbye._ "

The final part of the recording is now finished and everything they have needed to know on the recording now done, the holopgrahic generator then turn itself off. As everyone stood still in silence as they grasp the information in their minds of what they been given...

* * *

 

Both Dr. Toros and Laon were staring out the window of the Great Whale King in silence, with not one of them uttering a word to each other, as they were thinking back to the holographic recording of what have Ambient said to them, explaining all of their questions they wanted to answer, grasping the information of their answers and the shock of the feelings that they have yielded. The two rival remain silence to each others, as their friend Oscar look on, as he just lettings his two old friends to have the space for them to cope of what they've heard and recovering in their own ways, until they look at each other and look back staring out of the window, before both of them let out their own sighs at this.

"So it seems that Lilia both of us, huh?" Dr. Toros sighed.

"Yep." Laon answered with a sigh of his own.

They were both silence, thinking over this in their minds... before Dr. Toros raised one of his fists up as he ask Dr. Laon. "So truce?"

"... Truce." Laon said as he fist-bump his fist with his own fist. As both of them have decide to bury the hatchet now together...

Raven was standing up close to Berserk Fury, now repair of the damage that it, or rather, _she_ , received from the fight with Eriol and his Sturm Tyrann Espada de Plata, as he stood close to one of her legs with Vega and Shadow standing by near him, before he slowly and gently put one of his hands onto her armor as he spoke one line. "Reese..." He said, as tears slowly but surely begun to fall from his eyes, not only out of sorrow and sadness but also out of joy and happiness, that when he thought he have lost Reese for good like Shadow, it turns that she was the Berserk Fury the entire time, and when he recongize that she was always with them, he can't help but not only crying the tears of pain and woe at what she have gone through for over a 1000 years, but also the tears of happiness and joy when he realized that she was with them the entire time, happy that she was with him the entire time, as Vega and Shadow just stood from him, letting him have the space to code with this revelation and to recover from the fact that the Berserk Fury was Reese all long...

Bit and Leena were standing still beside each other, looking at King Liger in silent, while Van was hugging Fiona tightly behind them, helping her to cope with all of the pain and sadness of remembering all of the memories over the millennia that she have lost, before Leena have finally found her voice to speak as she spoke to her Zoid. "King Liger... my mother was with me the entire time, ever since we have first met in the valley, was she?" King Liger only give a gentle roar to its pilot as its only answer, before Leena then turn around to face Bit and she spoke to the blone pilot, asking her own boyfriend. "Bit. You knew my mother before?"

"Yeah. But in all honestly, I have thought for most of my life that Fang was a guy until this day. Since I couldn't really remember of what she look like nor her voice as it was a long time ago when I saw and spoke to her, only the words that she spoke to me is all I could remember." Bit said as he told his girlfriend. "But I am still thankful for what she did for me. I am thankful for what she did for me. I am thankful for her for getting me out of the life on the street that I was abandon on, helping to get a work for me to get money, insteading a dream of becoming the best Zoid pilot into me, and allowing me to meet Liger Zero and you guys when I join all of you. I thanked for all of that."

Leena looked at Bit in silence, trying to figure out of what else she could say to him, but when she came up short, she opt instead to go for one option she could handle as she hugged him tightly. "Bit. You're special to me. You're worth it despite the trouble we have back then and now."

"Thank, Leena. That's means a lot to me..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH! DEAR! GOD! THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO DAMN LONG FOR ME TO MAKE! AND THAT DOESN'T HELP THAT THE TWO PREVIOUS DAYS WERE COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP TO ME. But in the end, it was sorta of worth it, since it tied up the loose ends and we are now nearing completion of this story. Okay, this A/N is going to be quite long too, huh? Sigh... let's just get it over with it...  
> Yeah I choose the title since it make sense. Right?  
> Okay, the beginning part of this chapter was based on the 87th chapter of FMA itself. And remember the part about Stoller? And the part about binary was inspired by the 7th episode of The Batman called "The Artifical" since I like the idea so much. And the scene in Dagger's house was inspired Final Fantasy XII Machinabridged since it perfectly sum up of this entire story.  
> Well, when I thought of their relationship between them and when I read Stoller was able to recongized the speed of the Liger Zero Jaeger on the Zoid Wiki, I have thought that it was way too good for me to passed up.  
> Originally, I didn't plan on Lilia and Fang to be the same person since I just came up with Fang as a one-shot character that Bit met, but since I wanted Lilia to have known him, this plot twist was too perfect for me not to use.  
> The glowworm species that were in the cave scene were all but inspired by the same ones that lived in one of the caves of New Zealand.  
> It is not surprisingly that Berserk Fury is actually Reese in Zoid form, but I did notice and put into the story of how much hell she went through and might need a therapist. I did give a reference to other part of Zoids, like the Cyber Drive System was based on the Cyber Drive of Cyclops and Diablo Tiger and I didn't plan name of the device to be same name but since they were so familiar I decide to do it.  
> So why did I make the joke about Zeke and Shadow becoming background? Because their own important and appearance are becoming less and less frequent.  
> Ok, so why I make the Zeekdober the evolved form of Shadow Fox? Because I notice of how similar the Shadow Fox and Mirage Fox are to the Zeekdober and since both three Zoids were use for stealth, it became headcannon for me that the Helic Republic or someone for that matter must have tried to reverse-engineer and remake the Zeekdober.  
> Now that is all because this A/N and chapter is already enough as it is. Oh god... I am so worned and stressed by all of this. I think I need a freaking drink now to calm down my worn nerves now, any sort of drink to be precise...  
> Well... at least we got over a million words on A3O now, that is quite good.


	22. Chapter 20: The Black and Gold Liger Zoid, Liger Zero X

"OW! Okay! That thing have hurt me!"

"Oh, quit complaining about it, will ya?"

Jamie rolled his eyes at the sight of the banter between Kirkland and Jet Blackson, the third member who was the same pilot of the olive-trim Dibison with the Republic Supercannons of the Cowboy Bebop Team, as they bickering at each other, with everybody just ignoring their bicking, including Jet's 2 other teammates, Spike, the pilot of the red Storm Sworder FX, and Faya, the pilot of the deep-black Shield Liger with the CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit.

They have found the most of the codes for EZCAS5402-01X 'X' that were on the last recording of Ambient before he had sacrifice his life to revived Fiona/Liger Zero into a more powerful form, but since Lilia who was now known by her real name of Fang stole it in its incompleted state, so there were still some codes in it that were left out and those ones were the most important ones in order to make the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS to work properly. However, they manage to quickly found that the 3 previous CAS of Liger Zero; Schneider, Jaeger, and Panzer, contain and have those codes and when they did, they immediately copy the codes that were in the 3 CAS unit of Liger Zero and put them into the codes for EZCAS5402-01X 'X' to fill out the blank spaces. Once that was done, they said their goodbye to the people of Kikage village in the Forest of Darkness before Laon's Great Whale King lifted up into the air and immediately flew back toward Laon's main base.

When they got to Laon's base of operation, they saw the Whale King of the Cowboy Bebop Team, which was a Taupe-colored Whale King HAT (Heavy Armored Transport) with a white line on both of its sides called the Bebop, which is usually piloted by Jet himself but he often led and give controls of the Whale-type flying transport Zoid to a strange and weird computer girl who was the oddly named Edward (or just Ed by her friends) and a super-intelligent corgi named Ein when the Cowboy Bebop Team are out of Bebop and piloting their Zoids, as three of them: The flying transport Zoid, the odd girl, and the super-intelligent corgi, have an odd friendship together but the Cowboy Bebop Team don't bat an eye over this and neither does anyone else about this as they make a good supporter team, with Ed and Ein being their team strategist by giving out command, warnings, advices while Bebop was the flying transporter to deliver supply to them. Since Bebop was an Whale King HAT, just with an custom colors on it, it meant that it was equipped with multiple layers of hard and tough armors for protection and a powerful Energy Shield that was generated by a powerful Energy Shield Generator and was designed to take a beating to its hull while traveling and flying through a war zone with its cargos, making it useful to them for transporting the massive amount of the ammunutions and materials for them that Laon took (actually... _stolen_ ) from the Backdraft Group when he left the group. And has several more generators build into it too, just to let you know.

Once they have gotting to Laon's base, Dr. Toros and Laon, now having settle their diffences with each other now knowing the truth about Lilia and became friends with each other once more, immediately set to work together on creating the armor for it out of the materials that were necessary for its creation, piecing the parts for it together based on the 3D models with multiple angle on it, and putting the code into the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS for it to work.

While they were doing that, Bit and Fiona were thinking deeply in their own minds at the same time. They shivered at this, but not of because they were cold, but because they were scared. They felt that they were in an fictional story (through they both have the strangest of feelings ever in theirs heart and minds ever that they were somehow absolutely right on that assumption), where the good guys, or the protagonists at least, had to go and fight the bad guys, or the antagonists at least, in the final battle to see of who would wins and would come out on top at the end of the story. Both the blonde Zoid pilot and the blonde Zoidian weren't so sure about this. They weren't so sure if they would be able to destroyed this final hurdle. Sure. They do loved Zoid Battles, especially for Bit, but this has gone way, way past as just a battle against one of the remnant of the Backdraft Group that were looking revengance upon them. Now, they were fighting against to a millennia years old terrorist organization that this Backdraft Remnant Group they have allied themselves with that have seek to bring complete and utter disorders upon the world of Zi that would cause untold countless and countless of death and destruction. This may cost either one of their lives, both of their lives, and even the lives of Blitz Team, Flugal Team, Lightning Team, Tiger Team, Pierce, Stoller and Sander, Night Ravens, and Cowboy Bebop members. Afterall, stories in all of old folk tales often have multiple versions of the same ending. Of course, a stray feeling has suddenly came into their thinking thoughts and start bugging them in the back of minds, making them frown upon this about it. If this UAG organization has existed for over an 1000 years now, then wouldn't have the Guardian Force manage to defeat them before this point? Something _fishy_ was going on. Certainly about the whole thing. They knew it, but they just don't know _what_.

As Bit and Fiona were worried and imaging all of the nightmarish horrors that would or could happen while thinking about the strange and usually thought in their own minds, Leena and Van were walking up to the two blondes that were their lovers, their boyfriend and girlfriend respectively, before the blonde partners, deciding that they were worrying too much on their minds, put those thoughts in the back of their brains as psychotic trigger-happy girl and the black spikey-haired man came up to them. Oscar watched them like a hawk flying through the air. He had always been like another father to Leena and to Bit too given the knowledge that he was an orphan born and abandon on the streets. He know that between Bit and Leena and between Van and Fiona that were very close to each other. He was worried for their safety and scared of what happen to one of them, but if one of the two couple died, he will give them his best support to them, since he know of what it is like to lose an loved one. All while the two couple were watching.

They watched in awe as the inactived form of Fiona's Zoid form that was standing absolutely still in front of them, while dozens robotic arms, like the articulated robotic arms that are use in the multiple area of the industrals like in many factories and such for multiple roles and purposes, except for these mainly being used for Zoids, were stripping away and taking off the basic crimson armor of Liger Zero, revealing the russet black body, with an golden part on a few spots, of the Naked Form of the inactived Zoid body, with Leena's King Liger and Brad's Zeekdober being upgraded into their new forms, King Baron and Ice Blazer, all as the rest of the Blitz Team, the Flugal Team, the Lightning Team, the Tiger Team, Pierce and Jamie (with Oscar helping them) themselves, Stoller and Sander themselves, the Night Ravens, and the Cowboy Bebop Team in hangar area of Laon's main base were checking and giving serious maintance to all of their respective Zoids, even resuppling the ammunution, as they were all preparing to give the battle itself to the UAG's front doorstep. Thankful, they got helping hands with this as Dagger decide come along with them not only to help them to fight, but also mainly because he just figure that it would be quite entertaining for him, and brought several warriors of Kikage with him onto Laon's Great Whale King as well to help, since they were willing to help due to the fact that they were Brad's friends too, who were: Sabre, a blonde woman who was the same age as Brad and piloted an Dark Zaber Fang. Claymore, a young man with the color of his hair being white on top to green in the middle and to red on the bottom that piloted a Deadborder. Dao, a large middle-aged man with a muscular body build and some noticable features that make him look like sorta like a gorilla or any sorts of great apes really who piloted a Dark Iron Kong. Cinquedea, a small but very thick-looking girl, particular around the hips, with an tan-colored tombay-looking hair who piloted an Gul Tiger. Rapier, a young talented but yet inexperience boy with an gadfly streak who piloted a Dark Helcat. Langhänder, a tall middle-aged man with long legs and was very intelligent yet absent minded who piloted a Dark Dimetrodon. Spatha and Vik Thramoth, a pair of twins that are in sync with each other, working and coordinate together to distract and attack their opponents at various angles, who piloted a pair of Dark Molga. Estoc and Tuck, another pair of twins who were the relatives to Sabre and Langhänder that also in sync and coordinate with each other who piloted an pair of Dark Heldigunners. And Cutlass, who was the younger brother of Sabre who have an fierce and agressive appearance similar to a shark that included his face, not helped by the sharpness looks of his teeths, but has a gentle and caring yet absented-minded personality who piloted a Dark Wardick. The 11 younger warriors from Kikage were helping all of them in the massive hangar area of Laon's base, which was seriously big enough to be a huge stadium on its own and have to be build into the tableland formation (its either a butte or a mesa... or is a coulee?) where Laon's base resided in, by either modifying their Zoids to increased their survivability or attaching subparts into their Zoids or even a couple of them helping into upgrading a few of the Zoids, which were obviously King Liger and Zeekdober. The four of them silently look in awe at this before they notice Dagger standing beside them, like the ninja that he was, before Bit spoke to him. "Thanks for your guys help."

"Yeah, we couldn't have finished nearly this fast without your help." Van comment.

"Please. You don't need to thanks me. You can thanks my grandson. Since all of the warriors from our village are a friends of Brad one way or another." Dagger said, all while Dr. Toros and Laon, with Ed and Ein helping them, were working on the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS and were nearly finished with completing it in the observation bridge of the hangar area.

"Gee, thanks gramp!" Brad said, with sarcasm in his voice, as he was working with the others on upgrading his Zeekdober into the Ice Blazers.

However, that was when the warning red alert alarm system of Laon's main base of operation have suddenly went off, catching everyone in the base's attentions, before Laon himself then spoke to them through the audio speaker drives woofer horn speaker that were build around into the entire hanger. " _ATTENTION EVERYONE THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN THE BASE! There are multiple waves and waves of unidentified incoming enemies sleepers Zoids that are comprised of multiple kinds of Zoids in them, along with several Zoids that are far behind them that the computer itself can't identified but there are another waves of them with those several Zoids, are heading toward the base in the direction where the hangar doors are located! Thankfully though, there are zero flyers in the air and none that appear to be incoming as well. The Dark Zoid pilots, along with Jamie, Pierce, Spike, and the group from the CC era, all of you stay here in the hanger so you can now mostly focus and helped to finish upgrading the few of the Zoids, and if the other get defeated, you'll such act as the last line of defense to the entire base! The rest of you, get into your Zoids and head out to fight back off! As much as all of you can!_ "

With that, almost all of the Zoid pilots that Laon said to head out have all immediately ran to their respective Zoids and jumped into all of the cockpits of their Zoids, preparing to head out of Laon's base and fight the incoming horde of sleeper Zoids, while the rest of them stayed to help out into finishing upgrading Liger Zero Ambient, King Liger, and Zeekdober...

* * *

 

Countless and countless waves after waves of sleeper Zoids, filled to the brim with multiple types of Zoids like: Demantises, Gators, Godos, Guysacks, Gun Snipers equipped with CP-13 Wild Weasel Units, Iguans, Molgas equipped with CP-07 Cannonry Units, Rev Raptors, Spino-sappers with multiple of them being equipped with either CP-18 Impact Cannons or CP-24 Flexible Boosters Units or CP-26 Omni-Directional Missiles Units, were traveling across the boundless and boundless sands of the desert landscape, slowly advancing toward Laon's main base like a incoming horde of zombines, intending to ripping and shredding it into pieces in order to cause its destruction by the wills of their sleeper programs.

However, upon advancing toward the base at the slow speed of their gait, they've tripped the laser sensors that were cleverly hiding around the area of the base as rocks, trigging the defensive systems and causing it active, thus causing multiple of the defense turrents with multiple types of weapons and armaments to burst and popped up from breath the sand and ground and behind the rock they were hidden at before all of the turrents immediately fired upon the enemy targets, obliterating multiple Sleeper Zoids and as a result, were slowing down their advances upon the base, giving everyone enough time to be prepare and getting ready for this.

Despite slowing down the advance of the horde of the sleeper Zoids that much, the turrents were soon being destroyed by them due to their fragile and cheap builds, but manage to give the group enough time to be ready now. Once the last line of turrents that have took down multiple amount of sleeper Zoids with them were now destroyed, this allow the waves and waves of sleeper Zoids to resume their advancement toward the base.

However, as soon as they were started to nearing the hangar doors from an far away distance, those same hangar doors then slowly open up, revealing the hanger of the base. All before a pair of three blurr suddenly bolted out of the hangar and start heading toward the waves and waves of sleeper Zoids advancing toward the base. The Lightning Saixs of the Lightning Team, the fastest ground-based Zoids and team the group have, responded first to this due to being the fastest of the ground-based Zoid, as they were were running at the waves and waves of sleeper Zoids, causing the massive horde to immediately use all of their weapons to begin to firing upon them, evading all of their shots, until the Lightning Team suddenly split off into 2 different direction: With Jack going to the right in his Lightning Saix, while the Tasker sisters going to the left in their Lightning Saixs, causing the horde of Sleeper Zoids to fired at their speeding targets and trying to hit the 3 Lightning Saix at the same time in different directions but to no avail as their shot keep missing them, before Jack and the Tasker sisters then did a sliding turn at the same time and fired a rounds of pulse laser bolts from their Lightning Saixs' Pulse Laser Rifle, taking out several Sleeper Zoids.

Leon and the Night Ravens ran right out of the hanger in his red Blade Liger and their custom-colored Rev Raptors, charging toward the waves and waves of sleeper Zoids while dodging and evading the firing barrage and rounds of their weapons at them, with the Tiger Team's 3 Zaber Fangs and Vega's Berserk Fury (with Raven coming along with him since she was Reese) following behind them and giving them support fire by firing the three Zaber Fangs' Anti-Zoid 30mm Double-Barrelled Beam Cannons and SSM pods and the Berserk Fury's AZ 185mm Beam Cannons, destroying multiple targets with their weapons from a incoming distance, as Leon and the Night Ravens unfurl the pairs of Laser Blades and Counter Sycthes of their Zoids before the red Blade Liger and the Night Raven's Rev Raptors pounce right into the horde, running right through and cutting down the taller sleeper Zoids with their own close-ranged weapons while evading their attacks with their Zoid's agility as they ran through the waves and waves of Sleeper Zoids, just as the Tiger Team's 3 Zaber Fangs and Berserk Fury joined in by pouncing right onto the front part of the horde and, using a combination of their Zoids' noth long and close range weapons at once, manage to destroy multiple of the Sleeper Zoids, ripping, smashing, and shredding them into pieces.

That was when Naomi's Gun Sniper came out of the hanger, with Naomi looking around for a good spot to shoot and when she saw one on top of the tableland formation, her red Gun Sniper let out a screech as the Red Comet then piloted her Zoid to quickly ran up on the side of the cliff before getting to the top of it and getting into position. Once she have position Velociraptor-type Zoid on her chosen spot, she immediately give them sniper fire support by firing her Zoid's AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle, taking out several Sleeper Zoids with multiple rounds of headshots with her Gun Sniper's main weapon.

Soon, the heavy artillery were brought out as Jet's Bison, Faya's deep-black Shield Liger, and Stoller's Elephander Command with Sander's own Elephander Assault coming up beside him, came out of the hanger and headed toward the battle that was currently going on in front of them, before they got into position and aimed their weapon, taking extra care that not one of their shots would hit one of their allies, with the targeting computer helping them with that. Soon, once thet were aiming their weapon, they immediately fired all of their weapons all at once, letting loose multiple rounds of firing ammunutions and unleashing an raining barrage of shells and missiles upon their enemies, bombarding the first horde of Sleeper Zoids and destroying them into oblivion, obliterating most of them out of existance as the rest of them were being taken of by their allies.

Back in the hangar of Laon's base. Bit, Leena, Van, Fiona, and Moonbay were cheering on their friends and allies from the safety of Laon base's hangar itself.

"Go get them, guys!" Bit and Van said.

"Beat all of their asses back to where they came from!" Leena and Moonbay yelled.

"Don't let it up!" Fiona called out, as Zeke himself was dancing around and cheering them on with cheerleading pom-poms on both of his tiny two-claw hands, causing Shadow to smacked the ditzy white organoid with his own tail.

Brad and his grandfather saw this and just shook his head, all while everyone were currently working on completing the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS and upgrading Leena's King Liger and Brad's Zeekdober into the King Baron and Ice Blazer as they were now currently at 95% completion.

Back to the battle that was going on outside of the base. The others have manage to beat and destroyed the first waves of Sleeper Zoids when Leon have manage to crushed one of the last few Sleeper Zoids of the first wave under his red Blade Liger's paw while Naomi herself shoot down the second to last of them with her red Gun sniper's AZ 144mm Sniper Rifle before one of the Tigers Team manage to take out the last one when their Zaber Fang crushed it with its mouth, taking out and finishing off the last of the Sleeper Zoids of the first waves.

"This is why the Tiger Team are one of the best!" Kirkland said before he give an haughty and cocky laughter at this in the seat of his own Zaber Fangs.

"Hey, Lineback?" Omari asked his friend and teammate.

"What?" Lineback said, wondering of what his friend and teammate's question was.

"Did you have ever notice that we suddenly not talking that much these days now and letting Kirdland?"

"... Huh... in all honestly... I... I don't really know, Omari."

"Yeah... me neither too really, Lineback."

While Kirkland was all letting out his cocky and haughy laughter over their victory against the first waves of Sleeper Zoids in the cockpit seat of his Zaber Fang as Omari and Lineback were talking about themselves suddenly not talking much as they have used to in the seats of their own Zaber Fangs, Faya noticed that Stoller was quiet. Too quiet. Too quiet for her own liking, since she knew from her experience that it was _NOT_ good news. Before she then ask Sander through the com-link from the cockpit of her Shield Liger. "Hey, what is up with your mentor? I know he is pretty quiet, but he's more quiet than usual now."

"I don't know really know. But i'll ask him." Sander answer through the com-link from the seat of his Elephander Assault before establish an connection with Stoller's Elephander Command and open up a com-link between as he ask his mentor. "Stoller, sir. Is something the matter?"

"... From what I can tell from it, the battle was easy. _Too_ easy in fact. Since all of the Sleeper Zoids we face were cheaply programmed, judging by their reactions speed of their attack." Stoller explaned, noting the battle with his longtime experience of Zoid piloting and battles. "It is, as if, someone wanted to draw all of us out from the base. And if it _was_ their intention, I say they did a good job of it."

"Yeah... you're right about that. Something is not right." Jet comment.

That was when their radars were bleeping less frequency and all of them look down to see that the second and third waves of Sleeper Zoids suddenly stop, like for no apparent reasons, as several of the red dots were coming toward them. "Hmph. Look like I was correct on that assumption of mine."

"You think?" Naomi snarked before she looked through the scope of her Zoid's AZ 144mm Tail Sniper Rifle and aim at one of the several incoming targets. However, she then saw the vague shape of the leading Zoid that she have never seen before incoming in the distance, but she shrug at this as she thought it was probably just another Zoid that she see everyday and took a careful aim with her Zoid's main weapon before she fired... but when the shell was all just about to hit the incoming unknown leading Zoid, it suddenly jump and spun itself around in mid-air, causing the shell to miss. She was shocked by this and realized that this Zoid was completely different, but all before she could zoomed in for more details and take a shot at it, the incoming leading Zoid fired its weapon with an loud _BOOM!_ sound while running and the pair of its cannon shells from the barrels of its weapon zoom through the air before it finally strike the part of the red Gun Sniper's back of where its pair of missile pods were once were after they were taking off the back of the Velociraptor-type Zoid since they were a easy weakspot for it that would have cause a simple chain reaction of explosions, resulting in an small but resounding explosion that would toppled over the Zoid, causing the Red Comet to both yelp and scream in an mixture of panicking surprise and shock and her Zoid to fell right down onto the ground on its front with an _THUMP!_ and its combat system freezing up on her. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

"NAOMI!" Leon shouted in horror at what he saw from the cockpit of his red Blade Liger.

"NAOMI! Are you okay?!" Brad asked in concern through the radio, fearing for the worst of it, but was quickly replace with relievement when he heard her voice as she answer his call.

"Yeah. I'm mostly alright." Naomi answered in between taking in some breath and coughing as she told him. "Unfortunately, my Gun Sniper is now down once again, but not as severely this time quite thankfully, so I can't really help with picking them off one by one anymore. And I also hurt one of my thumbs as well."

"That's a relief."

But the others were in pure shock by what they saw just have exactly happen and what they have heard from the radio before they've reacted to it.

"What the hell?!" Kirkland said.

"What in the-?!" Ormai and Lineback said at the same time.

"Did-did just those shells from one of those Zoids have just hit the Red Comet and struck her down?!" All the Tasker sisters could say about this.

"That's nearly impossible! Her markmanship and her skills in long-range combat are one of the best that I have seen! Who in the hell could have manage to hit and strike down the Red Comet that easily?!" Jack said in disbelief, couldn't believe with his own eyes that Naomi, the _Red Comet_ herself, was defeated that _easily_. And mixed in with his horror at this, horrified for him to realized that there was a better sniper Zoid pilot than even Naomi.

However, they all got their answers at once when Stoller finally spoke.

"It's simple really: Another skilled long-ranged sniper like Naomi, but with _more_ experience. And I know that there is only _one_ who could do that." Stoller said, as he step his Elephander Command forward in front of the group. Everyone immediately realized of what Stoller was getting at, but before one of them could respond to this, all of them suddenly heard a loud howl in the distance, a hould that sound like it was getting closer to them. Not an Command Wolf's howl, but more like an actually closer wolf-like howl.

When they all turned their heads to see leading Zoid coming closer into the distance, they first thought that came to their minds was to mistaken it as for some sort of a modified and customized Command Wolf, but when it got closer enough for then to look with their eyes to see the full details on its own body before it stop running, skidding to a stop, and stood still to look at them in front of it as flip up its dual cannons up, giving them a clear look of what it actually look like, they've quickly realized their mistake when they saw it clearly. As it was: A Wolf-type Zoid just like the Command Wolf but that is all where the similarity between the 2 Zoid ends, as it has an more wild and feral style looks to the frame of its body, like the Liger Zero in a way, with an more fierce and aggressive-looking head that have sharper-looking teeths and fangs and a enclosed cockpit that have two red eyes on the side of its head, two Double-barreled Multi-discharger on the back part of its back, thinner-looking claws on all 4 of its paws, all of its gyrocaps being an bluish-greenish color to all of them, a Dual Sniper Rifle Cannons that can fold up backward into a more compact-looking form with its dual barrels of the Sniper Rifle Cannons overhang its back part of its back, having an pair of two 5-enclosed cells missile pods on both sides, and a strange-looking headgear that was hanging over on the top back of its head. All of these traits and details of this body of the unknown Zoid made this Zoid look like the Wolf-type Zoid version of the Liger Zero, through without the Black Box to make it an Ultimate X like either the Liger Zero Ambient or Berserk Fury of course, mind you.

All before about a dozen more Zoid join it right behind, much to some of their shock as some of them were: a couple of Geno Breakers and Berserk Furies, through again, without the Black Box to make anyone of them a Ultimate X.

Laon suck in all of the air as he much he could as his face have turn slightly paled at this when he instantly recongized of what the Zoid is, which was quickly noticed by both Oscar and Dr. Toros themselves before the Zoid doctor then asked his old friend and colleague in concern. "Laon? Is something wrong? Do you know of what is that Zoid exactly?"

"THAT'S-" Laon grasp in shock of what he seeing. A project. A _old_ project. A old project that he was expermenting with along with the Backdraft Group an _long_ time ago when he have first join with them before they have discarded it in flavor for another effective but more cheaper alternative Zoid design and cause Laon to go with another project when he went to an certain inn outside of a certain forest that resulted in the creation of the Shadow Fox itself.

Stoller, however, have also recongized the unmistakable design of the Zoid in front of them and knew of what the Zoid it was, but yet at the same time, he knew it was _also_ not the _same_ Zoid from before, as he have certain key difference between them, which was useful during the project before Laon has join with the Backdraft Group that have resulted in the creation of their most powerful Zoid before the Berserk Fury, the Elephander.

There was a moment of silence between this before Stoller heard a red bleeping in the seat of his Elephander Command's cockpit, indicating an establish com-link between him and the cockpit of the mysterious Zoid, before a Com-link screen popped up in front of him, revealing the calm expression of an familiar rugged face of Siegrotgar.

" _Stoller._ " Siegrotgar said through the com-link screen in a calm yet cold tone of voice along with his own eyes.

"Siegrotgar." Stoller said in an equally cold voice and eyes that was filled with nothing but animostiy toward him. As the two of them were vemonly glaring that is filled with antipathy and detestation right toward each other, when they spoke.

" _So we meet again. This time, as enemies now. That is... a rather fortunate development for me._"

"I see that you're still trying to claim vengeance for the Backdraft Group and trying to achieve their now hopeless goals."

 _"... Don't you dare to mock the set goals of the Backdraft Group in front of me. Even if they're shattered into multiple of smaller cells. And with this new Zoid of mine, my chances against are now higher. I assume that you know this Zoid... don't you?_"

"Yes. I do know the design, due to the unmistakable looks of this Zoid alone. However, this is _not_ same Zoid, thanks to certain key feature that set it apart from it."

" _Hmph. I see that you still have a good eye for picking out of certain minor different details._" Siegrotgar said, and despite the calm tone of his voice, there was an certain level that make him almost like sound as if he was mocking Stoller (and given their history together, that is _not_ surprising to say the least about it), before he then told the retired Zoid warrior. " _But yes. You are correct. This Zoid that I am piloting now was technially based on and was influnced by its design, but not actually the actual Zoid itself. As it is a completely different Zoid. A Zoid that doesn't have the multiple of problems that was the cause for its own downfall. A Zoid that is far better improvement over it with far better armors, firepowers, equipments, and weapons while manage to simplify them and refined them all at once. This is a Zoid that is superior to it in everyway possible. This is a Zoid that can always beat it no matter how many times what. This is a Zoid that is the complete opposite of Liger Zero itself. This is a Zoid that can actually beat your Elephander and you. This Zoid itself. The name of this Zoid itself is...: The König Wolf. A Zoid that have refined the qualities of its ancestor, the Atrociaus Wolf, into new levels of superiority that is far above it while simplifying all of them. This Zoid is the final product of the Command Wolf Mark II Project._"

Laon's eyes widen in realization at this before he spoke. "Of course! That is the main reason why it is so similar in base design! The König Wolf was based upon of the Atrociaus Wolf of the Command Wolf Mark II Project!"

"Wait, you know that project?" Dr. Toros ask, surprised by that fact alone.

"Yes. It was my first project that I work with the Backdraft Group before it was cancelled and scrapped with the completion Atrociaus Wolf, due to having an multitudes of problems like heavy weights and price issues, which cause me to go on another project that resulted in the creation of the Shadow Fox."

"Oh, okay. That actually make sense."

"Yeah, it does." Oscar comment in on this one. All while they were putting the 3 Triple Ultra Zs into each of the three Zoids, as they were all about currently 98% done now.

"Oh yeah? How about you dodge this!" Kirkland said.

"Kirkland! WAIT-" Leon yelled, but it was too late for his warning to Kirkland when he fired his Zaber Fang's Anti-Zoid 30mm Double-Barrelled Beam Cannon, firing its pair of beams at the new white feral-looking Wolf-type Zoid. However, Siegrotgar merely responded to this is to König Wolf to dodge it by jumping itself into the air, easily dodging the streaking beams below it, and spun vertically itself around as it folded its Dual Sniper Rifle down into its combat form and he swivel it around to aimed his Zoid's weapon at Kirkland's Zaber Fang, before he immediately firing its cannon shells, shooting them from its dual barrels as the shells were whizzing through the air toward their intended target to hit, freezing his Zoid's combat system. If it was not for the intervertion of Stoller when he've immediately shouted intructions to Kirkland.

"KIRKLAND! DOGDE TO YOUR LEFT!" Kirkland instantly did of what he was told by Stoller when he made his Zaber Fang jumped to the left, causing the cannon shells to fly right by him and hit the face of the cliff instead. Kirkland then exhaled out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding in, before Stoller piloting his Elephander Command to stepping forward right out of the group, preventing Siegrotgar's König Wolf from trying to shoot anymore of them, and told all of them. "Everyone... Let _me_ handle Siegrotgar instead. So stay back for mow."

"You? But sir-"

"I understand your concern, Sanders. However, I am the only who know him the best. After all, my experience will back me up." Stoller said, easing Sander's concerns about him and this fight between him and Siegrotgar.

 _"... Hmph. Are you talking enough now?_ " Siegrotgar said, before he flipped the headgear on the back of König Wolf's head down, revealing a camera and dual precision fire scope on the front of it.

"... _Yes_... I am _done_ talking now." Stoller said to his now detestable foe with his Zoid in front of his own, before he transformed his Elephander's ESCS unit into its Beam Sword mode and swung it around in a carefully and gentle yet graceful, refined, and elegant style as he told his loathsome former acquaintance. "Time to finish this once and for all."

There was an raw and pure silence between the Elephander and the König Wolf as they have stood absolutely still, glaring at each other with a calm expression yet those eyes of theirs were filled with hatred and loathing for each other behind them, while the gust of the wind blew right pass them.

When the blade from one of the grass was snapped by an alone insect, all in instant, they both, immediately _and_ instantly, begun their fight with each other: Siegrotgar immediately piloted his König Wolf to go into the offensive, shooting the casing of its Duel Sniper Rifle at his opponents in a shooting of rapidly firing cannon shells from its dual barrels of its cannon and in multiple of directions at once by using the combination of his sharpshooting skills with near perfect accuracy and his Zoid's precision scopes and greater speed. But however, Stoller have somewhat anticipate that he would do that, as he have gone into an defensive position by using the ESCS Unit's Beam Sword to block and deflect the shooting shells coming at the his Zoid, keeping the Elephander undamage away from, as if he was like some sort of an Jedi from the Star Wars franchise, which would be an reasonable assumption to make, due to just how well he was parrying the fired cannons with the beam sword on his Zoid's trunk as he was doing this and keeping his cool composure. Everyone were just amazed and awe-struck of what they are watching with their naked eyes by how match that they are with each other.

However, to Stoller. There was another reason for him. Due to his much more greater years of experience with Zoid piloting than everyone was at right now, he would have actually ended the fight now and then... _if_ he was actually serious enough to fight Siegrotgar, but the truth is that he _wasn't_ , as that wasn't his actually intention for this fight between them. There was another reason for this fight: He was actually keeping them at bay from completing their objectives to give the others back at the base a long enough time to complete upgrading the 3 Zoids. Since he knew that Siegrotgar wanted to kill him and nobody else will do it, he knew that it was the perfect opportuntary to distract them from their actual mission. After all, this fight was not only the battle of the might, but the battle of the wits and patience, so he have already knew when one of them will lose their patience, and therefore, loose their wits, the perfect time to strike his opponent down. Either if the three get their Zoids upgrading or him finally making Siegrotgar loose his wit and patience with him. But he also knew in the back of his mind that when a opponent will slowly their patience and wits as the battle continue on, then they would get more deseperate to get a hit in. So... Stoller decide to slowly, taking his sweet time with this, get serious with this fight, in order to show Siegrotgar of how small he is compared to him. He knew, after all, that it doesn't matter if your Zoid was superior, since the important aspect of who would win in a Zoid fight was your experience, as a style vs their exact opposite against each other would be a equal match, the one with the most experience would win. Beside, he can't really fight at the fullest of his abilities without risking it due to his advanced age.

Bit, Leena, Fiona, and Van were all but standing still due to how awe-stuck the fight of what they are seeing with their eyes. The fight between Stoller with his Elephander and Siegrotgar with his König Wolf was evenly match against each other, but yet Stoller proved himself to be the superior of the two despite being only in a defensive position due to the fact that he was not only blocking every of his incoming attacks at both long and close ranged combats, but also actually _pushing_ him back against his offensive assaulted upon him as he was getting all but slowly serious with this.

They were all but completely amazed by Stoller's skills as a Zoid pilot, all before they were then called out by Dr. Toros.

"Bit! Leena! And Fiona!" All four of them turn around to look at Dr. Toros before he then told them. "The downloading the codes into EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS itself, along with upgrading both King Liger and Zeekdober are now completed!"

"Serious?! Then let's get started!" Bit and Leena said at the same as they with Van and Fiona ran over to the Zoids. With a mere press of a button from Laon, the robotic arms started to put the pieces of the newly completed CAS onto Liger Zero Ambient, stripping them onto the Crimson Liger one by one...

Back on the battlefield, the fight between Stoller with his Elephander and Siegrotgar with his König Wolf continue to rage on against each other, both of them were match to each other yet Stoller proved to be the superior pilot of the two due to him pushing Siegrotgar and his König Wolf back into the corner of their offensive assaults. However, Siegrotgar have manage to realized that Stoller wasn't actually fighting him seriously despite what the fight look like, since it is actually wasn't his intention as he was just buying the another enough time to get the completion of EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS done. Cursing Stoller's own first name under his own breath for tricking him by using his obsession of killing him for himself, he immediately give out his orders to one of the Sleeper Zoids. "FIRE AT THE HANGER AT WILL NOW!"

In the far distance, far away from Naomi's eyes and far behind the 2 waves of Sleeper Zoids in front of it, a green Command Wolf that was equipped with an massive railcannon on top of its back, digging all of its strengen armored paws deep into the earth made from the sands for thousands of years for stability, was standing still before Siegrotgar have given his orders to it. When it received its orders from him, its eyes glow behind its heargear that was equipped with precision fire, all before it then fired its massive railcannon and when it did, it let out a tremendous and thunderous explosion when it fired its projectile that was so loud that you could have mistaken for the explosion of a thermonuclear fusion bomb and the kickback of the firing of the shell that was so powerful that the recoil of it alone have caused the green Command Wolf to skidded back several dozen feet or meters away from its position despite embedding its feets into the ground so deeply. The projectile that it have fired from its own weapon thundered through the air, beyond the speeds of even the current fastest scramjets that we have developed to this day, speeds that even the fastest of scramjets could only ever dream of even reaching at, reaching speeds that were 11 times over the speed of sound and were very nearly 10 times that of the speed of the shells fired by the cannon of the Schwerer Gustav itself upon any locotions that its unfortunate target during World War II that itself was used in, as it flew right pass them so fast that they didn't even see a blurr of it, all before the projectile impacted the end of Laon's base's hangar, resulting in a explosion that evaporized anything that was near the area of the impact zone, causing thick amount of smoke and dust that were about thick as a fog on midnight drive to pour out of the hangar of Laon's base.

The group was rigid with shock of what have just happen in the hangar of Laon's base, before one of Siegrotgar's men, the pilot of one of the Geno Breakers, moved his Zoid that he was piloting in at its maximum speed of 350 km/h, since the shot itself have signal him to pick off anyone who have survived it. However, before he could even do that part, a pair of gold bolts made of eletric voltages suddenly flew right out of the thickness of the smoke itself, flying right pass by the Geno Breaker that was getting closer to the hangar, stopping his in its track, and by everyone else's own Zoids through the air, at a speed comparable to that of a lightning strike all before it finally striking the green Command Wolf, one of just many variants that are diverge from the Command Wolf, the Command Wolf RGC, with the massive railcannon on its back just like one, causing it to explode in a violent implosion from within the Wolf-type Zoid from the special ammunutions for the railcannon weapon, turning it into a burning weckage of a dead Zoid.

Before anyone could react to what have happen just now, a black Liger Zoid burst out of the smoke, launching itself right out of the thickness of the black smoke, taking the pilot of the Geno Breaker by complete surprise, before dash toward the red Tyrannosaur-type Zoid while one of its claw were beginning to glow and jumped into the air before with one swipe of its golden glowing Strike Laser Claw attack, slashing right through the Geno Breaker, cutting off its left X-breaker and leg clean off like a superheated sword meeting frozen butter, resulting in to lose its balance that cause it to crashing it into the sands of the desert, as the black Liger Zoid landed right back onto the ground, revealing itself to everyone...

As it turns out, the black Liger Zoid was none other than Liger Zero Ambient itself. Now the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS itself equipped onto her body with pieces connected over her body. Turning her into a black and gold armored Liger-type Zoid with Cutter Fairings on both of her cheeks, transparent blue on both sides of her shoulders pads and thighs pads armors on both her shoulders and thighs with four golden blade-like sensors with one each on top of her pad armors, four blades that are currently folded up on her back, two golden spikes on each side of the tip parts on the end of her tail that are pointing backward, 4 X 4 radiators fins on each sides of her legs, and with two different equipment install on her back, 2 Drum Condensors install on her lower back and 2 Staic Generators install on her upper back, being covered by the armor platings of the CAS she was combined with. With the EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS now combine with Liger Zero Ambient, they create a new form for her. A new Zoid. A new CAS Zoid that was far more powerful than Liger Zero's previous CAS. Combine all of their greatest attributes, the adaptivabilities and Jack-Of-All-Trades traits of Liger Zero, the high damage outputs and attack strengths of Liger Zero Schneider, the speed and agility of the Liger Zero Jaeger, and the durability and defensive strengths of Liger Zero Panzer, into one "Super" CAS that transform Liger Zero Ambient into a Master of All Lightning Bruiser Zoid. An Zoid that make it the Liger Zero version of the Berserk Fury. Basically transforming Liger Zero Ambient into the form equivalent of Berserk Fury. A Zoid that sacrifice _nothing_. Nothing at _all_. To gain anything. Combining both Liger Zero Ambient and EZCAS5402-01X 'X' CAS into one "Super" CAS Zoid that bare the name of its armor. Its name: Liger Zero X.

Upon seeing the new Zoid standing in front of them, one of the Berserk Furys then roared at it and then charged at the black and gold Liger-type Zoid as the pair of Beam Cannons from its Buster Claws. However, Liger Zero X have sense and saw the incoming beams coming directly at her and easily dodge all of them at once. Once landed back on the ground on right all of her paws, Liger Zero X roared before she dashed toward the Berserk Fury that was the closest to her and accelerating up to her cruising speed of 315 km/h as her claw begun to glow golden once more. The pilot of that Berserk Fury was shocked by the acceleration of her speed, but he shook off before he spun his Zoid's Buster Claw around into a makeshift combat drill and open the another to create a Energy Shield as it charged right at the rushing black Liger Zoid at its maximum speed, its pilot was planning on using its energy shield to paralyzed her and kill with his Zoid's spinning Buster Claw. When Liger Zero X jumped into the air and swung her Strike Laser Claw at the incoming Berserk Fury, pilot grinned at this as he thought in his mind that her attack isn't able to break through his Zoid's energy shield... only for him to drop it in complete shock when the Liger Zero X's Strike Laser Claws attack penetrate right through his Zoid's energy shield, breaking the shield in the process. Quickly responding to this, the pilot swung his Berserk Fury's spinning Buster Claw right at the incoming Zoid to meet the glowing golden claws of the black and golden Liger Zoid... only for the spinning makeshift combat drill to shattered right apart into pieces upon meeting the contract of the enhanced claws as the Strike Laser Claw broke right through its spinning Buster Claw before she slashed the inferior copy of Berserk Fury, cutting it into two pieces, which cause the Zoid to explode itself due to the releasing energy not going anywhere. Liger Zero X accelerated at her maximum speed of 330 km/h, the same speed as the Jaeger, as she rushed and flew pass the couple of the other remaining Geno Breakers and Berserk Furys, before she did a immediate 360 degree sliding turn before she flipped and pointed the 4 golden blades on her back forward, activing the 2 Electron Drivers, aimming them at one Geno Breaker and one another inferor copy of Berserk Fury, finally firing bolts of high voltage energy from the Electron Drivers, taking out another Geno Breaker and Berserk Fury. Defeating and taking out 2 Geno Breakers and Berserk Furys. All in a matter of seconds as she flip back the blades to their original position on her back.

Everyone were in complete and utterly shock of what they have just saw with their own eyes, as the remaining Geno Breakers and Berserk Fury were growling and snarling at Liger Zero X, preparing to attack the Liger-type Zoid all at once... all before a concentrated laser beam shot out of the black smoke and struck one of the Geno Breaker, destroying it instantly. This cause one of the Berserk Fury to turn around and put up an powerful energy shield around itself in an attempt to protect from whatever fired that laser beam... but to no avail as another beam of concentrated laser was shot out of the smoke and pierce through right one of the inferior copies of the Berserk Fury's energy shield, just it was just a melon impacting the ground from a tall tower, breaking the energy shield and destroying another Berserk Fury in the process.

This have cause everyone to turn their attention toward the still-smoking hangar... all before an array of multiple beams were immediately blasted out of the smoke from within, racing right toward another Geno Breaker and another Berserk Fury as its targets. This cause them to put up their own energy shields to protected themselves from them, but yet once again, they have proved to be ineffective against the laser beams as all of them penetrate right through their energy shield and striking both the Geno Breaker and the Berserk Fury that they were targeting at. This cause Siegrotgar to muse about the stupidities and incompetents of his own men to himself as he rub his eyelibs and exhale in complete frustion, before a blurr suddenly streak right out of the smoke, slashing across the last Geno Breaker and Berserk Fury with its own weapons, and went back into the smoke, cutting down the last of the Geno Breakers and the inferior copies of Berserk Fury and finishing them all at once.

All in a matter of seconds too to boot.

Once the smoke start to slowly clear up, the 2 mysterious Zoid walked out of the thickness of the smoke, out of the hangar of Laon's main base, to reveal themselves to all of them: One was a red and white Lion-type Zoid that was equipped with multiple of guns, missiles pods, and cannons on it that were on top of the Zoid's own head to both sides of the Zoid's cheeks to the various ranged weapons that were sticking out of its chest, making it heavily armed to the teeths and fangs with all of them on its body, while the another Zoid beside it was a black dog-like Zoid that was wearing pieces of chrome silver-colored armors on various places of its own body that honestly look like a dog that was wearing a heavily-armored futuristic knight armor with laser guns and laser blades on it in a attempt to cosplay. These were the far more powerful upgraded Zoids of both King Liger and Zeekdober; King Baron and Ice Blazer.

Liger Zero X turn herself around to face the Zoids of everyone, all as King Baron and Ice Blazer were walking up from behind her to right beside her on each sides and stand beside her. All 3 of the Zoids all but stood absolutely still to show everyone of what and who they were to all of them. This was before a familiar voice belonging to their favorite blonde pilot through the com-link.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry about being late to the party!" Bit said, as he was sharing the cockpit of Liger Zero X with Van, who was sitting in the back co-pilot seat, before he told everyone. "But you know what that they say about it. Never more late than better! Or what they have said to my knowledge."

"OH YES! NOW THIS IS WHAT I AM TAKLING ABOUT! A ZOID WITH ALL OF FIREPOWERS ON ALL OF IT AT ONCE!" Leena said with complete excitement in her voice (albert, they don't know if it was the psychotic trigger happy or not, they couldn't really tell), thrilled with the new more powerful upgraded form of her Zoid, before she spoke to King Baron. "King Baron... you are the best Zoids that I could ever ask for! You manage to fill out all of the things that I wanted in a Zoid! And the best of all! You did all of them perfectly! I love you~!" She said as she kissed the console of her Zoid. King Baron gave a rumbling growl of affirmation to this before Leena let out one of her infamous maniac laughter at this.

"Hold on for one moment before you say anything else..." Brad said. Before he aimed his Ice Blazer's Pulse Cannon upward toward the two waves of Sleeper Zoids standing in front of the base, putting in the mode for the Pulse Cannon of his Zoid, switching it on from "Concentrate Beam Mode" to "Spraying Lasers Mode", and he finally fired the weapon, the unit spitting out thousands and thousands of "rounds" per minutes and minutes upon the horde like it was raining lightning bolts, destroying all of them in the process at once. Before he stop shooting at the remains of them and finally spoke to all of them. "Okay. Now what do you think?"

There was a moment of silence at this as all of them were process in their respective minds of what happen, or in layman terms, thinking properly of what the hell have exactly happen, before all of them finally give their reaction to the 3 Zoid pilots with the upgrade Zoids.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Tiger Team said all at once.

"Woah! That was neat." "Yep." The Lightning Team said.

"What-?! How?!" Leon, Naomi, and Sander said, trying to comprehense this.

"Impressive." Stoller noted stoically about this, impressed by what he have saw.

"WOAH! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Vega geeking out all over this, causing the Berserk Fury herself to sweatdrop at her pilot's reaction to this.

"... What..." All Raven could said about this of what he have just saw.

"Alright then..." Bit said to himself at this, upon seeing their reaction to their upgraded Zoids. However, when he turn his head to see Siegrotgar and his König Wolf, staring at them in calm silence as if judge their abilities, he immediately told the others. "Hey guys..." Everyone turn to look at Liger Zero X. "I want to face this guy... our _own_. So stand back, as it might gonna get messy. And oh, don't worry about the others in the hangar bay. They're all okay. Since that cannon shell have completely missed its intended target anyway, though it still made a mess back there. So yeah, I suggest that you guys stay back... you guys get what I am talking about, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"I understand."

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

With that, everyone piloted their own Zoids back to the hangar, far away from the eventually battle between both Liger Zero X and König Wolf. All except for Leena, who then spoke to her boyfriend. "Hey Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say one thing to you: Beat the absolute loving hell out of him for Leon."

"Sure thing. It is one of the things that was on my to-do list anyway."

"Okay. Good luck with you, Van, and Liger Zero X's battle with him and his new Zoid. Oh, and Bit... Thank and Love you." With that, Leena turn King Baron and run back to the hangar with the other. This made Bit smile at this.

"Yeah... love you too." Van and Liger Zero X knew well of what Bit was thinking about. With that said now done, Bit turn Liger Zero X to face Siegrotgar and his König Wolf.

The black Liger-type Zoid and the white Wolf-type Zoid glaring at each other along with their pilots in silent, waiting for the other to make the first move to start the fight. Neither one of them made a single movement as the gust of the wind silently blew pass them... all before Siegrotgar made the first move, starting the battle between them, by charging right at them, dashing the König Wolf toward its target. In response to this, Liger Zero X flipped her blades up foward once more before Bit aimed at his chosen target and fired the 2 Electron Drivers on her back, firing multiple bolts made of high voltage energy from them at the incoming Zoid. However, the dual precision fire scopes of König Wolf glowed red and running its cooling fan to its maximum power, as Siegrotgar use it to easily dodge in the feral-looking Wolf-type Zoid that he was piloting by jumping left to right the incoming voltage bolts that left the echos of its speed in the trail that it have left behind, all while his Zoid was rushing toward its target before jumping into the air and attempted to strike her down with one of its Electron Strike Claws attack. But the blade sensors on her shoulders and thighs detected the incoming attack and allowing her to dodge the attack by jumping immediately to the right, causing the König Wolf to completely missed its intended target with its claws, before Liger Zero X then grab the forearm of her opponent with her jaws and spun them around for a few time before then throwing right into the air. Siegrotgar quickly respond to this by spinning his Zoid around and landed the König Wolf with a skidding across the ground before immediately doing a sliding turn and then shooting a couple of rounds from its Dual Sniper Rifle Cannon at her before firing a row of missiles from its only pair of AZ 5-Launch Missile Systems Pods. Liger Zero X response to this by putting up a energy shield around her, causing the bullet shells to be bounced off the force field created by her, before deactiving it and then spewing waves of high voltage electricities from her blades at the incoming missiles, causing all of the missiles that were coming right at her to be all destroyed instantaneously when the waves of voltage electricities hit their warheads. With this done, the Liger Zero X roared at the Wolf-type Zoid before then charging at her opponent, while the König Wolf responded in kind by howling at the Liger-type Zoid before charging at her as well, dashing at the fastest speed that they can achieved and rushing at each other to make an attack against each other, with the black Liger Zoid's claws were glowing a golden shine while the white Wolf Zoid's claw were covered with electricity, before both of them jumped into the air at the same time, launching themselves and swung both of their claws right at each other, causing sparks to fly anywhere when they were created by the strike of each other's claws, flinging each other and throwing themselves down to the ground before both of them did a landing with a sliding turn as they aimed each other and fired at each other, with Liger Zero X firing her energy bolts of electricity from her 2 Electron Drivers at the Wolf-type and König Wolf firing its shells and rows of missiles from its Dual Sniper Rifle and AZ 5-Launch Missile Systems Pods, both missing their intended targets as all of König Wolf's missiles were destroyed the voltage energy bolts and the bullets flew by her. The König Wolf let out another of its howls as it did another charged at its opponent... but that same opponent did something else that was completely unexpected of her. Instead of immediately rushing at her incoming opponent like Siegrotgar was expecting, Liger Zero X instead deploy her 4 blades on her sides with 2 on each side called Stun Blades, just like the 2 Laser Blades used by Blade Liger, and instantly dashed at her opponent, accelerating to her maximum speed as the Stun Blades begun to glowing a golden shine to them with waves of electricity all over them. Siegrotgar quickly recongized of what her pilot was doing and tried to shoot the black Liger Zoid down with König Wolf's Dual Sniper Rifle and multiple series of missiles from its AZ 5-Launch Missile Systems Pods while running toward the foe that it was fighting, but thanks to the blade sensors on her shoulders and thighs, Liger Zero X just easily dodge them all by zigzagging side-to-side as she ran toward her opponent before she finally rushed right at the white Wolf Zoid with her Stun Blades. It was only at the last moment that Siegrotgar barely moved König Wolf out of the path of the incoming Stun Blades of Liger Zero X, slashing off the right front leg clean off of the white Wolf Zoid and have just barely dodge the Stun Blades of the black Liger Zoid of hitting its chest, where its Core was.

Upon seeing of just how close the Stun Blades were hitting near to where the Zoid Core of König Wolf was, Siegrotgar was forced to make a heasty tactical retreat due to how close the Stun Blade hitting the core of his Zoid and if it did hit the core, then it would cause a massive explosion of energy, deciding he rather prefer to live, by smashing the button for both the smoke and chaff dispensors equipped to the Zoid he was piloting with his fist, allowing the smoke and chaff dispensors to discharge the cloud of smoke and aluminum flakes into the air around the area, causing to disrupt the rader-based and certain other tracking system around the area, allowing to make his quick escape with his damage Zoid.

Before Liger Zero X could go after König Wolf, the ground right breath her suddenly started to rumble, taking her by surprised, all before rise up from breath the sand and burst right out of it, revealing it to be one of the varient of Death Stringer, the Death Stringer KFD, the same one that Liger Zero and Berserk Fury have faced over a 1000 years ago. All before the massive Sea Scorpion-type Zoid fired all 4 of its AZ 35mm Vulcan Guns in the forehead of its armor in 4 steams of raining bullet at the Liger-type Zoid, forcing the black Liger Zoid to the streaming attack of rapidly-firing bullet shells at her, but thankfully for them, the battle between Liger Zero X and the Death Stringer KFD was quickly cut short when Brad fired his Ice Blazer's Pulse Cannon in its Concentrate Beam Mode" while Leena firing all of King Baron's weapons all at once, firing steams of firing laser beams racing toward the massive Zoid. This made Liger Zero X to immediately jumped out of the way since neither her nor her pilots wanted to be in the crossfire as the Death Stringer KFD tried to protect itself from the blasts of laser beam coming at it by activing its energy shield... but as you might have guess by now in this chapter due to mostly all of the moments above, then you most likey know what is going to happen next as it have proved to be ineffective once yet again as all of the beams pierce right through its E-shield and melted through its thick armor, causing the Death Stringer KFD to be destroyed from within itself when it exploded internally from the intense of the laser beams.

Seeing that they have destroyed the final Zoid in the battle and with neither Siegrotgar nor the König Wolf in their sight, Leena immediately decide to celebrate their victory by opening up her cockpit of King Baron before she started to dance and partying around with the victory of this battle. "WOOHOO~! We did it~! We did it~! We diiiiiiiid it~! WOO!"

Liger Zero X and Ice Blazer, along with everyone else, just stared at her in silent before Bit, Van, and Brad just shook their heads at her antics. However, all of them knew that their final battle was only going to begin soon...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the longness and the quality of this chapter, but I was getting tired of it and finishing as soon as possible. Anyway, Liger Zero X now have been introduce now!  
> Okay, If i am going to be honest here... I didn't like how the Liger Zero X was created in Gun Sniper Nightmare. Sure, it saved a lot of time, but just felt like an ass pull to me. Luckly for me, since Ambient and Liger Zero EM shared the same sort of colors, I decide to make Liger Zero EM Liger Zero upgraded when Ambient fused with her. Since he also have the ability to manipulate the cores of other Zoid and mutate them certainly helped with this. As it is the most likey origin for Liger Zero X... To me, at least.  
> Oh, and remember when I said that there is a reason of why I choose King Liger? Yeah, that is the reason now. Man, I loved using official Zoids beside the fact to helping me not to make some sort of made-up Zoid.  
> Yeah, I am not the biggest fan of making up Zoids that don't exist in canon as I prefer to be close to canon as possible. And the fact that I give love to and use fairly obscure Zoids that barely anyone touch or use upon in other fanfictions can attest to that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter... as I am going to go do the next one now.


End file.
